SIMPLE 2 (Difficult)
by beeyoungjee
Summary: [2nd Seasons] Saat penyesalan yang datang dan merubah semuanya. Yoongi yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta Jimin. Taehyung yang hanya bisa diam-diam memendam rasanya pada Jungkook, dan Namjoon yang terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Seokjin. YoonMin! VKook! NamJin! Yaoi! The next story from "SIMPLE"
1. Chapter 1 : All is Change

**_Previously on "Simple"_**

 _..._

 _"Semuanya sudah berubah! Mulai detik ini, mereka akan tahu seperti apa Park Jimin itu sebenarnya!"_

 _..._

 _"KEPARAT KAU PARK JIMIN! KAU ANAK YANG TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! KENAPA KAU HARUS DILAHIRKAN?!"_

 _..._

 _"Usir mereka semua pergi, karena mereka semua tidak pantas berada disini!"_

 _..._

 _"AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU PARK JIMIN!"_

 _..._

 _"Sebenarnya, Jimin mengidap penyakit genetik. Jimin dia juga~"_

 _..._

 _"Hyung~hiks! Kenapa semuanya gelap?"_

 _..._

 _"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU TIDAK MAU KALIAN DISINI! PERGI!"_

 _..._

 _"Appa~selamatkan Jimin. Appa! Hiks—aku mencintainya~"_

 _..._

 _"Jimin sudah tiada!"_

 _..._

 _"Andwae~"_

 _..._

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Kenapa appa memberitahu padaku jika Jimin meninggal? Jimin tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tidakkah appa mengerti? Aku harus menemuinya!"_

 _..._

 _"MIN YOONGI!"_

 _..._

 _"Jimin~dia mengalami pendarahan sebelum operasi ginjalnya. Aku sudah gagal Jungkook-ah! Aku sudah gagal!"_

 _..._

 _"ANIYO! AKU SUDAH MEMBUAT KESALAHAN BESAR PADANYA! KENAPA DIA HARUS MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA?! JIKA JIMIN HYUNG INGIN MENGHUKUMKU KENAPA HARUS SEPERTI INI?! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENGHUKUMKU SECARA LANGSUNG?!"_

 _..._

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia memiliki hyung sepertimu, hyung? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kenapa? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu~hiks!"_

 _..._

 _"Andaikan—aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua! Hiks!"_

 _..._

 _"Tapi, hanya satu dari kalian yang selamat. Maafkan aku, Jimin-ie... Maafkan aku, Taemin-ie.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku hancur_

 _Mendengar penuturan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau harus menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tiga tahun yang lalu ..._

" _Uisa-nim_! Pasien atas nama Park Jimin keadaannya memburuk!" seru salah seorang perawat memasuki ruang kerja Seokjin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Seokjin yang tengah membaca rekap medis pasiennya seketika bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap perawat itu terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil Min _uisa_?" tanya Seokjin segera bergegas mendekati perawat itu. Perawat itu mengangguk.

"Min _uisa_ sudah menuju ke kamarnya!"

" _Arraseo_ , tolong beritahu Zou _uisa_ untuk mengganti jam praktekku sekarang."

" _Nde uisa-nim_!" perawat itu mengangguk patuh saat Seokjin berlari keluar ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke kamar Jimin.

"Kim _uisa_ ~" Min _uisa_ terkejut saat kedatangan Seokjin yang tidak terduga itu.

" _Uisa-nim_ , apa yang terjadi pada Jimin?" tanya Seokjin menatap Jimin dan Min _uisa_ bergantian. Min _uisa_ menunduk menyesal.

"Kita harus melakukan operasinya sekarang juga!" telak Min _uisa_ membuat Seokjin seketika menatap Min _uisa_ tak mengerti.

"Keadaan Jimin tidak memungkinkan lagi. Dan, kita tidak bisa terus menunggu hingga persetujuan Jimin. Kita sudah banyak membuang waktu!" Min _uisa_ menoleh ke belakang yang terdapat seorang dokter muda yang berdiri setia di belakangnya. "Oh _uisa_ , tolong siapkan ruang operasi sekarang juga!" titahnya yang langsung diangguki oleh dokter muda itu dan segera meluncur untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi seperti apa yang Min _uisa_ perintahkan padanya. "Kim _uisa_ , bisa kau urus pasien Lee Taemin?" Seokjin mengangguk kaku dan segera bergegas menuju ruang inap Taemin yang memang hanya berselang satu kamar dengan kamar inap Jimin.

" _Hyung_?" pekik Taemin terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya saat Seokjin membuka pintu kamar inapnya dengan kasar dan terkesan terburu-buru. "Ada apa? Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?" tanya Taemin yang melihat raut cemas di wajah cantik Seokjin. Seokjin diam sejenak menatap Taemin, sebelum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda yang ia ketahui sangat dekat dengan Jimin.

"Operasinya akan dilaksanakan hari ini, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Seokjin lembut. Taemin menggeleng cepat.

"Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?" tanya Taemin lagi. Seokjin menunduk sedih membuat Taemin terdiam. " _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" pinta Taemin tiba-tiba, yang membuat Seokjin mendongak dan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Bisa kau panggilkan ayahku untuk datang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Seokjin mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan terakhir Taemin.

"Aku akan menghubungi ayahmu, sekarang! Kau tunggu sebentar- _nde_?" Taemin mengangguk sabar dan membiarkan Seokjin berkutat pada ponselnya. Taemin menunduk. Menunggu Seokjin kembali setelah menghubungi seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu kedatangannya sejak ia menginap di rumah sakit ini. Tanpa sadar, air mata Taemin mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya hingga ia tak menyadari jika Seokjin sudah kembali di sampingnya membuat Taemin bergerak menghapus cepat bulir-bulir bening yang membasahi pipinya.

"Tenanglah, ayahmu akan segera datang lima belas menit lagi. Sementara itu, aku akan menyiapkan ruang operasinya. Apa tak apa, jika aku meninggalkanmu disini sendiri?" Taemin mengulas senyum damai.

"Tak apa _hyung_! Aku akan menunggunya!"

" _Arraseo_! _Hyung_ akan segera kembali!" pamit Seokjin dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Taemin dengan segala pemikiran berkecamuknya. Taemin bergumam tak jelas setelah kepergian Seokjin. Kedua matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar inapnya seolah ia mencari sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Setidaknya, apa yang aku lakukan adalah benar" lirih Taemin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Benar apa kata Seokjin, jika ayahnya akan datang tepat lima belas menit setelah Seokjin menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki Taemin di dunia ini. Taemin mengulas senyum saat kamar inapnya dibuka oleh sosok pria yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Tae~" panggil sang ayah, Lee Sun Ho berjalan mendekati ranjang putra tunggalnya.

" _Appa_..." lirih Taemin tersenyum miris. "Kenapa kau baru datang?" tanyanya. "Apa kau juga tidak akan datang jika aku tidak memintamu datang."

"Taemin~"

" _Appa_!" Taemin menyela ucapan ayahnya dan menatap kedua mata ayahnya lembut. "Apa kau merelakanku?" sang ayah hanya diam. Taemin kembali tersenyum miris. "Jimin adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia sudah seperti hidupku. Jika dia buta, ingin rasanya aku ingin membutakan mataku. Jika dia tuli aku juga ingin menulikan telingaku bahkan jika dia mati aku juga ingin menyusulnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuatnya mati setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini dan setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya."

"Taemin—"

" _Appa_ , relakanlah aku!" pinta Taemin memelas. "Jika dulu, kau tidak merestui hubungan kami setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk mengembalikan kehidupannya seperti sedia kala. Jimin membutuhkanku _appa_!" sang ayah menunduk enggan menatap kedua mata putra tampannya.

"Apa kau rela meninggalkan ayahmu sendiri?" tanya Lee Sun Ho, jelas sekali dimatanya menyiratkan luka yang teramat dalam. Taemin tersenyum damai. "Kenapa kau harus menghukum _appa_ -mu ini dengan cara seperti ini? _Appa_ benar-benar menyesal karena dulu—"

" _Appa_!" Taemin segera memotong ucapan ayahnya yang tahu jelas kemana arah pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak itu.

" _Mianhae_ ~" ayah Taemin menundukkan kepalanya membuat Taemin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang mulai rapuh. " _Mianhae_ , _appa_ tidak bisa menyatukanmu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai saat ini."

" _Appa_ tahu? Sebelum aku kembali dan menemui Jimin beberapa bulan yang lalu? Ada sekelebat niatanku untuk kembali merebutnya secara paksa dari siapapun. Aku hampir menjadi orang jahat. Namun, setelah aku melihat kembalinya senyum itu membuatku dengan berat hati merelakannya untuk menjadi adikku. Asalkan, dia tidak membenciku. Dan, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menembus kesalahanku padanya." Lee Sun Ho memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengelus surai putra tunggalnya. " _Appa_ , bisakah kau merelakanku?"

 _Cklek!_

Kedua pria itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dokter muda yang tak lain Kim Seokjin, masuk diikuti beberapa perawat yang membuntutinya dan menghampiri kedua pria itu.

" _Annyeongasseo_ Lee ahjussi!" sapa Seokjin ramah meskipun rasa cemas masih tak bisa lepas dari gurat wajahnya.

" _Nde, annyeong_ Kim _uisa_. Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" tanya Lee Sun Ho. Seokjin tersenyum miris.

"Kami akan melakukan operasinya sekarang." jawab Seokjin yang juga mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Arraseo_!" Lee Sun Ho kemudian menatap anaknya dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. " _Appa_ merelakanmu, nak." dengan setengah hati Lee Sun Ho menyetujui permintaan putra tunggalnya. Taemin tersenyum senang.

"Kau siap Taemin-ie?" tanya Seokjin. Taemin mengangguk antusias dan menatap Seokjin penuh arti.

" _Hyung_ , bisa aku meminta satu hal padamu? Untuk terakhir kalinya." Seokjin memincingkan matanya merasa heran dengan ungkapan Taemin yang seolah seperti permintaan terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua kritis di dalam sana Taemin-ie. Kau tidak perlu takut _nde_?" pesan Seokjin mengelus surai Taemin lembut. Taemin tersenyum sekilas.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Eh?!"

"Bisakah kau—" Taemin menatap ayahnya dan Seokjin bergantian. "Berikan kedua mataku kepada Jimin setelah operasi ini?"

"Lee Taemin~" lirih Seokjin tak bergeming, lebih tepatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Taemin pesankan padanya membuat seluruh tubuh Seokjin bergetar hebat dan semakin merasa bersalah pada sosok pemuda yang Seokjin ketahui sangat mencintai adiknya itu.

"Dan—berikan pada Jimin setelah ia sembuh nanti! Katakan padanya, untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun menyakiti hatinya _lagi_! Dan juga, katakan padanya jika sampai kapanpun aku hanyalah mencintainya. Kau akan menyampaikannya kan _hyung_?" lanjut Taemin menatap Seokjin sendu seraya memberikan sebuah kotak yang sudah ia siapkan diatas meja nakas di dekat ranjang pasiennya.

 _Grep!_

Seokjin terisak saat ia memeluk erat Taemin, seolah tidak merelakan jika Taemin tengah memberikan pesan terakhir untuknya.

"Jangan menangis _hyung_! Kau akan kuat menyembuhkan Jimin di dalam sana kan?" Taemin membalas pelukan Seokjin dan mengelus punggung dokter cantik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. "Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_!" lanjut Taemin justru membuat Seokjin semakin menangis kencang di pelukannya yang hangat.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

" _Ahjussi_ ~" panggil Seokjin menghampiri Lee Sunho, ayah Taemin di kamar jenazah setelah tiga jam operasi pendonoran ginjal dan mata yang Taemin lakukan. Sementara, operasi pencakokan ginjal untuk Jimin sendiri akan dilaksanakan satu jam lagi dan operasi mata akan dilakukan setelah keadaan Jimin mulai membaik dan jauh dari kondisi kritisnya.

Lee Sunho yang mendengar suara parau Seokjin, seketika menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kearah dokter muda itu.

"Seokjin, kau disini? Kenapa tidak menemani Jimin? Dia harus melakukan banyak operasi kan?" Seokjin menunduk, mencoba untuk menahan air matanya dan—

 _Bruk!_

"Astaga nak~" Lee Sunho terkejut melihat Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut dihadapan pria paruh baya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sunho panik seraya membantu Seokjin untuk berdiri.

"Biarkan seperti ini _ahjussi_ ~" pinta Seokjin serak. "Biarkan aku berlutut dihadapanmu—dihadapan jenazah Taemin~"

"Kim Seokjin~"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas pengorbanan kalian berdua, Taemin terutama." Sunho berjongkok dihadapan Seokjin dan memegang kedua lengan Seokjin dengan tegas.

"Dengar nak, Jimin sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Kau tahu bukan kenapa aku harus merelakan Taemin jika cepat atau lambat aku pun juga harus kehilangan dirinya?" tanya Sunho. "Jadi jangan merasa bersalah, nak. Aku mohon~"

Seokjin menunduk, dan kembali terisak. Menangis dengan bagaimana baiknya jalan takdir yang mempermainkan kedua adiknya. Jimin dan Taemin. Bagaimana mereka yang sama-sama mengidap penyakit berbahaya namun tetap berpura-pura bahwa diri mereka kuat dibandingkan orang normal kebanyakan. Bagaimana fakta mengenai Taemin yang terkuak dengan penyakit kankernya yang sudah sampai tahap stadium akhir dan lebih merelakan untuk memberikan beberapa organnya kepada Jimin dibandingkan menunggu saat ajalnya tiba.

Seokjin tahu, Jimin dan Taemin sama-sama berjuang. Mereka berjuang dalam diam. Berjuang dalam segala hal. Dan berjuang dengan cara mereka sendiri hingga Taemin memutuskan untuk berhenti demi orang yang dicintainya. Hingga Taemin memilih untuk melihat dan mengawasi Jimin dari jauh. Hingga Taemin meninggalkan sebuah hadiah yang tak pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Sebuah hadiah yang bisa membuat hidup Jimin kembali dimulai dari awal.

"Nak, jangan menangis di hadapan Taemin. Jangan membuatnya sedih~" Sunho mengelus punggung Seokjin bermaksud untuk memberikan ketenangan pada dokter muda itu. "Tidak ada yang tahu jika Jimin masih berjuang saat ini dan maka dari itu jangan buat perjuangan Jimin dan Taemin sia-sia. Kau harus kuat, nak." Seokjin mengangguk meskipun air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Aku melihat bagaimana—mereka terpukul atas kebohongan ini. Bagaimana terlukanya keluargaku, bahkan aku juga berbohong pada ayahku sendiri~ _hiks_! _Ahjussi_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tangis Seokjin semakin pecah mengingat bagimana dirinya dan Min _uisa_ dengan terpaksa mengabarkan kematian Jimin dihadapan semua orang yang sejujurnya adalah kematian Taemin.

"Maafkan Taemin, jika dia harus memberikan pesan terakhir hal semacam itu padamu, nak!" Sunho memeluk Seokjin dan mengelus punggung rapuh itu penuh kasih sayang. Mengganti sosok anak tunggalnya yang sudah tidak dapat ia peluk selamanya. Ia hanya berharap, anaknya tenang di alam sana bersama dengan ibunya dan kini hanya tinggal menunggu kapan gilirannya tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hyung, bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Jimin? Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mengganggu kesembuhan Jimin. Membuat penderitaan baru baginya, karena aku tidak bisa lagi menjaganya dan berada disisinya. Aku mohon, hyung! Katakan pada mereka, jika—Jimin yang meninggal. Bukan, Lee Taemin!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To : Jimin-ie_

 _Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di Seoul atau dimanapun. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui dimanapun aku berada dan dimanapun kau berada, kau adalah satu-satu orang yang selalu ada di hatiku. Kau, adalah orang pertama yang bisa merubah dan membuat hal baru dalam hidupku. Dan, aku sangat bersyukur mengenai hal itu._

 _Jimin-ie ..._

 _Aku sangat berharap bisa berada disisimu selamanya. Aku sangat berharap bisa selalu menjagamu dan aku sangat berharap kita bisa seperti dulu._

 _Jimin-ie ..._

 _Aku tahu, aku pernah menyakitimu, mengecewakanmu dan meninggalkamu. Aku sangat sangat menyesal dengan semua itu. Aku dengan bodohnya mencampakanmu dan membuat hatimu terluka. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur kau tidak pernah membenciku meskipun aku kembali dihadapanmu._

 _Jimin-ie ..._

 _Aku tahu aku bukanlah sosok yang sempurna untukmu, tapi aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu kelak. Aku sangat berharap tinggal kebahagiaan yang harus kau miliki. Tidak ada lagi penderitaan, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu._

 _Jimin-ie ..._

 _Aku sangat beryukur aku adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan cintamu. Aku adalah orang pertama yang menjadi kekasihmu dan tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan lagi untukku selain berada di sisimu._

 _Jimin-ie ..._

 _Terima kasih, sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupku. Menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia dengan keluargamu, sahabatmu, atau pun dengan orang yang kau pilih untuk mendampingimu kelak._

 _Berjanjilah padaku, sayang ..._

 _Jaga dirimu, jangan lagi ada tangisan. Jangan lagi ada penderitaan. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bahagia dimana pun kau berada. Aku mencintaimu, Jimin-ie..._

 _Lee Taemin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Awal mulanya, memang baik-baik saja_

 _Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu jika hidupku memburuk dengan ketidak-adaannya dirimu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ingin ku kembali tepat saat kita pertama kali bertemu_

 _Tepat saat kita pertama kali berkencan_

 _Tepat saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama meskipun dalam waktu singkat_

 _Tapi sekarang?_

 _Kau sudah tidak ada_

 _Aku kehilangan dirimu_

 _Bahkan,_

 _Aku kehilangan diriku sendiri_

 _Bisakah aku ikut denganmu?_

 _Meskipun, kau bukanlah orang yang sama?_

 _Meskipun, tinggal kebencian yang kau torehkan padaku_

 _Aku rela!_

 _Asalkan, kau ada disisiku_

 _Aku seperti mati sekarang_

 _Tidakkah kau memberiku kesempatan?_

 _Kesempatan untuk mengatakan_

 _Jika_

 _Aku_

 _Benar-benar_

 ** _Mencintaimu_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The Story has Begin_**

 ** _-As Life As Simple, You Make a Choice and Don't Look Back-_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , _hyung_!" Namjoon mengejar Yoongi yang berjalan melewatinya memasuki kantor dimana tempatnya bekerja. Dengan terpaksa, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan tampang malasnya Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang? Min _ahjussi_ selalu menanyakanmu, bahkan kau tahu? Hana sering kali lari ke apartement untuk bertemu denganmu!" ujar Namjoon frustasi. Yoongi berdecak, ia menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau untuk memberanikan diri menghadapi sosok dingin dan kejam Min Yoongi yang sudah jauh berubah selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau mengurusi urusanku?!" seru Yoongi pedas. "Aku mau menemui mereka atau tidak! Mau pulang atau tidak! Itu bukan urusanmu! Dan juga—aku bukanlah keluargamu dan aku juga bukan tanggunganmu jadi aku mohon jangan _sok_ peduli padaku, Namjoon-ssi!" Yoongi maju selangkah, kedua mata tajamnya bertemu dengan kedua mata sayu milik Namjoon. "Dimana kekasihmu, Namjoon? Dimana Seokjin? Kau saja belum bisa mengurusi urusanmu jadi jangan mencoba untuk menjadi _pahlawan_ bagi keluargaku!" tutur Yoongi, ia melengos dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang menatap punggung Yoongi sendu.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Tiga tahun mengerikan yang harus mereka jalani dengan rasa penyesalan yang terus menggerogoti hati dan jiwa mereka membuat mereka hidup tapi jiwa mereka mati. Min Yoongi terutama. Sudah tiga tahun sejak meninggalnya Jimin, membuat Yoongi menutup diri dari semua orang termasuk keluarganya. Ia pergi dari apartement yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggali bersama Taehyung dan Namjoon. Ia juga tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya untuk menjenguk ayah atau pun adiknya. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kantor polisi meskipun tidak ada yang harus ia kerjakan. Jika ada waktu luang pun, Yoongi hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur atau mabuk di klub langganannya.

Namjoon menyeka bulir bening yang keluar dari ekor matanya.

"Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri, _hyung_!" lirih Namjoon menunduk sendu. Tak ingin terlalu lama di tempatnya bekerja, Namjoon memilih untuk segera meninggalkan kantornya. Namjoon melangkah lesu menuju parkiran mobilnya, tak menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang tengah mematainya dalam diam. Kim Taehyung, sang adik yang tahu benar bagaimana hubungan mereka satu sama lain yang tak seperti dulu dan semakin memburuk meskipun ia sudah bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Taehyung, berjalan mendekati sang kakak yang terlihat kacau. Ia iba sebenarnya, melihat bagaimana sang kakak yang selalu mendapat hinaan dari sang kekasih, yang ingin sekali mengakhiri hubungan dengannya dan Namjoon dengan bodohnya tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Taehyung datar. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Ada apa?" balas Namjoon, entah sejak kapan hubungan kakak-beradik berubah menjadi canggung seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan, mereka sudah tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namjoon yang sibuk mengurusi kasus lapangan dan mengurusi urusan pribadinya. Dan, Taehyung yang bahkan jarang menampakkan dirinya di kantor untuk tugas survei-nya di luar kota meskipun mereka bekerja di divisi yang sama. Mereka seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Tidak pernah menyapa saat berpapasan bahkan tidak saling berbicara saat kantor mengadakan jamuan bersama. Semua orang tahu mereka kakak-beradik tapi mereka tidak pernah melihat hubungan layaknya kakak-beradik yang terjalin antara keduanya.

"Hyunji _ahjumma_ , mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rumahnya!" Taehyung memberitahu dengan datar. Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur pada satu orang. Satu orang yang berusaha keras untuk menyatukan mereka semua. Menyatukan, Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi, Seokjin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Yunjin, Taekwoon, bahkan Tae Il yang masih mendekam di penjara hingga Hana adik Yoongi yang setiap kali bertemu dengan Hyunji selalu membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting padanya. Mereka tidak pernah menolak saat Hyunji, yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Jimin meminta mereka bertemu dalam satu tempat meskipun tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Saling terdiam dan hanya menunjukkan wajah datar mereka masing-masing. Tak ada canda tawa, tak ada rasa kekeluargaan serta kasih sayang satu sama lain. Tapi, mereka tidak ingin membuat satu-satunya ibu yang melahirkan sosok yang berarti bagi mereka merasa sedih melihat bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Kapan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Lusa! Aku juga akan memberitahu Yoongi _hyung_!" Taehyung melengos pergi dan Namjoon dengan acuh memasuki mobilnya tanpa mencoba untuk menahan kepergian sang adik.

Bohong, jika dia tidak ingin memeluk adiknya. Bohong, jika ia tidak ingin menyapa adiknya. Bohong, jika dia tidak merindukan adiknya. Bohong, jika dia tidak ingin melihat tingkah konyol adiknya bukan sikap yang dingin padanya. Namjoon menahan air matanya, rasa penyesalan ini selalu menyiksanya. Bisakah—bisakah ia memperbaiki semuanya? Bisakah, ia memulai semuanya dari awal? Setelah mengingat kesalahan mereka semua selama tiga tahun ini yang lalu? Dan kini sudah tiga tahun yang harus mereka lewati dengan rasa penyesalan yang terus menghimpit sesak dada mereka? Bisakah, mereka menghilangkan rasa penyesalan itu? Penyesalan yang tidak pernah termaafkan.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

Hiruk pikuk rumah sakit yang selalu terasa mencekam di Unit Gawat Darurat setiap mendatangkan pasien baru dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Seorang dokter muda yang berlari mendorong ranjang pasien gawat darurat diikuti beberapa perawat yang membantunya. Dokter muda bertampang manis dengan gigi kelinci yang muncul setiap kali ia tersenyum, mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyelamatkan sang pasien yang seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Semua orang yang melihat bagaimana sibuknya para dokter dan perawat memilih untuk mengalah dan memberikan mereka ruang untuk lebih cepat menuju ruang gawat darurat. Pintu UGD terbuka otomatis saat ranjang pasien yang mereka bawa sampai tepat di depan pintu.

Dengan cekatan, dokter muda itu segera mengurus pasiennya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan telaten, sang dokter muda memeriksa setiap tubuh sang pasien yang terus saja mengeluarkan darahnya tanpa henti dibagian perutnya. Dokter muda itu berusaha keras untuk menghentikan pendarahan sang pasien dan mengambil sebuah peluru dengan penjepit yang ternyata adalah sebab dari pasien tersebut mengalami pendarahan.

"Dokter, denyut nadi pasien berhenti berdetak!" adu salah seorang perawat.

"Siapkah kejut jantung!" titahnya sang dokter yang langsung dituruti oleh perawat yang bertugas bersamanya.

 _DUG!_

Dada sang pasien ikut terangkat saat sang dokter muda menempelkan alat kejut jantung pada dadanya. Keringat mulai mengucur di seluruh wajah tampannya namun tak membuat konsentrasi dokter muda itu hilang begitu saja.

 _DUG!_

Ia kembali meletakkan alat kejut jantung itu untuk yang kedua kalinya namun tetap tak membuat jantung pasiennya beraksi.

"Ayolah~" gumamnya cemas.

 _DUG!_

 _Tiit!_

Sang dokter muda mendesah lega mendengar bunyi monitor di ruang UGD, menandakan bahwa sang pasien telah kembali.

"Denyut jantungnya normal, dok!" sang perawat memberitahu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjahit perutnya setelah itu kalian pindahkan dia di ruang rawat!" titah sang dokter. Ia berkutat pada benang yang akan ia jahitkan untuk menutupi sobekan perut sang pasien.

"Selesai!" dokter muda itu mendesah lega, ia menatap perawat-perawat yang menemani sepanjang operasi darurat itu. "Kalian semua sudah bekerja keras, terima kasih!" ujar sang dokter ia tersenyum membuat kedua matanya terlihat sipit karena separuh wajahnya yang ditutupi masker. Dokter muda itu pamit keluar dan membiarkan para perawat itu menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya.

Dokter muda yang ber- _name tag_ Jeon Jungkook itu melepas baju biru dan maskernya, kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tong sampah yang berada di dekat pintu UGD. Jungkook melepas sarung tangannya dan bergerak untuk mencuci tangannya bersamaan dengan rekan kerjanya yang entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul pundaknya.

" _Ouh~_ lihatlah si _sexy_ dr. Jeon sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya!" godanya membuat Jungkook berdecak dan tak berniat untuk membalas candaan rekannya itu. "Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya kemudian. Jungkook menghela nafas, ia berbalik badan dan menatap rekan kerjanya.

"Aku selalu sibuk setiap waktu!" jawab Jungkook datar.

"Kau tidak sibuk. Kau hanya menyibukkan diri!" balasnya dan langsung direspon tatapan tak suka dari Jungkook.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jungkook merasa jika rekannya ini terlalu basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang? Aku merasa kasihan padamu. Kau selalu tidur di ruang kerjamu. Apa kau tidak lelah? Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" serunya dan sekali lagi Jungkook berdecak.

"Aku hanya terlalu malas membersihkan rumah, Jae! Aku juga yatim piatu, jika kau tidak lupa!" balas Jungkook dingin pada temannya yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu. "Lagi pula, sudah satu tahun rumahku disini!"

"Tapi, lihatlah kau semakin menyedihkan setelah lulus dari Jerman. Kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu hanya di ruang operasi, bahkan kau sampai meminta direktur agar memadatkan jadwalmu di UGD. Dan juga, kau tidak pernah ambil libur sekalipun! Kau bahkan selalu bersedia menjadi pengganti dokter yang bukan jadwalmu!" cibir Jaehyun, ia terus membuntuti Jungkook yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Untuk apa aku mengambil liburku? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengisi waktuku untuk hal yang tidak penting!" desis Jungkook tajam.

"Apa kau ini robot, ha?" seru Jaehyun.

"Sudahlah Jae!" jengah Jungkook. Jaehyun berdecak.

"Kau bisa sakit, Kook!" balas Jaehyun prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" tutur Jungkook datar. Ia menarik kursi saat ia sudah berada di cafetaria. Begitu pula Jaehyun yang memilih untuk duduk di depannya.

Jungkook memegang tengkuk lehernya dan memijatnya pelan. Badannya terasa remuk, dan matanya yang terasa lelah dan berat.

"Lihatlah, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu!" cibir Jaehyun yang diabaikan oleh Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kabar Taeyong _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jaehyun berdecak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau merindukannya?" Jaehyun balik bertanya.

" _Nde_ , aku sangat merindukannya!" sahut Jungkook asal. Jaehyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Jaehyun akhirnya. Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Seperti biasa!" jawab Jungkook. Jaehyun mengangguk paham. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju konter cafetaria untuk memesan minuman dan beberapa snack mungkin.

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi seraya menunggu Jaehyun datang membawa pesanannya. Tangannya merogoh saku jas putihnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat _wallpaper_ yang sengaja ia pasang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Sebuah foto seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Jungkook mengelus wajah manis yang ada di dalam foto itu dengan jari tangannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_ ~" lirih Jungkook pada foto yang tak lain berisi Jimin yang tengah tersenyum manis. Tanpa sadar, air mata Jungkook menetes. Ia memang selalu menangis jika mengingat _hyung_ kesayangannya. Karena rasa rindu dan rasa penyesalan yang begitu membuncah di hatinya membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

 _Drrt ..._

Jungkook segera menghapus air mata saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di tangannya menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari satu-satunya orang yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubunginya dan menanyakan kabarnya.

" _Nde ahjumma_." Ujar Jungkook setelah ia menggeser ikon warna hijau.

 _"_ _Kookie-ya apa kau sibuk?"_ tanya suara seorang wanita di seberang sana.

" _Ani_. Ada apa _ahjumma_?" tanya Jungkook datar.

 _"_ _Datanglah dan makan malam bersama lusa nanti. Apa kau bisa, nak?"_ Jungkook menarik nafas sebelum menjawab permintaan dari wanita yang menghubunginya.

"Tentu saja _ahjumma_. Aku akan datang!" jawab Jungkook menyetujui. Ia yakin, wanita yang tengah menghubunginya pasti sedang tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang bersedia untuk datang.

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan harimu, nak?"_ dan Jungkook selalu bersyukur setidaknya ada satu orang yang mau mendengarnya bercerita meskipun hanya kebohongan yang ia berikan untuk menutupi rasa sepinya.

"Ada pasien yang tertembak hari ini—" suara Jungkook tercekat, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis sekarang. "—dan aku hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan pasienku."

 _"_ _Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, nak. Istirahatlah! Ahjumma, ada disini untuk memelukmu dan menemanimu!"_ Jungkook menunduk, air matanya sudah mengalir dalam diam.

" _Nde_ ~" sahut Jungkook tertahan. "Jaga dirimu, _ahjumma_. Lusa—pasti aku datang!" Jungkook menutup sambungannya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menangis seorang diri.

 _Hiks!_

Jungkook mencoba untuk menangis di tengah malam tanpa suara meskipun ia tidak tahu jika rekannya, Jaehyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terdapat dua cup kopi mematainya sedari tadi. Jaehyun memandang punggung sahabatnya dengan iba. Ia tahu benar, bagaimana hidup Jungkook yang berjuang seorang diri untuk menjadi dokter. Tak ada dorongan, tak ada dukungan dari keluarganya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan, Jaehyun tidak pernah melihat Jungkook bicara dengan salah satu kakaknya yang kebetulan adalah dokter senior yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Walaupun mereka berpapasan tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka saling menyapa. Jungkook yang terlalu sibuk di UGD dan kakaknya yang sibuk di bangsal VIP. Bahkan, Jaehyun bukan orang bodoh untuk membedakan antara kedua orang itu yang berusaha untuk terlihat sibuk di depan semua orang. Entah untuk apa, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat menyedihkan.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu menangis bagi Jungkook. Ia tahu, sahabatnya pasti mengalami hal pahit dalam hidupnya. Meskipun, Jaehyun tidak mengetahui masa lalu Jungkook tapi ia yakin, Jungkook tengah merindukan keluarganya.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

 _BRAK!_

"Aku meminta perincian pengeluaran bulan ini beserta perkembangan proyek baru di Busan tapi apa ini?! Apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini?! Kenapa kalian menyerahkan laporan seperti sampah kepadaku?!" bentak direktur Jung dihadapan semua bawahannya yang ia panggil untuk memberikan laporan yang ia minta. "Aku membayar kalian untuk bekerja! Bukan bermalas-malasan! Apa kalian mau kehilangan pekerjaan kalian detik ini juga?!" ancam sang direktur yang membuat semua bawahannya menunduk takut tak berani melawan meskipun mereka yakin bahwa mereka sudah dengan benar mengerjakan tugas dari direktur mereka. Tapi, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa melawan amukan sang direktur yang selalu berteriak menyalahkan mereka karena kadang-kadang direktur Jung melontarkan alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menyalahkan bawahannya.

"Aku tidak mau perusahaanku bangkrut karena memiliki karyawan seperti kalian! Apa kalian mau bertanggung jawab jika perusahaan ini mengalami kerugian, _HA_?!" seru direktur Jung, wajahnya memerah dan terlihat semakin menakutkan. "Jika pekerjaan kalian terus seperti ini. Aku bisa saja memutasi kalian semua!"

" _Sajangnim_ ~" lirih beberapa bawahan mereka yang sama sekali tidak rela jika mereka harus turun jabatan.

"Aku tidak mempekerjakan orang yang tidak pantas di posisinya. Kalian pik—"

"JUNG HOSEOK!" seru seseorang menginterupsi suasana tegang itu. Dalam hati, mereka berterima kasih pada sosok yang selalu bisa mendinginkan hati direktur mereka. Pemuda jangkung yang tiba-tiba datang itu pun berjalan menhampiri meja direktur Jung. "Pergilah kalian semua. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" titahnya yang langsung membuat Hoseok memandang pemuda itu tak percaya.

" _Hyung_!" bentaknya tak terima.

" _Wae_?!" balasnya menantang dan Hoseok berdecak melihat bawahannya bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya dan menutup pintu tanpa suara. Hoseok menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya dan memandang tajam pada pemuda jangkung yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Hoseok datar. Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak membiarkanku duduk terlebih dahulu?" pintanya. Hoseok berdecak.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk duduk, _hyung_!" cibir Hoseok dan pemuda itu pun duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja direktur dari J-HS Corporation itu.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa kehilangan karyawanmu!" sarannya. Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Hoseok datar.

"Kau tidak peduli, tapi aku salah satu dewan direksi disini tentu saja aku peduli!" ujarnya mencoba untuk mengancam Hoseok. Hoseok mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kemari tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat?" tanya Hoseok penuh penekanan. Pemuda tampan yang memang Chanyeol itu tertawa keras melihat Hoseok yang akhirnya mulai bersikap bersahabat padanya.

Yap, dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang sama. Orang yang tiga tahun yang lalu membantu Jimin bersama kekasihnya, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan, kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengenal Hoseok? Karena tiga tahun yang lalu tepat setelah tiga bulan kabar kematian Jimin, Hoseok memutuskan untuk tidak mengurus lagi perusahaan keluarganya. Ia memilih untuk mendirikan perusahaan kecilnya yang diam-diam sudah ia bangun dari nol sejak ia mulai dipasrahi untuk mengurus perusahaan Jung enam tahun yang lalu. Jatuh-bangun ia lewati seorang diri. Di usianya yang masih muda ia berjuang agar perusahaannya mengalami puncak kesuksesan meskipun tanpa dukungan dari keluarganya atau dari siapapun orang terdekatnya.

Hingga, saat perusahaannya mengalami krisis satu tahun yang lalu serta beredarnya kabar bahwa salah satu orang kepercayaannya telah melakukan penggelapan pada uang perusahaannya, membuatnya tertekan karena tidak ada seorang pun yang membantunya untuk menangkap siapa orang itu. Katakanlah Hoseok adalah sosok pemimpin yang arogan, tegas, dan memaksa, memaksa dalam artian apa yang ia inginkan harus terwujud tidak peduli ada masalah apapun, membuat beberapa orang merasa tidak simpatik padanya. Hoseok sekarang berbeda dengan Hoseok yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi Hoseok yang murah senyum, lembut, ramah, dan peduli pada orang lain. Karena, diatas itu semua sejak tiga tahun belakang ini hanya ada Hoseok yang mementingkan pamor perusahaannya diatas segalanya.

Jujur saja, pertemuan Hoseok dengan Chanyeol. Tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. Bahkan, mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan menjadi akrab seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun, kata akrab disini hanya mengartikan sebatas hubungan kerja yang begitu membosankan.

Satu tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol mendengar krisisnya perusahaan Hoseok. Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk membeli saham yang ditawarkan oleh Hoseok yang sudah menyerah dengan keuangan perusahaannya karena ia belum juga menggaji para karyawan yang menuntut akan mogok kerja. Persetan dengan kehidupan Hoseok ke depannya, karena Hoseok sejujurnya mulai lelah dengan hidupnya yang sudah sangat hancur itu. Hoseok hanya berniat untuk membayar karyawannya dan setelah itu ia siap jika ia harus menutup perusahaannya. Hoseok siap untuk gulung tikar.

Namun, tanpa di duganya. Pertemuannya dengan investor ternama, Park Chanyeol merubah semuanya. Chanyeol yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Hoseok memecahkan permasalahannya dan Hoseok yang tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah bantuan cuma-cuma dari pemuda itu. Hoseok ingat siapa Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun juga ikut menjaga Jimin di rumah sakit waktu itu siang dan malam. Mereka orang lain, tapi mereka sangat menyayangi Jimin membuat Hoseok ingin menangis setiap kali mengingat pemuda manis yang tak bisa ia lihat lagi senyumnya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mencoba untuk bernegosiasi pada Hoseok. Ia sama sekali tak menyinggung Jimin sedikitpun. Chanyeol benar-benar profesional jika menyangkut pekerjaan, ia mengungkapkan segala gagasannya yang juga menguntungkan perusahaan Hoseok membuat Hoseok berfikir dua kali dan akhirnya menyetujui untuk bekerja sama memulihkan perusahaan Hoseok bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dibantu kenalannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah Hoseok akhirnya mampu membuat perusahaan Hoseok stabil. Bahkan, Chanyeol sampai berniat untuk menjadi investor tetap pada perusahaan Hoseok karena kinerja Hoseok yang benar-benar tidak bisa di bilang remeh.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu untuk datang ke jamuan makan malam di perusahaanku." jawab Chanyeol. Hoseok diam sejenak karena ia sibuk berkutat pada laptop yang ada di depannya.

"Kapan?" tanya Hoseok akhirnya.

"Lusa!" jawab Chanyeol girang. Hoseok berhenti mengetik dan menatap Chanyeol tak enak.

" _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa!" sesal Hoseok, kini ia sepenuhnya menatap Chanyeol dan mengabaikan pekerajaanya sejenak. Chanyeol memincingkan matanya heran. Ia sangat tahu, Hoseok selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Bahkan, Hoseok adalah satu-satunya direktur yang selalu rela turun ke lapangan untuk survei jika ada proyek baru. Tapi, ini sudah keterlaluan sampai-sampai Hoseok tidak mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk beberapa jam saja.

" _Yak_! Kau itu robot atau apa? Kau juga butuh istrihat. Kau bahkan tidur di sofa itu! Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu!" seru Chanyeol menatap Hoseok tak menyangka. Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan masalah itu _hyung_! Lusa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Balas Hoseok mencoba untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak bisa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Hoseok diam sejenak, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Hyunji _ahjumma_ mengadakan makan malam bersama. Aku tidak mungkin tidak datang kan?" balas Hoseok. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, apa _hyung_ -mu juga datang?" tanya Chanyeol. Hoseok menunduk.

"Kau tahu bukan, sudah tiga tahun dia tidak pernah pulang ke Korea sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke China? Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi darinya!" lirih Hoseok menunduk. Chanyeol menarik nafas, iba melihat bagaimana Hoseok yang selalu mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. "Sebenarnya, aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa justru menjadi bahan pelampiasan dari direktur mereka yang kesepian ini. _Hah_! Bukankah aku sangat menyedihkan? Setiap malam aku habiskan di ruangan ini dan membiarkan apartementku menjadi sarang tikus. Tapi, bagaimana lagi jika tidak begitu—jika aku tidak bekerja—jika aku pulang—jika aku tidak menyibukkan diriku—dan jika aku sendiri, aku selalu membayangkan dirinya. Membayangkan betapa jahatnya aku dulu. Membayangkan berbagai _'andai'_ yang muncul di otakku. Dan berakhir dengan rasa penyesalan yang menhantam seluruh hatiku. Dan, aku bisa apa sekarang? Hanya mencoba untuk baik-baik saja!" Hoseok menunduk dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa kau butuh minum? Aku akan menemanimu!" tawar Chanyeol, Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan istrimu?" tanya Hoseok. Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan kasus barunya. Kau tenang saja, anggap aku lajang hari ini!"

" _Call_!" sahut Hoseok menyetujui membuat Chanyeol mendesah lega. Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit menghibur pemuda kesepian yang penuh penyesalan dihadapannya ini. Ya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

" _Oh_ , dokter Kim. Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya dokter Lee mengejutkan dokter Kim yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas pasien dari bangsal VIP.

" _Nde_ , aku baru saja mau pulang!" jawabnya tersenyum cantik. Dokter Kim Seokjin, dokter yang merangkap sebagai dokter senior sekaligus pemilik dari _Severance Hospital_ itu adalah salah satu dokter favorit sekaligus dokter mahal yang hanya bisa ditemui di bangsal VIP dan VVIP. "Kau sendiri, apa jadwalmu sudah selesai?" tanya Seokjin pada rekan kerjanya, dokter Lee Junghwan atau biasa dipanggil Sandeul dengan sapa akrabnya yang juga merangkap sebagai salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit itu, salah satu dokter di bangsal VIP dan VVIP, dan salah satu dokter yang sangat mengagumi Seokjin diam-diam.

"Jadwal praktekku juga sudah selesai. Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" tawarnya. Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_! Kita bisa pergi sekarang!" ajak Seokjin ia menentang tas kerjanya dan berjalan mendahului Sandeul yang tersenyum senang mendengar ajakannya diterima dengan senang hati.

Seokjin dan Sandeul berjalan beriringan tanpa ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Sesekali mereka tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan perawat ataupun dokter muda yang menyapa mereka berdua. Hingga langkah Sandeul tiba-tiba terhenti membuat kerutan di dahi Seokjin dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di lobi rumah sakit. Sandeul tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin yang sepertinya tidak tahu dengan keadaan yang terjadi di depannya.

"Biarkan mereka lewat terlebih dahulu." Tutur Sandeul membuat Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang membuat mereka harus mengalah di saat ia dan Sandeul sudah berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini.

Wajah Seokjin memelas melihat pemandang dimana beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang pasien dengan dokternya yang berada di atas tubuh pasien yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan tengah berusaha keras untuk menekan jantung sang pasien dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas dada, hingga tak memperdulikan jika jas putih kebanggaannya sudah berlumuran darah. Dan, yang membuat Seokjin terenyuh adalah karena dokter muda yang sedang berjuang keras menyelamatakan pasien di jam yang padahal sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari adalah sosok adik kecilnya yang sekarang sudah merangkap sebagai sosok dewasa dan mandiri, Jeon Jungkook. Dokter muda yang selalu bekerja pagi hingga malam di UGD dan melakukan serangkaian operasi darurat pada pasien-pasien yang selalu datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau pasti bangga padanya." Lirih Sandeul meskipun dapat Seokjin dengar dengan jelas. Yap, siapa yang tidak tahu hubungan antara dokter senior Kim Seokjin dengan dokter muda Jeon Jungkook? Seluruh rumah sakit hingga pasien tetap tahu bahwa hubungan mereka berdua tidak seakrab layaknya hubungan antar sepupu pada umumnya. Sandeul menoleh kearah Seokjin yang terdiam dengan wajah datarnya menatap kemana ranjang pasien itu di dorong hingga ranjang itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku keluar dulu!" pamit Seokjin, ia berjalan mendahului Sandeul yang hanya terpaku menatap punggung ringkih milik Seokjin yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Seokjin berjalan keluar dengan rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan adik kecilnya. Bahwa ia merindukan tawa dan candanya. Ia merindukan segala hal kecil yang menyangkut mengenai salah satu adik kesayangannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu. Kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Kesalahan yang membuatnya ikut merasa menyesal. Kesalahan yang ikut merubah semua perilaku bahkan hidupnya. Kesalahan yang membuat semua kebencian satu sama lain menjadi semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu.

 _Deg!_

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat sosok pemuda yang muncul dihadapannya. Sosok pemuda yang tak pernah menyerah pada dirinya. Sosok pemuda yang masih mempertahankannya setelah penolakan yang selalu ia berikan. Sosok pemuda yang masih menerima semua yang ada pada dirinya, bahkan setelah kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kau sudah pulang, _hyung_?" sapanya dengan nada bicara selembut mungkin. Seokjin menghela nafas berat.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk jangan menemuiku lagi! Apa kau tuli?!" bentak Seokjin pada sosok yang dengan terpaksa masih merangkap menjadi kekasihnya hingga saat ini, Kim Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tuli, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri!" balas Namjoon datar. Seokjin berdecak.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri padaku, lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Adik kandungmu. Bagaimana kabarnya?!" sindir Seokjin pedas sementara Namjoon hanya membalas dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku disini untuk menjemputmu bukan untuk membicarakannya!" ujar Namjoon menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa Seokjin dan menariknya agar bersedia ikut bersamanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak sudi untuk menyebut namanya!" seru Seokjin, Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Seokjin saat ini. Tapi, Namjoon tidak bisa untuk terus-menerus menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan pihak yang disalahkan. Ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu?!" serang Namjoon. "Berkacalah sebelum bicara, Kim Seokjin!"

"KAU—" tunjuk Seokjin geram. "Aku mohon padamu jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku. Ini urusan keluargaku, dan kau orang luar tidak berhak ikut campur!"

"Kau yang memulai!" sahut Namjoon, emosinya sudah memuncak. "Kau yang menyebut-nyebut Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Kau yang menyulut emosiku Kim Seokjin!"

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" usir Seokjin. Namjoon tak bergeming hingga tanpa mereka sadar Sandeul sudah berdiri di samping Seokjin. Seokjin yang merasakan kehadiran Sandeul pun tak membuang kesempatan untuk menjauh dari Namjoon.

"Sandeul-ah, bisakah kau antar aku pulang?" pinta Seokjin lembut. Sandeul yang kembali menjadi saksi pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu pun hanya mengangguk kaku. Namun, baru saja mereka melangkah meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini Namjoon mencekaram tangan Seokjin erat membuat Seokjin meringis karenanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Seokjin tajam.

"Kau pulanglah!" ujar Namjoon pada Sandeul membuat Sandeul berada di posisi sulit saat ini. Seokjin yang menatapnya minta tolong dan Namjoon yang menatapnya memperingatkan.

"Aku pulang du—"

" _ANDWAE_!" potong Seokjin cepat membuat Sandeul mnegurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak meninggalkan Seokjin. "Lepaskan aku bodoh!" umpat Seokjin pada Namjoon, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada Namjoon meskipun berakhir sia-sia.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan pria lain!" desis Namjoon dingin.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" tolak Seokjin memberontak.

"Aku berhak!" seru Namjoon tak ingin dibantah.

"Kau ti—"

"AKU KEKASIHMU KIM SEOKJIN!" potong Namjoon tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Seokjin terdiam, ia menunduk.

"Aku ingin putus!" dan percayalah tiga kata ini sudah Namjoon dengar hampir setiap hari kala ia dan Seokjin bertemu. Seokjin yang mulai tenang pasti akan melontarkan tiga kata itu pada Namjoon.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu!" dan empat kata ini pula yang selalu Seokjin dengar selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Seokjin yang bersikeras agar Namjoon memutuskannya dan Namjoon yang bersikeras utnuk mempertahankan hubungannya.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Next?_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Crisis

_Previously . . ._

 _"_ _Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" tolak Seokjin memberontak._

 _"_ _Aku berhak!" seru Namjoon tak ingin dibantah._

 _"_ _Kau ti—"_

 _"_ _AKU KEKASIHMU KIM SEOKJIN!" potong Namjoon tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Seokjin terdiam, ia menunduk._

 _"_ _Aku ingin putus!" dan percayalah tiga kata ini sudah Namjoon dengar hampir setiap hari kala ia dan Seokjin bertemu. Seokjin yang mulai tenang pasti akan melontarkan tiga kata itu pada Namjoon._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu!" dan empat kata ini pula yang selalu Seokjin dengar selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Seokjin yang bersikeras agar Namjoon memutuskannya dan Namjoon yang bersikeras utnuk mempertahankan hubungannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya sang ketua detektif, Kim Won yang baru saja muncul dan memasuki ruang rapatnya yang sudah terdapat enam anak buahnya. Kim Won duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di kepala meja rapat. Kim Won menghela nafas, menatap anggotanya satu persatu yang terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan. Dimulai dari Kim Namjoon yang menahan kedua matanya yang ingin sekali menutup dengan kepalanya yang sesekali teratuk meja. Di sampingnya, Byun Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat bersemu. Kim Won yakin, Baekhyun pasti sedang mengirim pesan pada suaminya. Di samping Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung yang selalu bereskpresi dengan kedua mata sayunya yang terlihat seperti tak pernah memiliki gairah hidup.

Di depan Taehyung, duduk pemuda yang menurut Kim Won yang satu-satunya normal diantara mereka, Jung Jinyoung yang tengah mengolak-alik berkas kasus lama untuk menghindari rasa jenuhnya. Di samping Jinyoung, Min Yoongi yang dengan beraninya tidur dengan kepala tertunduk di saat ia sedang berada di ruang rapat seperti ini. Selanjutnya, anggota terakhir yang duduk di samping kiri Kim Won dan di samping kanan Yoongi adalah anggota termudanya, Kang Daniel yang selalu tersenyum meskipun ia sakit dan tak peduli bagaimana kondisi dan situasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Satu-satunya anggota yang masih sangat polos dan lugu namun sangat menurut dengan perintah para _hyung_ -nya.

 _BRAK!_

Kim Won menggebrak meja rapat membuat keenam anggotanya itu membuka kedua mata mereka lebar-lebar dan menghentikan aktifitas tak bermutu mereka. Kim Won berdecak, bersiap untuk mengabsen anggotanya satu-persatu.

"Jinyoung-ah, bagaimana kasus terakhirmu?" tanya Kim Won, mulai mengabsen. Tentu saja, maksud dari kata _'absen'_ bagi Kim Won adalah hal berbeda dan sedikit unik yang membuat keenam anggotanya sedikit was-was karena ketua mereka pasti akan bertanya hal-hal yang tidak terduga.

"Lancar _hyung_. Bahkan, penguntit itu sudah mendekam di penjara!" jawab Jinyoung singkat. Kim Won mengangguk puas.

"Baekhyuna, bagaimana pernikahanmu? Kau satu-satunya yang sudah menikah disini." Lanjut Kim Won. Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

"Apa _hyung-ie_ mau menyusul?" goda Baekhyun yang seketika dibalas decakan dari Kim Won. Ia selalu sebal jika harus mengabsen pada dua anggotanya dan Baekhyun adalah salah satunya.

"Yoongi-ah, apa kau tidak pernah tidur, _hm_?!" tanya Kim Won melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yoongi menghela nafas meskipun dengan mata tertutup dan tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah pulang, _hyung_!" jawab Yoongi datar. Kim Won mencibir pada orang kedua setelah Baekhyun yang berhasil membuatnya harus menahan emosi. Ya, dua orang itu adalah Baekhyun dan Yoongi. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah serius menjawab pertanyaannya, dan Yoongi yang selalu berbuat seenaknya dan sialnya ia juga tidak pernah berani menegur anggota kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk berada disini 24 jam, bodoh!" cibir Kim Won kesal. "Namjoon-ah, kau datang pukul berapa hari ini?" tanya Kim Won melihat Namjoon yang tak biasa mengantuk di jam kerjanya. Namjoon menguap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari ketuanya.

"Aku baru pulang jam setengah empat. Aku tidur sampai jam enam dan aku datang jam delapan." Jawab Namjoon tepat. Kim Won menggeleng prihatin.

"Jangan mengkonsumsi obat tidur, mengerti?" titah Kim Won yang entah diangguki oleh Namjoon atau tidak. "Taehyung-ie, aku sedang senang padamu. Baru-baru ini prestasimu meningkat dan aku dengar kau akan di promosikan. Tapi, kenapa kau menolak?" tanya Kim Won heran. Taehyung terdiam.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, apa yang aku cita-citakan. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya." jawab Taehyung yakin. Kim Won mengangguk bangga.

"Aku senang kau tetap memilih berada disini. Kalian kakak-beradik yang benar-benar menakjubkan!" puji Kim Won menatap Taehyung dan Namjoon bergantian. Taehyung tak membalas dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya membuat Kim Won merasa bersalah karena menyanjung di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kim Won beralih pada Daniel yang selalu memasang senyum konyol andalannya. "Kau baik?" tanya Kim Won. Daniel mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum.

" _Nde_!" jawabnya antusias.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kim Won membuat Jinyoung dan Baekhyun tertawa karena Kim Won selalu saja suka menggoda Daniel yang menurut mereka memang sangat polos dan lugu itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kasus kali ini _hyung_?" tanya Jinyoung tak sabar. Kim Won menepuk tangannya sekali meminta perhatian mereka.

"Kasus kita kali ini sangat berbeda dengan kasus sebelumnya!" ujar Kim Won memulai dan keenamnya mendengar dengan saksama. "Sebenarnya bukan _kasus_ karena lebih tepatnya adalah _tugas_. Dan, tugas kali ini menyangkut pelayanan masyarakat. Ada dua tugas yang harus kita lakukan bersama dalam satu waktu. Pertama, memberikan pendidikan kepada anak-anak panti asuhan dan kedua, menyembuhkan orang-orang yang menderita depresi atau penyakit mental."

"Kenapa kita diberi tugas semacam itu?" tanya Jinyoung heran.

"Tidak hanya kita yang mendapat tugas itu, semua divisi mendapat tugas yang sama meskipun di wilayah yang berbeda, tugas ini guna untuk merayakan ulang tahun kepolisian Korea Selatan bulan depan. Ini semacam program agar kita lebih dekat dengan masyarakat dan menujukan pada mereka bahwa kita akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi mereka." jelas Kim Won, mereka mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, kita dapat di wilayah mana _hyung_? Dan, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Kita berangkat minggu depan dan kita mendapat wilayah di daerah Jeongseon!"

" _MWO_?!" pekik Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung bersamaan setelah mendengar satu tempat yang tak asing di telinga mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian kompak seperti ini," gumam Kim Won menatap Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung bergantian. Ketiganya berdecak.

"Berapa lama kegiatannya, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon mengganti topik pembicaraan agar ketuanya itu tidak berusaha untuk membahas mengenai dirinya, Yoongi, bahkan adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak lama, hanya sebulan."

"Sebulan itu tidak lama?" cibir Yoongi membuat Kim Won berdecak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau! Kau sudah _nganggur_ selama dua minggu ini dan kerjaanmu hanya tidur di kantor. Bahkan, kau menolak untuk membantu kasus Taehyung-Daniel-Baekhyun atau kasus Namjoon-Jinyoung! Aku akan memperpadat jadwalmu disana, dengar itu?! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sedetik pun!" ancam Kim Won. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Untuk apa aku membantu mereka untuk menangani kasus yang bukan tugasku? Lagi pula, bukankah aku melakukan beberapa kasus itu bersama denganmu, _hyung_?" balas Yoongi datar. " _Toh_ , aku juga tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk membantuku?!" lanjut Yoongi. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan segera pergi dari ruang rapat yang pengap itu.

"Jika bukan karena prestasinya, aku sudah memecatmu—brengsek!" umpat Kim Won sabar. Sementara, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang melihat bagaimana berbedanya sosok Yoongi yang dulu dan sekarang hanya bisa diam. Karena mereka menyadari, jika diri mereka sendiri memang bukanlah diri mereka yang dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tiga tahun yang lalu . . ._

 _Kriiing!_

 _"_ _KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"_

 _Orang-orang berlari kesana-kemari menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri dari amukan si jago merah yang semakin menjadi dan melahap hampir seluruh rumah sakit. Para perawat dan dokter yang panik untuk menyelamatkan ratusan pasien mereka yang terperangkap kobaran api yang semakin besar dibantu puluhan pemadam kebakaran yang bertugas di dalam dan diluar. Di dalam untuk menyelamatkan para korban dan diluar untuk memadamkan kobaran api itu._

 _Seokjin yang baru saja datang yang kebetulan bersama dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya juga keluarga Yoongi berserta Namjoon dan Taehyung yang berniat untuk menjenguk Hyunji, ibu Jimin yang sudah dirawat selama satu minggu di rumah sakit miliknya karena depresi akibat kematian Jimin tepat sepuluh hari yang lalu, dibuat lemas dengan keadaan rumah sakitnya yang sudah hampir separuh dilahap api._

 _Yoongi yang teringat dengan ibu kandung dari orang yang dicintainya menjadi salah satu pasien di dalam rumah sakit itu segera berlari diikuti Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taekwoon, dan semua orang yang mulai mengekori sementara Seokjin yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Tubuh Seokjin bergetar hebat, suara-suara teriakan meminta tolong dan teriakan kebakaran yang saling menyahut bahkan suara keluarganya yang menanyakan keberadaan bibinya saling bersahutan di gendang telinganya._

 _"_ _Ji-min~" gumam Seokjin tertahan ia segera berlari dan menyeruak masuk melewati keluarganya yang melihat tingkahnya dengan keryitan bingung di dahi mereka._

 _"_ _Aku harus masuk!" pinta Seokjin memaksa dan berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya. Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin khawatir sementara orang yang mereka cari sudah berada di pelukan mereka. Ya, syukurlah Hyunji terselamatkan dan tidak ada satu pun luka bakar di tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, Hyunji ahjumma baik-baik saja. Dia sudah bersama kita!" Namjoon menahan lengan Seokjin yang langsung ditepisnya dengan kasar._

 _"_ _Aku mohon, biarkan aku masuk. Aku pemilik rumah sakit ini!" pinta Seokjin pada petugas pemadam kebakaran yang masih menghadang jalannya. Seokjin mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Namjoon bahkan seluruh anggota keluarganya yang menatap tak mengerti dengan tingkah Seokjin saat ini. Ayolah, mereka tahu jika rumah sakit itu milik Seokjin tapi mereka tidak menyangka jika Seokjin akan bereaksi menjadi senekat ini untuk masuk ke dalam._

 _"_ _Maaf, ini terlalu berbahaya tuan!" sang petugas tetap bersikeras untuk melarang Seokjin. Seokjin tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Raut wajahnya sudah terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar sedang ketakutan._

 _"_ _Nak, kita bisa memperbaiki rumah sakitmu, kau ti—"_

 _"_ _Andwae! Aku harus masuk sekarang appa!" potong Seokjin saat sang ayah ikut menariknya menjauh dari pintu masuk rumah sakit. Seokjin menepis tangan sang ayah, ia kembali berlari ke pintu masuk dan memaksa petugas itu untuk minggir._

 _"_ _Ijinkan aku masuk, aku mohon! Kalian membuang waktuku!" seru Seokjin tak sabar namun diabaikan oleh petugas-petugas itu karena petugas itu sedang bicara dengan petugas lainnya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana, semuanya sudah aman?" tanya salah seorang petugas yang tadi melarang Seokjin untuk masuk._

 _"_ _Semua pasien sudah aman, hanya saja kita tidak bisa menjangkau bangsal VVIP yang ada di lantai paling atas. Diperkirakan kobaran api ini berasal dari sana." Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya, tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah mendengar percakapan samar para petugas pemadam. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang petugas dan mencekeram kerah bajunya. Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin kelewat batas segera mengejar kekasihnya diikuti Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Hoseok sementara para orang tua hanya bisa melihat dari jarak yang tak jauh dari mereka untuk mengawasi._

 _"_ _Aman kau bilang?! Kau bilang aman tapi kau mengatakan bangsal VVIP yang paling berbahaya?!" amuk Seokjin menyeramkan._

 _"_ _Tu-tuan, kami sudah memeriksa tidak ada orang disana. Jika ada, kemungkinan kecil untuk menyelamatkannya—"_

 _"_ _Kau berbohong! Katakan padaku jika bangsal itu sudah dievakuasi? Kat—"_

 _"_ _Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Namjoon melepas tangan Seokjin dari kerah leher sang petugas dengan paksa. Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon kasar dan kembali mengabaikan sang kekasih._

 _"_ _Kau harus kesana jika tidak mengijinkanku kesana!" ancam Seokjin pada petugas yang masih terbatuk karena cekikannya beberapa waktu lalu._

 _"_ _Tuan jangan membahayakan dirimu. Tidak ada ap—"_

 _"_ _Jangan mengatakan seolah kalian tidak bisa menyelamatkannya!" potong Seokjin, kesadarannya mulai mengabur karena ia masih berusaha untuk menahan bulir bening agar tidak terjatuh dan semakin membuat seluruh keluarganya banyak bertanya mengenai apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan saat ini._

 _"_ _Maafkan kami tuan!" sesal petugas itu menundukkan kepalanya. Seokjin kembali terisak. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan lebih lama. Tubuhnya limbung tanpa sadar, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar dan berat._

 _"_ _Jimin~"_

 _"_ _Huh?" pekik Namjoon, Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Hoseok bahkan beberapa orang tua mereka yang baru saja mendengar Seokjin menyebut sebuah nama._

 _"_ _Hyung, kau baru saja menyebut siapa?" tanya Yoongi ingin memastikan. Tubuh Seokjin melemas dan—_

 _Bruk!_

 _Seokjin ambruk dihadapan mereka dengan isak tangis yang semakin terdengar memilukan._

 _"_ _JIMIN!" dan Seokjin berseru membuat mereka semakin yakin bahwa mereka tidak salah dengar. Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat, dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Seokjin agar berdiri hingga kini Seokjin berhadapan dengan seluruh keluarganya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disekitarnya._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu menyebut nama Jimin?!" bentak Yoongi tak sabar. "APA MAKSUDMU HYUNG?!" seru Yoongi. Seokjin masih terisak. "Katamu, kata appa—Jimin~" Yoongi berbalik badan melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan menatap sang ayah yang kini menunduk. "Appa, jelaskan. Jika kami semua salah dengar! Jika kami hanya berhalusinasi! Appa!" bentak Yoongi, sang ayah menghela nafas._

 _"_ _Mianhae~" lirih sang ayah._

 _"_ _Huh?" pekik Yoongi tak mengerti. Sang ayah menatap kedua mata Yoongi nanar._

 _"_ _Jimin—"_

 _"_ _Jimin belum meninggal. Bukan Jimin yang meninggal!" potong Seokjin terisak dan berseru histeris. Hilang sudah kesabarannya selama ini._

 _"_ _Hyung, jangan bercanda!" sahut Jungkook tak percaya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau berbohong pada kami?!" tanya Hoseok tak percaya. Seokjin menunduk. Ia tak mampu lagi menjelaskan lebih panjang kepada keluarganya dan ia mencoba menulikan telinganya saat dokter Min melanjutkan penjelasan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya tidak menyangka, jika ia benar-benar kehilangan Jimin-nya. Kehilangan adiknya—secepat ini._

 _"_ _Bahkan, Taemin yang sudah tiada saja tidak mempercayai kalian, apalagi kami—dokter yang menanganinya!" dan satu kalimat ini adalah kalimat terakhir dari Seokjin yang membuat mereka semua memendam amarah mereka pada Seokjin. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja satu kalimat itu menyadarkan mereka—jika mereka memang harus menuai dari apa yang mereka tabur. Mereka sudah menghancurkan hidup seseorang, dan inilah balasan akibat dari dosa mereka dan rasa penyesalan yang mulai singgah di dalam hati mereka. Rasa penyesalan yang tidak pernah tergantikan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang manusia tidak pernah lepas dari masa lalu_

 _Jika itu menyangkut orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya_

 _Atau sebuah masa lalu yang berujung pada penyesalan di masa depannya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit besar yang berada di pusat kota. Tangan Taehyung mencekeram erat sisi kemudi mobilnya seraya kedua matanya yang melihat kearah pintu UGD rumah sakit. Taehyung menghela nafasnya, ingin sekali ia berlari kesana dan bertemu dengan sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi penghuni hatinya dan otaknya. Dan, keberadaannya disini adalah ia hanya berharap jika ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda manis bergigi kelinci meskipun ia hanya melihatnya sekilas.

Taehyung sudah menunggu hampir satu jam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda ia hendak meninggalkan tempat dimana mobilnya berhenti. Taehyung kembali menegak cola kelima yang sudah ia minum untuk menemani penantiannya yang selalu sia-sia.

"Ayolah~sekali saja." harapnya. "Aku akan pergi satu bulan, dan aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu."

Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya, menyerah. Sudahlah, ia sudah lama menunggu dan mungkin hari ini bukanlah keberuntungannya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk menghidupkan mobilnya sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya berjalan keluar dari pintu UGD mengenakan jas putih kebanggaannya bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang Taehyung ketahui adalah sahabatnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Taehyung tersenyum senang, kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang sepertinya sedang digoda oleh sahabatnya itu. Bahkan, Taehyung tidak membiarkan kedua matanya untuk berkedip agar ia tidak kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kookie-ya~" lirih Taehyung tanpa sadar. " _Hah_ —apa aku harus membuat diriku terluka terlebih dulu agar bisa bertemu langsung denganmu?" pikir Taehyung konyol. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, namun kemudian senyuman itu melengkung menjadi senyuman sendu. "Kau pasti menderita selama ini, kau sangat kurus dan pasti terlalu keras bekerja. Istirahatlah, Kook! Kau lelah~" Taehyung segera menghapus air matanya yang tanpa permisi muncul di balik pelupuk matanya. "Sampai jumpa, sayang. Sampai jumpa besok malam!" pamit Taehyung yang pasti tidak akan di dengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan yang sengaja ia masak cukup banyak di malam yang sudah ia tentukan untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Sesekali ia bersenandung menandakan betapa bersemangatnya ia menunggu kedatangan anak-anak terkasihnya.

" _Eommonim_!" seru suara seorang gadis membuat wanita itu tersenyum dan segera berlari menyambut gadis cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum cantik kepadanya.

"Hana, kau sudah datang?" sambutnya. Gadis itu berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. "Kau datang bersama siapa, nak?" tanya wanita yang tak lain Hyunji itu seraya membalas pelukan Hana, adik perempuan Yoongi.

"Sopir yang mengantarku. Aku katakan pada _appa_ , jika aku mau menginap disini, apa boleh?" ijin Hana, gadis berumur 12 tahun itu menatap Hyunji seperti memandang sosok ibu pada umumnya. Hyunji mengelus surai panjang Hana dengan lembut dan menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Tentu sayang. Ini adalah rumahmu, kau boleh kapan pun menginap disini!" Hana tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Hyunji.

"Terima kasih _eommonim_." Balas Hana. Hyunji hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hana. Membuat Hyunji kembali mengingat bagaimana salah seorang keponakannya memeluknya dan selalu berkeluh kesah padanya, membuatnya berandai untuk bisa melakukan semua itu pada Jimin. Andai saja dia tidak meninggalkan Jimin waktu itu. Andai saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk memeluknya sekali saja. Anda saja jika—

" _Wah_ , apa kedatanganku mengganggu kalian?" sapa suara seorang pemuda membuat Hana melepas pelukannya pada Hyunji. Kedua matanya berbinar senang.

"Hoseok _oppa_!" panggilnya. Hoseok tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka untuk memeluk sang bibi.

"Aku datang, _ahjumma_." sapanya, Hoseok memeluk Hyunji hangat seolah ia tengah memeluk ibunya. Karena jujur saja, jika Hoseok sedang merindukan ibunya yang masih berada di penjara ia akan selalu lari dan pergi mengunjungi Hyunji dibandingkan mengunjungi ibunya sendiri. Dan, dengan senang hati wanita paruh baya itu melebarkan tangannya untuk menerima pelukan dari Hoseok.

"Kau pasti lelah, nak~" Hyunji mengelus punggung Hoseok sabar. Tanpa sadar, Hoseok terisak dalam diam.

"Aku sangat lelah, _ahjumma_." balas Hoseok jujur. Hyunji mengangguk paham, ia pun melepas dekapannya.

"Mandilah, dan ambil bajumu di kamar seraya menunggu yang lain. _Arraseo_?" titah Hyunji lembut. Hoseok mengangguk menurut dan memasuki kamar yang selalu ia tempati jika ia menginap di rumah Hyunji.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah kedatangan Hoseok datanglah Namjoon pada saat Hyunji yang sedang melanjutkan kegiatannya menata meja dibantu Hana yang sesekali bercerita mengenai sekolahnya dan Hyunji dengan senang hati mendengar segala celotehan gadis cantik itu. Sementara Namjoon yang memiliki kebiasaan akan duduk diam di belakang rumah Hyunji dengan secangkir kopi memutuskan untuk berada di sana seraya menunggu yang lain untuk datang.

" _Oppa_!" pekik Hana senang melihat sang kakak yang akhirnya datang. Hyunji yang mendengar pekikan semangat dari Hana pun tersenyum senang melihat Yoongi yang berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau seharusnya memeluk adikmu dulu, anak nakal!" bisik Hyunji membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Biar saja _ahjumma_. Dia yang anak nakal." sahut Yoongi melirik pada adiknya yang berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya sebal.

" _Oppa_ , aku tidak nakal!" Hana mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Yoongi terkekeh dan melepas pelukan Hyunji. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya dan mengacak surai hitam sang adik penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau adik kesayangan _oppa_ yang nakal." lanjut Yoongi. Kedua mata Hana berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Dan, menggemaskan!" sahut Yoongi lagi, sang adik tersenyum senang. Sedingin-dinginnya Yoongi, ia yakin kakaknya itu pasti tidak akan bisa mengacuhkannya. "Karena bulan lalu _oppa_ melewatkan ulang tahunmu. Maka, hari ini _oppa_ membawakan hadiah untukmu!"

" _Jinjja_? Dimana hadiahnya _oppa_?" tanya Hana antusias.

"Ambillah hadiahmu di mobil _oppa_!" titah Yoongi memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Hana. Hana menerima kunci mobil sang kakak dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana kabar _ahjumma_?" tanya Yoongi setelah ia benar-benar berdua dengan Hyunji.

"Aku sangat baik setelah melihat kalian semua," Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin kelantai atas. Aku merindukannya," Yoongi pamit dan berjalan menuju tangga menuju ke ruangan yang selalu membuatnya seperti kehilangan akal karena terlalu merindukan Jimin-nya. Hyunji menatap punggung Yoongi sendu.

"Relakanlah dia, nak. Biarkan dia tenang disana!" lirih Hyunji merasa Yoongi masih belum bisa melupakan Jimin, anaknya.

" _Ahjumma_!" Hyunji terkejut mendengar sapaan lembut dari Yunjin yang entah sejak kapan sudah tiba dirumahnya. Yunjin memeluk Hyunji sekilas.

"Kau sudah datang, nak?" sapa Hyunji. Yunjin tersenyum cantik.

"Aku membawakan surat dari Tae Il _oppa_ ," ujar Yunjin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyunji senang. Yunjin mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , _ahjumma_!" Yunjin menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna peach pada Hyunji. "Apa ada yang harus aku lakukan?" tawar Yunjin. Hyunji menggeleng.

"Tidak, nak. Bersantailah seraya menunggu semuanya datang. Kau pasti lelah!" Yunjin mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di ruang santai seraya menunggu beberapa saudaranya yang belum juga datang.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Taehyung yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Seokjin saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Taehyung yang tidak tahu harus menyapa Seokjin bagaimana, hanya memasang wajah datar yang selalu menemaninya selama tiga tahun ini. Begitu pula Seokjin yang melihat kedatangan Taehyung hanya bersikap acuh dan segera memasuki rumah Hyunji tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada adik dari kekasihnya itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Itu artinya, Hyunji tidak bisa lagi menunggu waktu lebih lama untuk memulai acara makan malamnya meskipun tinggal seorang lagi yang belum juga datang, membuat Hyunji mau tidak mau mengajak Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung, Seokjin, Yunjin, dan Hana untuk segera berkumpul di ruang makan meskipun mereka belum juga memulai acara makan malam yang cukup canggung itu.

"Dimana Jungkook?" tanya Hyunji akhirnya.

"Mungkin, Kookie _oppa_ ada pasien darurat _eommonim_." balas Hana.

"Mungkin, dia akan sedikit terlambat~" sambung Yunjin ikut menenangkan Hyunji yang hanya tersenyum cemas.

"Kalian tidak apa kan, menunggu sampai jam delapan?" tanya Hyunji tak enak hati.

" _Gwenchana ahjumma_ ," jawab Hoseok ikut menenangkan Hyunji yang terus mengecek kearah pintu rumahnya yang sengaja ia buka.

Hingga penantian mereka selama lima belas menit, akhirnya membuahkan hasil dengan datangnya seorang pemuda manis yang terlihat terengah dengan tas ransel yang berada di punggungnya. Hyunji yang melihat kedatangan Jungkook pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda malang itu.

"Kookie-ya~" sapa Hyunji cemas.

" _Mianhae ahjumma_ , aku terlambat. Ada dokter senior yang memintaku untuk menemaninya melakukan operasi darurat dan aku ketinggalan bis terakhir dari rumah sakit jadilah aku harus lari untuk sampai tep—"

 _Grep!_

Hyunji memeluk Jungkook erat. Ia tidak masalah jika Jungkook terlambat, ia tetap akan menunggunya. Tapi, ia benar-benar cemas melihat pemuda itu terengah dan banjir keringat seperti ini.

Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Taehyung yang mendengar bagaimana kerasnya hidup Jungkook hanya diam menunduk. Mungkin, mereka berlima beruntung karena bisa memperoleh profesi akibat keluarga mereka serta fasilitas yang mereka dapatkan. Tapi, Jungkook? Dia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kuliah kedokteran di Jerman karena beasiswa hingga akhirnya berhasil menjadi dokter muda di negara tempat ia di besarkan dan juga menyelesaikan sisa pendidikannya.

Hyunji melepas pelukan Jungkook dan mencium kening pemuda manis itu.

"Mandilah, kami akan menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama!" titah Hyunji. Jungkook mengangguk menurut dan segera bergegas mandi agar tak membuat _hyung_ -nya yang super sensitif itu membuat alasan untuk bertengkar malam ini.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Jungkook keluar dari salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah Hyunji. Ia berjalan canggung menuju ruang makan dan duduk di samping Yoongi dan Taehyung yang kebetulan duduk di depannya.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, selamat makan~" ujar Hyunji mempersilahkan makan malam yang sangat canggung dengan hawa yang mencekam itu. Dimana tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan berbicara jika tidak Hyunji yang memulai. Bahkan, mereka semua makan dengan tenang dan tidak ada sama sekali bunyi dentingan alat makan seolah mereka sedang makan malam bersama diri mereka sendiri tanpa ada orang lain.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian canggung satu sama lain," sesal Hyunji setelah mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka serta makanan penutup. Hyunji menatap mereka satu persatu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin, kalian terus merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Aku yang salah disini~"

" _Ahjumma_ —" potong Yunjin tak tega. Sejujurnya, topik mengenai Jimin adalah topik yang sangat sensitif bagi mereka. Tapi, mereka juga tidak bisa menghindari topik itu jika ibu kandung Jimin yang angkat bicara. Karena jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama dari ke sekian kali Hyunji mengajak mereka makan malam bersama, ia menyebut Jimin di depan delapan orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Hyunji menuduk sendu, kedua matanya sudah berlinang air mata yang membuat mereka semua semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bersama di tempat ini—untuk mengingat Jimin~" Hyunji menunduk dan mereka semua terdiam.

"Hana, antar _ahjumma_ ke kamarnya!" titah Yoongi. Hana mengangguk. Ia meraih tangan Hyunji. Hyunji tidak menolak. Hana membawa Hyunji ke kamarnya dengan bantuan Yunjin yang juga ikut merangkul sang bibi. Dan, kini tinggallah enam pemuda dengan aura dingin yang mereka keluarkan masing-masing. Aura mencekam. Aura yang siap untuk mengibarkan bendera peperangan kapan saja.

 _Hening._

Tak ada yang berbicara diantara keenamnya. Mungkin, mereka ingin banyak bicara. Membahas banyak hal. Ingin banyak mengumpat. Tapi, semua itu selalu tersangkut di tenggorokan mereka seolah ada yang menarik untuk tidak saling menyakiti.

"Sampai kapan—kita akan seperti ini?" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bersuara pertama kali. Taehyung yang berada di depannya, menatap Jungkook tak mengerti begitu pula _hyung_ -nya yang lain.

"Semua tidak akan terjadi seperti ini jika tidak ada kebohongan mengenai kematiannya sejak awal!" sarkas Yoongi menyindir telak Seokjin yang kebetulan duduk di depannya.

"Kau menyindirku?" dan Seokjin yang sekarang adalah Seokjin yang mudah terpancing emosinya. Seokjin menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Syukurlah, jika kau merasa!" balas Yoongi tak peduli.

"Min Yoongi!" seru Seokjin tak terima. Yoongi berdecak.

"Andaikan kau tidak mengatakan Jimin tiada. Kita bisa menjaganya bersama-sama. Dan, kita tidak akan kehilangan dirinya saat ini! Dan, itu semua karena siapa? Karena kau, Kim Seokjin!" tuduh Yoongi. Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana berada di posisiku? Taemin yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Jimin dan meninggalkan pesan terakhirnya? Aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya? Karena Taemin lebih penting dari pada kalian semua!"

" _HYUNG_!" sela Jungkook murka ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Seokjin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kalian tidak memiliki salah selama ini! Kita semua sama-sama tahu bahwa kita adalah penyebab segala penderitaannya. Jadi, berhenti saling menyalahkan! Karena, kalian semua juga merasakan hal yang sama selama tiga tahun ini!" seru Jungkook, kelima _hyung_ -nya terdiam. "Sebuah kebohongan itu tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan mulus. Seharusnya kalian tahu, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku. Pada kedua orang tuaku!" lirih Jungkook membuat kelimanya semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya mereka tahu, jika diantara mereka Jungkook-lah yang paling terluka.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ketidak-adaannya kalian. Justru, akan sulit untukku jika kembali menganggap kalian adalah _hyung_ -ku. Karena— _hyung_ -ku sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berbohong jika aku merindukan kalian. Tapi, jauh dari itu rasa kecewaku pada kalian lebih besar saat ini. Jadi tetaplah menjadi orang asing satu sama lain. Kita bahkan, tidak bisa saling mengenal saat ini. Aku tidak mengenal kalian semua, bahkan aku juga tidak mengenal diriku sendiri!" Jungkook melengos pergi, ia mengambil tas ranselnya yang berada di ruang tamu dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelima _hyung_ -nya yang terdiam. Terdiam, karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun Jungkook bicara pada mereka mengenai perasaannya. Dan, mungkin itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir yang harus mereka dengar dari pemuda malang itu.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pening dengan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil alih stir kemudi setelah ia meminta ijin Hyunji untuk pulang lebih awal. Yoongi menghela nafas, mengingat ucapan Jungkook tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jungkook akan memendam semuanya seperti ini. Bahkan, ia juga tidak menyangka melihat Jungkook yang kini berhasil dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menjaga sahabat masa kecilnya—adik kecilnya—mantan calon tunangannya.

Yoongi kembali memijat pelipisnya. Malam itu kebetulan jalan dalam keadaan sepi sehingga ia memilih untuk memperlambat laju mobilnya. Yoongi tidak mungkin pulang ke kantor di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah ayahnya apalagi pulang ke apartement yang ia tinggali bersama dengan kakak-beradik Kim itu.

"Baiklah, sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke apartementku sendiri!" putus Yoongi akhirnya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi memang membeli apartement dua tahun yang lalu. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia jenuh tidur di kantor. Tapi, tanpa ia duga ia tidak pernah sekalipun singgah ke apartementnya karena sebuah alasan klise, Yoongi malas bersih-bersih.

Yoongi melamun sepanjang perjalanan. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Memikirkan banyak hal hingga memikirkan masa depannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Yoongi berfikiran untuk tidak terus-menerus terpuruk seperti ini. Tapi, apa ia harus melupakan Jimin begitu saja? Apa mungkin, ia harus memulai hidupnya mulai dari awal?

" _Aish_ , apa yang aku pikirkan!" Yoongi segera menepis pikiran-pikiran konyol yang menyuruhnya untuk perlahan melupakan Jimin dan melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti dulu. Tapi—

 _Ckiit!_

Yoongi terperanjat saat ia tiba-tiba menginjak pedal rem mobil karena merasa menabrak sesuatu. Dengan tergesa, ia melepas seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu mobil untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" _Argh_ ~" ringis seorang gadis seraya memegang pergelangan kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir. Dengan langkah ragu, Yoongi mendekati gadis itu.

" _Gwenchana_? _Mianhae_ , aku tidak—"

"Apa kau mabuk, _ha_?!" bentak gadis itu. Yoongi terperanjat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," sesal Yoongi mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab. Gadis itu mendesis.

"Tidak perlu! Lain kali, gunakan matamu jika menyetir!" ujarnya pedas. Gadis itu dengan susah payah berdiri dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

 _Bruk!_

Dan, baru satu langkah gadis itu hendak berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi namun tanpa diduganya ia terjatuh dan untung saja Yoongi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh gadis cantik itu. Keduanya berpandangan, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan seolah saling memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya, Yoongi yang memutuskan tatapan itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit!" pinta Yoongi menegakkan tubuh gadis itu meskipun tangannya tak pernah lepas dari pinggang si gadis hanya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" bentak Yoongi tanpa sadar. Gadis itu mencibir dan hendak membalas Yoongi namun dikejutkan dengan aksi Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku bilang—"

"DIAM!" potong Yoongi. gadis itu bungkam dan membiarkan Yoongi memasangkan seatbelt untuknya. Yoongi menutup pintu mobil yang berada di samping kemudi. Ia berlari mengitari mobilnya dan segera memasuki mobilnya untuk membawa gadis yang sepertinya keras kepala itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yoongi pada dokter jaga di sebuah klinik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menabrak gadis cantik itu. Sang dokter tersenyum.

"Hanya terkilir, aku akan meresepkan obatnya. Kau bisa menebusnya di apotik!" jawab dokter itu. Yoongi mengangguk dan membiarkan dokter itu meresepkan obat gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yoongi datar.

"Untuk apa bertanya?!" ketus gadis itu tak peduli dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap Yoongi yang berdiri di samping ranjang pasien tempatnya diperiksa dokter beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!" jawab Yoongi masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Tak perlu _sok_ baik. Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri!"

"Ayolah~aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pria pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawab!" desis Yoongi tak sabar. Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Aku bilang ja—"

"Ini resep obatnya, tuan!" gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya sesaat sang dokter yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan resep obat pada Yoongi.

" _Kamsahamnida_!" Yoongi menerima resep obat itu. Sang dokter tersenyum ramah.

" _Nde_ , semoga cepat sembuh," ujar dokter itu sebelum meninggalkan Yoongi bersama gadis yang belum ia ketahui siapa namanya.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" usir gadis itu. Yoongi berdecak, dan dengan terpaksa ia kembali menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

" _Yak_! Turunkan aku!" pinta gadis itu meronta meskipun ia tahu percuma.

"Diam!" seru Yoongi tak ingin dibantah membuat nyali gadis itu menciut dan menurut saat Yoongi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi kemudi mobilnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menebus obatmu!" pesan Yoongi, ia menutup pintu mobil dan berlari menuju apotik meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri di mobil mewah Yoongi.

 _Blam!_

Gadis itu terkejut mendapati Yoongi yang sudah kembali tak sampai lima belas menit. Yoongi menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia yakini pasti berisi obatnya kepada gadis yang belum ia ketahui siapa namanya.

"Ada ketentuannya di dalam! Kau bisa membacakan?" tanya Yoongi sarkas. Gadis itu mencibir.

"Kau pikir aku buta huruf?!" seru gadis itu tak terima. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Dimana rumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" pinta Yoongi.

 _Hening_.

Gadis itu tak lagi menjawab ucapan Yoongi membuat Yoongi menoleh kearah gadis cantik itu.

" _Hey_!" panggil Yoongi, gadis itu tersentak.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang!" jawab gadis itu akhirnya. Yoongi memincingkan matanya heran.

"Lalu, aku harus mengantarmu kemana?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya.

"Maka dari itu. Biarkan aku pergi!" pinta gadis itu melembut. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah!" ujar Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghidupkan mobilnya dan membawa gadis itu sampai ia bisa memastikan sendiri bahwa gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak itu sudah membaik nantinya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya gadis itu panik.

"Tidakkah kau bisa tenang? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tenang saja!" balas Yoongi sinis. Gadis itu berdecak. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan tak lagi bertanya macam-macam pada Yoongi. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Yoongi yang masih fokus menyetir. Matanya yang sipit dan tajam. Rahangnya yang tegas. Hidung mancung dan bibirnya kecil. Belum lagi kulit putihnya yang terkesan pucat ditambah mimik dingin yang selalu ia lihat sedari tadi dari pemuda yang juga belum ia ketahui namanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Namaku Lee Sunbi!" ujarnya akhirnya. Yoongi berdehem pertanda bahwa ia mendengar gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau?" tanya Sunbi memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Yoongi yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Min Yoongi!" jawab Yoongi pelan. Sunbi mengangguk paham.

"Aku baru saja kabur dari rumah. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau pulang!" terang Sunbi seolah Yoongi bertanya. Yoongi tetap diam dan mengacuhkan gadis cerewet di sampingnya. "Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku kabur?" tanya Sunbi meminta. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Gadis di sampingnya ini benar-benar lucu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia bersikap keras kepala dan selalu membentak Yoongi dan sekarang? Dia bersikap seolah bahwa Yoongi adalah temannya. Biasanya, Yoongi tidak menanggapi omong kosong dari orang asing tapi mungkin ia bisa sedikit berbaik hati hari ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya.

"Aku lelah, karena kedua orang tuaku terus memaksaku untuk pergi ke Inggris. Meskipun mereka sudah bercerai, tapi aku tidak mau tinggal di tempat selain di rumahku. Aku tidak mau kuliah di Inggris. Kuliah disini juga bagus, lagi pula aku juga tidak pintar bahasa Inggris. Kenapa mereka terus memaksaku?" gerutu Sunbi mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau? Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau bekerja? Atau masih kuliah?" tanya Sunbi ingin tahu. Yoongi berdecak.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?!" seru Yoongi kesal. Sunbi mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tadi kau bertanya!" elak Sunbi.

"Aku hanya bertanya namamu dan alamat rumahmu, bukan kehidupan pribadimu!" seru Yoongi pedas. Sunbi menghela nafas.

"Kau orang yang membosankan!" cibir Sunbi. Yoongi tak peduli.

 _Ckiit!_

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai!" ujar Yoongi, tanpa Sunbi sadari jika ia sekarang sedang berada di salah satu gedung apartement yang berada di kawasan elit di daerah Seoul.

Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya, begitu pula Sunbi yang mencoba untuk berjalan dengan kaki terpincang.

" _Yak_! Bantu aku!" pinta Sunbi memelas. Yoongi berdecak dan berjalan menghampiri Sunbi, menuntun gadis itu untuk berjalan.

"Apa kau tinggal disini?" tanya Sunbi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Kau pasti orang kaya." sahut Sunbi asal. Yoongi kembali tak menanggapi.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau banyak bicara!" ancam Yoongi.

" _Yak_! Tadi, saat di klinik kau memaksa akan menolongku dan sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuntut Sunbi. Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat.

Yoongi dan Sunbi menghentikan langkah mereka di depan lift. Keduanya menunggu pintu lift terbuka dalam diam.

 _Ting!_

Yoongi kembali menuntun Sunbi masuk ke dalam lift saat pintu lift itu terbuka tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara, Sunbi hanya mematai setiap perlakuan lembut yang Yoongi berikan padanya. Yoongi menekan tombol lift untuk menuju ke lantai paling atas dimana apartementnya berada.

 _Ting!_

Dan, tak lama kemudian Yoongi menuntun Sunbi perlahan untuk keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju apartementnya. Yoongi berhenti di depan pintu apartementnya yang tak jauh dari letak lift itu berada. Ia menekan password apartementnya dengan Sunbi yang masih berada di rangkulannya.

 _Klik!_

"Masuklah!" Yoongi mempersilahkan. Sunbi menurut saat Yoongi kembali membantunya berjalan untuk memasuki apartementnya yang sangat minimalis itu. Apartement yang terlihat seperti tidak pernah dihuni oleh pemiliknya.

"Berhubung hanya ada satu kamar, kau bisa tidur di kamarku! Tenang saja, aku jarang pulang jadi kamarku masih sangat bersih!" ujar Yoongi menunjuk satu pintu berwarna hitam yang tertutup rapat.

"Lalu, kau tidur dimana?" tanya Sunbi.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa!" jawab Yoongi jujur.

"Tidak! Ini apartementmu!" tolak Sunbi. Yoongi berdecak.

"Kau sedang sakit dan kau wanita. Pria macam apa yang membiarkan wanita dalam keadaan sakit tidur di sofa?" tanya Yoongi membuat Sunbi terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sunbi memastikan. Yoongi menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aku lelah, dan aku ingin tidur. Bisakah kita hentikan omong kosongmu?" pinta Yoongi sarkas. Sunbi mengangguk tak enak.

"Maafkan aku dan—selamat malam Yoongi-ssi!" sapa Sunbi sopan, ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Yoongi meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Annyeong reader sekalian..._**

 _Saya gak nyangka dapet respon positif soal ff ini, sebelumnya aku takut malah kalian udah males dan bosen apalagi kan aku up-nya juga udah lamaaaaa banget, hehe... maapkan yak..._

 _Semoga aja chap-2 kali ini gak mengecewakan kalian, maaf kalau typo-nya masih bertabur dimana-mana, kkkk_

 _Awalnya, aku gak bermaksud buat Seokjin ikut ampuradul (?) kaya lima bangtan yang lainnya. Tapi rasanya kurang seru kalau Seokjin gak ikutan juga, hehe (ketawa jahat), biar deh ya Seokjin ngerasa bersalah sekalian._

 _Dan, jangan marah sama Yoongi ya kalau mau buka hatinya buat orang lain, haha (Aku bercanda kok :p) Yoongi itu milik Jimin seorang..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Jimin Still Jimin

**_Previously . . ._**

 _Klik!_

 _"_ _Masuklah!" Yoongi mempersilahkan. Sunbi menurut saat Yoongi kembali membantunya berjalan untuk memasuki apartementnya yang sangat minimalis itu. Apartement yang terlihat seperti tidak pernah dihuni oleh pemiliknya._

 _"_ _Berhubung hanya ada satu kamar, kau bisa tidur di kamarku! Tenang saja, aku jarang pulang jadi kamarku masih sangat bersih!" ujar Yoongi menunjuk satu pintu berwarna hitam yang tertutup rapat._

 _"_ _Lalu, kau tidur dimana?" tanya Sunbi._

 _"_ _Aku bisa tidur di sofa!" jawab Yoongi jujur._

 _"_ _Tidak! Ini apartementmu!" tolak Sunbi. Yoongi berdecak._

 _"_ _Kau sedang sakit dan kau wanita. Pria macam apa yang membiarkan wanita dalam keadaan sakit tidur di sofa?" tanya Yoongi membuat Sunbi terenyuh mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sunbi memastikan. Yoongi menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu._

 _"_ _Aku lelah, dan aku ingin tidur. Bisakah kita hentikan omong kosongmu?" pinta Yoongi sarkas. Sunbi mengangguk tak enak._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku dan—selamat malam Yoongi-ssi!" sapa Sunbi sopan, ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Yoongi meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aish_ , dimana anak itu!" decak seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang sudah hampir dua jam ini berkeliling taman hanya untuk mencari adik kecilnya yang entah pergi kemana. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar taman berniat untuk menyebrang jalan sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahnya dan—

 _Ckiit!_

" _YAK_!" pekiknya terkejut saat mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan hampir menyentuh tempurung kakinya. Pemuda itu hampir saja ingin memaki si pemilik mobil sebelum merasa familiar dengan tipe mobil yang ada di depannya.

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Pemuda tan itu berdecak sebal mengetahui siapa yang baru saja berniat untuk merenggangkan nyawanya.

" _Yak_! Kalian ingin aku mati?!" bentaknya saat kedua pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil keluar dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan Jimin?" tanya pemuda tampan yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat. Pemuda tan itu kembali berdecak.

"Kalian enak saja mencarinya di dalam mobil. Sedangkan, aku? Aku harus berlari kesana-kemari. _Ck_! Aku dibodohi!" cibirnya.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah bodoh?!" goda pemuda satunya yang berkulit putih pucat. Pemuda tan itu mendelik tak suka.

" _Yak_! Oh Sehun!" geram pemuda tan yang bernama Kim Jongin, atau biasa orang menyapanya dengan Kai. Sedangkan, pemuda tampan yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho panggilannya. Sementara, pemuda yang baru saja memancing amarah Kai adalah Oh Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan rahang wajahnya yang tegas.

"Bagaimana ini? Jimin sudah menghilang selama dua jam. Bagaimana jika Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Lay tahu? Mereka akan marah besar pada kita!" cemas Suho menengahi pertengkaran tak penting antara Kai dan Sehun.

"Kalian sudah memeriksanya di tempat biasa?" tanya Kai. Suho dan Sehun mengangguk. "Kita tidak bisa pulang jika Jimin tidak berada di rumah!" lanjut Kai cemas.

" _Aish_ , Jimin selalu mengkhawatirkan jika dia sedang libur bekerja. Kenapa kau sampai meninggalkannya?!" tuding Sehun pada Kai yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah melasnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika dia benar-benar sudah tidak berada di rumah. Apa yang harus kita jelaskan pada mereka?" tanya Kai takut. Kemudian ketiganya terdiam, memikirkan dimana kiranya adik yang sudah tiga tahun ini mereka jaga entah pergi kemana. Hingga, tiga puluh menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Kai harus dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya yang selalu membuatnya was-was.

"Siapa?" tanya Suho ikut mewanti. Kai menelan ludahnya gusar.

"Kyungie~bagaimana ini. Mereka semua pasti sudah sampai di rumah!" jawab Kai berniat untuk tidak mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Angkat saja. Mereka akan lebih marah jika kau tidak mengangkatnya!" saran Sehun. Kai menarik nafas sebelum menggeser ikon hijau pada ponsel pintarnya.

 _"_ _Kai-ya ... apa kau sedang keluar bersama Jimin?"_ tanya Kyungsoo, kekasih Kai tanpa basa-basi. Kai kembali menelan salivanya gugup.

" _Eum_ , aku—"

 _"_ _Aku tidak mendapati Monggu, Jjangu, Jjangga bahkan Vivi dikandangnya. Apa Jimin sedang merindukan keluarganya?"_

" _Huh_?" pekik Kai terkejut saat Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya dan menyebut tiga anjingnya dan satu anjing milik Sehun. Ia baru ingat, sebelum ia pergi ia belum mengecek kandang anjing miliknya bahkan ia baru tahu karena sepertinya Jimin pergi bersama empat anjing itu.

 _"_ _Halo? Kau mendengarku-kan? Cepatlah pulang! Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan Jimin jika ia keluar bersama anjing-anjingmu. Kau bersamanya kan?"_

" _Nd-nde_ , tentu saja aku bersamanya. Kau tak perlu khawatir! Kami akan segera pulang!" jawab Kai mendesah lega.

 _"_ _Baiklah, kami tunggu! Hati-hati di jalan okay?"_

Kai menarik nafas lega setelah Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia menatap Sehun dan Suho dengan wajah konyol andalannya.

" _Wae wae wae_?" tanya Suho cepat. "Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia tanya kenapa Monggu, Jjangu, Jjangga, dan Vivi tidak berada di kandangnya? Apa Jimin membawa mereka?" Kai balik bertanya. "Aku juga bilang, jika aku bersama Jimin. Kita harus segera pulang!" rengek Kai membuat Suho dan Sehun menatap jijik kearahnya.

"Jika benar Jimin membawa mereka, bukankah berarti Jimin sedang merindukan keluarganya?" tanya Suho. Kai dan Sehun terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, hanya satu tempat yang ia tuju saat ini!" lanjut Sehun yakin bahwa Jimin berada di tempat itu sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jja_ , kalian senang sekarang?" tanya seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam, kedua pipinya _cubby_ dan matanya yang tenggelam saat ia tersenyum membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan seperti bocah berumur lima tahun.

Pemuda yang layaknya bocah itu mengelus salah satu keempat anjingnya yang dengan rakus meminum susu yang ia beli di supermarket terdekat. Ia duduk bersila di sebuah taman di bawah pohon apel yang rindang, seraya sesekali tersenyum melihat keempat anjingnya yang terlihat kelaparan.

" _Aigoo_ , kalian seperti tidak pernah diberi makan oleh majikan kalian~" ujar pemuda itu gemas.

" _Hah_ ~" pemuda manis itu menghela nafas, ia menekuk kedua kakinya yang bersila dan memeluknya dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang tak pernah lepas dari keempat anjingnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa kalian masih mengingatku? Bagaimana kehidupan kalian sekarang? Apa kalian merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Aku tidak pernah membenci kalian. Jika aku pernah berkata kasar pun, aku harap kalian tidak membenciku. Atau justru, kalian sudah melupakanku?" lirih pemuda itu, ia menunduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

" _Hiks_ ~" kedua bahunya bergetar karena ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Aku rindu~" lirihnya disela-sela isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

Park Jimin, pemuda yang banyak orang mengira sudah tiada menangis merindukan keluarganya. Memang ia sudah tiga tahun jauh dari mereka semua. Tapi, keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Dan, Park Jimin tetaplah Park Jimin. Meskipun tanpa ia ketahui jika seluruh keluarganya telah berubah tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia masih sama dengan Park Jimin yang dulu. Park Jimin yang penyayang dan selalu menyenangkan orang lain hanya karena melihat senyumnya. Park Jimin yang murah hati dan begitu mencintai orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan dengan Jimin yang dulu dan sekarang. Jimin yang dulu adalah Jimin yang sedikit pendiam dan hanya bisa mengamati apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Jimin yang berpura-pura kuat dan menahan segala rasa sakitnya. Jimin yang selalu menerima setiap perlakuan buruk yang selalu ia dapatkan dari semua orang. Jimin yang akan selalu diam bahkan jika orang-orang merendahkannya di depan umum.

Tapi, tidak ada Jimin yang seperti itu sekarang. Yang ada, tinggalah Jimin yang sesungguhnya. Jimin yang penyayang. Jimin yang menerima semua orang. Jimin yang pemaaf. Jimin yang manja. Bahkan, Jimin yang bersikap tegas dan berani jika ada yang mengusik dirinya ataupun orang-orang terdekatnya.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya kembali teralih pada keempat anjing lucu yang masih saja menjilati susu yang ia belikan untuk mereka.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa diantara kalian sudah ada yang menikah?" tanya Jimin konyol. Ia memang selalu bicara kepada keempat anjingnya jika ia sedang _sangat_ merindukan keluarganya. Karena ia tidak mau membuat keenam _hyung_ -nya cemas setiap kali ia merasa _home sick_. Maka dari itu, ia mengeluhkan segalanya kepada keempat anjing milik _hyung_ -nya. Bertanya segala hal yang melintas di benaknya. Tapi, hanya satu yang tidak pernah Jimin lakukan saat merindukan keluarganya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama mereka. Nama-nama yang ia rindukan. Ia hanya menyebut _'kalian'_ yang merujuk pada seluruh keluarganya. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untuk masing-masing orang terkasihnya.

"Apa terbesit dipikiran kalian untuk mencariku?" Jimin tertawa sendu. "Bahkan, mungkin kalian mengira aku sudah meninggal. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? _Aish_ , apa yang aku pikirkan!" Jimin memukul kepalanya merutuki ucapannya yang semakin meracau.

Dan, tanpa Jimin sadari segala sikap dan perkataannya diintai oleh ketiga pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya tak berniat menghampiri hingga adik kecil mereka benar-benar merasa tenang dan tidak lagi merindukan keluarganya.

"Ini sudah tiga tahun, _hyung_. Apa pernah terpikir oleh kalian untuk kita kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Sehun menatap kedua _hyung_ -nya datar.

"Kau benar! Kita tidak bisa terus lari dan menyembunyikan Jimin!" balas Suho menyetujui.

"Jadi, apa kita akan kembali?" tanya Kai memastikan. Suho diam sejenak.

"Lebih baik, kita bicarakan dulu pada Lay, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja kan? Apa lagi, sudah tiga tahun kita berada di Beijing. Dan, jika mereka bertiga tidak setuju—kita juga bisa apa?" jawab Suho. Kai dan Sehun mengangguk paham. "Kita hanya ingin membuat Jimin tenang. Bukan, membuat Jimin melupakan keluarganya. Dia pasti kembali, dan waktunya pasti tidak lama lagi!"

"Kau benar, _hyung_! Aku juga sudah merindukan Seoul!" sahut Kai tersenyum lirih.

"Kita semua juga merindukan Seoul, bodoh!" cibir Sehun datar.

" _Yak_! Albino!" geram Kai sebal. Suho dan Sehun pun hanya terkekeh.

" _Jja_ , bukankah sudah saatnya menjemput bocah itu?" tanya Suho. Ia berjalan mendahului Kai dan Sehun menuju kearah Jimin yang masih asik berceloteh pada keempat anjing itu.

"Jadi, adik kecil—apa kau sedang mendongengkan keempat anjing ini?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping kanan Jimin membuat Jimin tersentak dengan kedatangannya. Sehun yang juga baru saja datang mengacak rambut Jimin gemas dan duduk di samping kiri Jimin sementara Kai menyusul dengan duduk di samping Suho.

" _Oh_ ~apa _hyungie_ memang selalu tahu dimana saja aku berada?" tanya Jimin berbinar membuat ketiga _hyung_ -nya gemas melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau sengaja pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku?" balas Kai pura-pura marah. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Jongin _hyung_ , tidak akan mengijinkanku membawa Monggu, Jjangu, dan Jjangga. Dan hanya menyerahkan Vivi padaku, _hyung_ tahu tidak seru jika hanya membawa Vivi. Vivi akan kebosanan tidak memiliki teman!" adu Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Ah_ ~jadi selama ini si hitam ini melarangmu untuk membawa anjing-anjingnya?" tanya Sehun menatap Jimin dan Kai bergantian. Jimin terkekeh, senyumnya benar-benar manis.

" _Nde_ , Jongin _hyung_ sangat pelit, _hyung_!" adu Jimin manja dan bergelanyut di lengan Sehun. Sehun menyeringai.

"Dia memang harus diberi pelajaran kalau begitu!" tajam Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna.

" _Yak_ , albino! Bagaimanapun juga aku lebih tua darimu!" sahut Kai was-was. Sehun tertawa puas.

" _Ah_ ~jadi kau takut padaku?" tanya Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Siapa yang takut denganmu? Lihat saja nanti, aku akan adukan pada Lu _hyung_ agar dia tidak memberimu jatah selama sebulan!" ancam Kai. Sehun berdecak.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk bicara yang macam-macam padanya! Jika, sampai Lu _hyung_ marah padaku maka aku pastikan Kyungsoo _hyung_ , akan segera berpaling darimu!" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

" _YAK_!" pekik Kai sebal membuat Suho dan Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa Lu _hyung_ dan lainnya sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin pada Suho. Suho mengelus surai Jimin dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mereka sudah menanyakanmu. Kita pulang sekarang, _okay_?" ajak Suho. Jimin mengangguk senang. Ia berdiri, menarik Suho dan merangkul lengan pemuda tampan itu.

" _Kajja hyung_! Kita tinggalkan saja mereka bersama anjing mereka!" Jimin berjalan meninggalkan keempat anjing beserta kedua pemiliknya membuat Sehun dan Kai memekik tak percaya.

" _Yak_! Park Jimin!" seru Kai kesal ditinggal Jimin dan Suho begitu saja.

"Bawa semua anak-anakmu!" ujar Sehun menyusul Jimin dan Suho seraya membawa Vivi, anjing kesayangannya. Kai menghela nafas dan menatap ketiga anjingnya pasrah.

" _Arraseo_ , kita pulang sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang!" seru Jimin suaranya menggelegar di seluruh rumah membuat tiga pemilik rumah lainnya segera keluar dan menyambut kedatangan Jimin diikuti ketiga pemuda tampan yang berdiri di belakang Jimin.

"Astaga, Jimin. Kau darimana saja?" tanya Luhan, kekasih Sehun cemas dan membawa Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ ~" sesal Jimin dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

" _Gwenchana_ adik kecil. Kau keluar terlalu lama!" balas Luhan lega.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Lay seraya mengelus surai Jimin perhatian. Jimin menggeleng jujur.

"Aku lapar _hyung_ ~" adunya manja. Lay tersenyum senang.

" _Arraseo_ , kita makan bersama, _okay_?" tawar Lay yang diangguki semangat oleh Jimin.

"Tapi, sebelum itu kau harus mandi terlebih dahulu." titah Kyunsoo. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, kau mandilah dulu dan segera turun untuk makan setelah selesai, kami akan menunggumu adik kecil~"

" _Nde hyung_! Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Sampai nanti di ruang makan!" pamit Jimin menurut dan melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Ketiga pemuda cantik itu seketika menatap Suho yang masih berdiri di depan mereka. Sedangkan, Sehun dan Kai yang sedang meletakkan anjing mereka ke dalam kandangnya masing-masing.

"Apa Jimin merindukan keluarganya?" tanya Lay cemas. Suho tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Lay, sang kekasih dan merangkulnya mesra.

"Dia selalu merindukan keluarganya, sayang~" jawab Suho, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Lay dan mengelus surai kekasihnya. "Aku berpikir—mungkin saatnya untuk kita kembali ke Seoul!" lanjut Suho menatap ketiga pemuda cantik itu serius. Ketiganya terdiam.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus membuat Jimin merindukan keluarganya. Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Jimin masih hidup. Mereka harus tahu, meskipun hanya untuk menebus kesalahan mereka pada Jimin!" sambung Sehun bijak. Ia ikut berjalan kearah mereka dan merangkul Luhan, disusul Kai yang juga merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membuat kalian takut, _hm_?" tanya Kai melihat sarat kecemasan antara ketiganya.

"Aku takut jika nantinya Jimin tidak akan pernah kembali dan memilih keluarganya. Aku takut, dia akan meninggalkan kita." Jawab Luhan menatap kekasihnya, Suho dan Kai.

"Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita sayang. Kita tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi dan kembali merasakan penderitaannya. Kita hanya membawanya pulang, bukan terus menyembunyikannya disini! Ingat, dia masih memiliki keluarga." jawab Sehun tenang. Luhan menunduk. Lay yang masih terdiam. Dan, Kyungsoo yang melamun.

"Baiklah, kita memang harus pulang dan kembali!" putus Lay setuju. Ia menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Aku juga sudah rindu rumah~" sahut Kyungsoo yang artinya juga setuju untuk kepulangan mereka ke Seoul.

"Bagaimana denganmu, sayang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan menatap kedua mata tajam kekasihnya.

"Beri aku waktu!" pinta Luhan, ia berjalan meninggalkan kelimanya menuju ruang makan untuk memastikan jika makan malam mereka sudah siap.

" _Gwenchana_ , Lu _hyung_ pasti akan setuju. Kami akan memastikannya!" sahut Kyungsoo menyakinkan kekasihnya, Suho, dan Sehun.

"Kalian tahu bukan, dia selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk Jimin bahkan hingga setiap akibatnya nanti. Luhan akan selalu memperhitungkannya!" lanjut Lay yakin. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu mengangguk paham.

"Lagi pula, kita juga harus membicarakannya dengan Jimin. Bagaimana pun juga kita harus tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti," sambung Suho menengahi. Keempatnya pun mengangguk dan tak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya belum begitu mereka yakini.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

"Itu kasus lama. Sudah setahun kasus itu tidak diusut lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa menjadi masalah?" tanya Yoongi melalui sambungan telepon yang sedari pukul enam pagi tanpa henti menghubunginya membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau mengangkat panggilan dari sebrang yang tak lain dari Jinyoung itu, rekan kerjanya. Tangan kiri Yoongi ia gunakan untuk memegang ponselnya sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyesap kopi kesukaannya di pagi hari. Ini belum jam tujuh, bahkan biasanya Yoongi baru bangun pukul setengah delapan dan hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap bekerja.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja divisi orang hilang mengungkit kasus itu lagi. Aku lembur semalaman, aku kira kau tidur di kantor. Tidak biasanya kau tidak di kantor. Kau ada urusan?"_

"Ya, semalam aku ada acara penting!" jawab Yoongi singkat.

 _"_ _Cepatlah datang, Baekhyun dan Namjoon juga sudah datang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sementara, Taehyung dan Daniel sudah dalam perjalanan. Kau yang memimpin kasus ini pada waktu itu. Jadi, ini adalah tanggung jawabmu!"_

" _Arra hyung_! Aku tiba dalam dua puluh menit. Sampai jumpa!" tutup Yoongi. Ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja makan tanpa menyadari jika ada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanyanya, Yoongi tersedak. Oh tidak, ia melupakan satu fakta bahwa ia membawa seorang gadis yang ia tabrak semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Yoongi balik bertanya. Sunbi hanya berdiri canggung. " _Nde_ , aku akan bekerja. Untuk sementara, kau boleh menempati apartement ini!"

" _Jinjja_?" tanya Sunbi memastikan. Yoongi mengangguk samar.

"Aku jarang pulang kemari karena pekerjaanku yang menumpuk, jadi anggap saja rumahmu sendiri!" Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan dan melewati Sunbi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Dan juga, _password_ apartement ini adalah 0913, kau ingat?" Sunbi mengangguk.

"Tunggu!" seru Sunbi menghentikan langkah Yoongi. "Kenapa kau mempercayaiku? Kau tidak tahu aku orang baik atau orang jahat dan kau menyerahkan tempat tinggalmu begitu saja pada orang asing? Bahkan, kau juga memberikan _password_ apartement-mu begitu saja." tanya Sunbi tak menyangka. Yoongi berbalik badan.

"Orang jahat tidak akan bertanya kenapa aku mempercayaimu. Dan, jika kau adalah orang jahat maka kau akan menyesal pernah berurusan denganku. Karena aku, adalah pemberantas orang jahat!" jawab Yoongi datar dan selanjutnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sunbi seorang diri.

Sunbi menatap pintu apartement yang beberapa menit baru ditutup oleh Yoongi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh apartement hingga kedua matanya menangkap sebuah rak yang penuh dengan banyak bingkai foto. Dengan langkah pincangnya, Sunbi mendekat ke rak yang berada di ruang tengah itu. Sunbi meneliti satu persatu di setiap foto yang berada di dalam figura.

"Apa dia punya adik? Adiknya mirip sekali dengannya." Gumam Sunbi melihat foto Yoongi bersama Hana. "Dia gadis yang cantik!" Sunbi meletakkan kembali figura itu pada tempatnya.

" _Ah_ ~jadi dia adalah seorang polisi," Sunbi mengangguk paham saat ia melihat foto pada saat pelantikan Yoongi untuk menjadi polisi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti orang baik meskipun kau adalah orang yang cuek. Aku benar-benar kagum padamu—Min Yoongi _oppa_ ~" ujar Sunbi asal seraya tersenyum malu. Entah kenapa kedua pipinya terasa panas saat ia menyebut Yoongi dengan embel-embel _oppa_ seolah jika ia sudah lama mengenal sosok pemuda tampan berwajah datar nan pucat itu.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

" _Ah_ ~aku benci rapat dengan para dokter, professor dan direktur rumah sakit!" rengek Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi di ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak menanggapi satu pun keluhannya. "Kook! Apa kau tuli?!" tanya Jaehyun lama-lama kesal dengan sikap Jungkook yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan. Jungkook yang mendengar protesan dari Jaehyun-pun seketika melepaskan kedua matanya dari buku tebal yang menurutnya lebih menarik dibandingkan menanggapi omong kosong sahabatnya.

"Aku dengar, dan aku harus berbuat apa?" tanya Jungkook jengah. Jaehyun mencibir kesal.

"Bukankah kau juga membenci setiap harus rapat dengan mereka? Ayolah, kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana para dokter senior yang selalu merendahkan dokter magang seperti kita? Apalagi, status kita yang masih belum tetap di rumah sakit ini!" cemas Jaehyun. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kau takutkan? Kita hanya perlu berusaha keras agar kita bisa bekerja tetap disini." ujar Jungkook santai.

"Aku selalu takut jika harus rapat!" jawab Jaehyun membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi di rapat yang akan dilaksanakan satu jam ke depan. "Apalagi jika harus melaporkan agenda kerja di depan para professor. Aku malu jika mereka menertawakanku dan berniat untuk mendepakku dari sini!"

"Ayolah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi dokter tetap disini?" tanya Jungkook heran. Sementara, Jaehyun mengeryit tak suka.

"Oya, bagaimana dengan konsulenmu? Aku jarang sekali melihatnya bersamamu akhir-akhir ini." Jaehyun balik bertanya dan Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk mandiri. Entahlah, dia hanya memberikan jadwalnya di UGD untuk aku kerjakan." tanya Jungkook datar.

"Aku rasa kau sedang diperalat olehnya! Kau tahu? Aku dengar dokter itu adalah dokter yang gagal." bisik Jaehyun. Jungkook Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Sudahlah, aku malas membahas hal itu! Terserah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan predikat dokter baik disini." balas Jungkook kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada buku tebal di depannya dan mengabaikan tatapan Jaehyun yang masih saja menatapnya tertarik.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan UGD? Kau bisa mendapatkan konsulen yang lebih bagus dari dokter Kim jika kau mengajukan dirimu pada dokter spesial bedah. _Toh_ , aku rasa prestasimu itu sudah cukup membanggakan!" lanjut Jaehyun. Jungkook menghela nafasnya malas.

"Aku sudah bersyukur dengan posisiku sekarang!" jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin maju ya?" cibir Jaehyun tak habis pikir. "Kook—" panggil Jaehyun ragu setelah ia kehabisan topik pembicaraan dengan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya berdehem. "—apa kau pernah berkencan?" tanya Jaehyun hati-hati. Jungkook terdiam, kedua matanya tidak lagi fokus pada tulisan di depannya. "Kook?" panggil Jaehyun lagi. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Terakhir aku berkencan aku kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Jadi, kau tahu jawabanku kan?" balas Jungkook, ia melanjutkan acara membacanya dan kembali mengacuhkan Jaehyun yang sepertinya masih gencar untuk bertanya banyak pada Jungkook atau hanya sekedar mengganggu pemuda kesepian itu.

" _Yah_ ~tapi kan, tidak semua orang yang kau kencani akan berakhir demikian kan?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Jungkook hanya diam dan tak berniat untuk menanggapi. "Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada salah satu temanku. Mungkin saja, kau tertarik." Jungkook menghela nafas dan kini ia memilih untuk menatap Jaehyun garang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik untuk mengangkat topik seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook. Jaehyun mengulum senyum.

"Kau tampak kesepian. Aku khawatir padamu~" ujar Jaehyun jujur. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Kan ada kau!" sahut Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih jika kau lupa!" ujar Jaehyun. Jungkook menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang berkencan denganku?" Jaehyun membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Aku yakin Taeyong _hyung_ , tak akan keberatan untuk menjadikanku selingkuhanmu!" lanjut Jungkook tersenyum jahil dan kini giliran Jaehyun yang berdecak malas.

"Bukannya aku yang memiliki selingkuhan, tapi Taeyong-ie yang akan selingkuh dariku! Kau tahu kan, jika kau yang bertemu terlebih dahulu dengannya bisa-bisa kau yang menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Dan, kau menjadi selingkuhanku!"

" _YAK_!" pekik Jaehyun kesal. Jungkook tertawa puas, membuat Jaehyun yang ingin mengumpati sahabatnya itu ia urungkan karena berhasil membuat Jungkook tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, ia akan senang jika ia bisa selalu berada di samping Jungkook menemani sahabatnya di waktu luang seperti ini karena ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook sendiri di saat ia tidak bekerja. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook diliputi rasa kesepian dan seperti mayat hidup jika tidak ada orang karena setidaknya ada dirinya yang bisa menjadi tempat keluh-kesah sahabatnya secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang dokter Jeon—selamat siang dokter Jung!" sapa seorang dokter senior pada Jungkook dan Jaehyun yang baru saja memasuki ruang rapat yang selantai dengan salah satu bangsal VIP.

" _Nde_ , selamat siang dokter Zou!" balas Jaehyun ramah sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum samar. Setelah selesai menyapa dan sedikit berbasa-basi, akhirnya Jungkook dan Jaehyun segera menempati tempatnya yang berada di tengah-tengah kursi rapat yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook tidak pernah benci dengan rapat antar dokter seperti Jaehyun katakan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, Jungkook sedikit tidak suka karena ia pasti akan bertemu dengan kakak sepupunya, Kim Seokjin.

Dan, baru saja Jungkook membatin, sosok pemuda cantik yang selalu diagungkan namanya muncul dibalik pintu diikuti beberapa rekan kerjanya yang juga bertugas di bangsal VIP. Dokter senior yang menjadi dokter favorit di _Severance Hospital_ itu segera menempati tempat mereka yang berada di barisan paling depan.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook selalu bertanya-tanya, Seokjin memanglah masih pemilik rumah sakit dimana tempatnya bekerja tapi seperti yang ia ketahui Seokjin tidak pernah menjabat sebagai direktur rumah sakit dan hanya memilih untuk menjadi dokter senior di bangsal VIP. Bahkan, Jungkook tak habis pikir pada Seokjin yang menyerahkan jabatan direktur pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya meskipun masih berada di bawah pengawasannya.

 _"_ _Aku dengar dokter Kim kembali berulah,"_ Jungkook mendengar samar dokter yang duduk di belakangnya mulai bergosip dengan rekan kerjanya yang Jungkook yakini pasti duduk di samping orang yang mulai pembicaraan itu.

 _"_ _Dokter Kim? Kim yang mana?"_

 _"_ _Dokter Kim Jongdae, dokter spesialis bedah yang payah tapi masih bertahan di rumah sakit ini!"_

 _"_ _Jinjja? Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah, kabar burungnya dia sedang digugat oleh salah satu keluarga pasiennya!"_

Jaehyun menoleh kearah Jungkook, nampaknya ia juga mendengar hal yang sama yang juga Jungkook dengar. Jaehyun merapatkan duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jungkook.

"Apa itu sebabnya kita jarang bertemu dengannya?" bisik Jaehyun. Jungkook hanya terdiam, ia tahu konsulennya, dokter Kim Jongdae memang memiliki sedikit predikat buruk di rumah sakit ini, itulah sebabnya ia jarang sekali bekerja menjadi asisten dokter seniornya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu jika ternyata dokter seniornya memiliki masalah sendiri dan membuatnya harus lebih bekerja ekstra.

"Itu hanya gosip, belum tentu benar!" balas Jungkook datar.

" _Oh_! Baru saja kita membicarakannya dan dia sudah datang!" lanjut Jaehyun pandangannya mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang berlari tergesa menuju kursinya yang berada di barisan pertama paling ujung.

Jungkook menatap dokter seniornya datar. Jujur saja, ia sedikit iri pada Jaehyun yang memiliki konsulen berpengalaman dan juga dokter spesialis bedah. Tapi, ia sadar ia harus tetap bersyukur pada konsulennya. Jungkook tersenyum samar kearah dokter seniornya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku rasa, aku harus mulai dekat dengannya." Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba. Jaehyun mengeryit bingung.

" _Mwo_? Kau membicarakan siapa?" tanya Jaehyun. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaehyun.

"Konsulenku. Kau tahu? Bahkan, aku tidak pernah memasuki ruangannya—bukankah aku assisten yang sangat buruk?" Jaehyun semakin menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan yang ada dipikiranmu!" heran Jaehyun yang hanya dibalas ulasan senyum acuh dari Jungkook.

Hal yang membuat Jaehyun dan Jungkook malas dalam mengikuti rapat adalah saat dimana direktur dan wakil direktur rumah sakit mulai berceramah dan mengatakan omong kosong serta rasa terima kasih mereka pada Seokjin yang mempercayakan mereka untuk menempati posisi tinggi itu.

"Sebenarnya tujuan rapat kita hari ini adalah untuk membicarakan beberapa masalah yang mulai timbul dan mengakibatkan nama baik _Severance Hospital_ mulai tercoreng. Dan, kita tidak bisa lagi membiarkan segala kemungkinan buruk berlarut-larut sehingga kita tidak lagi mendapat kepercayaan masyarakat. Seorang dokter harus bekerja secara profesional dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas pasien yang dipegangnya. Maka dari itu, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam atas masalah yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini menjadi buah bibir bagi seluruh warga rumah sakit!" ujar direktur _Severance Hospital_ , Lee Minwoo. Lee Minwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bangku yang dihuni oleh para dokter-dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang ia pimpin.

"Aku juga sudah merundingkan hal ini dengan dokter Kim Seokjin bahkan juga dengan beberapa dokter senior yang ikut andil bahwa kita tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan dokter yang tidak pantas kinerjanya untuk dipertahankan di rumah sakit ini!" lanjutnya tegas. Minwoo terdiam, dan suasana ruang rapat menjadi hening seketika sampai akhirnya ada salah satu dokter dari unit spesialis anak mengacungkan tangannya untuk bertanya.

"Ya, dokter Shim?" tanya Minwoo mempersilahkan.

"Apa maksud anda dari _tidak bisa mempertahankan dokter yang tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan_? Apa anda berniat untuk mengeluarkan salah satu dokter disini?" tanyanya lantang. Minwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku kira kau sudah mendengar desas-desusnya, dokter Shim!" balas Minwoo penuh teka-teki. Dokter Shim mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti sementara, Minwoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tatapannya jatuh pada seorang dokter yang hanya bisa diam menunduk karena tahu betul bahwa saat ini sang direktur tengah membahasnya.

"Dokter Kim Jongdae melakukan kesalahan untuk kesekian kali kepada pasiennya!" lanjut Minwoo lantang dan langsung menimbulkan suasana ricuh yang penuh dengan bisikan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sementara, seorang pria yang baru saja disebutkan namanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua orang.

"Dan, tampaknya pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa terus membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Maka dari itu, kami ingin membicarakan mengenai kinerja para dokter di _Severance_ _Hospital_ kepada kalian semua. Aku yakin, kalian pasti memiliki suara tersendiri untuk masalah satu ini!" sambung Minwoo. Ia mengangguk setelah melihat salah satu dokter lain mengacungkan tangannya, ijin untuk angkat bicara.

"Bukankah memang selayaknya dokter yang tidak pantas menjadi dokter dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit ini. Ini rumah sakit terkenal dan terbaik di Seoul kenapa pula kita harus mempertahankan dokter yang payah? Apalagi, masih banyak dokter muda yang lebih banyak memiliki kemampuan dan prestasi yang menakjubkan!" seru dokter Jung menyerukan pendapatnya. "Bahkan, aku dengar dari beberapa pasien mereka mengaku senang dengan pelayanan dokter muda sekarang ini yang ramah tamah dan tepat waktu serta bertanggung jawab atas pasien yang ditanganinya!" lanjut dokter Jung.

"Benar. Jujur saja, aku juga kagum dengan kemampuan dokter muda yang ada di rumah sakit kita ini. Mereka lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan dokter yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun disini tapi tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik." sahut dokter Park menyetujui ucapan dokter Jung.

"Tapi, maaf direktur Lee. Sehebat apapun dokter muda mereka tetaplah membutuhkan banyak pengalaman. Mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dokter senior sekalipun!" balas dokter Shim tak terima.

"Tapi, perlu kau ingat dokter Shim. Dokter Kim Seokjin yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi asisten dokter Min saja bisa menjadi dokter di bangsal VIP dan VVIP dalam waktu singkat. Kenapa mereka tidak?" tanya Minwoo menggunakan Seokjin sebagai contoh.

"Menurutku itu terlalu memaksakan kemampuan mereka. Mereka masih perlu belajar dan kenapa harus mengeluarkan dokter yang sudah lama bekerja di rumah sakit ini?" tanya dokter Shim keukeuh.

"Kita perlu maju dokter Shim. Rumah sakit ini tidak bisa terus menerus memperkerjakan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti dokter Kim Jongdae!" sahut Minwoo pedas. Jongdae yang mendengar ia sekali lagi dihina, menggeram marah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan semua tuduhan yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan.

"Maaf direktur Lee jika kau lancang. Tapi, aku tidak terima dengan ucapanmu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas pasienku!" seru Jongdae lantang. Minwoo mendecih.

"Angkat tanganmu jika ingin bicara dokter Kim!" seru Minwoo kembali berniat untuk memalukan Jongdae. Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Minwoo berani.

"Seorang dokter memiliki sumpah untuk melindungi dan menyembuhkan pasiennya. Dan, aku tidak pernah menelantarkan satupun pasienku!" seru Jongdae yakin. Minwoo tersenyum miring.

"Tapi, kenapa ada salah satu pihak keluarga yang menuntutmu? Bisa kau jelaskan? Kau melakukan kesalahan saat melakukan operasi bahkan kau sampai membiarkan pasienmu meninggal saat operasi itu berlangsung. Ada banyak saksi dan ada banyak bukti"

"Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya!" seru Jongdae tak sabar. "Dan juga tidak hanya aku dokter yang menangani pasien itu direktur Lee. Tapi, kenapa kau menunduhkan hal ini kepadaku?!" lanjut Jongdae. Minwoo berdecak tak percaya.

"Jaga sikapmu dokter Kim Jongdae!" seru Minwoo. Jongdae terdiam dan menahan amarahnya. "Aku ingin mengambil suara disini." lanjut Minwoo mulai tenang. "Siapa yang merasa bahwa dokter Kim—" Minwoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat salah seorang dokter muda mengacungkan tangannya. Minwoo tahu benar siapa dokter muda yang kini tengah menatapnya datar, adalah dokter Jeon Jungkook yang sekaligus sepupu dari pemilik rumah sakit ini, dokter Kim Seokjin.

" _Nde_ , dokter Jeon!" ujar Minwoo mempersilahkan membuat suasana kembali tegang, terutama untuk Seokjin yang mendengar Minwoo yang sepertinya merujuk pada Jungkook, adik kecilnya.

"Aku percaya pada dokter Kim Jongdae!" seru Jungkook mantap membuat semua dokter di ruang rapat itu menatap kearahnya tak percaya, termasuk Jaehyun yang duduk disampingnya, Jongdae, bahkan Seokjin.

"Apa maksudmu dokter Jeon?" tanya Minwoo tak menyangka.

"Bukan karena dokter Kim adalah konsulenku, hanya saja aku yakin bahwa dokter Kim tidak mungkin melakukan hal ceroboh untuk keselamatan pasiennya!" jawab Jungkook tenang. Minwoo memincingkan matanya heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Minwoo. Jungkook tersenyum miring.

"Seorang dokter yang pernah melakukan kesalahan pasti akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, dibandingkan seorang dokter yang pernah berbohong atas kematian pasiennya. Itu lebih meyakitkan untuk keluarga pasiennya!" telak Jungkook membuat rahang Seokjin mengeras mendengar penuturan Jungkook yang secara tak langsung sedang menyindirnya. "Beri dokter Kim Jongdae kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak melakukan apa yang semua orang tuduhkan padanya. Aku mohon direktur Lee!" pinta Jungkook. Direktur Lee berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dokter Kim tidak berhasil untuk membuktikannya?" tanya Minwoo menantang. Jungkook diam sejenak.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkannya dan juga—" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya. "—mengelurkanku dari rumah sakit ini!" lanjut Jungkook membuat Jaehyun, Jongdae bahkan Seokjin membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut, tak menyangka jika Jungkook akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya.

Minwoo berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran dari Jungkook.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

"Ada seorang warga sipil yang melihatnya berkeliaran di daerah Cheongdam." Ujar Kim Kibum atau yang biasa disapa dengan Key, ketua divisi orang hilang.

"Tapi, bukankah dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Baekhyun. Key diam sejenak. "Aku, Yoongi dan Taehyung yang melihat sendiri jenazahnya di depan mata kami. Jadi, mana mungkin dia berkeliaran di daerah Cheongdam?" lanjut Baekhyun ragu.

"Lihatlah foto-fotonya jika kalian tidak percaya!" sambung Myungsoo, anggota divisi orang hilang—menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto kehadapan Kim Won, Jinyoung, Baekhyun, Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Daniel.

"Memang dia orangnya, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kita melihatnya terbunuh satu tahun yang lalu." tanya Taehyung tak percaya. Semua orang dihadapannya terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk melihat orang yang ada di dalam foto yang berada di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Apa mungkin—jika orang yang terbunuh itu bukan dirinya?" tanya anggota divisi orang hilang yang lain, Song Mino.

"Tunggu sebentar—" interupsi Yoongi tiba-tiba, ia menatap sebelas pasang mata yang separuh duduk dan separuh lagi berdiri melingkar dihadapannya. "Ini bisa saja orang itu dan bisa saja orang lain!" lanjut Yoongi. Mereka semua memincing bingung.

" _Hyung_ , dimana berkas kasus ini?" tanya Yoongi pada Key. Key berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat.

"Aku ambilkan sebentar!" ujar Key, ia mengobrak-abrik _filing cabinet_ yang ada di divisi bagiannya. "Ini dia!" sahut Key senang setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun menerimanya dan membuka berkas itu dengan tergesa. Ia mengambil selembar foto yang terselip di dalam berkas itu dan mencocokkannya dengan foto yang berada di tangannya.

"Lihatlah perbedaan foto lama dan foto baru!" ujar Yoongi meletakkan kedua foto itu di tengah-tengah mereka. "Jika dilihat lebih detail, tersangka yang bernama Han Young Shik. Tidak memiliki luka di lehernya, berbeda dengan pria yang diduga adalah Youngshik ini." lanjut Yoongi. Mereka semua mengangguk paham. "Ada kemungkinan besar, mungkin pria ini adalah pria lain yang sekedar mirip atau dia memang benar-benar Han Young Shik!"

"Jika dia benar-benar Han Young Shik, itu artinya kita harus memastikan bahwa Ganghyeon baik-baik saja!" sambung Kim Won ikut cemas.

"Baiklah begini saja, karena aku yang bertanggung jawab dalam kasus ini maka aku, Key _hyung_ , Mino, dan Taehyung yang memeriksa keadaan Ganghyeon. Sisanya, kalian pastikan siapa pria ini—apa dia hanya kebetulan mirip atau benar dia adalah si penculik itu. _Arraseo_?" titah Yoongi mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Hubungi kami setelah kalian bertemu dengan Ganghyeon, _okay_?" pesan Kim Won. Yoongi mengangguk cepat dan segera bergegas pergi diikuti Key, Mino dan Taehyung yang masih tak menyangka jika Yoongi memilihnya untuk pergi bersamanya. Karena setahu dirinya, selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini Yoongi selalu menghindari pekerjaan yang menyangkut dirinya ataupun kakaknya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia cukup senang dan bersyukur setidaknya ia memiliki seorang kakak dan seorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri yang meskipun mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak baik tapi mereka masih bisa saling bekerja sama satu lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

Taehyung menghentikan mobil yang ia bawa tepat di depan sebuah flat yang menyelip diantara rumah-rumah mewah lainnya. Key yang duduk disamping Taehyung segera keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Yoongi, Mino, kemudian Taehyung. Keempat pemuda itu pun tanpa banyak bicara berjalan menuju flat yang menjadi tujuan awal mereka.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Key mengetuk pintu flat yang menurutnya sudah tidak layak huni. Keempatnya menunggu dalam diam hingga akhirnya lima menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis yang masih berusia sekitar 18 tahunan.

" _Oh_! Pak polisi!" pekiknya terkejut dan seketika ia membungkukkan badannya 90° dihadapan keempat pemuda tampan itu. "Maaf sebelumnya, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya gadis itu sopan. Key yang berada di depannya sekaligus berdiri disamping Yoongi tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kabar Joohyun-ssi?" sapa Key lembut. Gadis bernama lengkap Bae Joohyun itu hanya mengangguk kaku, masih dalam mode terkejutnya dengan kedatangan keempat pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai polisi di depan flatnya seperti ini.

"Bolehkan kami masuk?" pinta Mino kemudian. Joohyun pun tersadar dari lamnanna dan segera memberi ruang agar keempat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam flatnya.

"Silahkan—silahkan masuk!" Joohyun mempersilahkan dan keempatnya pun masuk ke dalam flat Joohyun dan duduk di lantai mengingat jika flat itu memang tidak ada sofa tamu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan minuman!"

"Tidak perlu!" sela Yoongi cepat. "Duduklah, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!" titah Yoongi dan Joohyun menurut untuk segera duduk diantara Yoongi dan Key yang duduk berhadapan dengan Mino yang duduk disamping Yoongi dan Taehyung yang duduk disamping Key.

"Bagaimana kabar Ganghyeon?" tanya Key. Joohyun tampak terkejut.

"Ganghyeon?" ulang Joohyun seolah jika ia baru saja mendengar sebuah nama asing.

"Iya, Bae Ganghyeon. Adikmu!" lanjut Taehyung memperjelas. Joohyun terlihat gugup.

"Apa Ganghyeon baik-baik saja?" tanya Mino kemudian.

"Joohyun-ssi?" panggil Key merasa bahwa respon Joohyun tidak seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menanyakan Ganghyeon?" tanya Joohyun ia mencoba agar ekspresi wajahnya terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Joohyun-ssi, katakan pada kami sejujurnya—apa Han Youngshik masih hidup?" tanya Yoongi to the point. Joohyun semakin gugup saat mendengar sebuah nama familiar yang baru saja Yoongi sebutkan.

"Han—Young—Shik?" tanya Joohyun terbata.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ganghyeon?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Joohyun terdiam.

"H-han Youngshik?" ulang Joohyun lagi namun dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas bahwa ekspresi Joohyun yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat kentara.

"Joohyun-ssi, kami melihat Han Youngshik berkeliaran di Cheongdam. Kami hanya ingin memastikan pria ini benar Han Youngshik atau pria yang kebetulan hanya mirip. Kami mohon kerjasamamu~" pinta Yoongi lembut. Joohyun tampak gusar.

"Dimana Ganghyeon?" tanya Key lagi. Joohyun terdiam. "Joohyun-ssi?" panggil Key menyadarkan lamunan Joohyun. Tanpa sadar, Joohyun meneteskan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Apa kalian—" Joohyun menjeda ucapannya. "—akan menyelamatkan adikku? Adik kecilku?" isaknya.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

"Sehunie..." panggil Luhan membuat Sehun, sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk bersama anjing kecilnya seketika menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjongkok di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, _hm_? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan memangku kekasihnya seraya mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala kekasih cantiknya. Ini sudah tengah malam, separuh rumah sudah gelap dengan beberapa penghuni yang sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur!" ujar Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun langsung mengecup bibir mungil kekasih cantiknya sekilas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau belum tidur!" jawab Luhan sekenanya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Jangan berbohong, sayang! Katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _hm_?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau memang seorang pria yang peka?"

"Aku peka hanya pada orang tertentu." Jawab Sehun bangga. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia memainkan rambut hitam Sehun dan belum juga berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Jimin?" tanya Sehun tepat, dan Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya pada rambut Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun lamat.

"Apa harus—kita kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Luhan cemas. Sehun tersenyum tenang.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan sayang?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Jimin bertahan hidup selama tiga tahun ini. Operasi demi operasi ia jalani tanpa pernah mengeluh. Segala terapi untuk memulihkan daya tahan tubuhnya—aku takut, jika dia kembali terluka!" jawab Luhan. Sehun mengelus surai Luhan lembut.

"Kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sayang. Kita akan selalu berada disisinya. Meskipun, dia akan kembali pada keluarganya tapi kau tahu bukan—aku, kau, Kai, Kyungie, Suho _hyung_ , dan Lay _hyung_ bahkan kakakku sendiri—tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak akan membiarkan Jimin kembali terluka entah batinnya ataupun fisiknya. Dan, jika saat kita kembali nanti mereka kembali menyakiti Jimin setitik luka pun—aku berjanji akan membawa Jimin menjauh dari mereka sehingga mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Jimin sampai kapanpun!" janji Sehun membuat Luhan tenang mendengarnya. Karena sejujurnya, terlalu berat untuknya kembali ke tempat dimana ada kemungkinan ia bisa berpisah dengan adik kecilnya. Orang lain, yang kini juga merangkap sebagai salah satu hal terpenting baginya, selain kekasihnya dan juga sahabatnya.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _JIMIIIIIIN...  
_

 _Woah, siapa nih yang kangen sama mochi kesayangan? Akhirnya, si peran utama muncul juga, kkkk..._

 _Hayo hayo, siapa nih yang sebelumya ngira Jimin udah gak ada? Haduh, jujur aja aku sendiri gak tega kalau buat Jimin-nya yang gak ada, terlalu sayang, hehe. Dan, akhirnya di chap ini Jimin kembali. Tenang aja dia baik-baik aja kok, tapi ya itu ntah entar Yoongi-nya sendiri gimana? Haha, doain aja hati Yoongi enggak pindah ke lain hati (Andwae! Hati Yoongi cuman buat Jimin seorang!)_

 _Tunggu yak, kedatangan Jimin pas ketemu sama keluarga tercinta dan juga bebeb-nya, eaaaa..._

 _Bye bye, sampai jumpa di chapter 4..._


	4. Chapter 4 : Open Up

_Tiga tahun yang lalu . . ._

 _Kriiing!_

 _"_ _KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"_

 _Bruk!_

 _Brak!_

 _"_ _Jimin!" seru seorang dokter muda dengan name tag Oh Yunho memasuki kamar inap Jimin dengan tergesa. Ia menutupi hidungnya dengan lengan kirinya agar tidak banyak menghirup asap yang ternyata sudah menyelubungi seluruh kamar inap Jimin. Dokter muda yang juga asisten dari dokter Min itu berjalan mendekati Jimin dan memeriksa keadaan Jimin yang mulai menurun._

 _"_ _Jimin, aku mohon bertahanlah!" pintanya cemas. Dokter Oh berfikir sejenak, ia tidak bisa terlalu lama berfikir jika tidak ingin dirinya dan pasiennya terpanggang di tengah-tengah kobaran api yang mulai muncul dari berbagai arah._

 _"_ _Sial!" umpatnya kesal, ia dengan amat terpaksa mencabut semua kabel yang menempel di tubuh Jimin dan dengan gesit ia membawa Jimin, menggendongnya di punggungnya._

 _Dokter Oh melirik kearah Jimin yang masih terpejam, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera bergegas keluar dari salah satu kamar di bangsal VVIP._

 _Uhuk!_

 _Brak!_

 _Dokter Oh terkejut melihat reruntuhan yang sudah setengah terbakar jatuh tepat di depannya saat ia berhasil keluar dari kamar Jimin dan kini ia berada di tengah-tengah koridor bangsal VVIP. Dokter Oh mencoba untuk menahan segala rasa panas yang mulai menyengat diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia berdecak dan berlari nekat menerobos api yang masih separuh melahap bangsal VVIP sebelum semuanya benar-benar terbakar dan habislah waktunya untuk melarikan diri._

 _Dokter Oh berlari menuruni tangga dengan Jimin yang masih tak sadarkan diri di balik punggungnya. Ia lelah, tentu saja tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah di tengah jalan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya dan pasiennya terpanggang di tengah-tengah api yang entah muncul darimana._

 _Brak!_

 _Dokter Oh terperanjat saat kembali mendapati reruntuhan yang jatuh dan menutup jalan keluarnya. Dokter Oh menahan nafas, padahal tinggal tiga lantai lagi ia sudah berada di lobby rumah sakit tapi kenapa harus ada yang menghalangi jalannya? Dokter Oh berdecak, kesadarannya mulai menipis karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap api. Tapi, dokter Oh berusaha agar ia tetap terjaga. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling koridor di lantai empat hingga kedua matanya menangkap sebuah jendela yang tak jauh berada di sisi kananya. Dokter Oh berfikir sejenak._

 _"_ _Tidak ada pilihan lain!" gumamnya, ia pun berlari menuju jendela itu yang kebetulan satu-satunya yang belum banyak dilingkupi kobaran api._

 _Set!_

 _Pyar!_

 _Bruk!_

 _Seketika dokter Oh kehilangan kesadarannya dengan Jimin yang masih berada di atas punggungnya terkulai lemas. Samar-samar ia mendengar tapak kaki yang berlari kesana-kemari, ia hanya berharap jika keluarga Jimin atau petugas pemadam kebakaran menemukannya dan segera menangani Jimin serta membawa Jimin ke tempat yang lebih aman._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan kakakku?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan berahang tegas bertanya pada dokter pribadinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kakaknya._

 _"_ _Dokter Oh, terlalu banyak menghirup asap di dalam tempat kejadian. Tapi, tenang saja mungkin karena ia juga seorang dokter—jadi ia juga bisa menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang akan mengganggu paru-parunya." pemuda itu pun menghela nafas lega._

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang serius kan?" tanyanya lagi._

 _"_ _Tidak ada—hanya saja, dokter Oh mengalami patah tulang di bagian pinggang dan tangan kanannya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif!" jawab dokter pribadinya lagi._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku cukup lega mendengarnya. Tapi, kapan dia siuman?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Saya perkirakan, dua jam lagi dokter Oh akan siuman!" pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti._

 _"_ _Terima kasih dokter Lee. Kalau begitu, aku antar ke depan!"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu tuan Oh, lebih baik anda temani dokter Oh. Besok pagi, saya akan kembali!" pamitnya dan pemuda itu mengangguk mempersilahkan._

 _"_ _Sehunie!" panggil seorang pemuda cantik diikuti dua pemuda yang berlari menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Yunho hyung?" tanyanya cemas. Pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu pun mendekati pemuda cantik yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Sehun cemas melihat kekasihnya, Luhan—terlihat terengah juga dua sahabat Sehun yang juga sepasang kekasih, Kai dan Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho hyung!" jawab Luhan._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai cemas._

 _"_ _Rumah sakit tempat Yunho bekerja tiba-tiba kebakaran dan tampaknya Yunho hyung lompat dari lantai empat rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya." Jawab Sehun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dihadapan Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Tenanglah sayang, kami ada disini—Yunho hyung, pasti baik-baik saja!" ujar Luhan menenangkan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus surai Luhan gemas._

 _"_ _Kalian masuklah jika ingin melihat keadaan Yunho hyung, aku akan meminta Jung ahjumma untuk menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian!" sambung Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Ketiganya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur rumahnya._

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

 _"_ _Eung~" ringis dokter Oh, setelah hampir dua jam akhirnya ia tersadar. Sehun, yang tak lain adalah adik dari dokter Oh seketika mendekati sang kakak saat mendengar lenguhan dokter Oh—diikuti Luhan yang masih setia menemani Sehun. Sementara, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _"_ _Hyung, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun cemas. Dokter Oh meringis._

 _"_ _Apa aku masih hidup?" tanyanya konyol. Sehun berdecak._

 _"_ _Kau sedang di neraka sekarang!" sahut Sehun pedas. Dokter Oh terkekeh. Ia melirik kearah Luhan._

 _"_ _Jika benar di neraka, kenapa ada malaikat yang sangat cantik disini?" godanya. Sehun mencibir._

 _"_ _Berhenti memandangi kekasihku!" seru Sehun kesal membuat dokter Oh dan Luhan terkekeh karenanya._

 _"_ _Ah ya!" dan seolah teringat sesuatu, dokter Oh memandang Sehun kembali dengan tampang seriusnya. "Bagaimana dengan orang yang bersamaku? Apa dia sudah bersama dengan keluarganya? Dia sudah mendapat pertolongan pertama kan?" tanya dokter Oh. Sehun mengeryit tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Orang yang bersamamu?" Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Orang yang mengenakan seragam pasien?" dokter Oh mengangguk cepat._

 _"_ _Ya, bagaimana keadaannya. Dia sudah bersama dengan keluarganya kan?" tanya dokter Oh lagi._

 _"_ _Bukankah ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi?" Sehun balik bertanya. Dokter Oh menatapnya bingung._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" tanya dokter Oh._

 _"_ _Saat aku bertanya pada petugas pemadam kebakaran, mereka bilang pasien yang bersamamu bukanlah pasien Severance Hospital karena tidak ada tanda identitasnya, kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Kau bercanda? Dia pasienku?!" seru dokter Oh tidak terima._

 _"_ _Aneh memang hyung, bahkan tidak ada satu pun keluarga yang kau maksud yang mencarinya!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dia adalah adik sepupu dari dokter Kim!"_

 _"_ _Dokter Kim? Tapi, mereka bilang—"_

 _"_ _Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" potong dokter Oh semakin cemas._

 _"_ _Petugas pemadam kebakaran itu membawanya ke rumah sakit lain!" dokter Oh membelalak tak percaya atas penuturan polos dari sang adik._

 _"_ _Mworago? Kau bercanda? Dia—argh!" ringis dokter Oh saat ia mencoba bangun namun yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa di area punggungnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, hyung, hyung! Kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun menahan kakaknya._

 _"_ _Aku harus mencarinya!"_

 _"_ _Tapi, kau sedang sekarat!" bentak Sehun tak sabar._

 _"_ _Sehun, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku harus mencarinya!"_

 _"_ _Hyung~dia hanyalah orang lain. Kenapa kau cemas seperti ini?!" Sehun masih berusaha untuk menahan sang kakak agar tidak pergi dan berbuat nekat._

 _"_ _Berhenti bersikap egois, Oh Sehun! Dia hanyalah pemuda polos yang sedang berjuang agar ia tetap hidup—kenapa kau tidak memiliki rasa iba sama sekali?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana aku memiliki rasa iba jika aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud?"_

 _"_ _Oh Sehun!" bentak dokter Oh merasa adiknya sudah kelewatan. "Kau—"_

 _"_ _Kami akan mencarinya untukmu hyung!" potong Luhan menengahi perdebatan pelik antara kakak-adik itu. Keduanya pun menoleh kearah Luhan bersamaan._

 _"_ _Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sehun tak menyangka._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" dan respon lain ditunjukan oleh dokter Oh yang menatap Luhan penuh harap sementara Sehun yang menatap Luhan garang._

 _"_ _Siapa namanya—dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya hyung?" tanya Luhan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Sehun._

 _"_ _Namanya Jimin, Park Jimin. Dia pemuda manis berpipi tembam dan bermata sipit. Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama sepuluh hari ini karena baru saja melakukan operasi pada ginjalnya. Aku mohon, temukan dia karena dia harus melakukan operasi yang lain! Aku juga akan mengirim fotonya padamu!"_

 _"_ _Jimin, Park Jimin!" ulang Luhan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah hyung. Kami berjanji akan menemukannya, kau istirahatlah okay?" janji Luhan membuat dokter Oh merasa sedikit tenang karena bisa mengandalkan kekasih adiknya. Luhan membungkuk pamit dan menarik Sehun untuk ikut dengannya._

 _"_ _Kau ini kenapa hyung?!" bentak Sehun tak habis pikir setelah ia dan Luhan keluar dari kamar sang kakak._

 _"_ _Sehuna, kenapa kau tak ingin membantu kakakmu?" tanya Luhan tenang. Sehun berdecak._

 _"_ _Dan kenapa aku harus peduli?!"_

 _"_ _Sehuna!" balas Luhan tak menyangka. "Kenapa kau selalu egois?"_

 _"_ _Aku egois?! Aku hanya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal Luhanie~" balas Sehun mencoba untuk sabar. Luhan berdecak._

 _"_ _Baiklah, anggap saja kau tidak ingin membantu—tapi, apa kau tega membiarkan kakakmu bertanggung jawab atas pasiennya sementara kondisinya yang hanya bangun saja dia sudah merintih kesakitan? Apa kau tega? Pikirkan kakakmu, Sehuna!" tutur Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan kekasihnya dibandingkan dengan orang lain bahkan kakaknya sendiri._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku turuti apa maumu! Aku juga akan menghubungi yang lain agar kita lebih mudah untuk menemukannya!" balas Sehun akhirnya, Luhan tersenyum merekah melihat Sehun yang mulai mendial sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Jadi, apa kita harus memeriksa satu persatu rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul?" tanya Kai terlihat terpaksa karena Sehun memaksanya datang di saat ia sedang melakukan this and that bersama kekasihnya, Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Lay yang juga sahabat Luhan dan Sehun menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan tampang innocent-nya mengabaikan keluhan tak penting yang sedari tadi Kai lontarkan._

 _"_ _Entahlah, hanya seseorang yang menyusahkan orang lain!" sahut Sehun asal._

 _"_ _Sehun!" interupsi Luhan tak suka. Sehun mendesah kesal. Kemudian, ia menatap Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay dan juga Suho, kekasih Lay yang juga Sehun hubungi. "Dia adalah pasien yang Yunho hyung selamatkan. Karena Yunho hyung terlihat khawatir, aku rasa dia mungkin bukan pasien biasa!"_

 _"_ _Pasien—tapi kok tidak ada daftar nama di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat!" cibir Sehun lagi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Luhan._

 _"_ _Sehun, bisakah kau diam?!" seru Luhan kesal. Sehun berdecak._

 _"_ _Awas saja jika aku sampai bertengkar denganmu hanya karena pasien itu!" balas Sehun tak peduli._

 _"_ _Kenapa juga kita harus mencarinya? Dia sudah ada di rumah sakit, berarti bukankah dia sudah aman?" tanya Kai yang juga ikut kesal. Luhan berdecak._

 _"_ _Jika kalian tidak ingin membantu, lebih baik pulang saja sana!" titah Luhan jengah, ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan melangkah masuk menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir apik di halaman rumah mewah kekasihnya, meninggalkan kelima temannya._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya kekasihnya itu aku atau Yunho hyung?!" ujar Sehun heran. Keempatnya terkekeh._

 _"_ _Jika Luhan ingin menikah denganmu bukankah ia juga harus mengambil hati dari satu-satunya anggota keluargamu?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersenyum senang._

 _"_ _Aigoo~rusa itu benar-benar licik!" gumam Sehun berdecak kagum._

 _"_ _Sudahlah, kajja kita cari pasien itu sebelum Yunho hyung sendiri yang turun tangan!" ajak Suho menengahi dan diikuti anggukan dari mereka._

 _Kelimanya pun masuk ke dalam mobil mereka masing-masing yang terparkir rapi di halaman kediaman keluarga Oh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting!_

 _Luhan meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam sakunya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari kekasihnya yang sedari tadi sesekali meliriknya meskipun ia tengah menyetir._

 _"_ _Oh~dia pemuda yang manis~" kagum Luhan setelah melihat pesan yang berisi foto yang ternyata dikirim oleh Yunho._

 _"_ _Yunho hyung, sudah mengirimkan fotonya padamu?" tanya Sehun basa-basi. Luhan hanya mengangguk sekilas dan masih tak berniat untuk bicara pada kekasihnya. Sehun menghela nafas, baiklah ia harus mengalah kali ini. Ia juga tidak bisa terus berlarut dalam keheningan jika ia sedang bersama dengan Luhan. "Luhanie~kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan berdecak._

 _"_ _Kau marah padaku!" jawab Luhan masih kesal. Sehun menarik nafas._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku salah. Maafkan aku ya?" pinta Sehun lembut. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum cantik._

 _"_ _Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu sayang!" balas Luhan membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum akibat ulah manis kekasihnya. "Chakkaman, aku akan mengirim foto pasien ini pada Lay dan Kyungsoo. Lebih baik kita mencarinya berpencar agar cepat untuk menemukannya!" lanjut Luhan berkutat pada ponselnya, ia mengirim foto pasien dokter Oh kepada Lay dan Kyungsoo serta menambahkan catatan kecil di bawahnya._

 ** _Kita mencarinya berpencar, jika sudah menemukannya saling menghubungi satu sama lain, okay? Hati-hati!_**

 _"_ _Jadi, rumah sakit mana yang kita tuju?" tanya Sehun. Luhan berfikir sejenak._

 _"_ _Aku akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan Lay terlebih dahulu!" jawab Luhan kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Sehun mengurangi laju kecepatannya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah spion memastikan bahwa keempat sahabatnya masih berada di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Lay dan Suho akan pergi ke arah barat dari Severance Hospital, sementara Kai dan Kyungie daerah timurnya. Dan, kita berdua di daerah selatan." jawab Luhan akhirnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia melajukan mobilnya terlebih dahulu begitu pula dengan kedua mobil yang juga melajukan mobil mereka kearah berlawanan._

 _"_ _Apa menurutmu keluarganya juga mencarinya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun diam sejenak._

 _"_ _Molla!" jawab Sehun asal membuat Luhan kesal setengah hati._

 _"_ _Aish, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara!" sebal Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Lalu aku harus bagaimana Luhanie sayang? Aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya, kau mengharapkan jawaban apa dariku?" tanya Sehun benar. Luhan terkekeh dan membuat Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"_

 _"_ _Aniyo!" jawab Luhan menggeleng lucu. "Aku tidak akan lelah jika itu bersamamu!" lanjutnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan balik bertanya._

 _"_ _Aku?" ulang Sehun tak mengerti. Luhan hanya mengangguk._

 _"_ _Yunho hyung selalu sibuk mengurus pasiennya bahkan dia begitu terlihat khawatir. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan cemas. Sehun tersenyum tampan._

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja jika itu bersamamu!" jawab Sehun meng-copy jawaban Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan berdecak._

 _"_ _Kau sama sekali tak kreatif!" cetus Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh._

 _"_ _Jja, kita sudah sampai!" Sehun menghentikan mobilnya saat sudah berada di sebuah rumah sakit yang tak sebesar rumah sakit dimana tempat kakaknya bekerja._

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari mobil mereka bersamaan. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju lobby rumah sakit yang tampak ramai._

 _"_ _Ada kemungkinan, mungkin beberapa pasiennya dipindahkan di rumah sakit terdekat!" tebak Luhan melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang dan nampak sibuk._

 _"_ _Permisi!" sapa Luhan setelah ia dan Sehun sampai di bagian resepsionis rumah sakit yang ia datangi._

 _"_ _Nde?" balas seorang perawat ramah._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bertanya, apa pasien Severance Hospital dipindahkan disini?" tanya Luhan. Perawat itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada Luhan._

 _"_ _Beberapa pasien memang dipindahkan disini tuan!" jawabnya. Luhan pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan sebuah foto pasien yang dikirimkan dokter Oh._

 _"_ _Apa dia salah satu pasien yang ada disini?" tanya Luhan. Perawat itu tampak mengingat._

 _"_ _Saya tidak pernah melihatnya tuan. Lagi pula, pasien yang berada disini hanyalah pasien yang masih dalam masa pemulihan!" jawabnya lagi. Luhan berfikir sejenak._

 _"_ _Jika boleh tahu, para pasien Severance Hospital dipindahkan dimana?" tanya Luhan lagi._

 _"_ _Tergantung dari pihak keluarga, tuan!" Luhan terdiam._

 _"_ _Oh! Jika, yang membawa petugas pemadam kebakarannya—kira-kira mereka membawanya kemana?" tanya Luhan lagi. Perawat itu nampak mengingat._

 _"_ _Mungkin di Seoul Hospital!" jawabnya. Luhan mengangguk paham._

 _"_ _Kamsahamnida!" ujarnya dan pamit undur diri._

 _"_ _Jangan terlalu ramah pada orang lain!" cibir Sehun tak suka. Luhan mendecih._

 _"_ _Maka dari itu, alangkah baiknya kau yang bertanya." Sahut Luhan, ia merangkul Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari pasien dari dokter Oh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Jadi, kau juga belum menemukannya?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya lima menit setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit yang baru saja ia kunjungi._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Entahlah, aku juga belum menghubungi Lay!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Perawat yang baru saja aku tanyai mengatakan bahwa mungkin petugas pemadam kebakaran membawanya ke Seoul Hospital. Aku dan Sehun sedang perjalanan kesana!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Arraseo, aku akan menghubungimu segera!" Luhan menutup sambungannya. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun._

 _"_ _Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun._

 _"_ _Sama, Kyungsoo dan Kai juga belum menemukannya!" jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk paham._

 _Hampir dua puluh menit perjalanan mereka menuju Seoul Hospital. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan._

 _"_ _Aku harap, ini rumah sakit terakhir!" gumam Sehun jengah. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia yakin, Sehun pasti sudah lelah apalagi mengingat malam semakin larut._

 _"_ _Permisi!" sapa Luhan setelah ia dan Sehun sudah berada di depan meja resepsionis._

 _"_ _Nde, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" balas sang perawat._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bertanya apa ada pasien Severance Hospital yang dipindahkan disini?" tanya Luhan. Perawat itu tersenyum._

 _"_ _Ya tuan. Anda mencari atas nama siapa?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Park Jimin!" jawab Luhan cepat._

 _"_ _Sebentar, saya cek terlebih dahulu!" ujar perawat itu berkutat pada komputer kerjanya. "Maaf tuan, tapi tidak ada pasien yang bernama Park Jimin!" jawabnya. Luhan mendesah kecewa._

 _"_ _Begitu—huft, kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya!" Luhan tersenyum dan pamit pergi diikuti Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengintai sang kekasih._

 _"_ _Ah~bagaimana sekarang—apa yang harus kita katakan pada Yunho hyung?" tanya Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia dan Sehun sudah berada di teras rumah sakit. Sehun menatap sang kekasih datar._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan berfikir sejenak._

 _"_ _Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak hati pada Yunho hyung karena tidak bisa menemukan pasiennya!" ujar Luhan ragu._

 _"_ _Gwenchana~Yunho hyung pasti memaklumi!" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun mendekapnya erat._

 _Drrt..._

 _Drrt..._

 _Luhan tersentak mendapati ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia pun mengambil benda persegi itu tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan dekapan Sehun._

 _"_ _Nde Lay?" sahut Luhan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Lay._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Jinjjayo?" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut, ia melepaskan dekapan Sehun dan menatap Sehun senang dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar lucu._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Arraseo-arraseo, aku dan Sehun akan segera kesana!" Luhan menutup sambungannya dan menatap Sehun senang._

 _"_ _Wae?" tanya Sehun penasaran._

 _"_ _Sehun—"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hyung!" panggil Lay setelah melihat Luhan dan Sehun berlari kearahnya dan Suho diikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo dibelakang mereka._

 _"_ _Dimana dia?" tanya Luhan terengah._

 _"_ _Dia ada di ruang UGD hyung. Para petugas itu yang membawanya kemari, dan karena mereka tidak mengetahui namanya maka kami bertanya apakah ada pasien yang tidak diketahui identitasnya dan kami juga menunjukan foto yang kau kirim pada dokter jaga di rumah sakit ini!" jelas Lay. Luhan hanya mengangguk paham._

 _"_ _Jadi apa dia sedang diperiksa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lay mengangguk._

 _"_ _Sepertinya begitu!" jawab Lay sekenanya._

 _Keenamnya pun entah kenapa masih menunggu dan berdiam diri di depan pintu ruang UGD, padahal mereka tahu—mereka hanyalah menunggu orang asing yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal bahkan asal-usulnya yang entah darimana._

 _Klik!_

 _Keenamnya menoleh kearah pintu UGD yang terbuka dan menampikkan seorang dokter yang menatap mereka terkejut._

 _"_ _Apa kalian keluarga pasien?" tanya sang dokter. Keenamnya terdiam._

 _"_ _Apa dia benar salah satu pasien Severance Hospital?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Dokter itu mengangguk sekilas._

 _"_ _Dia satu-satunya pasien Severance Hospital yang dibawa kemari oleh petugas." jawab sang dokter._

 _"_ _Apa kami boleh menemuinya?" tanya Luhan._

 _"_ _Maaf tapi apakah salah satu dari kalian adalah keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter yang membuat keenamnya kembali terdiam._

 _"_ _Kami bukan keluarganya!" jawab Suho akhirnya. Sang dokter mendesah kecewa._

 _"_ _Sayang sekali, padahal keadaan pasien benar-benar kritis." sesal sang dokter._

 _"_ _Tapi—dia adalah pasien dari kakakku. Kakakku seorang dokter di Severance Hospital!" sahut Sehun yang entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyerukan kalimat tersebut. Dokter itu memincingkan matanya tak mengerti. "Kami kemari untuk mencarinya dan memastikan keadaannya karena dia adalah pasien kakakku yang dibawa petugas pemadam kebakaran tanpa pemberitahuan dari keluarganya!" lanjut Sehun. Dokter itu mengangguk paham._

 _"_ _Baiklah hanya salah satu dari kalian yang boleh masuk, berhubung kalian bukanlah keluarga pasien. Tapi—jika memungkinkan, bisakah kau katakan pada kakakmu—jika kondisi pasien saat ini benar-benar lemah hingga membuat peredaran darahnya tak lancar. Setidaknya, dia bisa menghubungi pihak keluarganya untuk melakukan tindakan lanjut!" pesan sang dokter. Keenamnya mengangguk kaku._

 _"_ _Kau saja yang masuk hyung!" ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan setelah kepergian dokter itu. Luhan menatap Sehun lamat, dan Sehun mengangguk samar. Luhan menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu UGD untuk memastikan bahwa pasien yang tergeletak di dalam sana adalah benar, pasien dari dokter Oh._

 _Luhan melangkah pelan, menapakkan kakinya tanpa suara mendekati ranjang pasien itu hingga ia benar-benar berada di samping pasien yang mungkin sosok yang kakak dari kekasihnya cari. Luhan meraih ponselnya dan melihat foto yang Yunho kirimkan untuk membandingkan antara pasien itu dengan orang yang ada di dalam foto itu. Luhan tersenyum lirih dan menatap iba pada wajah pucat yang terpejam._

 _"_ _Semoga cepat sembuh." Gumam Luhan sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang UGD itu dan menghampiri kekasih dan sahabatnya._

 _"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melihat Luhan yang tak lama keluar dan menatap kelima pemuda dihadapannya satu persatu._

 _"_ _Dia orang yang sama yang ada di dalam foto itu!" jawab Luhan. Kelimanya terdiam._

 _"_ _Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Lay._

 _"_ _Akan lebih baik kita katakan saja pada Yunho hyung terlebih dahulu. Dia adalah pasiennya dan tugas kita hanyalah mencarinya!" sahut Suho yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari kelima sahabatnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Benarkah kalian sudah menemukannya?" tanya Yunho memastikan, ia menatap keenam pemuda yang berdiri di dalam kamarnya sementara ia hanya bersandar di ranjang tidurnya._

 _"_ _Nde hyung, kami menemukannya seperti yang kau inginkan!" sarkas Sehun namun ternyata dibalas senyuman merekah dari Yunho._

 _"_ _Syukurlah, aku lega jika dia sudah berada di rumah sakit." Balas Yunho mengabaikan tatapan malas dari Sehun._

 _"_ _Tapi hyung, kenapa tidak ada satu pun keluarga yang menemaninya?" tanya Luhan. Yunho mengeryit tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?" Yunho balik bertanya._

 _"_ _Dia dibawa oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran tanpa identitas." lanjut Luhan. "Dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah kata dokter bahwa keadaannya semakin kritis dan mereka menunggu persetujuan dari keluarganya untuk melakukan tindakan lanjut."_

 _"_ _Apa benar dia adalah pasienmu hyung?" tanya Sehun curiga._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Tapi kenapa keluarganya tidak mencarinya? Ah, aku harus menghubungi dokter Kim!" Yunho meraih ponselnya untuk mendial salah satu rekan kerjanya._

 _"_ _Dokter Kim!" panggil Yunho akhirnya mendengar jawaban dari seberang._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Dokter Kim, gwenchanayo?" tanya Yunho seketika mimik wajahnya mengeras mendengar isak tangis pilu dari seberang._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Dokter Kim?" panggil Yunho lagi saat ia tak mendengar suara dari orang yang ia hubungi._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Dok—yeob-yeobsseo? Dokter Kim?!" seru Yunho mengeryit bingung mengetahui panggilannya yang tiba-tiba terputus. Ia kemudian menatap adiknya serta kelima pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu._

 _"_ _Besok antar aku ke rumah sakit itu!" pinta Yunho menitah dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun._

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

 _Sehun mendorong kursi roda kakaknya, masuk menuju ruang UGD di sebuah rumah sakit dimana pasien yang semalam ia temukan bersama kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Permisi." panggil Yunho sopan pada seorang perawat yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD._

 _"_ _Nde tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balas perawat itu ramah._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bertanya apa pasien yang dibawa petugas—pasien dari korban kebakaran Severance Hospital masih berada disini?" tanya Yunho. Perawat cantik itu tersenyum._

 _"_ _Nde tuan, apa anda keluarganya?" perawat itu balik bertanya._

 _"_ _Aku dokter Oh Yunho, dokter spesialis bedah di Severance Hospital. Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin memastikan apakah dia pasienku atau tidak." Ijin Yunho. Perawat itu berfikir sejenak._

 _"_ _Silahkan tuan. Dan saya berharap pasien itu benar orang yang anda cari karena sampai saat ini pihak rumah sakit masih belum berani mengambil tindakan atas pasien itu karena tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang datang. Selain itu juga, kami belum mengetahui identitasnya." Jawab perawat itu. Yunho mengangguk paham._

 _"_ _Tunggulah disini!" titahnya pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan perawat itu mengambil alih kursi roda sang kakak dan masuk ke ruang UGD meninggalkan dirinya._

 _Perawat itu menghentikan kursi roda Yunho tepat disamping ranjang pasien yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya._

 _"_ _Jimin~" dan Yunho bersyukur saat ia benar-benar melihat sosok pasiennya terbaring dihadapannya. "Syukurlah aku menemukanmu." leganya._

 _"_ _Apa tuan mengenalnya?" tanya sang perawat._

 _"_ _Nde, dia benar pasienku!" jawab Yunho sumringah. "Aku akan menghubungi keluarganya untuk mengurus segala administrasinya agar ia mendapatkan perawatan intensif."_

 _"_ _Syukurlah tuan. Karena kondisi pasien ini benar-benar kritis, saya harap keluarganya cepat mengambil tindakan!"_

 _"_ _Tentu, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang!" balas Yunho ia pamit pada perawat itu dan membawa kursi rodanya sendiri untuk keluar dari ruangan pasiennya dan menemui adiknya, Sehun._

 _"_ _Jadi, bagaimana hyung—dia benar pasienmu?" tanya Sehun mengambil alih kursi roda Yunho dan mendorongnya perlahan menjauh dari ruang UGD._

 _"_ _Oh! Dia orangnya, aku harus berterima kasih pada kekasihmu dan teman-temanmu. Aku berhutang pada mereka!" jawab Yunho. Sehun tersenyum senang._

 _"_ _Apa dia pasien spesial hyung?" tanya Sehun._

 _"_ _Dia pasien spesial dari profesor-ku. Jadi—ya! Dia juga pasien spesialku. Selain itu, dia juga pemuda yang manis." balas Yunho seraya membayangkan wajah pasiennya sebelum pasiennya mengalami koma._

 _"_ _Jadi, kemana tujuanmu selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun. Yunho tersenyum._

 _"_ _Kita harus menemui keluarganya. Kau tidak ada acara hari ini kan?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Sehun menggeleng._

 _"_ _Free hyung! Hari ini waktuku sepenuhnya untukmu!" Yunho memincing ragu._

 _"_ _Jinjja—sejak kapan kau mau menghabiskan waktumu denganku?" Sehun berdecak._

 _"_ _Ayolah hyung. Lu hyung sedang bekerja aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Lagi pula, dia juga berpesan agar aku yang menjagamu!"_

 _"_ _Kau sendiri—kenapa tidak masuk kantor?"_

 _"_ _Satu hari tidak masuk itu tidak masalah. Lagi pula, aku pemiliknya—jadi, siapa yang akan berani memecatku?" Yunho terkekeh._

 _"_ _Dasar!" cibirnya meskipun ia merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu langka bersama adiknya meskipun ia dalam keadaan tidak sehat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

 _Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang tidak ia ketahui rumah siapa itu. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, mengeluarkan kursi roda sang kakak dan kemudian membantu Yunho untuk kembali duduk di kursinya._

 _"_ _Kau ikut masuk atau menunggu disini?" tanya Yunho memberikan tawaran._

 _"_ _Apa kau akan lama?" tanya Sehun. Yunho berfikir sejenak._

 _"_ _Tidak lama." jawab Yunho kurang yakin._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku tunggu disini!" Yunho mengangguk mengerti._

 _Ia pun menggerakkan kursi rodanya memasuki halaman rumah mewah itu diikuti tatapan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengawasi sang kakak. Sehun bersandar pada mobilnya, ia menarik nafas seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah itu kemudian mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia disini hanya untuk menjadi sopir kakaknya dan bukan untuk mencari tahu urusan kakaknya._

 _Ting! Tong!_

 _Kembali lagi pada Yunho yang sekarang sudah menekan bel pada pintu dan menunggu sampai si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada pegangan kursi rodanya. Ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia menunggu namun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu terbuka. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling rumah mewah itu dan baru ia sadari jika rumah yang sedang ia kunjungi terasa sepi._

 _"_ _Dokter Oh?!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Yunho membalikkan kursi rodanya dan tersenyum lega mendapati si pemilik rumah yang sepertinya baru saja pulang entah dari mana bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang ia ketahui adalah ayahnya. Namun, yang membuat Yunho mengeryit heran adalah baju yang keduanya kenakan. Setelan formal berwarna hitam? Apa mereka baru saja melayat?_

 _"_ _Untuk apa kau kemari?!" tanya si pemilik rumah menatap Yunho tak suka. Yunho semakin mengeryit bingung dengan reaksi rekan kerjanya saat melihatnya._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu dokter Kim?" balas Yunho tak mengerti. Si pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin itu mendecih._

 _"_ _Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan!" sindir Seokjin murka. "Dan jangan menaruh simpatikmu padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" lanjutnya._

 _'_ _Sebenarnya—ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Kenapa—Seokjin seolah tengah menuduhkan suatu hal padanya._

 _"_ _Kau kan yang membakar rumah sakitku?"_

 _"_ _Mwo?" pekik Yunho tak percaya._

 _"_ _Kobaran api itu berasal dari bangsal VVIP, dan satu-satunya yang berjaga disana hanyalah kau. Kau pasti juga yang membuat Jimin hangus terbakar dikamarnya!" sembur Seokjin wajahnya memerah penuh amarah dan air mata. Sementara, Yunho menatap Seokjin tak paham. Jimin? Pasiennya? Hangus terbakar? Oh, tidak—ini bukan kabar baik._

 _"_ _Dokter Kim, Jimin—"_

 _"_ _Aku akan mengajukan banding agar kau dikeluarkan dan karirmu sebagai dokter dan berakhir sampai disini!" potong Seokjin tak peduli dengan apalagi yang akan Yunho katakan padanya. Yunho yang mendengar penuturan Seokjin dengan seenaknya pun menggeram marah dan mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk memberitahukan keberadaan pasiennya._

 _"_ _Apa buktinya jika aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Yunho tajam._

 _"_ _Banyak bukti yang mengarah padamu. Tunggulah, sampai penyelidikan polisi itu membuahkan hasil dan mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bukan dokter yang bertanggung jawab!" sarkas Seokjin. Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak bertanggung jawab? Ayolah, tidakkah Seokjin tahu kenapa Yunho sekarang ini duduk di kursi roda? Dan yang membuat Yunho tidak habis pikir adalah—kenapa dengan seenaknya pemuda di depannya ini menunduhkan sebab dari kebakaran rumah sakitnya kepadanya? Ini tidak masuk akal untuknya. Yunho mendecih._

 _"_ _Jika sampai karir dokterku hancur karena masalah ini. Aku pastikan—kau dan keluargamu akan menyesal seumur hidup kalian!" desis Yunho menatap Seokjin tajam sementara Seokjin hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan penuh benci miliknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mungkin,_

 _Semua orang menginginkan kesempatan kedua_

 _Kesempatan untuk merubah masa lalu mereka_

 _Kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan mereka_

 _Hingga,_

 _Kesempatan untuk bersama dengan orang terkasih mereka._

 _Namun,_

 _Apakah kesempatan kedua itu ada?_

 _Apakah mungkin kesempatan kedua itu datang?_

 _Dan, apakah mereka bisa memilikinya?_

 _Dan bagaimana,_

 _Jika kesempatan yang mereka harapkan itu datang disaat semuanya sudah memulai hidupnya dari awal_

 _Disaat, rasa penyesalan itu tiba-tiba mereka kubur di dalam lubuk hati mereka_

 _Disaat, mereka mencoba untuk melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka_

 _Apakah mereka akan tetap memilih untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin." panggil Luhan memasuki kamar Jimin diikuti Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho dan Lay yang memutuskan untuk berdiri diambang pintu kamar Jimin. Jimin yang tengah berkutat pada laptopnya pun melepaskan pandangannya dan menyambut _hyung_ cantiknya yang mendekatinya.

" _Nde hyung_?" sahut Jimin ia menutup laptopnya dan mendekati Luhan yang kini duduk di ranjangnya. Jimin mengeryit heran mendapati kelima _hyung_ -nya yang lain, yang hanya berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin cemas melihat wajah tegang Luhan. Luhan meraih tangan Jimin dan menggenggam jemari adik kecilnya.

"Jimin-ie, kami sudah memutuskan dan juga ingin meminta persetujuanmu," ujar Luhan lembut. Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan. Luhan menarik nafas. "Jiminie, apakah kau setuju jika—" Luhan menjeda ucapannya, ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kiranya apakah langkah yang telah mereka sepakati benar atau tidak. Benar bagi Jimin terutama. "—jika, kita kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. Jimin terdiam. Terlalu terkejut lebih tepatnya.

Kedua matanya menatap Luhan, kemudian beralih pada kelima _hyung_ -nya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Sejujurnya, Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun meminta untuk kembali pulang meskipun ia merindukan keluarganya sekalipun. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan untuk kembali meskipun ia ingin. Tapi, ini terlalu sulit untuknya. Dan, ia belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan keluarganya. Banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana, jika keluarganya sudah tidak menerimanya lagi? Atau—bagaimana dirinya harus memulai bersama keluarganya?

"Jiminie..." panggil Luhan lembut. Jimin membuyarkan lamunannya dan kembali menatap Luhan bingung.

"Apa tadi _hyungie_ mengatakan bahwa kita akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Dan, entah kenapa Jimin berharap Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan atau hanya menjawab _kau salah dengar adik kecil_. Tapi sayang, yang Jimin lihat adalah sebaliknya. Luhan mengangguk yang berarti membenarkan pertanyaannya. Dia akan kembali ke Seoul. Kembali ke keluarganya. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak merasa senang? Justru, ia kembali merasa cemas dan takut saat mendengar satu nama kota itu. Mungkin, para _hyung_ -nya mengira jika Jimin akan senang kembali kesana. Dan, Jimin juga mungkin akan antusias dengan keputusan _hyung_ -nya yang tiba-tiba mengatakan akan kembali ke Seoul.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan antara senang ataupun sedih.

"Kami semua sudah menghubunginya. Dan Yunho _hyung_ juga mengatakan bahwa ia juga akan pulang dari New York bersama istri dan anaknya." Jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Jimin berbinar. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Luhan lagi. Jimin kembali terdiam.

"Bolehkah aku jujur _hyung_?" ijin Jimin. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku memang merindukan mereka karena mereka adalah keluargaku. Tapi, jauh dilubuk hatiku—aku sejujurnya tidak pernah membayangkan untuk kembali!" tutur Jimin membuat Luhan bahkan Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay dan Suho yang mendengarnya pun terkejut atas penuturan Jimin. Kelimanya saling berpandangan dan Luhan yang menatap Jimin ragu, takut jika adik kecilya itu berbohong padanya dan menutupi perasaannya. Tapi, yang Luhan dapatkan hanyalah kedua mata cantik Jimin yang menatapnya dalam pertanda bahwa Jimin memang sedang tidak berbohong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan heran. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Karena aku memiliki kalian. Apa lagi yang kurang?" jawab Jimin yakin membuat keenam _hyung_ -nya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, jika mereka akhirnya kembali adik kecil mereka itu tidak akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. "Merindukan keluarga itu wajar _hyung_. Hanya saja aku sebatas merindukan mereka, hanya ingin berbicara dan bertukar kabar. Karena aku tidak tahu, bagaimana aku harus memulai dengan mereka. Ini sudah tiga tahun. Dan, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Aku takut, jika nantinya aku datang dan muncul justru mereka tidak pernah mengharapkanku. Aku takut _hyung_ ~" lirih Jimin yang akhirnya menceritakan semacam trauma pada _hyung_ -nya. Trauma saat ia menghadapi keluarganya. Luhan menarik Jimin dan membawa adik kecilnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup?" tanya Luhan. Jimin menggeleng. "Karena kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk berkumpul dengan keluargamu. Kau sudah sembuh bahkan kau sudah sukses dengan karirmu sendiri. Mungkin, banyak orang yang mengira kau sudah tiada. Tapi, apa kau mau kau dianggap tidak ada?" Jimin kembali menggeleng. "Dan, kau harus ingat adik kecil—jika saat kita kembali, jika saat kau bertemu dengan keluargamu dan menyakitimu lagi maka aku, Sehunie, Kai, Kyungie, Lay, Suho, Yunho _hyung_ bahkan Jaejoong _hyung_ akan menjadi tamengmu dan berdiri dibarisan paling depan untuk melindungimu. Kau tak perlu ragu akan hal itu, kau bersama keluargamu atau tidak—kau tetaplah adik kecil kami. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau sakit lagi sayang~"

Jimin tersenyum tenang. Ia semakin memeluk erat _hyung_ cantiknya hingga ia tak menyadari jika kelima _hyung_ -nya sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan ikut memeluknya erat.

"Kau dengar apa kata Lu _hyung_? Kita tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dari kami." Tambah Suho. Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangi kalian—dan aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian!" balas Jimin. Keenamnya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, mereka tidak benar-benar kehilangan adik kecil mereka. Dan, bagi Jimin sendiri ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan _hyung-hyung_ -nya yang selalu memprioritaskan dirinya diatas segalanya dan Jimin bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

 _Bruk!_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau memberi kesempatan kepada Kim Jongdae?"_ tanya sebuah suara memojokkan seorang yang ia seret secara paksa setelah menemukan tempat yang menurutnya jauh dari keramaian.

 _"Aku masih ingin mempertahankan posisiku dokter Jung!"_ jawab orang yang dipojokkan itu.

 _"_ _Cih! Lihatlah dirimu yang sok suci! Kau selalu mencari muka dihadapan Kim Seokjin dan menjadi anjing liar dibelakangnya!"_ cibirnya. Orang yang ia pojokkan terkekeh remeh.

 _"_ _Dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak belajar dari pengalaman! Aku harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebelum dia berumur 30 tahun. Meskipun, saat ini hak kepemilikan rumah sakit sudah dipindah tangankan padanya secara resmi beberapa tahun yang lalu."_ balasnya. _"Dia membuat Oh Yunho yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian adiknya saat kebakaran tiga tahun yang lalu padahal ia hanya ingin bahan pelampiasan. Dan juga, akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihat murka Seokjin saat bukti tambahan nantinya mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongdae ikut terlibat dengan Oh Yunho."_

 _"_ _Bukti tambahan?"_

 _"_ _Bukti itu hanya dikeluarkan bagi orang-orang terpilih. Pertama, pemindahannya profesor Min. Kedua, keluarnya dokter Oh. Dan ketiga, dipecatnya dokter Kim. Kau tahu, kesamaan ketiga orang itu?"_ tanyanya. _"Ketiga orang itu adalah orang kepercayaan mantan pemilik rumah sakit ini sebelum Kim Seokjin. Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu artinya, jika kita tidak mencetak gol terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan lawan mengetahui strategi kita, kita tidak akan pernah menang. Maka dari itu, penting bagi kita untuk memastikan bahwa ketiga orang itu benar-benar enyah dari rumah sakit ini dan menjauh dari Kim Seokjin. Karena ada kemungkinan, mereka mungkin bisa mengetahui bangkai yang sebenarnya!"_

 _"_ _Tapi, bukankah menurutmu ada ancaman lain?"_ orang yang dipojokkan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. _"Dokter Jeon. Dokter muda yang bekerja di UGD!"_

 _"_ _Ah~dia—"_ gumamnya. _"Anak kecil itu hanya beruntung karena berkat kakak sepupunya, Kim Seokjin, ia bisa keluar lebih cepat dari sekolahnya dan magang di rumah sakit ini. Tenang saja, dia bukanlah ancaman yang sulit. Sekali mendepaknya, dia pasti akan sudah pergi jauh ke negeri orang! Apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah merenggang selama tiga tahun ini membuat aku semakin mudah untuk mengusai Seokjin!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akui caramu cukup cerdik. Tapi, soal bocah itu kenapa kau sangat yakin?"_

 _"_ _Gunakan matamu dengan benar! Seokjin banyak membantu bocah itu diam-diam, tapi dibalik itu hubungan mereka selalu seperti perang sedarah. Menyakitkan!"_ seringainya. Orang yang memojokkannya tersenyum senang.

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar licik!"_

Jungkook, yang tengah bersandar dibalik tembok koridor sepi itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bukankah ia mendengar terlalu banyak? Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Separuh dari yang ia dengar, ia paham. Tapi separuhnya lagi banyak tanda tanya besar disana. Jadi, kebakaran yang menewaskan kakak kesayangannya itu bukanlah kecelakaan? Semua itu telah direncanakan? Bahkan, Jungkook tidak menyangka dengan fakta lain yang mengatakan jika Seokjin yang selama ini mempermudah karirnya. Seokjin yang ternyata diam-diam masih memperhatikannya dan memperdulikannya. Namun seketika, hati Jungkook berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar bahwa kakaknya telah dikhianati, dan itu artinya kakaknya sedang dalam bahaya dan bisa hancur sewaktu-waktu.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya diam-diam dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ia berlari tanpa suara, menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dan secepat kilat berlari kearah ruang konsulennya berada. Jungkook terengah tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja konsulennya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu itu.

 _"_ _Masuk!"_ balas suara dari dalam. Jungkook meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Dokter, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jungkook sopan. Dokter Kim yang tengah berkutat pada dokumennya terkejut mendapati Jungkook yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

" _Oh_ ~dokter Jeon, masuklah!" titah dokter Kim. Jungkook mengangguk, ia memasuki ruang kerja konsulennya dan menutup pintu kerjanya. "Duduklah!" lanjut dokter Kim berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa, begitu juga dokter Kim yang duduk berseberangan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru ruang kerja dokternya yang dipenuhi kardus-kardus yang ia yakini pasti berisi barang-barang konsulennya.

"Apa dokter Kim sedang berkemas?" tanya Jungkook. Dokter Kim tersenyum sekilas.

"Waktuku tidak banyak disini dan aku lelah untuk mengelak. Sejak rekanku keluar beberapa tahun lalu, mereka memperlakukanku seperti budak yang butuh belas kasihan!" gumam dokter Kim, dari suaranya jelas sekali ia tengah menahan amarahnya. "Tapi, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membelaku!"

"Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan konsulenku. Aku merasa ada jarak diantara kita, karena aku ingin belajar banyak darimu!"

"Apa yang ingin kau pelajari dariku? Kau tidak dengar apa kata mereka? Aku adalah orang yang gagal."

"Tapi maaf dokter Kim. Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan tentangmu. Aku juga tidak menyakini apa yang mereka yakini mengenai dirimu. Setiap orang memiliki tanggapannya masing-masing. Begitu pula denganku, aku bukan mereka dan mereka bukan aku. Dan, kau pun begitu dokter Kim. Kau bukan seperti orang yang mereka bicarakan, kau adalah kau. Dan, kau tidak bisa membuat mereka untuk terus berkicau agar mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Apa kau merasa bersalah disini?" tanya Jungkook. Dokter Kim tertegun, ia tidak menyangka jika anak asuhnya memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa.

"Tapi, jikalaupun aku tidak bersalah—aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika sendiri. Aku akan kehilangan semuanya jika sendiri. Dan, aku akan hancur jika sendiri. Sulit untuk orang berdiri sendiri tanpa ada kepercayaan orang lain. Jika kau sendiri, siapa yang akan mempercayaimu? Siapa yang akan berada disampingmu untuk membelamu atau mendukungmu? Mungkin kau tidak butuh pembelaan, tapi bagaimana dengan pembuktian? Bagaimana caranya kau membuktikan jika tidak ada orang lain yang berjalan bersamamu?" dokter Kim balik bertanya dan kali ini Jungkook yang tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan dokter Kim entah kenapa seperti jalan hidupnya. Ia hidup sendiri, dan melakukan semuanya sendiri selama ini. Dan hal itu, membuatnya sadar—ia membutuhkan orang lain, orang-orang yang tulus berada disisinya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kau tidak sendirian dokter Kim! Aku disini akan berjuang bersamamu!" ucap Jungkook yakin. Dokter Kim tersenyum lega.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook mengangguk menyakinkan.

"Kelak jika kau benar-benar keluar atau tidak. Hal sama juga terjadi padaku, mungkin saat kau keluar kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi tapi—kita bisa menjadi orang yang saling mengenal!"

"Terima kasih—Jungkook-ah!" dokter Kim untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama kecil Jungkook dengan ramah. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku!"

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

"Kau sudah mulai membaik tuan Kang. Kau bisa pulang hari ini!" ujar Seokjin seraya menulis sesuatu pada berkas riwayat salah satu pasien VIP-nya. Ia memberikan berkas yang baru saja ia tulis kepada asistennya dan menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang bersandar di ranjang tidur dan tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Apa benar kau sudah memastikan aku baik-baik saja dokter Kim?" tanya sang pasien. Seokjin mendecih pelan.

"Apa kau masih merasakan keluhan?" Seokjin balik bertanya. Sang pasien tampak berfikir.

"Sesekali aku merasa kepalaku sangat pusing." jawabnya. Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Itu artinya kau harus berhenti untuk banyak berfikir!" celutuk Seokjin asal.

" _Mwo_?" sang pasien membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Jika kepalamu pusing bukankah itu berarti banyak hal yang menganggu pikiranmu? Karena, seluruh hasil tes mengatakan kau baik-baik saja dan kau sangat sehat!" jawab Seokjin ia mengyeringai. Ia berbalik badan dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar VIP pasiennya namun kembali ia urungkan, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap sang pasien dengan senyum cantiknya. "Dan perlu kau ketahui tuan Kang, ini adalah rumah sakit—bukan hotel. Jika kau ingin berlama-lama disini—kau bisa terjun langsung dari jendela kamarmu dan dengan senang hati aku langsung yang akan turun tangan untuk merawatmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tawar Seokjin. Si pasien berdecak membuat Seokjin tersenyum menang dan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar VIP itu.

"Ada berapa kunjungan hari ini?" tanya Seokjin pada asistennya setelah mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor bangsal VIP.

"Satu kunjungan terakhir dokter Kim!" jawabnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Seokjin jengah.

"Tuan Choi Minho," Seokjin berdecak.

" _Huft_ —aku benci dia!" geram Seokjin yang dibalas kekehan dari asistennya.

 _Cklek!_

Seokjin membuka kamar VIP yang menjadi tujuan terakhirnya hari ini. Ia berjalan masuk dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas putih kebanggaannya.

" _Ah_ ~dokter Kim, kau sudah datang?" sambut si pemilik kamar yang bernama Choi Minho. Seokjin menghela nafas, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Minho untuk memeriksa selang infus yang masih berada di tangan kanannya.

"Perawat Yoon, tolong ukur tekanan darah pasien!" titah Seokjin diikuti anggukan oleh assistennya dan mengabaikan tatapan Minho yang terus menatapnya intens sampai sang assiten memberikan rekam medik pasiennya pada sang dokter. Seokjin membaca sekilas dan mengangguk paham.

"Kami akan mengambil sample darahmu tuan Choi. Hanya untuk memastikan jika pembengkakkan yang terjadi pada area hati-mu tidak berbahaya!" Seokjin mengerling pada assistennya untuk mengambil darah Minho.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau dokter Kim!" jawab Minho senyumnya tak pernah hilang dan kedua matanya yang tak pernah berkedip menatap Seokjin.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau keluhkan?" tanya Seokjin yang merasa tatapan Minho semakin tak nyaman untuknya. Minho menggeleng.

"Apa kau mau makan malam bersamaku?" undang Minho. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Maaf aku sibuk!" jawab Seokjin ketus dengan tangannya yang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada berkas pasiennya.

"Bagaimana jika lain waktu? Saat kau libur?" pinta Minho lagi. Seokjin berdecak, tak berniat lagi melanjutkan catatannya dan kini benar-benar menatap Minho tajam.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa!" tolak Seokjin lagi.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa?" dan Minho masih gencar memaksa Seokjin.

"Karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang asing sepertimu!"

"Aku pasienmu, dokter Kim!"

"Tapi aku tidak keluar dengan pasienku tuan Choi!" Seokjin menatap Minho intens, dan kemudian ia menyeringai. "Lagi pula—perlu kau ketahui, aku sudah memiliki kekasih!" sambung Seokjin, Minho menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa kau pikir seorang dokter tidak bisa berkencan? Kau salah! Jadi, aku mohon dengan sangat—berhenti mengajakku meskipun hanya sekedar minum bersama di kamarmu ini!" Seokjin beralih menatap assistennya yang sedang memasukkan sample darah Minho ke dalam tabung kecil.

"Jika sudah selesai langsung berikan pada laborat, aku keluar dulu!" pamit Seokjin, sang assisten mengangguk dan membiarkan dokternya pergi meninggalkannya bersama Minho. Minho mendengus tak percaya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia ditolak.

"Apa benar dia memiliki kekasih?" tanya Minho pada assisten Seokjin. Perawat Yoon mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Nde_ , tuan Choi," jawab perawat Yoon.

"Apa juga seorang dokter?"

" _Tidak_ tuan Choi—dia seorang polisi."

"Apa? Polisi?"

" _Nde_ , dan saya dengar mereka sudah berpacaran hampir empat tahun!" jawab perawat Yoon. Minho tertawa miring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore dokter Kim!" sapa beberapa perawat menunduk sopan saat Seokjin berjalan melewati mereka.

"Sore!" jawab Seokjin singkat. Ia berjalan keluar rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dengan jas putih yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali membalas sapaan dari beberapa perawat atau dokter muda yang berpapasan dengannya.

 _Drrt ... Drrt ..._

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menggeser ikon berwarna hijau setelah melihat nama _'appa'_ tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _"_ _Seokjin-ie..."_

"..." Seokjin mendengar sapaan sang ayah namun tak berniat untuk membalas. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju loby rumah sakit.

 _"_ _Apa kau sibuk?"_ tanya sang ayah. Seokjin berdehem, masih belum berniat untuk menjawab. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara serak ayahnya yang sudah semakin tua. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan banyak hal pada sang ayah. Namun, setelah itu apa? Ia bingung bagaimana harus memulai dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya termasuk ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"..."

 _"_ _Apa kau makan dengan baik nak? Bagaimana cuaca di Seoul? Appa ingin sekali pulang~"_ Seokjin menarik nafas, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak _pulanglah appa. Pulanglah—aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin berkeluh kesah denganmu. Aku ingin berada di pelukanmu_. _Aku lelah sendirian appa._

"..."

 _"_ _Apa kau masih tidak ingin bicara dengan appa?"_ terdengar jelas suara sang ayah yang menyiratkan kekecewaan membuat Seokjin menangis pilu dalam diam.

"..."

 _"_ _Sampai kapan kau menyalahkan dirimu, nak? Sampai kapan kau menghukum dirimu sendiri?"_ Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya. Kini, ia sudah berada di parkiran rumah sakit. Ia ingin bicara dan mengatakan banyak hal pada ayahnya. Tapi, ia takut—ia akan berakhir lemah dan membuat keluarganya hanya mengasihaninya.

"..."

 _"_ _Appa sangat merindukanmu, nak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu lelah. Makan-makanlah yang sehat. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Tidurlah yang cukup dan jangan begadang. Appa menyayangimu—sampai kapanpun~"_ tangan Seokjin yang ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel seketika melemas setelah mendengar suara _pip_ dari seberang menandakan bahwa sang ayah telah mematikan sambungannya. Seokjin mencoba untuk menahan tangis. Ia tidak ingin menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi, apa dayanya jika kedua matanya menolak segala keinginannya.

 _Grep!_

Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata dari kedua mata indahnya, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendekapnya—menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyembunyikan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan dan kesepian, menyembunyikan segala rasa sakit dan luka lama yang sulit ia sembuhkan begitu saja.

 _"_ _Menangislah~"_ lirih sosok yang mendekap Seokjin mengelus punggungnya dengan sabar dan menyalurkan ketenangan melalui sentuhannya.

 _"_ _Aku disini sayang, menangislah."_ Namjoon, sosok pemuda yang akan selalu datang disaat Seokjin membutuhkan pelampiasan, disaat Seokjin terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan, disaat Seokjin membutuhkan seorang pelindung dan tompangan. Maka disini, Namjoon selalu datang di waktu yang tepat dan selalu berada disisi sang kekasih yang terus menolak kehadirannya, yang terus menghinanya, bahkan tanpa henti terus mengabaikannya.

"Aku rindu~ _hiks_!" isak Seokjin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. " _Appaaa_ —mian-he~ _hiks_..." racau Seokjin membaut Namjoon tanpa sadar ikut menitikkan air matanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, berdoa dalam diam. Kapan kiranya semua menjadi seperti dulu. Kapan kiranya semua kembali seperti sediakala tanpa harus merasa bersalah pada masa lalu mereka. Karena sama dengan Seokjin yang merindukan sang ayah, maka disinilah Namjoon menangis dalam diam dan bergumam—

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu, Tae. Adik kecilku~"_

 ** _TBC_**

 _(-) Ini konfliknya gak berat-berat banget kok, tenang aja._ _ **Simple**_ _yang pertama aja berat dan daku tak ingin membuat kalian lelah karena ulahku, kkkk..._

 _(-) Aku juga gak mau buat kalian bosen, maka dari itu. Ini_ _ **Simple 2**_ _, chapter-nya juga enggak panjang2. Enggak lebih dari 10 chapter (kemungkinan) tapi yang jelas dibawah jumlah chapter_ _ **Simple**_ _yang pertama._

 _(-) Sebenernya, chapter ini udah jadi sejak satu minggu yang lalu tapi ternyata ada kendala lain yang jadinya bisa up-nya hari ini. Maapkaen yak._

 _(-)_ _ **Btw**_ _, for next chap update minggu depan (Sekitar hari selasa atau hari kamis). Sampai jumpa minggu depan teman-teman..._


	5. Chapter 5 : Come Back Home

**_Previously . . ._**

 _Grep!_

 _Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata dari kedua mata indahnya, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendekapnya—menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyembunyikan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan dan kesepian, menyembunyikan segala rasa sakit dan luka lama yang tak pernah ia sembuhkan begitu saja._

 _"_ _Menangislah~" lirih sosok yang mendekap Seokjin mengelus punggungnya dengan sabar dan menyalurkan ketenangan melalui sentuhannya._

 _"_ _Aku disini sayang, menangislah." Namjoon, sosok pemuda yang akan selalu datang disaat Seokjin membutuhkan pelampiasan, disaat Seokjin terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan, disaat Seokjin membutuhkan seorang pelindung dan tompangan. Maka disini, Namjoon selalu datang di waktu yang tepat selalu disisi sang kekasih yang terus menolak kehadirannya, yang terus menghinanya, bahkan tanpa henti terus mengabaikannya._

 _"_ _Aku rindu~hiks!" isak Seokjin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Appaaa—mian-he~hiks..." racau Seokjin membaut Namjoon tanpa sadar ikut menitikkan air matanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, berdoa dalam diam. Kapan kiranya semua menjadi seperti dulu. Kapan kiranya semua kembali seperti sediakala tanpa harus merasa bersalah pada masa lalu mereka. Karena sama dengan Seokjin yang merindukan sang ayah, maka disinilah Namjoon menangis dalam diam dan bergumam—_

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu, Tae. Adik kecilku~"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Woah_ ~sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu dokter Jeon?" seru Jaehyun berlebihan saat ia melihat Jungkook setelah tiga hari penuh akhirnya mampir dan muncul di ruang penat yang ia bagi bersama rekan kerjanya.

"Jangan berlebihan Jae! Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama tiga hari!" timpal Jungkook malas, ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya mengabaikan Jaehyun yang menatapnya ingin tahu di sofa tempat duduknya.

'Bagaimana?" tanya Jaehyun selidik. Jungkook diam dan kembali mengabaikan Jaehyun. " _Yak_ , Jeon Jungkook!" panggil Jaehyun sebal. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya.

"Dokter Kim," jawab Jaehyun ingin tahu. Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan untuk diganti dengan kaos kasual yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di loker miliknya. Setelah selesai memakai, Jungkook berjalan mendekati rekan kerjanya dan menatapnya datar.

"Jadi—setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu kau menyapaku hanya untuk bergosip?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya. Jaehyun mengeryitkan dahinya.

" _Yak_! Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja!"

"Aku baik!"

"Lalu, kau mau kemana?"

"Hari ini aku mendapat shift malam. Aku ingin menghirup udara sebentar dan kembali. Hari ini kau ada praktikum kan?" tanya Jungkook. Seketika, ekspresi Jaehyun terlihat semakin bodoh dimata Jungkook.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Jungkook tersenyum simpul.

"Dokter Shim, tadi mengatakannya padaku dia—"

" _Gawat_!" pekik Jaehyun memotong Jungkook, ia menyambar jas putihnya dan berlari tergesa. "Sampai nanti Kook! Nikmati istirahatmu, _arra_?" Jaehyun melambai seraya memakai jas putihnya membuat Jungkook terkekeh melihat bagaimana konyolnya sahabatnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia meraih jaketnya dan segera beranjak pergi dari tempat kerjanya seraya mengenakan jaket yang ia ambil sebelumnya. Kedua tangan Jungkook ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Sekilas membuatnya terlihat bahwa ia hanya bocah remaja saat ini. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seorang dokter muda. Jungkook menaikkan tudung jaketnya, ia tidak ingin menyapa siapapun. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan orang-orang.

Kepala Jungkook menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya hingga ia tidak memperhatikan kemana langkah kakinya membawanya. Ia hanya berjalan menelusuri sepanjang trotoar setelah keluar dari area rumah sakit. Jujur saja, ia sendiri tidak tahu langkah kakinya berjalan kemana. Yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk dan berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Tanpa menyadari jika ada sosok pemuda tampan yang diam-diam berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya. Mengawasi.

Pemuda yang sama. Pemuda yang selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini hanya bisa mengatakan rasa rindunya dengan menatap sosok yang membuatnya menggila entah hati ataupun pikirannya. Pemuda yang tak pernah Jungkook sadari kehadirannya yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan, mungkin saja pemuda yang juga Jungkook rindukan.

Keduanya berjalan dengan jarak yang tak cukup jauh namun terasa sangat jauh bagi mereka. Mereka ada, bahkan sesekali tak sengaja berpapasan tapi satu pun dari mereka tak pernah saling menyapa. Benar-benar seperti orang asing satu sama lain. Hanya bisa saling menatap dengan kedua mata mereka yang saling bertukar kabar.

Kim Taehyung, pemuda tampan yang berjalan di belakang Jungkook menatap punggung pemuda yang _mungkin_ sangat dicintainya dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tahu Jungkook- _nya_ lelah. Ia tahu Jungkook- _nya_ ingin menyerah. Bahkan, ia tahu jika terkadang Jungkook- _nya_ merasa putus asa. Taehyung mendengus, dan seperti biasa ia hanya bisa mengawasi dalam diam. Tak banyak bertindak ataupun berbuat apapun untuk mengurangi beban pujaan hatinya, _layaknya seorang pengecut_.

Sejenak, Taehyung tersadar kemana arah kaki Jungkook melangkah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk dan tersenyum sendu. Tempat ini, tempat dimana _peristirahatan terakhir sahabat yang juga merangkap sebagai sepupunya_. Tempat, yang sejujurnya ia hindari selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Karena menurutnya, mengunjungi Jimin sama saja tak memiliki muka dan tak tahu malu. Bahkan, ia kerap kali menyakiti Jimin- _nya_ , menyakiti sahabat kecilnya, jadi saat ia ingin mengunjungi Jimin—pertanyaannya, apakah pantas ia datang dan muncul dihadapan sahabatnya? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Menyesal? Minta maaf? Atau mendoakan? Ia terlalu buruk untuk dikatakan sebagai sahabat ataupun sepupu. Sangat buruk.

Mungkin, Jungkook masih tak menyadari keberadaannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berada di dalam sebuah pemakaman. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan pusara neneknya, kakeknya, kedua orang tuanya bahkan _hyung_ kesayangannya yang memang letaknya berjajar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Ia sungguh tidak berencana dari awal untuk berkunjung. Tapi, saat kakinya melangkah begitu saja secara refleks kinerja otaknya menuruti dan membiarkan apa mau kakinya.

Bahu Jungkook bergetar, tanda dia mulai terisak. Ia tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan tangisnya selama ini. Ia lelah bersembunyi. Ia lelah berpura-pura kuat. Ia lelah sendirian. Ia lelah dengan semua kehidupannya saat ini.

 _Bruk!_

Jungkook jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pusara orang-orang tersayangnya.

" _WAE_?!" seru Jungkook, suaranya terdengar putus asa membuat pemuda yang masih berdiam diri di belakang Jungkook ikut tersenyum sendu menyadari bagaimana rapuhnya Jungkook. Ingin sekali ia berlari kesana, memeluknya, mengecupnya, dan menenangkannya. Tapi, entah kenapa saat ia berniat demikian kakinya selalu terasa kaku untuk digerakkan seolah ada yang menahannya untuk tidak mendekati Jungkook- _nya_. Untuk tidak mengusiknya. Untuk tidak membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan, meskipun keduanya sama-sama terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?!" racau Jungkook semakin terisak hebat. "Kenapa kalian tega meninggalkanku sendiri?!" Jungkook menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. "Aku lelah— _eomma_ , _appa_ ~Kookie lelah~" lirihnya, ia mendongak tatapannya kembali kosong.

"Kookie takut sendirian. Kookie tidak bisa—" Jungkook menjeda racauannya. "Tidakkah kalian tahu aku kesepian?"

" _WAE_!" seru Jungkook semakin terdengar pilu bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang meremat dadanya. Bohong, jika ia tidak merasakan sakit melihat Jungkook- _nya_ yang putus asa seperti ini. Bohong, jika ia tidak ingin menghampiri pujaan hatinya. Namun, pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana ia harus memulai? Bagaimana jika nanti Jungkook menolak kehadirannya. Atau, mungkin sebaliknya—bagaimana jika Jungkook tiba-tiba menerimanya?

"Aku rindu~" dan seruan pilu selanjutnya membuat tubuh Taehyung menegang. Kapan, ia bisa memeluk sosok manisnya? Kapan ia bisa melindungi sosok manisnya? Kapan ia bisa menjaga dan berada disisinya? Kapan? Kapan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit hanya untuk memulai dari awal?

 _"_ _Kookie-ya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Apa—apa kau juga merindukanku?"_ lirih Taehyung yang entah untuk kesekian kali hanya membiarkan Jungkook- _nya_ menangis seorang diri sementara ia hanya bisa berdiri di belakang tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hahh..._

 _Kenapa semuanya terasa seperti bintang?_

 _Mereka indah_

 _Mereka cantik_

 _Mereka sangat mempesona_

 _Tapi,_

 _Kenapa mereka sangat jauh?_

 _Dekat saat hanya membayangkan untuk menggapai dengan tangan kosong di tengah malam_

 _Tapi, sungguh mereka benar-benar jauh_

 _Hingga, membuatku berfikir untuk menyerah dan tak lagi berusaha untuk menggapai bintang itu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

" _Oh_ —kau sudah pulang?" sambut Sunbi mendengar pintu terbuka dari apartement yang sudah sekitar empat hari ini ia tempati. Yoongi, si pemilik apartement yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih sering memilih untuk menginap di apartement pribadinya dibandingkan di kantor seperti biasanya. Yoongi meletakkan tas kerjanya kemudian melepas mantel yang ia gunakan seraya kedua mata sipitnya yang melirik sekilas kearah dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yoongi. Sunbi tersenyum cantik.

"Menyiapkan makan malam!" jawab Sunbi tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah menata berbagai macam makanan sedemikian rupa diatas meja makan di apartement Yoongi. Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya dan menatap Sunbi datar.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Yoongi. Sunbi mengulum senyum.

"Mulai membaik," jawab Sunbi antusias. Yoongi berdehem.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau pulang!" tutur Yoongi jujur membuat pergerakan tangan Sunbi menata meja terhenti. Entah kenapa penuturan Yoongi membuatnya tak rela untuk meninggalkan tempat yang terlanjur membuatnya nyaman.

" _Ah_ ~baiklah—aku akan pergi setelah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu!" balas Sunbi canggung. Dan Yoongi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya, meninggalkan Sunbi yang entah kenapa enggan untuk meninggalkan si pemilik apartement seorang diri.

" _Aish_ , ada apa denganku!" rutuk Sunbi memukul dadanya yang sedari tadi berdebar tak menentu.

Sudah lebih 30 menit Sunbi menunggu Yoongi selesai dari acara mandinya, akhirnya ia melihat sosok pemuda tampan berwajah datar menarik kursi di depannya. Dan, entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sunbi merasa terpesona dengan rambut basah Yoongi yang berwarna hitam membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar tak menentu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yoongi yang merasa Sunbi tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sunbi gelagapan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi, kemana saja asal tidak terperangkap oleh sepasang mata yang berbentuk garis lurus saking sipitnya.

Mengabaikan Sunbi, Yoongi lebih memilih untuk mencomot telur dadar yang Sunbi buat untuk hidangannya malam ini.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" tanya Yoongi. Sunbi terdiam membuat Yoongi kembali menatap gadis cantik itu. " _Wae_? Kau masih sakit?" Sunbi menggeleng.

"Aku—" jawaban Sunbi menggantung, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin pulang? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat murahan? Karena meminta untuk tetap tinggal di apartement seorang pria yang baru saja kau kenal?

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" dan Sunbi merutuki Yoongi yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membaca pikirannya meskipun keduanya baru mengenal hanya sekitar kurang dari satu minggu. Sunbi menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Kau sudah membaik. Jika kau punya masalah keluarga selesaikan sendiri, jangan gunakan apartement-ku sebagai pelarian!" sambung Yoongi. Sunbi menghela nafas.

"Aku akan memberikan alamatku padamu setelah ini!" jawab Sunbi akhirnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

" _Ehm_ ~Yoongi-ssi!" panggil Sunbi ragu. Yoongi hanya berdehem. "Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sunbi dan Yoongi kembali berdehem sebagai jawaban. Sunbi menarik nafas sebelum kembali bertanya. "Siapa—foto pemuda manis yang berada di kamarmu?" tanya Sunbi menatap Yoongi yang terlihat diam bahkan kini ia sudah tak berniat untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Yoongi ketus. Sunbi mengulum bibir, tanda belum menyerah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya!" jawab Sunbi. Yoongi tergelak dan menatap Sunbi terkejut.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Entahlah aku lupa! Aku melihatnya saat ia menolong seorang bocah kecil yang terjebak diatas pohon taman." jawab Sunbi tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang seperti kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. "Dia pasti pemuda yang sangat baik!"

"Dia melebihi baik. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang sepertinya!" balas Yoongi tersenyum kecil membayangkan senyuman orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Apa dia adikmu?" tanya Sunbi ingin tahu. Yoongi terdiam.

"Dia lebih dari itu dan—dia adalah segalanya bagiku!" jawab Yoongi kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Andai saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk bersamanya aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Bahkan, sampai saat ini aku masih sangat merindukannya. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Entah apa yang membuatku berfikir bahwa dia masih berada di dekatku meskipun itu mustahil."

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Sunbi entah kenapa hatinya tersayat saat belah bibirnya mengucapkan pertanyaan itu pada Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum simpul membuat Sunbi yakin bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah _benar_. Sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah benar kekasih Min Yoongi. "Lalu—apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia sudah tiada tiga tahun yang lalu," jawab Yoongi sendu.

" _Mianhae_ , aku turut berduka." sesal Sunbi. Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

" _Gwenchana_. Kau juga tidak tahu,"

Setelah itu, hening antara keduanya. Yoongi yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa minat dan Sunbi yang menunduk canggung.

 _Sret!_

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Sunbi datar.

"Bersiaplah! Aku akan mengantarmu setelah ini!" ujar Yoongi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sunbi seorang diri di ruang makannya.

Sunbi menatap punggung Yoongi yang hilang di balik dinding yang membatasi antara ruang makan dan ruang tengah. Sunbi menunduk. Awalnya, ia berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan si pemilik apartement namun sepertinya harapan tetaplah harapan. Mencoba sebaik apapun dirinya, rasanya sulit untuk membuka pintu hati Yoongi meskipun ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk mengetuknya dan menunggu hingga pintu itu terbuka.

 _"_ _Rasanya mustahil untuk menggoyahkan hati yang sudah terlanjur setia~"_

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan posisi terakhirnya?" tanya Key pada Taehyung, Daniel dan Baekhyun yang bertugas untuk mencari keberadaan buronan mereka.

"Ini sulit _hyung_ , anehnya tidak ada satu pun jejak untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaannya!" jawab Baekhyun. Key memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Dimana Kim Won _hyung_ dan lainnya?" tanya Key lagi.

"Kim Won _hyung_ sedang survei ke Jeongseon. Tiga hari lagi bukankah kita mulai tugas lapang?" sahut Taehyung.

" _Argh_! Aku menyerah, kita harus bagi tugas jika kita tidak menemukan Han Youngshik dalam tiga hari ini. Aku tidak mau bolak-balik Jeongseon-Seoul! Itu melelahkan!" rengek Baekhyun lelah, ia menjambak rambutnya tanda menyerah.

"Lalu dimana Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jinyoung? Aku tidak melihat mereka di kantor sejak kemarin?" tanya Key mengabaikan Baekhyun yang merengek.

"Namjoon _hyung_ , mengawasi keamanan di sekitar Cheongdam. Sedangkan, Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jiyoung _hyung_ menjaga Ganghyeon agar tetap aman. Selain itu juga, mereka berdua mencoba untuk memancing Han Youngshik untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya!" sahut Daniel. Key mengangguk paham.

" _Hyung_ —bagaimana jika orang yang kita cari, ternyata bukanlah Han Youngshik?" tanya Baekhyun. Key diam sejenak.

"Tapi, menurut sumber kepercayaanku, setelah kejadian itu ada _passport_ dan tiket bernama Han Youngshik yang terbang ke China satu tahun yang lalu. Kita harus memastikan setelah bert—"

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Ketiganya menoleh kearah Taehyung saat ponsel Taehyung yang berada di atas meja kerjanya bergetar. Taehyung nyengir dan menatap Key tak enak hati.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkan aku angkat telpon terlebih dahulu?" ijin Taehyung. Key mengangguk mengijinkan. Taehyung tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya menjauh untuk menjawab panggilan dari seberang yang entah dari siapa.

Setelah jauh dari keramaian kantor, Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. Pasalnya, orang yang mneghubunginya adalah orang yang sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun ini. Bimbang, Taehyung menimang ponselnya hendak mengangkat panggilan dari seberang atau memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

 _Tapi, bagaimana jika itu sesuatu yang penting?_

 _Penting untuk apa? Kenapa dia menghubungiku?_

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Taehyung akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab panggilan seberang yang ternyata dari seorang pengusaha sukses yang bernama Jung Hoseok.

 _"_ _Taehyung-ssi?"_ panggil seberang tanpa basa-basi.

" _Hm_ , ini aku!" jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

 _"_ _Apa kau sibuk?"_ tanya Hoseok.

" _Wae_?" Taehyung balik bertanya. "Jika tidak ada hal penting aku tutup!" ancam Taehyung malas.

 _"_ _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!"_ pinta Hoseok langsung. Taehyung mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

 _"_ _Temui aku dalam waktu tiga puluh menit di All Night Cafe's!"_ pinta Hoseok suaranya terdengar menitah. Taehyung berdecak.

"Aku tidak punya waktu!"

 _"_ _Kalau begitu luangkan lima menit waktumu untuk bertemu denganku!"_

"Untuk apa?"

 _"_ _Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui keberadaan Hyunji ahjumma. Aku mohon, hanya lima menit!"_ Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan datang sekarang!" Taehyung menyetujui dan menutup sambungan dari Hoseok secara sepihak. Taehyung diam di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak biasanya, seorang Jung Hoseok menghubunginya setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Apa mungkin, sesuatu memang sedang terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kling~_

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kafe dimana tempatnya untuk bertemu dengan Hoseok. Hingga, tatapannya jatuh pada sosok pemuda tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas formal yang duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela.

 _Sret!_

Taehyung menarik kursi kosong yang berada di depan Hoseok membuat Hoseok seketika menoleh dan menatap Taehyung datar. Seolah dari tatapannya, bahwa ia terpaksa meminta untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang seumuran dengan Jimin itu.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" tanya Taehyung datar. Hoseok tersenyum miring dan menatap Taehyung remeh.

"Percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama bertemu denganmu!" sinis Hoseok. Taehyung mendecih dan Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dibalik jasnya yang Taehyung ketahui adalah sebuah foto. Hoseok meletakkan foto yang ia bawa dihadapan Taehyung, sontak membuat kedua mata Taehyung membulat tak percaya.

" _Tidak mungkin~_ " gumam Taehyung tak percaya.

"Apa kau percaya hantu?" tanya Hoseok. Suaranya kembali pada sosok Hoseok yang lembut seperti Hoseok tiga tahun yang lalu. Taehyung menatap foto itu tak percaya.

"Darimana—darimana kau mendapatkannya? Ini—"

"Taekwoon _hyung_!" jawab Hoseok memotong ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Hoseok tak percaya. "Kau ingat bukan, Taekwoon _hyung_ sudah tiga tahun berada di China?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Tiga bulan yang lalu, Taekwoon _hyung_ tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya bersama dengan orang ini!" Hoseok kembali mengeluarkan foto selanjutnya yang membuat Taehyung semakin membulat tak percaya saat melihat sosok pria berkulit gelap dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang terlihat tajam saat menatap siapapun orang yang bertatapan dengannya. Dan, yang membuatnya tak kalah terkejut adalah pria gelap itu bisa bersama dengan seorang pemuda manis yang sangat ia ketahui siapa pemilik wajah manis itu tengah berbincang seolah bahwa mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Han Youngshik?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia ini buronanku!"

" _Mwo_?!"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin— _Jimin masih hidup_?" lirih Taehyung memelankan suaranya saat ia mengutarakan tiga kata terakhir. " _Apakah Jimin benar-benar masih hidup_?" ulang Taehyung tersenyum senang. Namun, senyumannya kembali menjadi senyuman sendu. "Tapi, kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada mereka. Dan kau—adalah satu-satunya yang masih berfikiran _waras_ diantara kami!" goda Hoseok. Taehyung terkekeh.

" _Yang benar saja_!" sindir Taehyung tak terima. "Aku sama gilanya seperti kau dan saudaramu!" lanjut Taehyung.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau bukan orang yang gegabah jika itu menyangkut mengenai Jimin,"

"Tentu saja, Jimin adalah sepupuku!"

"Jimin juga sepupuku!"

 _Hening_.

Keduanya terdiam seraya tersenyum tampan. Kedua mata mereka menatap pada satu foto yang sama. Foto yang berisi seorang pemuda yang begitu mereka rindukan yang selama ini mereka kira sudah tiada. Seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis entah pada siapa.

"Bagaimana jika Jimin benar-benar masih hidup?" tanya Hoseok tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hoseok yang tengah menahan air matanya untuk keluar. "Bagaimana jika dia membenci kita? Atau bagaimana jika nanti dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kita? Atau bahkan bagaimana jika Jimin melupakan kita?" tanya Hoseok bertubi. Taehyung tersenyum, ia juga sama cemasnya dengan apa yang Hoseok rasakan.

"Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah _memastikan_. Memastikan bahwa pria yang ada di foto ini benar Jimin _kita_ atau hanya seseorang yang mirip," balas Taehyung tenang. Hoseok mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan, apa kau memiliki rencana?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Kau memutuskan untuk menghubungiku karena kau yakin, jika aku memiliki banyak rencana untuk menangani hal semacam ini bukan?" Hoseok tertawa membenarkan. Ya, ada alasan kenapa ia lebih memilih menghubungi Taehyung untuk membicarakan hal yang masih diambang kebenaran. Karena diantara seluruh saudara sepupunya, Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dengan cepat menerima kenyataan meskipun diam-diam jauh dilubuk Taehyung, Taehyung-lah yang paling merasa bersalah atas kematian Jimin selama ini. Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mudah tersinggung jika ada yang menyinggungnya mengenai kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Bukan seperti sepupunya atau orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

"Percayalah, aku sudah merancang banyak rencana untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari foto ini!" lanjut Taehyung menatap Hoseok yakin. Hoseok tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk yakin bahwa Taehyung pasti akan menemukan semua kemungkinan yang sangat mereka harapkan akan adanya sebuah keajaiban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Jeon?" panggil seorang perawat membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook yang tengah menopang dagu di meja kerjanya. Jungkook mendongak dan menatap sang perawat yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyapanya.

" _Nde_? Apa ada pasien darurat?" tanya Jungkook yang saat itu mendapat _shift_ jaga malam di UGD. Perawat itu menggeleng.

"Tidak dokter Jeon. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kemudian, ia melirik kearah arlojinya untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang ini.

"Siapa yang ingin menemuiku malam-malam begini?" gumam Jungkook yang di dengar oleh sang perawat.

"Dia menggunakan setelan jas formal dokter Jeon, sepertinya orang penting."

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya. Dimana dia?"

"Dia menunggu di ruang tunggu UGD, dokter Jeon."

" _Arraseo_ , terima kasih sudah memberitahu!" ujar Jungkook yang kemudian sang perawat undur diri dari ruangan dimana Jungkook berada.

Jungkook menghela nafas, mengingat siapa kiranya orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya untuk segera menemui entah siapa yang tengah menunggunya di ruang tunggu di jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tepat ia sampai di ruang tunggu UGD dan melihat sosok pria gemuk yang mengenakan setelan jas formal berwarna abu-abu. Dari cara duduknya saja, Jungkook tahu siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkah mendekati pria yang mungkin hampir seumuran dengan ayahnya.

"Paman Kang?" panggil Jungkook pada pria gendut itu. Pria yang Jungkook panggil ' _Paman Kang_ ' pun sontak mendongak dan tersenyum senang melihat sosok yang ditunggunya berdiri di depannya.

" _Aigoo_ , tuan muda—sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu!" ujarnya sumringah. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Jungkook saja paman. Aku bukan tuan muda!"

" _Eyy aniyo_ ~kau adalah satu-satunya _tuan muda_ kami!" balasnya. Jungkook berdecak.

"Paman~" desis Jungkook ingin sosok yang bernama lengkap Kang Hodong itu menuruti apa maunya. Hodong pun terkekeh dan memeluk Jungkook sebagaimana seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau kurus sekali?" tanya Hodong khawatir. Jungkook mengulas senyum dan membalas pelukan Hodong.

"Paman justru bertambah gendut!" goda Jungkook membuat Hodong mencubit pelan pinggang _tuan muda_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak biasanya paman kemari, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Hotel?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia membawa Hodong untuk berbicara di kantin rumah sakit dan memesan dua gelas kopi untuk keduanya.

"Kau ini hidup seperti tidak memiliki apa-apa!" cibir Hodong tak habis pikir. Perlu diketahui bahwa kedua orang tua Jungkook memang meninggalkan banyak harta warisan kepada satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Jeon itu. Tapi, sekalipun Jungkook tidak pernah mengurusnya ataupun mengunjunginya. Ia hidup benar-benar seperti tidak memiliki apapun di dunia. Bahkan, ia membiarkan sahabat ayahnya yang sekaligus orang kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya mengurus semua yang berkaitan dengan harta keluarga Jeon. Karena sungguh, Jungkook tidak mau berurusan dengan hal semacam itu, tidak lagi.

"Aku sudah senang dengan hidupku sekarang paman!"

" _Aniyo_! Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja!"

"Paman~"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau lahir Jeon Jungkook!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika paman sudah mengenalku sejak aku lahir?"

"Itu berarti kau tidak akan bisa membodohiku bocah!"

" _Ck_! Ada apa paman kemari? Aku kira paman sudah sangat melupakanku!"

" _Yak_! Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah!" Jungkook terkekeh dan selanjutnya keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Maafkan aku paman!" lirih Jungkook akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan sang paman. Hodong menatap Jungkook lekat, ada sebersit rasa cemas melihat bagaimana tumbuhnya bocah di depannya saat ini. Tubuhnya yang kurus, kedua matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkar hitam, dan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf Kook-ah?"

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab dan melimpahkan semua yang orang tuaku berikan pada paman begitu saja. Pasti selama ini aku sangat menyusahkanmu!"

" _Aniyo_. Aku senang kau bisa menyusahkanku!" jawab Hodong jelas. Jungkook terdiam. "Kau sedang tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarga besarmu. Dan, aku senang jika kau mau berkeluh-kesah apapun padaku. Aku senang aku bisa ikut mengemban beban yang kau pikul. Kau tidak sendiri Kook-ah!" Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Kau benar paman. Meskipun aku mencoba untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya aku sangat membutuhkan mereka. Bahkan, untuk sampai di titik ini saja aku tidak akan bisa jika aku hanya seorang diri. Terima kasih paman, kau sudah menjadi pengganti ayah dan ibuku!"

"Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri Kook-ah. Jadi, jangan merasa terbeban dengan apapun, mengerti?" Jungkook kembali mengangguk. " _Ah ya_ , aku lupa! Aku dengar kau meminta bantuan pada Donghae tiga hari yang lalu, apa benar?"

" _Nde_ , apa Donghae _hyung_ yang mengatakannya pada paman?" Hodong mengangguk. "Apa Donghae _hyung_ juga sudah mendapatkannya?" Hodong terdiam, namun kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook diatas meja.

"Donghae tidak bisa datang karena harus mengerus hotel-mu yang ada di Jeju." jelas Hodong membuat Jungkook mengangguk memaklumi. "Maka dari itu, dia menitipkan ini padaku. Apa isinya?" tanya Hodong ingin tahu. Jungkook membuka penutup amplop cokelat itu dan mengintip isinya sebentar.

"Berkas tentang kebakaran rumah sakit ini tiga tahun yang lalu!" jawab Jungkook. Hodong mengeryit bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu?"

"Kau tahu paman, rumah sakit ini sedang dilanda krisis diam-diam sekarang ini. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku ikut terlibat!"

" _Mworago_? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kebakaran tiga tahun yang lalu?" Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hodong dan berbisik tepat di telinga sang paman.

"Aku mendengar, direktur rumah sakit ingin menghancurkan Seokjin _hyung_!" bisik Jungkook, Hodong membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dan tahap awal langkah mereka adalah mendepak konsulenku dari rumah sakit ini. Mereka juga akan membahas tentang kejadian kebakaran tiga tahun yang lalu untuk menyalahkan konsulenku!"

"Apa ada yang bisa paman bantu?" tanya Hodong. Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Nanti, jika aku dalam keadaan terdesak aku akan secepatnya menghubungi paman!"

"Kau janji?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku janji paman!"

"Terkadang kau tidak bisa dipercaya, Jeon! Kau bahkan lebih memilih menghubungi Donghae dari pada aku!" Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu paman dan merepotkanmu!"

"Alasan!" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Aku janji, paman adalah orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi jika terjadi sesuatu padaku!" Hodong mengangguk percaya.

" _Arraseo_ , paman akan selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkanku. Ingat?" Jungkook tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih paman. Aku sangat menyayangimu!"

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Jungkook-ie!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua jam setelah kepulangan Hodong, Jungkook terus berkutat pada berkas yang Hodong berikan padanya. Jungkook membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas itu dan membaca setiap rentetan kalimat yang tertera di depan matanya. Sesekali kedua matanya memicing tak mengerti karena ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya sama sekali tak paham dengan maksud dari tulisan yang sedang ia baca. Jungkook mengigit kuku-kuku tangannya tanda bahwa ia sudah terlalu berfikir keras namun tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Jungkook mendengus, untung saja malam itu suasana UGD lumayan lenggang sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk memahami isi berkas itu.

"Jika Donghae _hyung_ berhasil mendapatkan berkas ini dari data rumah sakit, bukankah itu berarti beberapa isi dari hasil laporan kebakaran ini ada yang dipalsukan?" gumam Jungkook. Keningnya berkerut bingung. "Ini bisa dikatakan palsu jika aku berhasil mendapatkan hasil dari catatan polisi." wajah Jungkook kembali berbinar. " _Yap_ , mungkin jika aku bisa mendapatkannya, ada kemungkinan untuk mengetahui penyebab kebakaran itu dan aku bisa membuktikan siapa dalang di balik kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu!"

Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah berbinar Jungkook kembali mengerut sedih saat ia mengingat satu hal yang mungkin tidak akan mudah bisa ia dapat dengan mudah.

"Polisi?" gumam Jungkook. Pikirannya, tertuju pada tiga orang yang ia kenal saat ia menyebut satu jenis pekerjaan itu. Jungkook berfikir sejenak. "Apa tidak apa jika aku menghubunginya?" lanjut Jungkook ragu namun ia mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bisa mengetahui kebenaran dari kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan kakak kesayangannya.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 _Hah~_

Yoongi menghela nafas seraya menatap gelas yang berisi alkohol yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Dipandanginya air alkohol itu dengan kedua mata sayunya sebelum kembali meneguk alkohol itu hingga habis. Yoongi meringis menikmati sensasi dingin dan menyengat saat tegukan alkohol itu melewati kerongkongannya.

 _Sret!_

Yoongi melirik sekilas pada sosok yang ia kenal yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya, di bar tempatnya berada saat ini. Sosok itu tersenyum miring melihat entah kesekian kali bagaimana kacaunya seorang Min Yoongi. Bagaimana kacaunya seseorang yang terkenal angkuh, berhati dingin, egois, dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"Apa kau hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya. Yoongi mendecih, tak berniat untuk meladeni seseorang yang amat sangat ia benci bahkan sebelum ia menjadi sosok yang sekarang. Seseorang yang sangat mengenalnya sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

" _Hah_ ~sungguh menyedihkan. Min Yoongi yang angkuh, kini sedang menikmati bagaimana rasanya penyesalan atas kematian sang pujaan hati!" cibirnya membuat Yoongi menggenggam erat gelas yang ada ditangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kenapa kau harus terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan Min Yoongi-ssi?" lanjutnya masih gencar untuk memancing jiwa singa yang sedari tadi Yoongi tahan untuk tidak mengamuk. "Lagi pula, banyak orang yang lebih baik darinya—jadi apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang sudah mati?"

Baiklah, ini sudah keterlaluan untuk Yoongi. Mungkin, ia masih akan tetap diam jika orang itu menyinggungnya bukan menyinggung seseorang yang bahkan tidak pantas keluar dari mulut _bajingan_ yang kini tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Yoongi mendecih dan tersenyum miring, kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia hanya tengah mengumpulkan pasokan darah tinggi untuk meluapkan kemarahannya sebentar lagi. Yoongi masih memilih diam, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan orang itu lakukan selanjutnya.

"Semenyesal apapun dirimu, itu tidak akan merubah apapun Yoongi-ya. Dia tidak akan hidup lagi dan menemuimu. Karena kau tahu kenapa?" pria itu semakin menyeringai menjijikkan. " _Karena dia sudah mati_!" bisiknya, dan jangan minta Yoongi untuk masih menahan amarahnya kali ini. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sementara orang yang disampingnya masih terus berkicau. "Apa yang bisa orang mati lakukan? Hany—"

 _BUGH!_

DJ bar yang saat itu tengah memutar musik yang memekakkan telinga pun berhenti memainkan musiknya. Bahkan, seluruh pengunjung yang menari, atau pun sedang bermain dengan para pelacur mereka sontak menatap kearah Yoongi yang memukul pria yang terus mengganggunya hingga tersungkur. Yoongi berjalan mendekati pria itu, mencekeram kerah kemejanya dan—

 _BUGH!_

Ia kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya kepada pria berwajah tampan yang kini tengah menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, masih menyeringai menatap Min Yoongi yang terlihat seperti orang kesurupan.

"Kau tahu? Dibandingkan dia yang mati—kau lebih terlihat seorang yang mati dan tak memiliki jiwa! _Cih_ , bodoh!" ejeknya yang kembali memancing amarah Yoongi untuk menghajar wajah _bajingan_ itu hingga babak belur. Yoongi baru saja akan menghantam wajah pria itu namun dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya dan menariknya paksa menjauh dari pria yang kini bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

"Kau pengecut Min Yoongi!" seru pria itu. Yoongi dan orang yang menarik Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum kecil dan—

 _BUGH!_

Pria itu kembali tersungkur, tapi bukan Yoongi pelakunya. Melainkan, seseorang yang tadi menarik Yoongi untuk segera pergi dari bar itu. Pemuda yang berumur lebih muda dari Yoongi itu pun mencekeram kerah baju yang dikenakan pria itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau yang pengecut bajingan!" dan setelahnya, pemuda itu menjatuhkan pria itu begitu saja hingga kepalanya terantuk lantai dan seketika tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu berbalik badan dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang kini tengah menatapnya datar. Keduanya bertatapan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan bar dimana Yoongi menghabiskan malam-malam terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi bertugas di Jeongseon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi, dan seseorang yang mungkin bisa dikatakan— _orang yang telah menyelamatkan Yoongi_ —tengah berjalan beriringan di trotoar menikmati hawa dinginnya malam yang begitu menusuk di kulit mereka. Tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Entah Yoongi ataupun orang yang berada di samping Yoongi. Keduanya kalut dalam pikiran mereka, meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka masing-masing, mereka ingin mengatakan banyak hal.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula orang yang berdiri disamping Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sementara pemuda yang masih berdiri disamping Yoongi itu menunduk dalam diam.

" _Mian_ ~" lirihnya yang membuat Yoongi sontak membuka kedua matanya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

" _For what_?" balas Yoongi datar dan terdengar tak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu _hyung_!" ujarnya. Yoongi mendecih.

"Aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf tanpa alasan. Katakan—apa maumu dan kenapa kau bisa berada di bar itu?" tanya Yoongi. Pemuda yang memang tak lain adalah Namjoon itu kembali menunduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Hanya kebetulan aku berada disana. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu jika kau juga berada di bar itu!"

"Baiklah aku terima alasanmu tapi—ingat! Jika kita berada di tempat yang sama, jangan pernah bersikap jika kita saling mengenal satu sama lain! Itu sangat memuakkan!" Yoongi berjalan mendahului Namjoon. Namjoon terdiam menatap punggung Yoongi yang tak lagi dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau akan terus menghindar bahkan sampai nanti kau meninggal?" tanya Namjoon membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti namun tak membuat Yoongi berbalik badan untuk menatap sang lawan bicara. "Atau kau justru sedang menunggu hingga ajal sedang menjemputmu?" lanjut Namjoon berani. Yoongi tersenyum miring, akhirnya ia memutuskan berbalik badan dan menatap Namjoon tajam.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" tanya Yoongi, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Namjoon yang tengah memandangnya sendu. "Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kim Namjoon?!" Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak kelewat batas pada pemuda yang dulu sempat tinggal satu atap dengannya. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku dan aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Bisakah kau beri aku solusi untuk mengenyahkan rasa sesak ini?!" seru Yoongi frustasi. Sementara, Namjoon hanya diam membiarkan sahabat, rekan kerja sekaligus seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya untuk mengeluarkan semua _unek-unek_ yang mengganggunya selama ini.

"Melihatmu—melihat mereka semua, itu hanya membuatku mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana jahatnya aku dulu. Tapi—apa yang bisa aku lakukan? _Tidak ada_! Aku bahkan terlalu malu untuk menyebut namanya. Aku sudah sangat keji padanya, aku menyakiti hatinya. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Dia membuat ibuku tenang di alam sana. Bukankah, aku yang paling terlihat menyedihkan. Jika bisa—jika mungkin, aku bersedia menggantikan nyawanya agar ia tetap hidup dan merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku bersedia mati untuknya—tapi apakah mungkin ada kesempatan untukku? Katakan Namjoon-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?! _ARGHHH!_ " seru Yoongi menjambak rambutnya.

 _Bruk!_

Tanpa sadar, air mata Namjoon menetes melihat saat ini, di depannya, Yoongi yang jatuh terduduk dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Teriakan yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Teriakan putus asa dan tanda menyerah. Yoongi menunduk, kedua bahunya bergetar. Dan, ini adalah kali pertama Namjoon melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya seorang Min Yoongi. Seseorang yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tangguh kini menangis terduduk dihadapannya.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Yoongi, namun ia tak berniat untuk menenangkannya. Ia hanya berjalan untuk duduk di tepi trotoar yang berada di samping Yoongi. Namjoon menatap jalanan sepi di depannya. Suara isakan Yoongi masih terdengar jelas di kedua gendang telinganya dan ia masih membiarkan Yoongi untuk merasakan tangis sesaknya seorang diri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang harus kita lakukan _hyung_!" lirih Namjoon. "Terkadang saat kita ingin melupakan masa lalu pahit itu begitu saja—bukankah kau juga merasa hati kita menjerit keras untuk menolak melupakannya?" tanya Namjoon, dan Yoongi terdiam—menenangkan diri. "Tapi, bukankah ini semua memang hukuman untuk kita? Kita berurusan pada orang yang salah. Dendam membutakan mata hati kita, sehingga kita menyakiti orang yang tak pantas untuk disakiti!"

 _Hening_

Tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Bahkan entah sejak kapan Yoongi sudah duduk disamping Namjoon ikut menatap aspal yang terpampang di depan mata mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jimin jika ia masih hidup dan mengetahui hubungan kita semua selama ini?" tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan. Namjoon diam sejenak. Ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi menyebut nama Jimin tanpa beban penyesalan dan penuh kerinduan.

"Mungkin dia akan membenci kita. Kau ingat, _hyung_? Perjuangannya untuk menyatukan keluarganya—bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun termasuk saat Hyunji _ahjumma_ tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan memintanya untuk berhenti tanpa tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan!"

"Kau benar, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Jimin. Apalagi, saat kita semua menghina dan—" air mata Yoongi menetes, suaranya tercekat. Yoongi menunduk. Terlalu sakit baginya untuk mengingat masa lalu mereka. "Aku merindukanmu Jim _,_ " lirih Yoongi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Namjoon.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Yoongi, Namjoon menoleh meskipun kini Yoongi tidak sedang menatapnya. "Aku pernah berfikir akan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Mungkin, Jimin akan menjadi kenangan terindah untukku. Tapi—aku tidak tahu ternyata pemikiranku yang demikian membuat hatiku ikut menjerit sakit. Aku terlalu bodoh menyia-nyiakannya dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk masih mengatakan bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya. Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Namjoon-ah!" isak Yoongi memilukan dan Namjoon hanya bisa diam sebagai respon.

"Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikannya?" tanya Yoongi konyol.

 _Hah~_

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit malam yang berpendar penuh bintang ditemani bulan yang bersinar terang menjadi penerang bagi kedua pemuda di tengah malam yang dingin menusuk itu.

"Jimin-ah, apa kau bisa melihatku dari sana?" lirih Yoongi tersenyum kecil membayangkan jika bintang-bintang yang bertabur terang adalah gambaran senyum manis yang selalu muncul di wajah Jimin- _nya_. Di wajah yang selalu membuatnya gila karena terlalu merindu.

"Bisakah—aku menyusulmu, Jimin-ah?" dan kalimat yang baru saja Yoongi ucapkan ini sontak membuat Namjoon menoleh. Ditatapnya wajah pucat Yoongi yang kini tengah menunduk dan kembali terisak. Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak tega melihat semua orang yang ia sayangi hancur dengan sendirinya. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ini bukan semudah ia menjawab soal-soal ujian untuk masuk di akademi kepolisian, ini jauh berbeda dari itu semua.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi, tak jua membuat seorang pemuda cantik yang sudah menikah itu menjadi alasan untuk menunda pekerjaannya disaat kantor mulai sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk lembur. Jari-jari lentiknya masih saja menari sibuk diatas keyboard laptopnya entah sedang mengerjakan apa.

"Kau lembur _hyung_?" tanya Daniel menarik kursi kerja milik Yoongi yang berada berdampingan dengan milik Baekhyun, si pemuda cantik yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat pada laptopnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mengabaikan laptopnya sejenak untuk meladeni anggota termuda di divisinya.

"Kau juga lembur?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Daniel mengangguk seraya menyesap kopi panas yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Daniel melirik ke layar laptop milik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang memeriksa daftar keberangkatan dan kepulangan bandara!"

"Untuk apa?" Daniel ingin tahu.

"Kata Key _hyung_ , Han Youngshik sempat pergi ke China!"

" _Jinjjayo_?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Daniel berfikir sejenak. " _Hyung_ , apa menurutmu apa dia benar-benar Han Youngshik?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sebelumnya dia dinyatakan meninggal? Bahkan jasad dan identitasnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah benar, Han Youngshik. Apa menurutmu jika sudah ada bukti kematiannya, apa ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup?" Baekhyun terdiam, pertanyaan Daniel entah kenapa seperti _deja vu_ untuknya.

"Kau benar, jika bukti kematian itu membenarkan—bukankah kemungkinan kecil bahwa orang yang kita curigai bukanlah orang yang sama?" tanya Baekhyun. Daniel menatap Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk. "Kecuali jika memang kematiannya dipalsukan!" lanjut Baekhyun. "Daniel-ah!" panggil Baekhyun setelah sebuah lampu bohlam keluar dari kepalanya, ia mendapat ide. "Kita harus memastikan rekap medis Han Youngshik sama dengan sidik jarinya atau tidak. _Aish_ , kenapa baru saja terpikir olehku!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, meraih kunci mobilnya dan melemparnya pada Daniel. " _Jja_ , kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Baekhyun meninggalkan Daniel yang hanya menatap kunci mobil yang ada ditangannya dengan wajah bengong andalannya.

"Apa aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang hebat?" gumam Daniel yang kemudian menyusul langkah Baekhyun yang menggebu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , bukankah ini hari terakhir kita di Seoul?" tanya Jinyoung pada Kim Won yang tengah memijat pelipisnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Jinyoung menarik kursi di samping Kim Won. Ia juga meletakan dua cup kopi yang ia bawa, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Kim Won. "Kau tahu _hyung_? Baekhyun dan Daniel dapat satu potongan bukti tentang kematian Han Youngshik!" Kim Won seketika membuka kedua matanya mendengar penuturan Jinyoung dan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya.

"Benarkah?" Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Semalam, saat mereka berdua lembur, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Baekhyun menghubungiku tadi pagi untuk mengumpulkan semua divisi kita dan divisi orang hilang pukul delapan." jawab Jinyoung. Kim Won mendesah lega.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa frustasi jika harus bolak-balik Jeongseon-Seoul untuk menguak kasus ini!"

"Tapi, _hyung_. Ini hanya permulaan, kita tidak bisa tenang sebelum bertemu dengan Han Youngshik yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau benar. Kita tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum bisa memastikannya sendiri,"

Setelahnya, keduanya terdiam dan hanya menikmati kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap di depannya. Kim Won yang masih merasa mengantuk dan Jinyoung yang melamun. Namun, tak lama kemudian—kegiatan tak penting mereka harus terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang jarang— _tidak_ —bahkan tidak pernah terjadi terpampang dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung bersama seperti ini!" gumam Kim Won dibuat takjub saat melihat Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung memasuki kantor beriringan meskipun setelahnya mereka menuju tempat tujuan yang berbeda. Yoongi yang menuju lokernya. Namjoon yang menuju gudang. Dan, Taehyung yang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Apa mereka sudah akur _hyung_?" tanya Jinyoung. Kim Won berfiir sejenak, mencoba untuk menganalisa.

"Aku rasa tidak! Mungkin, mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di lobby kantor!" Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Itu berarti dua divisi yang saling bekerja sama selama beberapa hari belakang ini, harus berkumpul di tempat rapat untuk membahas bukti apa kiranya yang Baekhyun dapat semalam kepada seluruh rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan sudah berkumpul dan kini menatap Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Kim Won. Baekhyun mengulas senyum.

"Semalam, aku dan Daniel meminta rekap medis Han Youngshik di rumah sakit. Jika satu tahun yang lalu jasad dan identitasnya dibenarkan oleh pihak dokter bahwa benar itu adalah Han Youngshik, lalu bagaimana dengan sidik jarinya? Mungkin, rekap medis bisa dipalsukan—tapi tidak dengan sidik jarinya. Dia sudah terdaftar menjadi buronan. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah sidik jari yang kita ambil, 'kan?" jelas Baekhyun _to the point_. Mereka semua mengangguk paham. "Jadi, jika rekap medis yang dibuat dokter sama dengan sidik jari Han Youngshik, itu artinya orang yang kita lihat memang bukan Han Youngshik. Tapi, jika sebaliknya—bukankah kita harus menangkap penculik keji itu secepatnya?"

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapat hasilnya?" tanya Key. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Daniel dalam perjalanan kesini!" jawab Baekhyun. "Dan kalian tahu, ide ini muncul dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Mereka menggeleng. "Kang Daniel!"

" _Jinjjayo_?" tanya Jinyoung tak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Semalam dia bicara _ngawur_. Tentang bukti kematian seseorang!" jawab Baekhyun mereka semua terdiam. Khusunya, Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung yang kalut pada pikiran mereka masing-masing karena teringat sesuatu.

 _Bukti kematian? Aku baru ingat jika tidak ada bukti kematian Jimin yang terlampir._

 _Apa mungkin Jimin—_

 _Jika bukan Jimin, lalu siapa jasad yang terbakar di kamar inap Jimin itu?_

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 _Tap!_

Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia keluar dari bandara. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali menapakkan kakinya di kota dimana ia dibesarkan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pada gagang koper yang ia bawa. Ia menarik nafas, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara kota yang begitu ia rindukan. Kedua matanya mengedar pada bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi.

 _Tidak ada yang berubah_

Pemuda manis itu mengigit bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar secara tak wajar. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata di saat ia masih berada di pintu depan bandara. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri. Dan sejenak kemudian, ia membuka kedua matanya. Tersenyum sangat manis dan penuh ketulusan.

 _Aku pulang~_

 _Aku sudah pulang..._

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu pulang juga, kkkk...  
_

 _(-) Waah, aku bener2 ngerasa bersalah sama reader yang statusnya masih pelajar. Aku gak tahu kalau ini jadwalnya lagi pada ujian (Maklum, udah lama kagak sekolah dan kagak punya adek yang lagi sekolah). Hayo2, bacanya ntar-ntar aja. Awalnya aku mau ngundur gak mau ganggu yang pelajar lagi belajar tapi berhubung minggu kemarin udah janji. So, update deh ff ini._

 _(-) SEMANGAT ya... yang lagi ujian, semoga kalian semua dapat nilai yang bagus. Aamiin, doa bangtan selalu menyertai kalian, hehe..._

 ** _See you again~_**


	6. Chapter 6 : What Should I Do

**Previously ...**

 _Tap!_

 _Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia keluar dari bandara. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali menapakkan kakinya di kota dimana ia dibesarkan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pada gagang koper yang ia bawa. Ia menarik nafas, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara kota yang begitu ia rindukan. Kedua matanya mengedar pada bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi._

 _'_ _Tidak ada yang berubah'_

 _Pemuda manis itu mengigit bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar secara tak wajar. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata di saat ia masih berada di pintu depan bandara. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri. Dan sejenak kemudian, ia membuka kedua matanya. Tersenyum sangat manis dan penuh ketulusan._

 _'_ _Aku pulang~'_

 _'_ _Aku sudah pulang...'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Cklek!_

"Jimin?" panggil Lay membuka pintu kamar Jimin. Perlahan ia memasuki kamar sang adik. Dapat ia lihat bahwa Jimin sama sekali belum berbenah. Kopernya masih utuh berada di samping ranjangnya. Tapi, dimana pemiliknya? Lay mengedarkan pandangannya hingga kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda mungil nan manis yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan adik kecil?" tanya Lay mengejutkan Jimin yang tengah menikmati angin malam Seoul tepat setelah tiga jam yang lalu mereka tiba. Lay mengusak surai Jimin dan merangkul sang adik penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak ada yang berubah _hyung_. Semuanya masih sama!" gumam Jimin takjub dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan yang begitu indah di matanya.

"Apa kau suka disini?" tanya Lay dan Jimin mengangguk jujur. Setelahnya, hanya ada keheningan antara keduanya. Jimin yang masih begitu merindu dengan pemandangan Seoul sementara Lay yang sedari tadi memandangi Jimin yang entah kenapa terlihat senang dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jimin akhirnya.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" sahut Lay menoleh kearah Jimin. Namun, Jimin tetap memandang lurus entah menatap kemana.

"Bagaimana reaksi keluargaku jika aku tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka?" tanya Jimin, ia menoleh dan menatap Lay. Lay terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia juga tidak ingin membuat harapan bagi Jimin. Ia takut apa yang ia katakan tidak sesuai dengan kenyatannya nanti.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" Jimin menoleh mendapati suara lain dan Lay tersenyum kecil merasa ada seorang penyelamat. "Kyungie _hyung_ , mencarimu _hyung_. Dia membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyiapkan makan malam!" lanjutnya menatap Lay. Lay mengangguk mengerti.

" _Arraseo_!" balas Lay singkat, ia kembali menatap Jimin lekat. " _Jja_ , jangan berlama-lama diluar adik kecil. Kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit! Segera masuk setelah puas, _okay_?" Jimin mengangguk menurut.

" _Nde hyung_!"

" _Arraseo_ , kalau begitu aku tinggalkan kalian berdua!" Lay mengerling pada Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekati Jimin dan berdiri di samping Jimin, ikut menikmati pemandangan malam di Seoul.

"Kapan Yunho _hyung_ pulang, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Sehun diam sejenak.

"Mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat minggu lagi!" jawab Sehun dan setelah itu keduanya kembali diselimuti keheningan. Jimin menghela nafas, dan Sehun hanya menunduk. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Dan, untuk kedua kalinya Sehun kembali mendengar helaan nafas dari Jimin menandakan bahwa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Banyak yang aku pikirkan!" jawab Jimin. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau takut?" Jimin terdiam. Ia paham akan maksud dari kata _takut_ dari ucapan Sehun adalah mengacu pada keluarganya. Jimin menunduk.

"Aku takut, jika aku muncul dan menghancurkan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar mereka selama ini. Mungkin mereka baik-baik saja karena mengira aku sudah meninggal atau sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana _hyung_!" balas Jimin. " _Hyung_ , tidakkah kita kembali saja ke Beijing?" pinta Jimin yang membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Apa kau takut kembali merasakan cinta terakhirmu?" Jimin bersemu, dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau bicarakan!" desis Jimin sebal. Sehun tertawa puas. "Aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi!"

"Kau pembohong yang buruk!"

" _Hyungie_!" seru Jimin kesal. Sehun terkekeh, kemudian ia kembali memandang pemandangan malam yang terpampang di depannya.

"Mereka adalah keluargamu. Kau memiliki keluarga yang membesarkanmu. Kau memiliki paman, bibi, sepupu, bahkan ibu kandungmu yang tak pernah kau temui. Apa bisa kau membayangkan bagaimana jika kau hanya memiliki satu-satunya keluarga dalam hidupmu?" tanya Sehun. Jimin diam mendengarkan. "Aku hanya memiliki Yunho _hyung_. Dia satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang aku punya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, tapi dia sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya aku jika tidak memiliki Lu _hyung_? Jika tidak ada Kai, Suho _hyung_ , Lay _hyung_ , Kyungie _hyung_ , dan juga kau, Jiminie? Mungkin, aku akan seperti orang yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di dunia tanpa memiliki orang yang berarti. Orang-orang yang ingin aku jaga!"

" _Eomma_ ~" gumam Jimin, tersenyum sendu mendengar penuturan Sehun. Seharusnya ia bersyukur memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya disekitarnya. Lantas, apa lagi yang kurang.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan ibumu 'kan? Ibu kandungmu?" tanya Sehun.

" _Eomma_ ~" lirih Jimin lagi tanpa sadar air matanya menetes begitu saja membuat Sehun menarik Jimin dan memeluk adik kecilnya, menenangkan.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya Jiminie. Kau akan kembali padanya!" dan entah kenapa saat Sehun mengatakan hal demikian, ia seolah tak rela jika nanti Jimin benar-benar meninggalkannya dan kembali pada keluarganya. Ada sebersit rasa egois yang tumbuh untuk tidak membiarkan Jimin pergi dan ada sebersit rasa menyesal karena telah memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menautkan kedua tangannya cemas. Sesekali, ia menarik nafas mencoba untuk tenang meskipun kedua matanya tak henti melirik ke arah pintu masuk kafe dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Jungkook melirik ke arloji tangannya, ini sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu, kenapa orang itu belum juga datang? Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana penolakan dari orang yang terpaksa ia hubungi sebelum ia berada di kafe saat ini.

Jungkook menunduk, pupus sudah harapannya. Gagal sudah rencananya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia harus menyelamatkan _hyung_ -nya. Ia juga harus menyelamatkan konsulennya. Tapi, kenapa semuanya terasa sulit? Baiklah, Jungkook harus mencari cara lain. Seharusnya ia sudah mengira jika meminta bantuan pada salah satu dari mereka sama saja meminta bantuan pada batu.

 _Huft!_

Menyerah, Jungkook akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kafe dengan lesu. Hari ini dia mendapat _shift_ malam, itulah kenapa Jungkook merasa bosan untuk menunggu malam hari di tengah siang bolong begini. Sebelumnya ia berharap, orang yang _terpaksa_ ia hubungi itu bersedia untuk menemuinya. Tapi, apalah dayanya jika harapan tak sesuai kenyataan. Dulu mereka memang dekat, tapi sekarang? Ia tidak lagi bisa mengenal orang yang dikiranya paling mengenal dirinya.

Jungkook memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Jungkook menghela nafas. Banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya. Mulai dari konsulennya yang mulai menyerah, keadaan UGD yang membuat hampir semua dokter dan perawat jaga uring-uringan, hingga keganjalan dari berkas yang diberikan paman Kang kepadanya.

Tak lama menunggu, bis yang Jungkook tunggu akhirnya datang. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya hendak memasuki bis yang akan mengatarnya pulang ke apartement sewaannya. _Ah_ , membayangkan kasur empuknya membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera sampai dan merebahkan diri.

 _Sret!_

Dan sekali lagi, harapan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Jungkook harus dikejutkan dengan tarikan seseorang yang menahan tangannya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam bis yang sudah melaju meninggalkan halte sebelum ia ikut masuk. Jungkook berbalik badan ingin mengumpat orang yang menahannya. Namun, seketika umpatan itu tertahan saat ia melihat siapa pelaku tangan yang masih menahan lengannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" gumam Jungkook tak percaya pada pemuda berwajah datar yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu dan kau pergi tanpa menungguku?!" seru Yoongi kesal dan terengah. Jungkook menarik tangannya dari Yoongi, dan mengecek arloji di tangannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu hampir 30 menit. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang!" balas Jungkook, mengeryit bingung melihat Yoongi yang berkeringat dan mencoba untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Tadinya aku tidak akan datang. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah datang!" Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook seenaknya dan Jungkook hanya bisa menurut saat Yoongi membawanya masuk ke dalam kafe dimana tadi dirinya menunggu sosok yang dengan _terpaksa_ ia hubungi.

Keduanya masih terdiam, setelah masuk kafe bahkan sampai pesanan mereka datang dan masih utuh berada di hadapan keduanya. Belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi. Jungkook diam sejenak, berfikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, _hyung_." jawab Jungkook langsung. Yoongi memicingkan matanya tak mengerti. Ini adalah kali pertama setelah tiga tahun Jungkook meminta bantuan pada Yoongi.

"Bantuan apa?!" tanya Yoongi datar. Jungkook menunduk sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan menatap kedua mata sipit Yoongi.

"Aku—membutuhkan dokumen penyelidikan polisi dari hasil kejadian kebakaran _Severance Hospital_ tiga tahun yang lalu," jawab Jungkook membuat satu alis Yoongi terangkat antara tertarik dan tak menyangka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kejadian itu bukan kecelakaan, _hyung_. Ada yang sengaja melakukannya. Aku sudah mendapatkan data kecelakaan kerja dari rumah sakit tapi aku juga harus melihat hasil penyelidikan dari kepolisian." Yoongi terdiam, tampak mengingat.

"Darimana kau tahu jika itu bukan kecelakaan?"

"Aku—mendengar dari dua orang yang ingin menghancurkan Seokjin _hyung_! Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Mereka melakukan demikian agar orang kepercayaan Wonjae _ahjussi_ keluar dari rumah sakit atas tuduhan yang berdasar. Dan, mereka berhasil mengeluarkan dua orang. Termasuk ayahmu!"

" _Mwo_?!"

"Dan orang terakhir adalah konsulenku. Setelah konsulenku mungkin saja aku, dan setelah kami semua pergi Seokjin _hyung_ benar-benar sendiri dan akan dengan mudah dihancurkan. Kau tahu _hyung_? Bukankah ada yang ganjal dari kebakaran itu?" Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pening, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jungkook-ah!" panggil Yoongi setelah ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau tahu ada bukti kematian Jimin?" tanya Yoongi, Jungkook terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Seharusnya—"

"Aku akan membantumu!" potong Yoongi cepat. Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya senang.

" _Jinjjayo_? _Hyung_ , akan membantuku?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Yoongi mengangguk singkat.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Ini juga demi Jimin!"

" _Nde_ , _hyung_. Yang membuatku semangat adalah ini demi Jimin _hyung_!"

"Tapi—mulai hari ini aku tidak berada di Seoul!"

" _Eoh_?"

"Ada tugas lapang untuk semua divisi di luar kota. Dan, divisi-ku dapat di daerah Jeongseon!" jelas Yoongi, Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham. "Tapi, kau tenang saja. Ada satu kasus yang belum bisa kami selesaikan membuat aku dan rekan-ku harus bagi tugas untuk pualng-pergi dari Jeongseon-Seoul selama satu bulan!"

" _Arra hyung_. Aku hanya perlu dokumen itu saja, kau bisa memberikannya padaku dan aku akan menyelidikinya. Kau tak perlu khawatir!"

"Apa kau melakukannya sendirian?" Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Aniyo_! Ada paman Kang dan Donghae _hyung_ yang membantu. Dan sekarang kau juga membantuku!" Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan paman gendut itu!"

" _Hm_ , dia memang bertambah gendut _hyung_!" sahut Jungkook asal. Ia menyesap cokelat panas yang ia pesan dan mengabaikan tatapan Yoongi yang kini menatap intens padanya.

"Dan kau tampak kurus Kook-ah," lirih Yoongi pilu. Jungkook meletakkan gelasnya dan tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Kau juga tampak menyedihkan _hyung_!" balas Jungkook tak terima. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Kita semua memang tampak menyedihkan!" Jungkook kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya dan Yoongi yang masih menatap Jungkook penuh rasa bersalah. "Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk sekenanya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk bertemu denganku dan bersedia membantuku!" ijin Jungkook ia tersenyum dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa!" pamitnya berjalan menjauh dari Yoongi. Dan, Yoongi dengan gerakan cepat langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan—

"Kookie-ya!" seru Yoongi membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, ia rindu panggilan itu. Ia rindu orang-orang terdekatnya memanggilnya penuh kasih sayang. Jungkook mencoba untuk menahan kedua air matanya dan—

 _Grep!_

Jungkook merasakan Yoongi menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi mengelus surai Jungkook lembut dan Jungkook yang mulai terisak membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik adik kecil. Berjanji padaku, untuk tidak sakit, _okay_?" pinta Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_ ~" lirih Jungkook. Yoongi menangis dalam diam.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kook-ah— _adik kecilku_ ~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, jangan berkedip. Aku akan mengukur tekanan bola matamu," ujar Seokjin memeriksa kedua mata pasiennya bergantian. "Bagus!" lanjut Seokjin kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Kau harus mempertahankan tekanan bola matamu agar tidak naik lebih dari 20. Bulan ini sudah bagus dengan tekanan hanya 14 dan 16. Hindari stres, dan jangan minum kopi atau sesuatu yang mengandung kafein!" pesan Seokjin, seraya menulis resep obat untuk pasiennya. " _Jja_ , kembalilah bulan depan di tanggal yang sama!" titah Seokjin seraya menyerahkan resep obat kepada pasiennya.

"Terima kasih dokter Kim," sang pasien membungkuk pamit dan keluar dari ruang praktek Seokjin yang diantar oleh perawat yang bertugas untuk menjadi asistennya. Seokjin mengecek jam dinding yang ada di ruangannya dan menatap perawatnya yang sedang mengurus sisa dokumen pasien mengingat baru saja adalah pasien terakhirnya.

"Aku keluar dulu. Aku akan meminta dokter Park untuk membantumu!" ujar Seokjin yang dibalas gelengan dari sang perawat.

"Tidak perlu dokter Kim. Saya bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri,"

"Baiklah, istirahatlah jika sudah selesai!" Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Seokjin memegang tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Ia menarik nafas dan berniat untuk tidur sebentar sebelum pulang.

 _Tap!_

Seketika Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan berbadan tegap berdiri bersandar tembok dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam dan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Seokjin menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang tak lain adalah Namjoon itu.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Seokjin datar. Sontak, Namjoon membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar suara sang pujaan hati. Namjoon berbalik dan menatap Seokjin dengan senyum tampannya meskipun Seokjin masih enggan menatapnya.

"Aku ingin berpamitan padamu!" Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon dan menatap pemuda itu tak mengerti. "Aku akan pergi ke Jeongseon selama satu bulan untuk tugas lapang. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi. Jaga dirimu, aku akan segera kembali dan—" Namjoon menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Seokjin ragu. "—bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pinta Namjoon akhirnya. Seokjin menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil membuat Namjoon dengan segera meraih tubuh sang kekasih untuk ia dekap.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin. Selalu—dan kau harus tahu itu!" bisik Namjoon. Seokjin hanya diam dan menerima segala hal kecil yang selalu Namjoon lakukan seperti mengelus punggungnya ataupun mengelus surainya. Hal kecil yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Namjoon melepas pelukannya dengan tak rela, ia menjaga jarak dari Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku pergi!" pamit Namjoon menatap Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya. Seokjin masih diam terpaku ditempatnya dan Namjoon yang sudah berbalik badan meninggalkannya. Seokjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya diremat sakit melihat kekasihnya pergi melangkah meninggalkannya. Seokjin menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari menyusul sang kekasih. Dengan sigap Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon hingga pemuda itu akhirnya berbalik badan dan—

 _Cup~_

Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya membiarkan air mata keluar dari ekor mata indahnya saat ia mencium bibir Namjoon cukup lama dan Namjoon, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menikmati rasa asin yang mengalir jatuh di bibir keduanya hingga Seokjin yang memutuskan untuk melepas ciuman bibir mereka. Seokjin memundurkan langkahnya seraya menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, ia menunduk sebelum memberanikan untuk menatap Namjoon.

"Cepat kembali! Aku sedang tidak ingin berselingkuh, jadi pastikan kau kembali padaku atau jika kau tidak mau melihatku menikah dengan orang lain!" putus Seokjin, ia berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang tersenyum tampan melihat bagaimana wajah merah sang kekasih. _Ah_ , benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain Kim Seokjin. Karena kau hanyalah milikku!"

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 _Sret!_

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jimin melangkah gontai menuju ruang makan masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Jimin meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja sementara pemuda cantik yang ia panggil _hyung_ itu masih sibuk dengan entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan di pagi ketiga mereka di Seoul. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya saat ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan suasana rumah mewah yang baru ia tempati. Tidak biasanya terasa sepi seperti ini.

" _Hyung,_ dimana _hyungdeul_? Kenapa rumah sepi sekali?" tanya Jimin pada Luhan yang kini sudah berjalan kearahnya dengan dua cangkir minuman yang masih mengepulkan asap. Luhan menarik kursi di samping Jimin dan meletakkan satu cangkir susu dihadapan pemuda yang masih setengah mengantuk itu.

" _Jja_ , minumlah!" ujar Luhan dan Jimin menurut. Ia meniup sebentar dan meminum susu paginya sedikit demi sedikit. "Lay ikut Suho mengunjungi keluarga mereka. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kau tahu bukan jika Kai akan memiliki ayah baru?" Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, kita akan segera menghadiri pesta pernikahan!"

"Lalu dimana Sehun _hyung_?"

"Sehun—ia membeli beberapa perlengkapan dan mengurus kepindahan kita kesini sekaligus mengurus pekerjaanmu!" lanjut Luhan dan Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tawar Luhan. Jimin berfikir sejenak. "Karena yang lain pergi. Aku rasa kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua diluar hari ini. Aku tahu, kau pasti merindukan Seoul-kan?" Jimin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu, selesai sarapan—bersiaplah dan kita akan pergi!" Luhan mengambil sepotong roti untuk diberi selai strawberry kesukaan Jimin dan menemani adik kecilnya menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ ~kenapa harus ke Namsan Tower?" rengek Jimin pada Luhan yang kini tengah berdiri di depan area tempat wisata terkenal di Korea Selatan. "Kau mengajakku kesini karena hanya tahu tempat yang terkenal saja 'kan?" desis Jimin sebal meskipun hanya dibalas kekehan tak peduli dari Luhan. Luhan merangkul lengan Jimin dan memaksa pemuda manis itu untuk masuk menaiki _cable car_. " _Hyung_ , bukankah kau takut ketinggian?" tanya Jimin mencoba untuk menolak kemauan Luhan kali ini. Luhan mendengus, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin tajam.

" _Aniyo_! Aku tidak takut ketinggian!" balas Luhan tersenyum sumringah. Jimin mendesah kesal.

" _Hyung_ ~aku mohon kemana saja asal tidak disini!" pinta Jimin melas. Luhan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa jika disini?" Jimin bungkam. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang—

 _Kencan pertamanya bersama Min Yoongi_

 _Hinaan yang ia terima di depan Min Yoongi_

 _Rasa cemburu yang ia terima dari Min Yoongi_

 _Ciuman paksanya yang juga ia terima dari Min Yoongi_

 _Dan perasaan cintanya yang baru ia sadari untuk Min Yoongi_

Selama tiga tahun ini, ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan pemuda putih berkulit pucat bermarga Min itu. Di tambah lagi, saat ini Luhan yang menarik paksa dirinya untuk berkeliling Namsan Tower dan menaiki _cable car_. Sungguh, semua tentang tempat yang sedang Jimin pijaki ini hanya mengingatkannya tentang kenangannya bersama Yoongi di masa lalu.

"Baiklah!" putus Jimin akhirnya meskipun dengan setengah hati. "Tapi jangan menjerit ketakutan saat menaiki _cable car_!" sindir Jimin yang membuat Luhan justru tertawa gemas. Luhan pun kembali merangkul lengan Jimin.

"Begitu baru benar! Kau harus menuruti _hyung_ -mu yang tampan ini okay?" Jimin terkekeh.

"Jika _hyung_ tampan, lalu Sehun _hyung_ apa?"

"Dia sangaaaaat tampan!" balas Luhan berlebihan, kemudian keduanya mulai menikmati waktu mereka berdua di hari ketiga mereka mulai tinggal di Seoul.

Jimin dan Luhan sudah berada di dalam _cable car_. Jika Luhan yang terlihat terpesona dengan pemandangan Seoul di bawahnya maka tidak dengan Jimin yang justru hanya diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Jimin melamun. Memori otaknya kembali menyetel kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia dicium paksa oleh Yoongi. Saat ia baru menyadari perasaannya jika ia mencintai seorang Min Yoongi. Saat ia baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini yang Yoongi lakukan untuknya hanyalah sebatas dendam pada keluarga yang telah mengasuhnya. Hingga saat ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit saat mengingat Yoongi adalah tunangan yang Jungkook maksud.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, membayangkan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi membuatnya seolah dihantam batu besar. Hatinya kembali menjerit sakit saat memikirkan kemungkinan besar Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia. Dan Jimin—tidak akan sanggup untuk bertemu dengan keduanya sebagai pasangan bahagia yang saling memadu kasih. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikiran konyol yang selalu mengganggu. Tidak sepantasnya ia memikirkan orang lain yang sudah ia tinggalkan dan ia hindari selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini.

"Jimin?" panggil Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Kedua mata Jimin mengerjap dan menatap Luhan yang menatap cemas di sampingnya. "Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat!" Jimin menggeleng.

" _Aniyo_! Aku baik _hyung_."

"Benar tidak apa?" Jimin menggeleng dan tersenyum menyakinkan. "Apa aku membuatmu teringat sesuatu?" tanya Luhan tak enak hati. Jimin menggeleng dan merangkul lengan Luhan dengan wajah cerianya.

" _Aniyo_! _Kajja_ , lebih baik kita nikmati hari ini. Ayo kita berkencan _hyung_!" dan seolah _deja vu_. Kalimat terakhir yang Jimin katakan seperti mengingatkan Jimin pada kejadian dimana awal mula ia dekat dengan pemuda yang seharusnya tidak mengisi hatinya.

 _"_ _Hyung, berkencanlah denganku!"_

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Mengenyahkan kembali ingatan masa lalunya. Sejak kepulangannya di Seoul. Segala yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya terus bergilir secara bergantian muncul dalam ingatannya. Jimin menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan ingatan-ingatan itu dan menikmati harinya bersama _hyung_ cantiknya yang masih memandang takjub dengan pemandangan yang terpampang indah melalui kaca _cable car_ yang masih mereka naiki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, menandakan bahwa hari mulai berganti petang. Jimin dan Luhan yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka, berjalan di atas trotoar dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Luhan. Jimin menggeleng senang.

" _Aniyo_! Aku sangat senang hari ini _hyung_!" jawab Jimin meskipun di dalam hati ia menyerukan kalimat _"Hm, walapun kau mengajakku di tempat yang membuatku teringat dengan mereka semua!"_. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan seolah tahu masa lalu Jimin dan mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk pergi ke kafe yang dulu ia habiskan bersama Taehyung. Pergi ke taman untuk menikmati es krim yang dulu biasa menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Jungkook.

Luhan mengulas senyum, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jimin mengeryit bingung dan menatap _hyung_ cantiknya yang kini menatap dengan tatapan lembut andalannya.

" _Mianhae_ ~" sesal Luhan. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Aku pasti membuatmu mengingatkan pada masa lalumu 'kan?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu?" Luhan tersenyum cantik dan mengelus surai hitam Jimin.

"Kami semua—tahu mengenai masa lalumu, adik kecil!"

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mulai dari Namsan Tower, kafe, taman, mungkin jalan yang sedang kita lewati saat ini!" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat dulu di tempat yang sama Jung Hoseok hampir menabraknya dengan sengaja.

"Lalu, jika _hyung_ tahu kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

" _Eyy_ ~jangan salah paham adik kecil!" Luhan mengelus surai Jimin gemas. "Masa lalumu yang mengingatkanmu itu bukan karena kau mau—tapi karena mereka sudah tersimpan jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu. Sekeras apapun kau mencobanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan mereka begitu saja—karena kau tahu, mereka tidak pantas dilupakan!" Jimin mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada genggaman Luhan.

" _Gomapta hyung_. Kau benar, mau bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa terus menerus menghindar dari masa laluku!"

"Tentu saja! Karena, jika kau terus menghindar—mereka pun akan semakin mengejarmu hingga kau menyerah. Mengerti?" Jimin mengangguk paham.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang sekarang! Kakak-kakakmu itu sudah cerewet untuk membawamu pulang secepatnya. _Huft_ , aku jadi ingin menculikmu dan tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk memilikimu. Aku masih tidak rela Jimin-ie~" Jimin terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, culik saja aku sekarang _hyung_! Itu artinya kau juga siap untuk meninggalkan Sehun _hyung_ 'kan?" sontak Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin tajam.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau harus memilih salah satu—aku atau Sehun _hyung_?!"

" _Aish_ , kau ini benar-benar—"

 _TOLONG!_

Luhan dan Jimin saling menatap kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka untuk mencari darimana asal suara yang meminta tolong.

" _Hyung_ , kau dengar ada yang meminta tolong?" tanya Jimin. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya asal suaranya dari arah sana!" Luhan menunjuk kearah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Kau benar _hyung_! Aku juga—"

 _TOLONG!_

"— _hyung_ kita harus menolongnya!" lanjut Jimin ikut panik. Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya menatap Jimin cemas sementara Jimin yang hendak berlari untuk mencari asal suara harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menahannya. Ia kira Luhan, tapi saat ia menoleh ternyata sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rahang tegas dan kulitnya yang putih pucat, Jimin tentu saja mengenal si pemilik tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sehuna~" pekik Luhan tak percaya melihat keberadaan sang kekasih.

"Kalian berdua disini saja. Biar aku yang kesana untuk mengecek!" ujarnya. Diangguki Luhan dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Hati-hati Sehuna!" sahut Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan segera berlari kearah gang dimana asal suara yang juga ia dengar sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku!"_

Samar-samar, Sehun mendengar suara yang seperti ingin memberontak itu. Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga kedua matanya melihat pemandangan dimana ada empat pria berbadan kekar, dua diantaranya menahan seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira mungkin masih berumur 11 atau 12 tahunan. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari cara agar keempat pria itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari gadis yang terus memberontak.

 _DUG!_

Sehun menyeringai setelah ia menendang sebuah kaleng yang tak jauh dari kakinya hingga mengenai kepala salah satu dari empat pria itu. Yang mendapat sasaran Sehun seketika menoleh dan menatap Sehun murka yang kini hanya tersenyum miring, menantang.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau mencari masalah denganku!" geramnya. Sehun terkekeh.

" _Ow_ , maaf—aku kira itu tempat sampah!"

"Bajingan!" umpat pria itu berjalan cepat kearah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Sehun yang tahu jika pria itu akan menghajarnya pun segera mengambil sikap untuk melawannya. Pria itu sudah melayangkan bogemnya kearah Sehun namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan kepalan tangannya dan—

 _Bugh!_

Sehun menghantam tepat kearah perut si pria hingga pria itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

 _Bug!_

Dan pukulan kedua, Sehun layangkan tepat di wajah sang pria hingga akhirnya pria itu tersungkur tepat di bawah kakinya.

" _Cih_ , ternyata memang hanya kumpulan sampah pengganggu!" ejek Sehun meremeh yang justru mengundang rekan-rekan pria yang baru saja ia pukul.

"Jaga dia!" titah seorang pria berjanggut lebat pada seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Pria berjanggut itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju Sehun berniat untuk membalas perlakuan Sehun pada anak buahnya barusan.

"Brengsek, beraninya kau ikut campur urusanku!" geramnya mencekeram kerah baju Sehun dan—

 _BUG!_

"Terlalu lambat!" ejek Sehun lagi, saat bukannya si pria berjenggut itu yang memukulnya melainkan dirinya yang lebih dulu menghantamkan bogem mentahnya pada pria itu sekeras mungkin. Sehun berjalan mendekati kedua pria yang kini mencekeram tangan si gadis kanan dan kiri.

"Lepaskan dia!" titah Sehun dingin. Kedua pria itu saling berpandang satu sama lain berniat untuk menghajar Sehun bersamaan sampai tanpa Sehun sadari seorang pria berjanggut tadi berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa sebuah balok yang akan ia gunakan untuk memukul Sehun.

"AWAS!" seru si gadis membuat Sehun menoleh. Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, segera ia menahan balok itu seraya menendang perut si pria dengan kakinya mengakibatkan si pria berjanggut itu tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pengecut!" decih Sehun ia membuang balok itu dan kembali menatap dua pria yang masih dalam keadaan sehat tanpa luka dan memar.

"Jika ingin selamat, lebih baik turuti permintaanku!" titah Sehun tajam. "Aku hitung sampai hitungan ketiga. Aku tidak akan segan membuat kalian semua tidak bisa berjalan meskipun polisi sudah menangkap kalian!"

"Polisi?" keduanya saling berpandangan saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang membawa-bawa nama polisi.

"Satu—" Sehun mulai menghitung. "—dua—" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya kepada kedua pria itu. "Jangan membuatku untuk mengatakan kata _tiga_ untuk menghajar kalian sambil menelepon polisi!" ancam Sehun lagi. "—ti—" Sehun tersenyum senang setelah melihat kedua pria itu akhirnya lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sudah terkapar akibat pukulan yang tadi Sehun berikan. Sehun pun berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu, berjongkok seraya melepas jaket yang ia kenakan untuk dikenakannya kepada gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk.

" _Nde kamsahamnida_!" gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu diam sejenak meneliti penampilan Sehun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum cantik.

"Min Hana!"

"Nama yang cantik. Dimana rumahmu, apa perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu tuan—aku bisa menunggu sopir!" tolak gadis yang bernama Min Hana itu.

"Sopir?" Hana mengangguk.

"Ayahku sedang berada diluar negeri dan _oppa_ -ku sedang berada diluar kota. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya untukku. Aku sudah biasa bepergian dengan sopirku!"

"Tapi kau masih terlalu kecil gadis manis. _Jja_ , _oppa_ antar. Kau mau?" tawar Sehun. Gadis itu diam sejenak sebelumnya akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah, _kajja_ —kita pergi sekarang!" Sehun menggandeng gadis kecil itu keluar gang hingga keduanya benar-benar sudah berada di trotoar jalan raya. " _Ah_ —ya, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sehun keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati sebuah taman.

"Rumahku berada di kawasan Apgujeong."

"Benarkah, kebetulan rumah _oppa_ juga berada di kawasan Apgujeong!"

"Sehuna!" panggil seorang membuat Sehun maupun Hana menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan. Sehun tersenyum mendapati sang kekasih berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya cemas. Sehun menggeleng.

" _Gwenchana_ aku baik-baik saja— _ah ya_ , _hyung_ —kenalkan dia Min Hana!" ujar Sehun. Luhan pun tersenyum dan kini berjongkok dihadapan Hana.

"Hana _annyeong_ , namaku Luhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan. Hana hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan mengelus surainya lembut.

"Kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana Jimin?" gadis yang bernama Hana itu sontak mendongak kearah Sehun, seolah tidak merasa asing dengan nama yang baru saja Sehun sebutkan.

"Jimin? _Ah,_ dia sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli air minum." jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian ia menoleh kearah Hana.

"Apa tidak masalah untukmu menunggu sebentar?" tanya Sehun. Hana hanya menggeleng membuat Luhan gemas melihatnya dan kembali mengelus surai panjang milik gadis itu.

" _Aigoo_ —kau sangat menggemaskan. Berapa umurmu gadis cantik?" tanya Luhan. Hana mengulum senyum.

"12 tahun."

"Kau masih sangat kecil. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau diganggu oleh pria-pria itu?" Sehun yang bertanya.

"Sejak kecil, aku kerap kali hendak diculik. Tapi, selalu ada Subsub _oppa_ yang menjagaku. Dan, karena dia sedang berada diluar kota—hanya sopir temanku!"

"Subsub _oppa_?" pekik Luhan tak mengerti dan Hana hanya tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit segaris.

"Kakakku!" dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi—aku sedih karena hari ini mengingatkanku pada _oppa_ kesayanganku!"

"Kau punya _oppa_ lagi?" Hana menggeleng.

"Kekasih kakakku! Aku sangat menyukainya tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya. Kata Subsub _oppa_ —Chimchimi _oppa_ sedang mencari kebahagiannya bersama neneknya. Aku sedih, Chimchimi _oppa_ lebih memilih bersama neneknya dibandingkan bersama Subsub _oppa_ ," adu Hana mencurahkan hatinya bahkan hingga ia menitikkan air mata. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya juga dia yang menolongku dari penculikanku. Chimchimi _oppa_ sangat tulus, baik dan manis." Hana mengedipkan kedua matanya mendongak menatap Sehun yang kini juga menatap iba padanya. "Dan namanya juga Jimin lho. Apa Jimin-nya _oppa-oppa_. Juga sebaik Chimchimi _oppa_?"

"Jadi namanya juga Jimin?" Hana mengangguk. "Pasti saat kami menyebut namanya tanpa sengaja, kau pasti sedih karena mengingatnya—maafkan kami~" sesal Luhan. Hana hanya mengangguk tak apa.

" _Ah_ ~itu Jimin!" seru Sehun membuat Luhan berdiri di depan Hana dan melambaikan tangan pada Jimin yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disamping ketiganya membuat Hana yang ingin melihat bagaimana rupa seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan _Chimchimi oppa_ -nya harus mendengus kesal setelah mengetahui bahwa mobil yang menghalangi pandangannya adalah mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantarnya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Nona Hana. Astaga~saya mencarimu kemana-mana, nona!" seru sang sopir keluar dari mobilnya tergesa dan memeluk Hana erat. "Maafkan _ahjussi_ , nona. Apa kau tak apa?"

" _Em_ , untuk saja ada _oppa_ tampan dan _oppa_ cantik yang menolongku!" jawab Hana membuat sang sopir melepas dekapannya dan menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan!" ujarnya membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lain kali. Jaga Hana baik-baik." pesan Sehun.

" _Nde kamsahamnida_!" sang sopir pun kembali menatap Hana, sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. " _Kajja_ , kita pulang nona."

"Tapi—" entah kenapa Hana enggan pulang bersama sopirnya hanya karena ia ingin melihat seseorang yang bernama Jimin itu. Namun, saat melihat raut lelah sopir pribadinya membuat Hana mengalah dan menurut. Mungkin hanya sebatas nama yang sama. " _Nde_. Sampai jumpa _oppa_!" pamit Hana membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki kursi belakang yang sudah dibuka oleh sang sopir. Luhan pun melambaikan tangannya yang juga dibalas oleh Hana.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih tuan!" sang sopir membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ikut masuk ke bangku kemudi. Sehun dan Luhan pun hanya mengangguk dan mematai saat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hana yang telah duduk tenang di kursinya seketika menoleh ke seberang jalan untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh kedua pemuda yang sudah menolongnya. Dan, Hana hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat pemuda yang berada di seberang sana tengah menalikan sepatunya membuat Hana tidak bisa melihat rupa seseorang yang juga bernama sama dengan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sementara itu, diseberang jalan. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera menyebrang jalan bersamaan dengan mobil hitam yang tadi ia lihat berhenti di depan Sehun dan Luhan sudah melaju jauh dari pandangannya.

" _Oh hyung_. Mobil siapa yang berhenti tadi?" tanya Jimin menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan dengan tangannya yang membawa kantong plastik berisi barang yang ia beli dari supermarket terdekat.

"Gadis yang Sehun tolong!" jawab Luhan.

" _Ah_ ~dia seorang gadis?" tanya Jimin. Luhan mengangguk.

"Umurnya baru 12 tahun. Tapi, dia sudah sering diculik."

"Benarkah?" Jimin menatap Luhan takjub. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

" _Hm_ , dia baik-baik saja!"

"Siapa namanya, _hyung_?"

"Namanya Mi—"

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kalian bisa melanjutkan percakapan kalian di rumah nanti! _Arraseo_?" potong Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sekali saja, dia tidak memotong pembicaraan orang!" cibir Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Jimin pun terkekeh melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih itu.

" _Kajja_ , _hyung_! Kita pulang. Aku juga sudah lelah!" ajak Jimin merangkul lengan Luhan untuk menyusul langkah Sehun.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Yoongi duduk memeluk lutut diatas bukit Jeongseon, mematai pemandangan alam yang terpapar di depannya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, mengingat bahwa bukit indah ini adalah tempat yang Jimin tunjukan padanya setelah pemuda manis itu melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu merubah keseluruh hidup Yoongi mulai saat itu.

 _"Kalau aku? Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

 _..._

 _"Hyung, berkencanlah denganku!"_

Dan kenangan-kenangan itu kembali terputar bak tayangan film di kepala Yoongi. Saat ia dan Jimin menikmati suara aliran sungai yang jernih. Saat ia dan Jimin saling bergandeng tangan sepanjang langkah mereka hingga saat ia mencium bibir Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, ia tak menolak untuk mengingat segala ingatan itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melupakan semua kenangan manis ataupun kenangan pahitnya bersama Jimin meskipun keduanya hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau sedang apa Jimin-ah? Apa kau bisa melihatku dari atas sana?" tanya Yoongi seraya mendongak kearah langit yang kini sudah berwarna orange dengan matahari yang bersiap untuk tenggelam. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata pemandangan Jeongseon dari atas bukit ini terlihat sangat indah!" sahut seseorang membuat Yoongi seketika menoleh mendapati ketua divisinya entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kim Won _hyung_?" pekik Yoongi tak percaya. Kim Won terkekeh dan menatap Yoongi dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yoongi. Kim Won mengulas senyum.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika anak buahku baik-baik saja saat ditugaskan di tempat ini!" jawab Kim Won jujur. Kini, giliran Yoongi yang terkekeh.

"Aku baik!"

"Kalian memang pembohong yang buruk!"

"Kalian?" Yoongi memicingkan matanya tak mengerti.

" _Hm_ , kau dan kakak-beradik itu. Mereka berdua sudah seperti teroris yang ingin melemparkan granat di tempat seindah ini!" Yoongi terkekeh. Kim Won menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menarik nafas berat. "Maafkan aku."

" _Huh_?" Yoongi menoleh kearah Kim Won yang masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak saat kita kebetulan dipindahkan di Jeongseon. Maafkan aku, justru membuat kalian semakin buruk." sesalnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu _hyung_ ," balas Yoongi datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kim Won untuk menatap lurus kearah pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seketika, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Yoongi-ya," panggil Kim Won akhirnya. Yoongi hanya berdehem. "Apa kau ingat soal kasus pembunuhan ibumu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya," jawab Yoongi datar. Kim Won diam sejenak.

"Bukankah kau tahu, jika kasus pembunuhan ibumu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus Young group?" Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan kau tahu bukan jika Jimin-lah yang meminta untuk mengusut kasus itu?" Yoongi kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi, apa kau tahu jika Jimin sendiri yang pergi ke Daegu untuk mencari kebenaran tentang pembunuhan ibumu?" Yoongi seketika menoleh dan menatap Kim Won tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" tanya Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Waktu itu, aku, Baekhyun, Jimin, bahkan suami Baekhyun berkumpul untuk membahas kasus ibumu. Awalnya, aku berniat jika tidak aku atau Baekhyun yang pergi ke Daegu. Tapi, Jimin tetap keukeuh untuk dirinya yang pergi kesana!" terang Kim Won. Yoongi masih menyimak mendengarkan. "Dan, kau tahu apa jawaban yang dia berikan saat kami bertanya padanya kenapa harus ia sendiri yang pergi?" tanya Kim Won, Yoongi hanya diam dan menatap Kim Won penuh tanya di balik tatapan mata sipitnya. Kim Won mengulas senyum dan menepuk pundak Yoongi mencoba untuk menenangkan rekan kerjanya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Karena dia mengatakan bahwa itu menyangkut _orang yang dicintainya_ ," lanjut Kim Won akhirnya yang membuat seluruh tubuh Yoongi melemas. Yoongi menunduk, air matanya menetes. Ia kembali terisak.

 _Jimin mencintainya._

 _Jimin berkorban untuknya karena Jimin mencintainya._

 _Tapi, apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini?_

 _Bahkan, ia sekalipun tidak pernah berkorban untuk Jimin._

"Yoongi-ya~" panggil Kim Won. Yoongi hanya berdehem dan masih memilih untuk tetap menunduk.

" _Hyung_ —" Yoongi balik memanggil Kim Won. "Kau tahu—aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena Jimin mencintaiku!" lirih Yoongi, Kim Won kembali menepuk pundak Yoongi pelan. "Karena aku terlalu beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati pria sebaik dan setulus Jimin. Maka Tuhan-pun tak mengijinkanku untuk melukai malaikat itu, _tidak lagi_. Itu sudah cukup balasan atas perbuatanku padanya selama ini, tapi—" Yoongi menjeda ucapannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kim Won sendu.

"—setidaknya aku cukup senang jika dia— _dia juga mencintaiku_. Terima kasih _hyung_ , kau selalu ada untuknya selama dia hidup. Aku iri padamu!" Kim Won terkekeh.

" _Hm_ , kau memang harus iri padaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membolak-balikkan kedua berkas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Kedua matanya bergulir bergantian membaca setiap rentetan tulisan yang ada dibawah tangan kanan-kirinya. Jungkook memincingkan kedua matanya, tanda bahwa ada yang membuatnya bingung setelah ia membaca kedua berkas yang ia dapat dari sumber yang berbeda.

"Hasil penyelidikan polisi dan catatan rumah sakit ini berbeda. Tapi—kenapa polisi tidak mengusut penyebab kebakaran ini?" gumam Jungkook tak mengerti. "Pasti ada yang tidak beres!" Jungkook memijat pelipisnya pening. "Tapi, pernyataan mana yang benar? _Aigoo_ ~kepalaku terasa seperti mau pecah!" Jungkook menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Huft~_

"Aku butuh kafein!" ujarnya kemudian. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dan sudah terhitung hampir empat jam Jungkook habiskan untuk duduk diam di ruang kerjanya meskipun ia tidak mendapat shift malam hari ini.

 _Cklek!_

Jungkook menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati sosok Jaehyun yang terkejut melihat keberadaannya yang masih berada di rumah sakit.

"Kau disini?" tanya Jaehyun. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Kenapa belum pulang? _Ah_ ~aku benar-benar lelah hari ini!" rengek Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa mengabaikan tatapan Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya mematainya.

"Pulang atau tidak—itu sama saja untukku!" sahut Jungkook malas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju dispenser untuk mengambil air di mug kesayangannya.

" _Hm_ —kau memang ditakdirkan hidup di rumah sakit!" balas Jaehyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan Jungkook yang sudah duduk di sofa seberang seraya menyesap air hangat yang baru saja ia ambil.

" _Oya_ —bukankah sisa waktu dokter Kim tinggal sebentar lagi?" tanya Jaehyun membuka kedua matanya, ia bersila dan menatap Jungkook antusias. Jungkook mengulum bibir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun.

" _Hm_ , memang benar!"

"Lalu kenapa kau dan dokter Kim terlihat santai?"

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana?"

" _Yak_! Jeon Jungkook, bagaimana pun juga aku tidak mau kau ikut di depak dari rumah sakit ini. Aku jadi kesepian!" Jungkook berdecak.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini meskipun mereka mengeluarkanku!" jawab Jungkook percaya diri.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Jaehyun selidik.

"Jika aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa kenapa aku bisa sesantai ini?"

" _Daebak_ —jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Apa kau ingin ikut andil?"

" _Mwo_?" Jungkook menatap Jaehyun serius. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan memelankan suaranya hingga hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kau tahu—dokter Shim juga sedang membantu dokter Kim saat ini."

" _Jinjjayo_?" Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan. "Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Kau 'kan orang lain!"

" _Yak_!" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantu?"

"Tentu saja! Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali?"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi, konsulenku ikut membantu—jika dia tahu pasti akan memberiku nilai _plus_." Jungkook menatap Jaehyun horor.

"Dasar—bermuka dua!" ejek Jungkook yang tentu saja dianggap angin lalu oleh Jaehyun.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Jungkook menyeringai sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaehyun yang disambut antusias oleh rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya dokter Kim Jongdae pada Jungkook yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang kerjanya. Jungkook menatap dokter Kim dengan tampan seriusnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari konsulennya itu.

"Jika kita lebih membaca rinci dari hasil penyelidikan polisi, penyebab kebakaran itu disebabkan oleh _oksidasi_ yang berada di bangsal VVIP. Tapi, yang tidak kumengerti seharusnya peletakan peralatan medis yang mudah ter _oksidasi_ tidak didekatkan dengan saluran listrik atau sesuatu yang bisa berkontak langsung dengan api. Dan, yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah catatan dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan bahwa kejadian itu adalah keteledoran beberapa pihak dokter yang berhubungan dengan peletakan tabung oksigen dengan cara yang tidak aman. Menurut dokter, mana yang benar?" tanya Jungkook. Dokter Kim berfikir sejenak dengan kedua matanya yang menatap intens pada berkas yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

"Kejadian kebakaran itu sudah mengorbankan banyak pihak. Tapi, tidak satupun dari kita yang mengetahui kebenaran atas kejadian itu!" lanjut Jungkook bingung. Dan dokter Kim masih sibuk dengan berkas yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku rasa kedua laporan ini mengatakan hal yang benar!" jawab dokter Kim. Jungkook memincing tak mengerti.

"Maksud dokter?"

"Tabung oksigen termasuk perlatan yang mudah ter _oksidasi_. Dan yang mengandung _oksidasi_ itulah yang bisa memicu timbulnya api. Kedua laporan ini benar, hanya saja salah satu laporan ini sedang menyembunyikan tersangka aslinya." dokter Kim menatap Jungkook sejenak. "Ada alasan kenapa pihak polisi tidak kembali mengusut kasus kebakaran itu karena mungkin dari pihak rumah sakit itu sendiri yang tidak ingin ada tindak lanjut kepolisian!"

"Apa itu karena mereka sudah menemukan tersangkanya?"

" _Yap_! Si tersangka bersembunyi di balik orang yang menjadi sasarannya." Jungkook berfikir sejenak, mengingat beberapa ingatan kecil yang mungkin saja titik terang dari masalah ini.

"Kau benar dokter Kim. Si tersangka itu memang sedang bersembunyi di balik sasarannya, dan kau adalah sasaran terakhirnya!" Jungkook menatap dokter Kim lamat. "Tapi, dokter Kim bagaimana dengan masalahmu dengan beberapa pasien yang mencoba untuk menuntutmu?" dokter Kim tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku dokter Jeon. Aku sudah mengatasinya dan—kita perlu fokus untuk masalah tiga tahun ini. Karena masalah ini, aku kehilangan profesorku dan rekan kerjaku!" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Dan, apa kau sudah memiliki rencana berikutnya?" Jungkook mengulas senyum.

"Tenang saja dokter Kim. Rencanaku, sedang dalam proses saat ini. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan diri untuk beberapa hari kedepan di rapat pembuktian!"

"Rapat pembuktian?" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Maksudku di rapat minggu depan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak bersalah—melainkan orang lain!" dokter Kim tersenyum dan menatap kagum pada Jungkook.

"Terima kasih dokter Jeon. Kau banyak membantu!" Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu dokter Kim!" – _dan juga melindungi Seokjin hyung!_

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 _Ckiit!_

Honda civic berwarna hitam metalik itu berhenti tepat di sebuah panti asuhan yang jauh dari keramaian Seoul. Dua pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil, satu diantaranya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lingkungan sekolah, mematai lingkungan baru yang akan menjadi tempat bekerjanya nanti.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kai yang kebetulan bertugas untuk mengatar Jimin di hari pertamanya bekerja setelah sekitar sepuluh hari mereka tinggal di Seoul. Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk menggumamkan kata _'wah'_ pun sontak menoleh kearah Kai dan mengangguk semangat.

"Udara disini benar-benar sejuk, _hyung_. Tapi—kenapa jauh sekali dari Seoul?" tanya Jimin. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal dan menatap Jimin tak enak hati.

" _Mianhae_ , Jimin-ah. Kami baru ingat jika Seoul sangat berbeda dengan Beijing. Pemerintah Seoul masih sangat minim memperhatikan para penderita _difabel_. Dan, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya diasuh oleh keluarga atau berada di panti asuhan." Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Aku juga prihatin karena sedikit sekali yang mau memperhatikan mereka."

" _Hm_ , tapi kau tak perlu cemas karena mulai sekarang, malaikat mereka sudah datang!" ujar Kai seraya mengelus surai Jimin penuh kasih sayang. Jimin tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya terlihat segaris.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, _hyung_!"

"Tidak perlu kuantar?" tawar Kai. Jimin hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti siang, Suho _hyung_ yang akan menjemputmu!"

" _Nde_ _hyung_. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa..." Jimin membuka pintu mobil Kai. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat Kai mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan dirinya.

Jimin menarik nafas, menatap bangunan sederhana yang berdiri di depannya. Tersenyum cerah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia siap untuk memulai paginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Prang!_

"Yoowa-ya, tenangkan dirimu~" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya menenangkan anak asuhnya yang mengamuk dan membanting segala benda yang berada di dekatnya membuat teman-teman seumurannya ketakutan dan memojokkan diri mereka di sudut ruangkan.

"Soo Yoowa. Tidak apa—mereka memang jahat. Tapi, kau aman disini sayang." ujar wanita itu sabar.

"Aku tidak mau! Kalian semua penjahat!" seru gadis kecil yang dipanggil Soo Yoowa memberontak di dekapan sang pengasuh.

"Yoowa, tenangkan dirimu nak. Bibi janji, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu!"

"PEMBOHONG! Semua orang pembohong!" Yoowa mendorong wanita itu hingga wanita itu jatuh terbaring sementara Yoowa langsung berlari keluar ruangan, membuat wanita paruh baya itu segera bergegas berdiri untuk mengejar Yoowa.

Yoowa berlari ketakutan. Berlari tanpa arah bahkan tak menyadari jika di depannya ada sosok pemuda manis yang awalnya hanya berdiri kini langsung berjongkok untuk menangkap gadis kecil yang terlihat ketakutan itu. Yoowa yang merasa ada yang memeluknya pun mendongak menatap wajah manis pemuda itu, masih dengan wajah ketakutannya. Yoowa mencoba untuk memberontak, namun dengan lembut pemuda berwajah manis itu menggenggam tangannya dan menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari? Apa ada yang menakalimu?" tanyanya menatap kedua mata gadis kecil itu dalam. Yoowa menunduk takut meskipun ia membalas tatapan pemuda di depannya.

"Penjahat!" ujarnya. Pemuda itu diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi pada gadis kecil itu.

"Apa ada penjahat disini?" tanyanya. Yoowa otomatis mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, bukankah kita membutuhkan pak polisi?"

"Pak polisi?" ulang Yoowa sudah mulai tenang. Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias.

" _Nde_ , kita harus memanggil pak polisi untuk menangkap penjahat itu. Kau mau membantu pak polisi untuk menangkap penjahatnya?"

"Tapi Yoowa takut~" adunya. Pemuda manis itu mengelus surai ikal Yoowa lembut.

" _Oppa_ akan melindungimu. Kau tidak sendiri disini, _oppa_ akan bersamamu."

"Apa _oppa_ tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

" _Ani_. _Oppa_ akan selalu berjalan bersamamu!"

"Kalau begitu, Yoowa mau menangkap penjahatnya bersama _oppa_."

" _Arraseo_ , kalau begitu. Ayo kita masuk dan mencari cara untuk menangkap penjahatnya bersama teman-teman kau setuju?" Yoowa otomatis mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang pemuda manis yang mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Annyeongaseo_ ~" sapanya setelah sampai di teras panti asuhan dimana para penghuni yang berdiri dan tentu saja menyaksikan interaksi pemuda itu dan Yoowa. "Maaf saya terlambat. Perkenalkan—saya Park Jimin, guru baru di panti ini!"

" _Ah_ ~jadi anda guru baru dari Beijing?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya membalas sapaan dari pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah Jimin itu. Jimin mengangguk membenarkan. "Perkenalkan saya Kim Shinyoung, pengelola panti ini." Jimin membungkukkan badannya meskipun Yoowa masih berada di gendongannya.

"Yoowa-ya, bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu. Kau mau 'kan?" pinta Shinyoung. Yoowa mengangguk kaku dan Jimin menurunkan Yoowa dari gendongannya.

"Mari ikut saya," pinta Shinyoung setelah seluruh anak asuhnya masuk ke ruang kelas mereka ditemani beberapa karyawannya yang lain.

Jimin membuntuti Shinyoung yang mengajaknya menuju ruangan kecil yang berada di sudut panti ini.

"Silahkan masuk," Shinyoung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit yang dipenuhi banyak kardus. "Maaf jika tempatnya berantakan."

"Tidak apa." Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi kayu begitu pula Shinyoung yang juga duduk di depannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku bibi. Aku sedikit gugup dengan kedatanganmu,"

"Maaf jika kedatanganku tidak menghubungi pihak panti. _Hyung_ -ku tiba-tiba memberitahuku dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk datang,"

"Tapi—bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?" Jimin mengangguk mempersilahkan. "Kenapa kau bersedia bekerja di tempat ini? Bahkan, tempat ini jauh dari keramain. Apalagi, kau tahu sendiri bukan—panti ini sebagian besar berisi anak-anak _difabel_?" Jimin mengulas senyum.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku suka, bibi. Lagi pula, jika kita tidak peduli—siapa lagi yang akan peduli pada mereka?"

" _Nde_ , kau benar. Negara ini sama sekali tidak melirik sedikitpun kearah mereka." Jimin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau benar bibi. Bagaimana pun juga mereka masihlah anak-anak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mereka juga memiliki masa depan, meskipun mereka terlahir dengan tidak normal."

"Aku sangat bersyukur masih ada orang sepertimu!" Jimin mengulas senyum.

" _Oya_ , bibi—bolehkan aku bertanya tentang apa saja kekurangan yang mereka derita?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Shinyoung tampak mengingat.

"Jika di skala dalam 100%, maka hampir ada 45% yang menyandang _tunanetra, tunarungu, tunawicara,_ dan _tunadaksa_. 10% mengalami _tunalaras_. 20% _tunagrahita_ dan _tunaganda_. Dan, sisanya adalah anak-anak yang terlahir normal." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dan Shinyoung tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Meskipun mereka normal tapi hidup mereka kurang beruntung. Entah orang tua mereka yang membuangnya, ataupun yatim piatu. Terkadang, saat aku melihat mata mereka ada secercah cahaya setulus malaikat. Mereka masih sangat polos tapi mereka sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan. Aku selalu tidak tega melihatnya,"

"Bibi tidak perlu cemas. Bukankah kita disini untuk mengajarkan mereka dan menjaga mereka? Mereka memiliki masa depan, dan tugas kita adalah menuntun mereka. Aku akan berjuang bersama bibi!" tekad Jimin membuat Shinyoung tersenyum haru dan meraih kedua tangan mungil Jimin untuk ia genggam.

" _Nde_ , kita berjuang bersama untuk mereka!" Jimin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Demi mereka!"

"Dan—"

 _Cklek!_

Keduanya menoleh saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sontak Shinyoung tersenyum melihat sosok pria si pembuka pintu yang selama ini selalu membantunya datang setelah hampir tiga hari meminta ijin untuk mengurus sesuatu di Seoul. Jika, Shinyoung tersenyum berbeda dengan Jimin yang justru terkejut dengan sosok pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya seolah bahwa ia tak asing dengan wajah pria itu, begitu pula dengan si pria yang juga menatap Jimin tak kalah terkejutnya. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pria itu tak percaya.

"Park Jimin?" panggilnya ragu. Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya menarik bibirnya, tersenyum senang.

"Youngshik _hyung_?" balas Jimin yang membuat Shinyoung menatap kedua pemuda di depannya bergantian, tak menyangka jika keduanya ternyata saling mengenal satu sama lain.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Aku ngerasa bersalah karena belum ngeluarin vkook-nya, bahkan belum ada perkembangan di hubungan mereka. Tapi, tenang aja mereka muncul di chapter depan kok. Bahkan chapter depan penyelesaian dari salah satu masalahnya. Aku juga pengennya cepet2 nyatuin vkook, namjin, biar banyakin moment yoonmin-nya. Aku haus Yoonmin. Okey see you in next chap...  
_

 ** _#RIPKimJonghyun_**

 _(Kita semua mencintainya, dan mendoakannya. Saling menguatkan guys...)  
_


	7. Chapter 7 : Revealed

**_Previously ..._**

 _Cklek!_

 _Keduanya menoleh saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sontak Shinyoung tersenyum melihat sosok pria si pembuka pintu yang selama ini selalu membantunya datang setelah hampir tiga hari meminta ijin untuk mengurus sesuatu di Seoul. Jika, Shinyoung tersenyum berbeda dengan Jimin yang justru terkejut dengan sosok pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya seolah bahwa ia tak asing dengan wajah pria itu, begitu pula dengan si pria yang juga menatap Jimin tak kalah terkejutnya. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pria itu tak percaya._

 _"_ _Park Jimin?" panggilnya ragu. Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya menarik bibirnya, tersenyum senang._

 _"_ _Youngshik hyung?" balas Jimin yang membuat Shinyoung menatap kedua pemuda di depannya bergantain, tak menyangka jika keduanya ternyata saling mengenal satu sama lain._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Shinyoung. Jimin mengulas senyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shinyoung dan memutus kontak dengan pria yang Jimin panggil dengan sebutan _'Youngshik hyung'_ itu.

" _Nde_ , Youngshik _hyung_ ini adalah guru bahasa isyaratku saat aku di Beijing. Dia yang mengajarkanku untuk berkomunikasi dengan para penderita _difabel_." Shinyoung mengangguk paham.

"Sejak kapan kau di Seoul?" tanya Youngshik. Baru saja Jimin ingin menjawab tapi Shinyoung lebih dulu menyela.

"Aku rasa kalian berdua perlu bicara. Senang melihatmu Youngshik-ah!" sapa Shinyoung mengerling kearah Youngshik sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda berbeda umur itu. Jimin kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dan Youngshik duduk di tempat yang awalnya ditempati Shinyoung.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Jimin-ah!" ujar Youngshik senang, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

" _Nde hyung_. Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan bertemu denganmu di Seoul. Apa kau sudah lama menetap disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Belum lama. Kira-kira kurang dari sebulan. Kau sendiri? Sejak kapan berada di Seoul?" Youngshik balik bertanya.

"Baru sepuluh hari _hyung_. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja disini!"

"Kau bekerja disini?" Jimin mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau begitu kita akan sering bertemu,"

"Kau juga bekerja disini _hyung_?"

" _Hm_ , dan aku senang mempunyai rekan kerja sepertimu. Kau tahu anak-anak _difabel_ di Seoul sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak _difabel_ di Beijing. Mereka sangat membutuhkan perhatian khusus,"

"Kau benar _hyung_. Aku juga senang, bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" balas Jimin membuat Youngshik tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang mengartikan hal lain yang tidak Jimin sadari.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 _BRAK!_

" _HYUNG_!" seru Daniel menggebrak pintu asrama yang ia tinggali bersama rekan kerjanya selama mereka ditugaskan di Jeongseon. Keenam pemuda yang berada di dalam asrama pun sontak menoleh kearah Daniel dengan keryitan bingung di dahi mereka.

" _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun mendekati Daniel yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya. Daniel menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kalian ingat hasil yang aku berikan dari rumah sakit kemarin untuk dicocokkan dengan sidik jari Han Youngshik?" tanya Daniel antusias. Keenamnya mengangguk. "Key _hyung_ , baru saja menghubungiku bahwa hasilnya sudah keluar!"

"Benarkah?" sahut Kim Won senang dan Daniel mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan kalian tahu apa hasilnya?" tanya Daniel menatap keenamnya bergantian.

"Apakah—cocok?" tanya Baekhyun terbata. Ia sangat berharap jika hasilnya mengatakan cocok karena sejujurnya ia sudah lelah jika harus mengerjakan dua tugas sekaligus. Daniel tersenyum sumringah menatap keenamnya.

" _Woah hyung_ —" namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang entah kemana dan digantikan dengan mimik kecewa yang kini Daniel tunjukan. "—hasilnya tidak cocok!" lanjut Daniel membuat keenamnya mendengus.

" _Wah_ ~orang macam apa Han Youngshik itu!" gumam Jinyoung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa sekarang Key masih berada di Seoul?" tanya Kim Won. Daniel mengangguk.

"Dia akan pergi ke Cheonan besok untuk tugas lapang. Seluruh divisi orang hilang sudah berangkat, Key _hyung_ terpaksa tetap tinggal untuk menunggu hasilnya," jawab Daniel. Kim Won mengangguk mengerti.

" _Ah ya_ —Yoongi-ya, Jinyoung-ah bukankah terakhir kali kalian yang bertugas untuk menjaga Ganghyeon?" tanya Kim Won menatap Yoongi dan Jinyoung bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

"Aku dan Yoongi mengikuti Ganghyeon diam-diam selama hampir 15 jam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan yang mengikutinya seperti dulu. Ganghyeon seperti biasa berangkat kesekolah bersama _noona_ -nya." jawab Jinyoung.

"Tapi, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh _noona_ -nya," sahut Yoongi.

" _Oh_ itu benar _hyung_." balas Jinyoung menyetujui. "Aku dan Yoongi mencoba untuk mengikuti _noona_ -nya setelah mengantarkan Ganghyeon ke sekolah dan yang membuat kami bingung adalah gadis itu membeli pakaian untuk laki-laki dewasa. Sebenarnya, tidak begitu penting, maka dari itu kami tidak memberitahumu _hyung_ —mungkin saja 'kan dia membelikannya untuk kekasihnya,"

"Tapi—kenapa kau curiga padanya?" tanya Kim Won menatap Yoongi. Yoongi membalas tatapan Kim Won namun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia pernah meminta untuk menyelamatkan adiknya 'kan? Tapi nyatanya, adiknya baik-baik saja sampai saat ini," jawab Yoongi akhirnya. Ketujuhnya terdiam.

"Bukankah dari awal kakak Ganghyeon sudah memberikan kode pada kita?" tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan. Keenamnya pun sontak menatap Taehyung serius. "Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan kata _'baik-baik saja'_ hanya untuk memastikan. Kita tidak bisa untuk menggantung kata _'baik-baik saja'_ disini— _tidak lagi_." lanjut Taehyung yang entah kenapa membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan sendu yang sulit diartikan. Tapi, sungguh Taehyung tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir ataupun menyinggung siapapun, ia hanya ingin mengatakan sedikit kebenaran dibalik kata _'baik-baik saja'_.

"Aku rasa dengan kata lain—beberapa dari kita harus pergi ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengan Key!" putus Kim Won, ia menatap anak buahnya satu persatu. "Jadwal hari ini—" Kim Won tampak mengingat kemudian tersenyum puas mengingat ada dua anak buahnya yang tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun hari ini. "Kalian berdua yang akan pergi ke Seoul!" titah Kim Won menunjuk Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian.

" _Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Yoongi malas. Kim Won berdecak.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi jika bukan kalian berdua? Hari ini adalah jadwal Daniel dan Jinyoung untuk membersihkan asrama. Aku dan Baekhyun ada survei dengan penduduk dan kita membutuhkan Namjoon untuk berpatroli di sektor Jeongseon. Kalian berdua yang _nganggur_ hari ini!" Yoongi berdecak dan Taehyung hanya diam.

" _Arraseo_! Asalkan bukan aku yang menyetir!" putus Yoongi akhirnya, ia masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan keenamnya orang untuk bersiap berangkat ke Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang sudah ditempuh hampir 1 jam itu, dilalui dalam keheningan. Taehyung yang sibuk menyetir dan Yoongi yang sibuk memejamkan kedua matanya seolah jika tidak ada makhluk hidup disekitarnya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Yoongi menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya membuat Taehyung yang merasa ada yang mengusik mimpi Yoongi-pun hanya terkekeh dalam diam. Meskipun mereka sudah lama tidak bersama tapi _hyung_ -nya ini masih tidak berubah dan sangat mencintai _sleeping time_ -nya disemua waktu dan tempat.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jungkook beberapa waktu lalu!" ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung kaku seketika mendengar nama yang begitu ia rindukan. Taehyung menoleh, dan melihat Yoongi masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Apa Yoongi hanya mengigau?

"Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan," Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya dengan kedua tangannya yang mencekeram erat stir kemudinya.

"Dan kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan!" kekeh Yoongi. Taehyung diam mendengarkan. "Dilihat dari dekat, Jungkook sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang dulu. Sekarang dia sangat dewasa, tegar dan terlihat kurus," lanjut Yoongi terdengar seperti meracau.

"Aku senang kau menepati janjimu pada Jungkook," Yoongi menoleh kearah Taehyung meskipun Taehyung masih enggan menatapnya. "Kau masih bersedia untuk jalan bersamanya meskipun kau hanya bisa berjalan di belakangnya dan tak bisa menggapainya." dan sontak Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Yoongi terkejut.

"Kau tahu _hyung_?" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Bahkan Jungkook pun tahu jika kau ingin tahu,"

" _Mwo_?"

"Tanpa kau sadari Jungkook hanya akan terlihat lemah jika dia ada di sekitarmu. Meskipun kau hanya menatapnya, tapi dia sudah merasa aman dengan kehadiranmu. Kau yang membuatnya aman!"

"Jungkook benar-benar tahu?"

"Kami semua tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jungkook. Bahkan, Namjoon sendiri sering menangis jika ia sedang sendirian di kantor. Ia akan menyebut namamu dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan adik kecilnya yang konyol." Taehyung terisak dalam diam. "Dan jika kau bertanya aku tahu darimana—aku tahu karena telingaku yang mendengarnya dan aku tahu karena kedua mataku yang menyaksikannya. Bagaimana saat Jungkook berjalan di depan dan kau di belakangnya mengawasi dan bagaimana pilunya Kim Namjoon yang merindukan adiknya." Yoongi diam sejenak.

"Tae aku lelah!" lirih Yoongi, suaranya terdengar frustasi. "Berhentilah untuk bertindak sebagai pengecut!" lanjut Yoongi tajam. Taehyung justru terkekeh.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak berani menunjukkan batang hidungku di depannya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak berani untuk berjalan di depannya. Karena aku _pengecut_ , _hyung_!"

"Kau tahu jika Jungkook menunggumu dan membutuhkanmu?"

" _Huh_?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi lamat.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia selalu berjalan di depanmu dan selalu menangis sendirian? Berteriak menyedikan? Karena dia tahu kau ada disekitarnya dan dia ingin kau menenangkannya, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia juga merindukanmu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukannya—kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Yoongi, Taehyung hanya menatap Yoongi penuh tanya. "Karena kau juga sulit digapai. Bukan hanya kau yang sulit menggapainya tapi Jungkook juga yang sulit untuk menggapaimu. Tidakkah kau menyadari lubang besar diantara kalian?"

 _Ckiit!_

Taehyung menginjak pedal rem mobilnya. Ia memukul stir kemudi dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya menatap segala penyesalan Taehyung yang sedang dia lampiaskan. Yoongi menunduk, sejak pertemuannya dengan Jungkook kemarin, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan kehidupan adik kecilnya. Untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Jungkook-nya. Dan, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyadarkan _si pengecut_ Taehyung untuk tidak lari lebih jauh lagi, _tidak lagi_.

" _bodoh_!" gumam Yoongi terkekeh dan masih mengamati segala isak tangis Taehyung yang entah kenapa membuatnya ikut menitikkan air mata.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Hoseok pada sang sekretaris yang berdiri di depannya seraya menyerahkan beberapa berkas untuk Hoseok tanda tangani.

"Hari ini anda hanya memiliki satu jadwal, direktur Jung. Ada rapat kerjasama proyek objek wisata di Ulsan."

"Siapa saja yang ikut andil?"

"Ada 3 perusahaan direktur Jung. _PCY_ _Coorporation_ , _Universe Coorporation_ , dan tentunya perusahaan anda, direktur Jung."

" _Universe Coorporation_? Aku baru mendengarnya~"

"Mereka adalah perusahaan yang berpusat di China dan bercabang di Korea Selatan, Jepang, dan Australia, direktur Jung. Beberapa waktu lalu mereka mengajukan kerjasama dengan _PCY Coorporation_ , dan _PCY Coorporation_ mengajukan perusahaan anda untuk ikut andil mengingat proyek kali ini adalah objek wisata."

"Aku ingat. Chanyeol _hyung_ , juga sudah membicarakannya denganku! Jadi, apa klien kita kali ini adalah orang China?" sang sekretaris menggeleng.

"Mereka asli penduduk Seoul, direktur. Hanya saja yang aku dengar, beberapa calon istri mereka yang orang China."

"Mereka?"

" _Nde_ , perusahaan itu dimiliki oleh tiga orang."

" _Okay_ , cukup untuk informasinya. Jam berapa rapat akan dimulai?"

"Pukul 8 malam di Hotel Sunrise."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Kau boleh pergi!" titah Hoseok yang membuat sekretarisnya membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit pergi dari ruangan Hoseok.

Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya. Ia menghela nafas dengan kedua matanya yang kini beralih pada sebuah figura kecil yang ia letakkan di sudut meja kerjanya. Sebuah figura yang berisi foto keluarganya, kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Hoseok tersenyum kecil menyadari bagaimana hancurnya keluarganya, kedua orang tuanya yang seorang pembunuh dan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki justru pergi menjauh darinya. Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri atau sekedar mengingat masa kecil yang membuatnya ingin kembali dan tak ingin menjadi dewasa. Karena menjadi dewasa ternyata sesuatu yang menakutkan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silahkan masuk direktur Jung!" sapa dua orang _bodyguard_ penjaga pintu aula hotel dimana acara rapat perusahaan diadakan. Kedua _bodyguard_ itu membungkukkan badan mereka meskipun dibalas acuh dan dingin dari Hoseok. Hoseok merapatkan jasnya seraya memasuki aula yang cukup besar dan megah itu. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya hingga kedua matanya terhenti tepat pada sosok pemuda jangkung yang tengah melambaikan tangannya padanya. Hoseok menggeleng dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda tampan itu.

"Jaga sikapmu direktur Park. Kita sedang bekerja!" ujar Hoseok dingin seraya menarik kursi disamping pemuda yang melambaikan tangannya, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Hoseok pelan.

"Jangan terlalu kaku Hoseok-ah. Lagi pula kau tahu siapa klien kita kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol, Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" _Ck_ , kau akan terkejut mendengarnya!"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Hoseok jengah. Chanyeol berdecak, ia merapatkan kursinya mendekat Hoseok dan berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Salah satu dari pemilik _Universe Coorporation_ adalah putra dari calon istri Sunho _ahjussi_." Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Jadi rumor itu benar? Ayahnya Taemin _hyung_ , akan menikah lagi?"

"Ya tentu saja dia akan menikah. Dia mapan, masih tampan, wanita mana yang tidak mau bersanding dengannya? Lagi pula dia pasti kesepian." Hoseok mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Hm_ , dia pasti kesepian." Gumam Hoseok sendu. "Jadi—"

" _Ah_ , mereka sudah datang!" potong Chanyeol segera berdiri dari duduknya begitu pula Hoseok yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera menjabat tangan ketiga pemuda tampan yang baru saja datang itu bergantian, demikian dengan Hoseok yang mau tak mau mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Maaf jika kami terlambat," sesal salah seorang dari ketiga pemuda itu. Chanyeol tersenyum, tanda bahwa ia tak masalah.

"Tak apa, kami juga baru datang!" sahut Chanyeol formal.

"Bisakah kita tidak perlu bersikap formal? Aku dengar tautan umur kita tidak begitu jauh!" pinta pria yang berkulit agak putih pucat.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa menjadi teman selain rekan kerja!" balas Chanyeol ramah. Ketiga pemuda itu mengulas senyum dan Hoseok menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap dingin saat ini. Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu menyukai interaksi baru dengan siapapun.

"Direktur Park, siapa dia?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit tan menatap kearah Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" _Ah_ ~ perkenalkan dia Jung Hoseok, direktur _J-HS Coorporation_." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Hoseok sementara yang dikenalkan pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu!" sahut pemuda berkulit tan tampak mengingat, kiranya bahwa wajah Hoseok tidaklah asing.

" _Nde_?" ulang Hoseok terkejut. "Maaf, tapi aku rasa ini pertemuan pertama kita." lanjut Hoseok. Pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Ah ya_ ~ perkenalkan, aku Kim Joonmyeon." pemuda yang bernama Joonmyeon itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hoseok yang langsung Hoseok sambut cepat dan melepasnya dengan cepat. "Ini Kim Jongin dan ini Oh Sehun!" lanjut Joonmyeon memperkenalkan dua pemuda yang duduk di samping kanan-kirinya. Hoseok mengulas senyum sebagai tanda perkenalannya pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jadi, langsung saja kita membahas proyek baru kita di Ulsan." Chanyeol memecah kecanggungan diantara Hoseok, dan ketiga pemuda yang merupakan klien barunya itu. Ia membuka berkas begitu pula dengan Hoseok, sementara tanpa keduanya sadari ketiga pemuda itu menatap Hoseok intens seolah ada sesuatu dari diri pemuda itu.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit risih saat ketiga pemuda itu ternyata mematainya diam-diam. Hoseok berdehem dan membuat ketiga pemuda itu salah tingkah sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar deheman Hoseok pun sontak menatap Hoseok dan ketiga pemuda di depannya bergantian.

"Maaf—tapi, kenapa sedari tadi kalian melihatku?" tanya Hoseok kedua matanya begulir menatap Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Sehun bergantian.

" _Oh_ aku ingat sekarang!" sahut Jongin girang. Hoseok pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat Jongin yang bersikap _sok_ akrab padanya. "Kau salah satu putra dari perusahaan besar yang ditangani calon suami ibuku. Apa benar?" Hoseok memincingkan matanya menatap Jongin agak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Sunho _ahjussi_?" tanya Hoseok mengingat bahwa baru saja Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa ayah dari mantan kekasih sepupunya akan menikah. Dan ia tebak, pasti pemuda tan yang bertanya padanya adalah putra dari calon istri Lee Sunho, dewan RUPS _Young Group_.

" _Nde_ , kau mengenalnya?" girang Jongin yang entah kenapa ingin terlibat pembicaraan lebih jauh dengan Hoseok dan melupakan rapat mereka.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia dewan RUPS di perusahaan ib—nenekku!" Hoseok segera meralat ucapannya yang hendak mengatakan kata _'ibu'_ dan berubah menjadi kata _'nenek'_ dengan segera.

"Dia juga menceritakannya padaku."

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu jika aku adalah—"

"Sunho _ahjussi_ yang menceritakannya. Selain itu juga, aku melihat fotomu di bingkai di rumah Sunho _ahjussi_. Dan juga, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan ibuku, jadi bagaimanapun juga bukankah aku harus akrab dengannya?" Hoseok mengulas senyum.

"Ibumu tidak salah pilih orang. Sunho _ahjussi_ adalah pria yang sangat baik!" balas Hoseok. Jongin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia memang orang yang sangat baik,"

"Tapi maaf—" potong Chanyeol tak enak hati. "Bisakah kita lanjutkan rapat ini?"

"Tentu saja. Maafkan aku sudah mengatakan hal pribadi," sesal Jongin yang direspon senyum tampan dari Chanyeol.

"Tak masalah. Kita bisa berbincang dan menghabiskan banyak waktu setelah rapat ini selesai," balas Chanyeol.

" _Hm_ , tentu saja!" balas Jongin antusias dengan kedua matanya yang melirik kearah Hoseok sekilas.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"Selamat pagi dokter Kim!" sapa beberapa perawat membungkuk terkejut karena kehadiran Seokjin yang tiba-tiba berada di UGD. Seokjin hanya tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan lurus menuju resepsion UGD.

" _Oh_ —dokter Kim!" sapa perawat yang bertugas di meja resepsion sama terkejutnya melihat keberadaan Soekjin yang terhitung sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah untuk bersinggah di Unit Gawat Darurat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perawat itu takut-takut saat Seokjin menatapnya dingin. Seokjin berdehem, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling UGD sebentar.

"Apa dokter Jeon bertugas pagi ini?" tanya dokter Kim mencoba untuk seramah mungkin meskipun kedua matanya menatap garang kearah sang perawat yang ia tanyai.

" _Nde_!" jawab perawat itu takut.

"Dimana dia?" tanya dokter Kim kemudian.

"Dokter Jeon sedang memeriksa pasien di—"

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" potong Seokjin mengerling sekilas kearah perawat itu dan melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan si perawat cantik yang menatap Seokjin tak mengerti.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana dokter muda yang ia cari keberadaannya pagi ini. Kedua mata Seokjin berkilat tajam menatap lurus pada objek sasarannya yang kini tengah bercengkerama dengan dokter muda yang ia ketahui adalah teman dekatnya.

 _"_ _Ayolah kau harus datang, Jeon!"_

 _"_ _Tidak!"_

 _"_ _Kau ini sok sibuk sekali."_

 _"_ _Jika urusanku nanti sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar. Aku janji akan datang,"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Aniyo. Kau bisa pegang janjiku!"_

 _"_ _yey, kau memang—"_

Dokter ber _name tag_ Jung Jaehyun seketika menghentikan racauannya pada rekan kerjanya, Jeon Junkook—saat melihat dokter yang paling ia segani berdiri tepat dihadapannya untuk pertama kalinya. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya gugup, sementara Jungkook yang merasa Jaehyun menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba ikut menatap kearah objek yang membuat Jaehyun diam membeku.

Seokjin mengerling tajam kearah Jaehyun seolah mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku rasa, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari dokter Shim. Sampai jumpa dokter Jeon!" pamit Jaehyun suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Selamat pagi, dokter Kim!" Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya menyapa Seokjin dan segera berlari secepat mungkin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" pinta Seokjin datar. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Maaf dokter Kim. Ada pasien yang menungguku, kau tahu bukan—dokter magang tidak bisa membuat pasiennya menunggu terlalu lama?" tolak Jungkook. Seokjin menarik nafas dan menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Hanya sepuluh menit dan aku yakin, pasienmu tidak masalah untuk menunggu!" paksa Seokjin dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Jungkook keluar dari UGD, tak menghiraukan jika banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi dingin antara kedua saudara sepupu itu.

Seokjin membawa Jungkook keluar dari rumah sakit dan kini, keduanya berdiri berhadapan di tempat parkir yang kebetulan terletak di pojok lahan rumah sakit. Seokjin melepas tangan Jungkook dan langsung menghadiahi sepupunya dengan tatapan kelewat tajam yang seolah bisa membunuh Jungkook kapan saja.

"Jungkook kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?!" serang Seokjin tanpa basa-basi. Jungkook tersenyum miring dan membalas tatapan Seokjin, menantang.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan dokter Kim?" balas Jungkook remeh. Seokjin mengepalkan kedua tanganya menahan amarah.

"Hentikan Jeon Jungkook! Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau bela?!" bentak Seokjin. Jungkook mendecih.

"Jadi, mereka sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

" _mengatakannya_? Apa kau juga sudah tahu selama ini? Dan kau masih membelanya?! Kau tahu apa yang kau korbankan disini?"

" _Hyung_ , kau-lah yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Jungkook berusaha keras untuk tidak melawan Seokjin dengan bentakan.

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?!" tuntut Seokjin. Jungkook berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka mengatakannya padamu. Dan—kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Jungkook. Seokjin terdiam. "Apa karena kau yang selama ini mempermudah karirku? Jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu dokter Kim!"

"Jadi, kau melakukannya untuk membalasku, karena kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Jungkook tertawa sinis.

" _Hyung_ , jangan terlalu dibutakan dengan masa lalu. Kau takut aku kehilangan karirku dan perjuanganmu selama ini untukku sia-sia? Bukankah begitu?"

"Jeon Jungkook! Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu!" seru Seokjin. Jungkook tertawa remeh.

"Lalu karena siapa? Orang tuaku? _konyol_! Jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku _hyung_!" sarkas Jungkook kesal, ia berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Seokjin.

"Aku melakukannya karena Jimin yang memintanya!"

 _Tap!_

Jungkook otomatis menghentikan langkahnya saat nama _'Jimin'_ keluar dari belah bibir Seokjin. Jungkook berbalik badan dan menatap Seokjin terkejut.

"Setelah rapat itu, sebelum kalian semua mengetahui kebenarannya. Jimin sempat pergi ke Daegu, dan sebelum pergi dia menemuiku. Bukan untuk mengkonsultasikan kesehatannya. Melainkan—" suara Seokjin melembut, ditatapnya Jungkook lamat dan penuh kerinduan. Tatapan yang sama seperti Seokjin yang dulu, Seokjin yang penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. "—melainkan, untuk berpesan agar aku menjagamu. Dia ingin aku menjagamu Jungkook-ah~"

 _Tes..._

Air mata Jungkook menetes, kedua bahunya bergetar. Ia terisak dalam diam.

" _Mianhae_ ~" sesal Seokjin, Seokjin mendongak mencoba untuk menahan air mata keluar dari kedua matanya yang sudah berlinang. Tapi gagal, air matanya menetes begitu saja. " _Aniyo_ —" lanjut Seokjin kemudian. "Bukan hanya Jimin yang ingin menjagamu. Aku juga ingin menjagamu. Pesan Jimin adalah penguat diriku agar tetap melindungimu. Karena kau tahu, aku tidak sekuat dirimu apalagi sekuat Jimin. Aku selalu membutuhkan pelampiasan. Kau tahu tentu saja!" Seokjin menunduk dan Jungkook masih menatap _hyung_ cantiknya tak berkedip hingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

"Maaf aku sudah berkata kasar padamu, _hyung_!" sesal Jungkook. "Tapi, aku juga meminta maaf padamu—aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini semua!" Seokjin seketika mendongak dan menatap Jungkook sendu.

"Aku melakukan ini—justru untuk memperjuangkan apa yang sudah kau perjuangkan untukku. Aku tidak ingin kau terus merasa bersalah pada Jimin _hyung_ atau pada siapapun. Jadi, berhentilah untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Dan ya—" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya, menatap Seokjin lamat. "Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Karena aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku ataupun padamu. Aku jamin itu. Jika sebelumnya kau yang berjuang untukku maka—ijinkan aku untuk berjuang untukmu kali ini." lanjut Jungkook serius.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kau katakan?" Jungkook mengulas senyum manis.

"Tunggu saat rapat keputusan dokter Kim tiga hari lagi. Kau akan tahu semuanya!" balas Jungkook yang masih membuat Seokjin mengeryitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kalian bertiga akan pergi ke Ulsan?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap ketiga pemuda yang sibuk melahap sarapan yang dibuatnya. Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Berapa lama?" kini Lay yang bertanya.

"Tidak lama, hanya tiga hari!" jawab Suho meskipun mulutnya masih sibuk dengan sarapan dihadapannya.

"Kita juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disana. Kalian lupa, seminggu lagi acara pernikahan ibuku dan kekasihnya?" sahut Kai.

"Seminggu lagi, bukankah Yunho _hyung_ juga akan pulang?" tanya Luhan antusias. Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa Jimin masih di kamarnya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia masih tidur. Aku rasa dia kelelahan karena kemarin dia terpaksa pulang terlambat." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia senang berada di panti asuhan itu?" tanya Suho.

" _Hm_ , dia selalu tersenyum saat pulang. Meskipun ia baru seminggu bekerja disana, dia bilang semua orang ramah dan menerimanya. Aku cukup senang melihat dia tersenyum seperti biasa. kalian tidak perlu cemas!" jawab Lay. Sehun, Kai, dan Suho pun mengangguk senang.

"Apa kadang-kadang Jimin membicarakan masalah keluarganya?" tanya Kai, ketiga pemuda cantik itu menggeleng. Dan Kai menarik nafas gusar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa kekasihnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kai menatap Sehun dan Suho bergantian sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kalian tahu, siapa calon suami ibuku?" tanya Kai. Ketiga pemuda cantik itu menggeleng. Kai menggigit bibir cemas dan sekali lagi, ia menatap Sehun dan Suho bergantian.

"Dia salah satu dewan RUPS _Young Group_." jawab Kai akhirnya. Ketiga pemuda cantik itu menatap Kai horor dan terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?!" tanya Luhan.

" _Aniyo_. Dan kalian tahu yang lebih parahnya lagi?" tanya Kai lagi. "Dia adalah salah satu orang yang menolong Jimin dulu untuk menyelesaikan masalah harta warisan neneknya. Dia juga orang kepercayaan _Young Group_. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana dekatnya dia dengan keluarga Jimin?"

"Kebetulan ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan!" sahut Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Lay.

"Ada yang lebih mengerikan lagi jika kalian ingin dengar!" sahut Suho menatap ketiga pemuda cantik itu cemas. "Klien dari proyek kita di Ulsan—salah satunya adalah sepupu Jimin!"

" _MWO_?!"

"Jangan keras-keras!" halau Sehun mengingatkan ketiga pemuda cantik yang berteriak bersamaan. "Aku tidak tahu jika Seoul sesempit ini," gumam Sehun frustasi.

"Tapi, soal calon suami ibu Kai—itu lebih mengerikan. Pasti 98%, calon ayah barumu mengundang seluruh keluarga besar Jimin!" ujar Lay yang justru dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Kai.

" _calon ayah baru_? Yang benar saja!" desis Kai sedikit tak suka.

"Bagaimana nanti jika Jimin tidak siap?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Haruskah kita memberitahunya?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Jimin akan semakin menjauhi keluarganya jika kita memberitahunya secepat ini. Alangkah lebih baiknya, jika Jimin bertemu dengan keluarganya dengan caranya sendiri. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat—Jimin pasti akan bertemu dengan keluarganya!" balas Sehun yang entah kenapa membuat seisi meja makan terdiam. Seketika, tatapan mereka tertuju pada pintu kamar yang masih tertutup yang berada di lantai dua. Dimana sosok yang selama ini mereka jaga, sedang terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya di kemudian hari.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Jungkook dan Seokjin yang cukup memancing emosional mereka. Jungkook menggigit kuku jarinya seraya berjalan kesana-kemari di ruang kerjanya, membuat Jaehyun yang melihatnya harus memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Kook-ah, berhentilah untuk _mondar-mandir_ dan duduklah dengan tenang. Kita sudah menang. Apa yang perlu kau cemaskan?" tanya Jaehyun tak habis pikir.

"Tentu saja aku cemas. Bagaimana jika kita gagal?" Jungkook balik bertanya. Jaehyun menghela nafas.

"Bukti yang kita miliki itu sangat kuat dan akurat. Bahkan, dokter Shim dan dokter Kim sudah menemukan saksi tambahan. Dan juga, tidak hanya masalah tiga tahun yang lalu selesai, tapi masalah dokter Kim sudah tuntas, lulus kriteria!"

"Kau pikir dia sedang melamar pekerjaan?!" bentak Jungkook sebal membuat Jaehyun kembali menunjukkan cengiran andalannya. "Aku sangat takut jika mereka tahu rencana kita!"

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut Jaehyun cepat dan menatap Jungkook percaya diri. "Dia hanya menganggap kita sebagai anak ingusan. Dia terlalu meremehkan anak ingusan seperti kita. Dia tidak akan menyangka anak ingusan ini yang akan menghancurkannya!"

"Kau benar! Kita hanya perlu mengungkapkannya dan mengikuti alur permainannya."

"Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya pada dokter Kim bukan?"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya!"

"Jika sudah begitu, apa lagi yang harus kau cemaskan? Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menjatuhkannya!"

"Kau benar! Dan waktu itu tidak lama lagi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu kamar inap yang berada di bangsal VVIP. Satu-satunya kamar inap yang dikunci dan tidak boleh digunakan selama lebih dari tiga tahun sejak insiden kebakaran itu. Jungkook menatap nanar pintu itu. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dan bergetar, terangkat untuk meletakkan telapak tanganya pada daun pintu yang terasa dingin. Tanpa sadar Jungkook meneteskan air matanya.

" _Hyung_ , aku takut!" lirih Jungkook suaranya tercekat. "Bagaimana jika aku gagal?" lanjut Jungkook, ia menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _Dug!_

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada daun pintu seolah bahwa pintu itu adalah sosok yang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Kau tahu _hyung_. Aku banyak mendapat dukungan untuk hari ini. Dokter Kim, dokter Shim, Jaehyun, paman Kang, Donghae _hyung_ , bahkan Yoongi _hyung_." Jungkook menghentikan racaunya untuk mengambil nafas. "Apa begini rasanya _hyung_ , berjuang untuk orang yang kau sayangi? Berjuang untuk melindungi keluargamu? Tapi, bagaimana saat itu _hyung_? Bagaimana saat kau tidak mendapat dukungan dari siapapun? Apa kau juga merasa takut?" Jungkook menarik nafas, membuka kedua matanya meskipun kepalanya masih bersandar pada pintu.

"Kau bersamaku 'kan _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook menguatkan dirinya sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Jungkook menarik nafas, ia berbalik badan dan—

 _Deg!_

Sontak Jungkook megnhentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok pemuda tampan berdiri bersandar pada dinding koridor dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Pemuda tampan itu tak sengaja menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah Jungkook yang terlihat tegang. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jungkook yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Kau pasti bisa melewatinya!" ujar pemuda itu bersuara setelah lebih dari tiga tahun hanya bisa diam tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"K-kau~" balas Jungkook terbata. Pemuda itu tersenyum tampan. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dengan berani ia meraih tangan Jungkook untuk dikenakannya sebuah gelang yang kini sudah melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Aku akan menunggu di taman rumah sakit. Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu? Dan, kau percaya 'kan? Jika kau tidak akan gagal kali ini?" tanyanya, masih dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Jungkook.

"Apa kau nyata?" racau Jungkook tak percaya dan pemuda itu sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk tidak menangis dihadapan sang pujaan hati.

" _Mianhae_ ~"

 _Grep!_

Dan pada saat Jungkook berhambur di pelukan sang pemuda tampan- _nya_ , bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari sosok yang kini tengah membalas dekapan Jungkook dengan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

" _Mianhae—jeongmall mianhae_ Kook-ah!" Jungkook menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal!" seru Jungkook kesal meskipun ia kini tengah menangis bahagia.

"Aku tahu! Aku memang bodoh. Tapi, aku bodoh karenamu!" godanya yang dihadiahi cubitan kecil dari Jungkook id pinggangnya.

Dan tanpa Jungkook sadari, seorang pemuda berwajah datar, berkulit putih pucat, tersenyum melihat interaksi dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Min Yoongi, ia turut bahagia melihat Jungkook yang terlihat begitu nyaman memeluk orang yang selama ini hanya mengawasi dan melihatnya dari jauh. Yoongi berbalik badan, meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang sedang menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka masing-masing.

 _"_ _Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi, kenapa kau terus memperalutnya? Kau ingin akhirnya, dia berada di pelukan orang lain? Berhenti, bertindak pengecut Kim Taehyung!"_

 _"_ _Apa yang perlu kau takutkan, Kook-ah? Hyung bersamamu, kau tidak sendiri. Kau tahu itu kan? Meskipun hyung tidak bisa menemanimu. Tapi, hyung janji akan membuatmu tenang nanti. Kau percaya pada hyung 'kan?"_

Yoongi menarik nafas, ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

 _"Jika aku tidak ditakdirkan bersamamu. Setidaknya, aku bisa membuatmu senang dengan menyatukan keluargamu! Maafkan aku Jimin-ah. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku merindukanmu!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tidak setegang mungkin. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencari ketenangan. Sementara, Jaehyun yang duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Jungkook membuat Jungkook seketika membuka kedua matanya.

"Semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar. Tak perlu tegang _okay_?" lirih Jaehyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk dan membalas genggaman Jaehyun. Sekilas Jungkook melirik kearah dokter Kim yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan dokter Shim, tersenyum kearahnya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menyapa dan tersenyum membalas senyuman dokter Kim.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah para pejabat rumah sakit, direktur Lee dan wakil direkturnya serta jajaran dokter senior yang bertugas di bangsal VVIP termasuk Seokjin. Seokjin melirik kearah Jungkook yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya hingga Seokjin yang memutus kontak dan duduk di barisan paling depan sementara sang direktur berdiri di podium untuk memulai sedikit pembukaannya.

Jujur saja, Jungkook tak begitu mendengarkan segala basa-basi dari direktur Lee. Ia lebih memilih segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah akhirnya direktur Lee menyelesaikan pembukaannya tak penting dan mulai membicarakan inti dari rapat yang diadakan siang itu.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan para pejabat rumah sakit dan para profesor tentang kesalahan dokter Kim Jongdae yang memberikan tindakan medis di ruang operasi tanpa persetujuan pihak keluarga. Tapi—seperti biasa karena kita semua adalah orang dermawan maka, kami mempersilahkan kepada dokter Kim Jongdae untuk membela diri dan membuktikan bahwa tuntutan pasien kepadanya tidaklah benar!" direktur Lee menyeringai menatap dokter Kim yang sekarang berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Dokter Kim tersenyum menatap seluruh dokter di ruang rapat satu persatu hingga tatapannya jatuh pada Jungkook yang sekarang menunjukkan wajah tegangnya. Dokter Kim tersenyum tenang.

"Terima kasih atas waktu dan kesempatannya direktur Lee. Aku merasa terhormat karena pihak rumah sakit memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri. Anda benar, kalian _sangat dermawan_. Karena kedermawan itulah, aku masih bisa berdiri disini. Bukankah begitu direktur Lee?" tanya dokter Kim menatap direktur Lee menyeringai.

"Jika aku mengatakan hingga ratusan kali pun bahwa aku—dokter Kim Jongdae tidak melakukan tindakan yang melanggar peraturan rumah sakit bahkan peraturan hukum kedokteran, tentu saja kalian tidak akan percaya karena aku tidak memiliki bukti bukan?" lanjut dokter Kim penuh percaya diri. "Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya jika aku tidak bersalah. Dan karena aku tidak bersalah, maka Tuhan pun berpihak padaku!"

"Aku harap kau tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk bicara omong kosong dokter Kim!" sela direktur Lee kasar. Dokter Kim terkekeh.

"Anda benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menjatuhkanku ternyata," remeh dokter Kim menatap direktur Lee menantang. Kemudian, dokter Kim kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling aula rapat. Ia menarik nafas, dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku memiliki satu bukti dan dua saksi. Dan, aku rasa itu cukup menguatkan!" lanjut dokter Kim bersamaan dengan dokter Shim yang ikut berdiri seraya membawa sebuah berkas yang membuat direktur Lee membulat sempurna tak percaya. Dokter Shim memberikan berkas itu pada dokter Kim.

"Terima kasih dokter Shim!" dokter Shim hanya membalas dengan senyuman simpul. "Berkas ini adalah bukti yang kupunya. Kau tentu tahu apa isi berkas ini direktur Lee, kau pasti ingat 'kan?" dokter Kim menyeringai begitu pula dokter Shim yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dokter Kim membuka berkas itu mengambil secarik kertas dan ia tunjukan dihadapan dokter-dokter di depannya.

"Ini adalah surat persetujuan keluarga pasien yang ternyata disembunyikan oleh direktur Lee!" ujar dokter Kim yang sukes membuat seluruh dokter bergumam ricuh sementara direktur Lee yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "Jika masih tidak ada yang percaya aku bisa menunjukkan sebuah video yang berisi dua saksi yang kupunya. Aku yakin kalian semua pasti ingin menyaksikannya!" dokter Kim mengerling pada Jungkook. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri dokter Kim, mengabaikan banyak suara yang mengatakan berbagai bisikan tak sedap. Dokter Kim mengangguk pada Jungkook, yang dibalas anggukan pula oleh dokter muda itu. Jungkook melewati dokter Kim untuk berjalan menuju laptop yang tersambung proyektor, ia menancapkan sebuah flashdisk yang ia bawa dan memutar sebuah video yang benar berisi keluarga dari pasien dokter Kim yang sempat menuntutnya.

 _"_ _Annyeongasseo..."_ seru dua suara yang berasal dari jenis kelamin yang berbeda, seorang pria paruh baya dan wanita paruh baya.

 _"_ _Kami adalah orang tua dari pasien atas nama Kim Jisoo. Kami ingin mengucapkan banyak maaf kepada dokter Kim Jongdae karena telah menyulitkannya. Maafkan kami telah berbuat salah dan menghancurkan karir anda. Seharusnya kami berterima kasih karena anda telah menyelamatkan putra kami. Maafkan kami dokter Kim."_ Sesal pria paruh baya membungkukkan badannya dihadapan kamera.

 _"_ _Dan apa yang kami katakan sebelumnya, pada pihak rumah sakit itu tidaklah benar. Sebelum operasi, dokter Kim meminta persetujuan kami untuk melakukan tindakan darurat. Dan kami melakukan semua itu karena—ka-karena, karena—"_ wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap kearah kamera takut-takut.

 _"_ _Wakil direktur rumah sakit yang meminta kami!"_ lanjutnya akhirnya.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya!" seru wakil direktur menatap direktur Lee dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Direktur Lee menghela nafas bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang mem _pause_ video itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas jika dokter Kim tidak bersalah? Kita baru saja mendengar siapa yang bersalah disini!" sahut Jungkook memecah keheningan. Jungkook menatap tajam kearah direktur Lee. Direktur Lee berdehem dan menatap wakil direktur tak kalah gusar.

"Anda bisa mengatakan jika dia tidak bersalah kali ini. Baiklah, aku mengakui aku yang salah—tapi, bagaimana dengan kejadian kebakaran tiga tahun yang lalu? Dia salah satu dokter yang harus bertanggung jawab selain dokter Min dan dokter Oh!" seru wakil direktur. Jungkook menyeringai, merasa menang bahwa sang mangsa sudah mengigit umpannya.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba mengungkit kebakaran tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Jungkook. Wakil direktur berdecak.

" _Ah_ ~aku lupa jika anda adalah dokter muda disini. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?!" wakil direktur menunjuk dokter Kim dengan emosi yang tak bisa ia kontrol lagi.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Jungkook memancing.

"Dia adalah dokter yang teledor, dia dan seluruh timya adalah penyebab dari kebakaran di rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana anda bisa lupa dokter Jeon? Bukankah salah satu korbannya adalah sepupumu?!" Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap wakil direktur itu murka. Bahkan, Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap garang kearah wakil direktur yang berani-beraninya menyinggung adik kesayangannya.

" _brengsek_!" gumam Jungkook pelan. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas—dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Benar!" ujar Jungkook akhirnya membuat Seokjin sontak menatap Jungkook tak percaya. "Anda benar, dia adalah salah satu dokter yang berada di tim yang menangani pasien di bangsal VVIP yang mana adalah sumber dari kebakaran itu terjadi. Dan mungkin saja, salah seorang dari mereka sengaja menempatkan tabung oksigen dekat dengan saluran listrik atau sesuatu yang memicu munculnya api. Atau bahkan mereka sendiri yang menghidupkan api itu. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Jungkook menantang. Semua dokter diruangan itu terdiam. Jungkook menyeringai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dokter Kim Seokjin?" lanjut Jungkook kemudian yang membuat semua orang menatap horor padanya, termasuk direktur Lee, wakil direktur, bahkan Seokjin sendiri. Sementara, Jaehyun, dokter Shim dan dokter Kim menatap kagum pada Jungkook.

"Bukankah dia juga termasuk dokter yang berada di tim dokter Min, bersama dengan dokter Kim Jongdae?" Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Bisa kau jelaskan itu wakil direktur? Kenapa anda hanya menyalahkan dokter Kim Jongdae disini?" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya. " _Ah_ ~aku paham, itu karena anda memiliki target tersendiri. Jika hari ini target anda adalah dokter Kim Jongdae, dan target selanjutnya bukankah dokter Kim Seokjin? Tapi—aku rasa akan sulit mengeluarkan dokter Kim Seokjin, anda tahu kenapa?" tanya Jungkook menatap wakil direktur mengejek.

" _Ya benar_! Anda tahu jawabannya. Anda tidak mungkin 'kan mengeluarkan si pemilik rumah sakit. Jika itu terjadi bukankah anda orang yang tidak tahu diri?" lanjut Jungkook dengan senyum jenakanya. Dan wakil direktur menatap Jungkook penuh murka. "Tapi tenang saja—karena aku juga adalah _orang dermawan_ , maka aku tidak akan membiarkan anda malu sendiri hari ini!" jari Jungkook menari diatas keyboard laptop untuk kembali menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam flashdik miliknya. Terakhir, ia meng-klik tombol _enter_. Dan muncullah rekaman CCTV dimana dokter Jung yang memojokkan direktur Lee di dinding koridor lantai paling atas. Semnetara, Jungkook dan Jaehyun menahan tawa saat samar-samar tubuh Jungkook yang sedang memojokkan diri di dinding tertangkap kamera CCTV.

Seluruh seisi aula rapat terkejut bukan main mendengar percakapan direktur Lee dan dokter Jung yang merencanakan hal buruk pada dokter Kim, Seokjin bahkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan kebakaran tiga tahun yang lalu.

 _Klik!_

Jungkook mem- _pause_ rekaman itu dan menatap direktur Lee, tersenyum menang.

"Anda tahu, aku yang lebih dulu mencetak gol!" ujar Jungkook menyeringai. "Seharusnya, anda membicarakan hal sepenting itu di rumah mewah anda jika tidak ingin ada yang tahu atau bisa di tempat lain yang tidak ada CCTV. Seharusnya anda mengecek hal kecil disekitar anda. Mungkin terlihat jika jauh dari keramaian, tapi siapa yang tahu—tempst sepi itu ternyata jauh lebih menakutkan!" Jungkook tertawa remeh.

" _Ah_ ~ dan ya. Ini masih bukti pertama. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak sekali bukti kejahatan anda selama ini." Jungkook berucap dingin. Ia kembali mengotak-atik laptop di depannya hingga memunculkan foto yang berisi _scan_ dari dua buah kertas.

"Ini adalah keterangan atas kejadian kebakaran itu. Satu, diambil dari data rumah sakit dan satunya lagi adalah hasil dari penyelidikan kepolisian!"

"Bukankah itu illegal? Kau mencuri data penting!" seru dokter Jung tak terima.

" _Aniyo_!" jawab Jungkook cepat. "Aku mendapat data rumah sakit ini berbentuk _copy_ -an. Yang asli masih tersimpan apik di brangkas direktur Lee. Dan berkas dari polisi ini aku dapat dari pihak kepolisian langsung. Apakah, aku perlu mengatakan jika aku juga bekerja sama dengan polisi untuk membuktikan semua ini? Aku perlu tidak, karena kalian hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan polisi, sepuluh menit lagi!"

"Karena, polisi akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit itu artinya aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Jadi, langsung saja—" Jungkook kembali mengotak-atik laptop di depannya hingga muncullah bukti yang ia miliki selanjutnya. Yaitu bukti penyalahgunaan dana yang diberikan kepada rumah sakit.

"Darimana kau—" seru direktur Lee terbata menatap tak percaya pada layar monitor yang semakin menyudutkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Anda bisa membuat rumah sakit ini ditutup segera direktur Lee! Kau menggunakan semua itu dengan mengatasnamakan dokter Kim Seokjin tetapi memasukkan seluruh dana ke dalam rekening pribadimu. Apa kau pikir kebusukanmu akan terus tersimpan dengan aman?!" bentak Jungkook emosi yang membuat seluruh dokter terdiam dan menatap jijik pada direktur Lee saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki muka dan rasa terima kasih. Sudah untung dokter Kim Seokjin masih mau mempekerjakan bandit sepertimu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Kau berniat untuk menghancurkannya bahkan sejak awal kau diperkerjakan disini." Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan kearah direktur Lee bersamaan dengan beberapa dokter yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Karena kau! Karena ulah bejatmu! Aku kehilangan kakakku! Karena kau, hidupku menjadi hancur! Karena kau, keluargaku hancur berantakan dan saling bermusuhan! Karena kau bajingan!" bentak Jungkook, hampir saja ia ingin menghajar direktur Lee jika Jaehyun tidak menariknya dan memeluknya. Jaehyun menenangkan Jungkook bersamaan dengan banyaknya polisi yang masuk dan menangkap direktur Lee, wakil direktur, dan dokter Jung. Dokter Kim mendekati Jungkook dan menutup kedua telinga Jungkook agar Jungkook tidak mendengar segala umpatan yang ketiga penjahat itu lontarkan.

"Tenanglah, Kook! Semuanya sudah selesai. Kita menang!" bisik Jaehyun, dan Jungkook mulai meredakan isakannya. Jungkook melepaskan dekapan Jaehyun bersamaan dengan dokter Kim yang melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinga Jungkook.

"Terima kasih!" lirih Jungkook, ia berjalan meninggalkan keduanya dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana Seokjin yang satu-satunya masih terduduk diam. Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang kini duduk tertunduk. Kini, hanya ada dirinya dan Seokjin yang berada di aula rapat itu. Entah sejak kapan semua orang pergi, yang jelas—Jungkook tidak memperdulikannya.

"Menangislah _hyung_!" titah Jungkook, ia mengulurkan tangannya menggapai pundak lebar Seokjin dan mengelus perlahan. Kedua bahu Seokjin bergetar. Dokter senior itu mulai terisak hebat dengan Jungkook yang masih setia menepuk-nepuk pundak _hyung_ -nya, menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Jungkook menutup pintu mobil belakang setelah memastikan bahwa Seokjin tertidur dengan nyaman. Ia menatap sopir pribadi Seokjin yang sengaja ia hubungi setelah hampir dua jam Seokjin menangis dan berakhir tertidur di pundaknya.

"Setelah Seokjin _hyung_ bangun nanti, berikan dia makanan kesukaannya. Dia sangat kelelahan hari ini. Dan ya—jangan lupa berikan dia vitamin, aku rasa dia mengalami dehidrasi. Tapi, jika saat bangun nanti dia mengigil atau tiba-tiba demam hubungi saja aku—aku akan datang!" pesan Jungkook. Sang sopir mengangguk dan terus menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan rindu. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin paman tanyakan?" tanya Jungkook. Sopir pribadi Seokjin menggeleng dan tersenyum haru.

"Saya senang melihat anda setelah sekian lama tuan muda Jeon. Saya benar-benar senang melihat anda kembali peduli pada tuan muda Seokjin!" lirihnya. Jungkook tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan sang sopir untuk ia genggam.

"Maaf aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu paman. Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir—mulai sekarang aku akan sering mengunjungimu!" janji Jungkook membuat sang sopir tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu tuan muda. Sampai jumpa!" pamit sopir Seokjin membungkukkan badannya dan segera bergegas memasuki kursi kemudi mobil.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu melaju jauh dari parkir rumah sakit. Jungkook menarik nafas dan mendesah lega. Akhirnya, apa yang ia perjuangkan telah usai dan satu persatu keluarganya kembali utuh seperti dulu. Jungkook mengecek arloji tangannya.

"Masih ada tiga jam sebelum aku berganti shift dengan dokter jaga di shift pagi. Lumayan, aku bisa menonton film atau bahkan tidur sebelum—" Jungkook sontak menghentikan racauannya dan menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

 _"_ _Aku akan menunggu di taman rumah sakit. Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu? Dan, kau percaya 'kan? Jika kau tidak akan gagal kali ini?"_

" _OMO_! Aku benar-benar lupa!" Jungkook menepuk jidatnya dan segera berlari menuju taman rumah sakit yang berada di belakang rumah sakit sehingga ia harus berlari mengitari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Jungkook berlari secepat kilat, takut-takut jika orang yang sudah menunggunya hampir lebih dari tiga jam pergi karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

Sesampai di taman, Jungkook terengah ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Sesaat kemudian, Jungkook harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sebotol susu pisang padanya. Jungkook seketika mendongak dan mendapati wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

" _Omo_!" Jungkook berjengit kaget bahkan ia sampai memundurkan langkahnya saking terkejutnya. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh. Senang rasanya melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan.

" _Hm_ ~minumlah kau pasti lelah!" pemuda itu menyodorkan sebotol susu pisang kehadapan Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dan menatap botol susu pisang yang sudah berada di tangannya. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Jungkook tersenyum miris menatap botol itu, sementara pemuda tampan di depannya yang memang mengetahui kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba terdiam pun menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang lain dan membawanya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong.

"Maaf _hyung_. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama!" sesal Jungkook. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu tersenyum tampan seolah tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa semua berjalan lancar?" tanya Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah menegak susu pisang yang baru saja diberikannya padanya. Jungkook mengangguk antusias dan menatap Taehyung sumringah, seolah bahwa tak ada masalah diantara mereka sebelumnya.

" _Hm_ , semuanya berjalan lancar _hyung_. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Jeongseon? Dan, darimana kau tahu tentang hari ini?" tanya Jungkook beruntun. Taehyung mengulum senyum.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran, _hm_?" goda Taehyung terkekeh dan Jungkook menatap Taehyung menuntut penjelasan. "Aku sedang berada di Seoul dengan Yoongi _hyung_." Jungkook memanggut mengerti.

"Ah~ pasti Yoongi _hyung_ yang mengatakan semuanya padamu!" tebak Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan dan menatap Jungkook lamat.

" _Nde_ , jika Yoongi _hyung_ tidak menyadarkanku entah sampai kapan aku akan terus menahan diri untuk tidak menemuimu!"

" _pabbo_!" Taehyung terkekeh, dengan berani ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku menjadi salah satu orang yang membuatmu menderita dan bersikap pengecut yang hanya bisa berdiam diri di belakangmu—"

" _Hm_ , kau memang pengecut!" potong Jungkook membalas genggaman Taehyung. "Dan orang pengecut inilah yang aku harapkan untuk datang menemuiku. Tapi—kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama!"

"Apa kau baru saja memberi kode padaku?" goda Taehyung, Jungkook tersipu malu.

" _molla_! Aku membencimu!"

" _aniyo_! Kau merindukanku 'kan?" balas Taehyung percaya diri dan membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. "Seharusnya, aku melakukan ini sejak dulu!"

"Dulu ataupun sekarang—itu sama saja untukku!" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dan Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung. "Sejak kejadian itu, bukankah aku pergi ke Jerman? Jadi, dulu ataupun sekarang itu sama saja—sama saja untuk sulit menggapaimu!" Taehyung terdiam, ia tidak tahu siapa yang dikejar dan siapa yang mengejar. Bahkan, ia tidak menyangka jika Jungkook menunggunya, jika Jungkook mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kookie-ya~"

" _Oh_ , aku merindukan panggilan itu!" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu _'Kookie'_ , _otte_?" Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui. " _oya_ , apa benar kau selalu tahu jika selama ini aku diam-diam mengikutimu?" Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau sering melihatku dan Jaehyun saat kami berdua berada di cafe seberang rumah sakit. Saat aku mendapat shift malam, kadang-kadang kau akan datang dan memandangku dari balik jendela ruang kerjaku saat aku tertidur. Saat aku pulang ke apartement dini hari, aku tahu kau membuntutiku. Bahkan, yang baru beberapa hari lalu terjadi—aku tahu kau membuntutiku di pemakaman kemarin. Kau seperti penguntit _hyung_!" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau tahu. Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu jika Yoongi _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ juga tahu?"

"Mereka tahu?" Jungkook mendongak dan Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku kira hanya aku yang tahu." Jungkook berfikir sejenak, ia menarik diri dari dekapan Taehyung dan menatap kedua mata tajam pemuda tampan itu. " _hyung_ , bukankah kau merasa jika hubungan kita semua merenggang tapi—mereka semua masih sangat memperdulikan kita?"

"Kau benar! Dan, aku baru saja menyadarinya!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat semuanya kembali seperti semula!" ajak Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum.

" _Hm_ , ayo kita buat semuanya kembali seperti dulu!" balas Taehyung dan kembali menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Sesekali ia mengecupi pucuk kepala Jungkook bersyukur. Namun, saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka lebih lama, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kedua air mata mereka menetes dalam diam. Taehyung yang tak tahu jika Jungkook yang diam-diam menangis, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sudah bisa kembali dekat—tapi, kenapa mereka masih merasa ada lubang besar diantara mereka? Kenapa mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan? Sesuatu yang begitu besar yang tidak mereka ketahui. Sesuatu yang dulu begitu mereka pikirkan namun sekarang perlahan mereka lupakan. Sesuatu yang menjadi penghambat seluruh hubungan ini. Sesuatu yang hanya akan berakhir pada sebuah _penyesalan_. Ya, _penyesalan_ yang selama ini mereka rasakan kini mulai terlupakan. Tapi—apakah bisa jika pintu penyesalan mulai mereka tutup di saat sumber dari penyesalan itu kembali?

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Akhirnya, satu masalahnya selesai juga... Maaf ya, kalau di chapter ini kebanyakan Jungkook-nya, karena di chap sebelumnya aku udah bilang kan mau balikan VKook dulu sebelum YoonMin? Hehe, maapkaeun yak... Dan entah kenapa, pas nulis part-nya Jungkook malah keinget Jimin.  
_

 _Dan, soal Jimin nih, tenang aja chap depan juga udah ketemu sama keluarganya. Penasaran gimana ketemunya? (*Enggak tuh biasa aja #Plak, ditendang reader seketika). Dan, juga ini Simple yang kedua kayanya lho ya, endingnya samapi chap 10, jadi bentar lagi udah mau ending._

 _Dan sat_ _ _u_ lagi, sebenernya chapter kemarin yang munculin cewek yang suka sama Yoongi, itu kira-kira mau dimunculin lagi gak ya? Atau munculin di depan Jimin yak? Biar greget-greget gimana gitu. (*udahlah, jangan mikir aneh2 ntar ni cerita enggak rampung2!), haha aku bingung mungkin itu cewek memang jadi cameo aja kali ya? _

_Next update : Hari Minggu._

 _Jadi, sampai bertemu besok minggu._

 ** _Kamsahamnida..._**


	8. Chapter 8 : Miss My Family

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat semuanya kembali seperti semula!" ajak Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Hm, ayo kita buat semuanya kembali seperti dulu!" balas Taehyung dan kembali menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Sesekali ia mengecupi pucuk kepala Jungkook bersyukur. Namun, saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka lebih lama, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kedua air mata mereka menetes dalam diam. Taehyung yang tak tahu jika Jungkook yang diam-diam menangis, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sudah bisa kembali dekat—tapi, kenapa mereka merasa ada lubang besar diantara mereka? Kenapa mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan? Sesuatu yang begitu besar yang tidak mereka ketahui. Sesuatu yang dulu begitu mereka pikirkan namun sekarang perlahan mereka lupakan. Sesuatu yang menjadi penghambat seluruh hubungan ini. Sesuatu yang hanya akan berakhir pada sebuah penyesalan. Ya, penyesalan yang selama ini mereka rasakan kini mulai terlupakan. Tapi—apakah bisa jika pintu penyesalan mulai mereka tutup di saat sumber dari penyesalan itu kembali?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sejauh apapun aku pergi_

 _atau..._

 _Selama apapun aku tidak kembali_

 _Tapi, tetap saja—_

 _pada akhirnya aku akan kembali pada mereka_

 ** _Keluargaku..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin, apa kau sibuk?" Jimin seketika menoleh saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Jimin tersenyum dan mengabaikan laptopnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang tak lain adalah Youngshik itu.

" _Ani hyung_. Ada apa?" balas Jimin ramah. Youngshik tersenyum dan duduk di bangku kosong di samping Jimin.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat padamu!"

"Pendapat apa _hyung_?" Youngshik diam-diam menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan piknik untuk anak-anak?" pinta Youngshik. Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Piknik?" ulang Jimin sumringah. Youngshik mengangguk. "Tentu saja _hyung_! Kapan?"

"Bagaimana jika tiga atau empat minggu ke depan? Aku sudah menyiapkan tempatnya jika kau setuju."

"Tentu saja aku setuju, _hyung_! Itu berdampak baik untuk anak-anak!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengurus semua akomodasinya. Dan kau—bisakah kau membuat jadwal untuk kegiatan piknik kita nanti?" Jimin mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Tentu _hyung_. Aku akan segera membuatnya!"

" _gomapta_ Jimin-ah, sejak kau ada disini. Kehadiranmu sangat membantu dan terlebih anak-anak sangat menyukaimu!" Jimin tersenyum manis dan menatap Youngshik lembut.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ , itu sudah menjadi tugasku!"

"Kau memang pemuda yang sempurna. Sudah manis, berhati baik, penyayang, bahkan kau tak mempermasalahkan kekurangan orang lain!"

"Semua orang pasti memiliki kekurangan _hyung_. Termasuk aku, aku bukanlah apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu!" Youngshik terkekeh.

"Kau ini, selalu saja bisa menyenangkan hati orang!"

"Itu memang sudah kelebihanku!" balas Jimin percaya diri membuat Youngshik gemas melihatnya dan tanpa sadar mengusak surai hitam Jimin.

" _Aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu_!"

" _Huh_? Kau bilang apa _hyung_?" Youngshik tergagap merutuki mulutnya yang hampir keceplosan.

" _aniyo_ , kau jadi membuatku ingin memiliki kekasih sepertimu!" Jimin tertawa keras, ia menutup laptopnya dan menatap kedua mata tajam Younshik.

"Karena kau orang baik—jadi, _hyung_ pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih yang baik." balas Jimin, Youngshik mengangguk percaya dan menatap Jimin datar, tatapan yang sebenarnya mengartikan hal lain.

 _"_ _Tapi, aku hanya menginginkanmu Park Jimin!"_

"Oya, Jimin-ie. Aku lihat setiap hari kau selalu diantar. Siapa orang yang mengantarmu?" tanya Youngshik mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" _Ah_ ~ mereka _hyung_ -ku, _hyung_. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu!" jawab Jimin. Youngshik mengangguk percaya.

"Mereka terlihat sangat posesif padamu!" balas Youngshik entah kenapa dari sarat matanya terlihat tak suka.

" _Hm_ , itu karena mereka menyayangiku!"

" _ani_ , mereka—"

"Younghsik-ah, Jimin-ah!" panggil seseorang memotong balasan Youngshik. Jimin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil seketika berdiri untuk menatap si pemanggil yang entah kenapa terlihat panik.

"Ada apa _noona_?" tanya Jimin perhatian sementara Youngshik masih duduk mendengarkan.

"Zyo—"

"Ada apa dengan Zyo?" tanya Jimin saat wanita itu tergagap membuat suaranya tak keluar sama sekali. " _Noona_ , apa yang— _oh tidak~_ " gumam Jimin kemudian dan segera berlari memasuki ruangan kelas meninggalkan wanita itu bersama Youngshik.

"Apa penyakit Zyo kambuh lagi?" wanita itu mengangguk dan Youngshik berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyusul Jimin diikuti wanita yang masih memperlihatkan wajah cemasnya. Dan, tanpa disadari siapapun, Youngshik berdecak. Ketara sekali dari wajahnya bahwa ia sudah mulai jengah dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya membebankan dirinya mengingat sebelum adanya kehadiran Jimin, dialah satu-satunya pria yang bekerja di panti asuhan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi!" seru Jimin tergesa dan segera menghampiri Shinyoung yang kini tengah merangkul tubuh bocah berumur lima tahun.

"Jimin-ie, bagaimana ini—Zyo~" ucapan Shinyoung terbata melihat salah seorang anak asuhannya sudah pucat tak sadarkan diri dan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tangan Jimin terulur untuk menghapus darah yang keluar dari bocah lelaki itu, tangannya gemetar, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini selama ia mengajar di Beijing kurang dari sembilan bulan.

"Younghsik-ya, Zyo—"

 _Sret!_

Semua orang terkejut saat Jimin tiba-tiba menggendong Zyo. Jimin menatap Shinyoung dengan raut cemasnya.

"Bibi, aku akan membawa Zyo ke klinik terdekat. Jaga anak-anak, aku pergi!" pamit Jimin ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan melewati Youngshik yang melirik kearahnya. Youngshik berbalik badan, menatap punggung Jimin yang berlari jauh dari pandangannya. Seketika, Youngshik tertegun biasanya ia yang menangani Zyo jika kumat dengan penyakit yang di deritanya hanya dengan membangunkan bocah kecil itu bukan sampai repot-repot menggendongnya dan membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

"Bibi Kim!" panggil Youngshik pada Shinyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya menatap kepergian Jimin.

"Ada apa Youngshik-ya?"

"Apa Jimin sudah tahu tentang keadaan Zyo?" Shinyoung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Saat hari ketiganya, Jimin meminta seluruh data anak-anak. Ia mencoba untuk menghafalkannya satu persatu agar ia bisa dekat dengan mereka dan aku bahkan tidak menyangka dalam waktu sebelas hari keberadaannya disini, ia sudah dekat dengan anak-anak. Dia memang mengagumkan."

" _Hm_ , dia memang mengagumkan!" balas Youngshik tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin bersyukur, jika di dekat panti asuhan tempatnya bekerja sekitar 1km ada sebuah klinik kecil. Jimin duduk menunduk di kursi tunggu setelah ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju klinik untuk membawa tubuh Zyo yang terlihat sangat ringkih dan pucat untuk diperiksa oleh dokter. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya cemas, menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa bagaimana keadaan Zyo.

 _Cklek!_

Jimin segera berdiri dari duduknya setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia berjalan gugup menghampiri dokter yang juga berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zyo?" tanya Jimin tak bisa lagi menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa keadaan pasien baik-baik saja. Sel kankernya sudah bersarang di beberapa organ tubunya. Sistem kekebalan tubuhnya juga sangat rentan, dan jika aku tidak salah mendiagnosis, asupan oksigen dalam tubuh pasien benar-benar berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Saya harap anda bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit besar di kota untuk melakukan tindakan lanjut!"

"Apa _Limfoma_ -nya sudah tersebar?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat karena mengingat bahwa saya hanya dokter umum. Saya sarankan, anda membawanya ke rumah sakit besar. Jika anda setuju, saya akan membuatkan surat pengantarnya dan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit agar mereka langsung menangani pasien!" Jimin mengigit bibirnya, berfikir.

"Baiklah, dimana rumah sakit yang harus dituju?" tanya Jimin akhirnya.

"Saya sarankan lebih baik di _Severance Hospital_!"

 _Deg!_

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Jimin mengusap tengkuk belakangnya seraya menggigit bibirnya, cemas. Hanya mendengar satu nama tempat itu saja sudah membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tuan?!" panggil sang dokter, Jimin tersentak dan menatap dokter itu gugup.

"Apa tidak bisa rumah sakit lain?"

"Mengingat penyakit yang di derita pasien sudah lumayan parah. _Severance Hospital_ adalah salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul."

"Tapi, bukankah ada rumah sakit khusus kanker? Kenapa harus di _Severance Hospital_?"

"Karena rumah sakit itu memiliki _onkolog_ terbaik, dan saya rasa tepat jika anda membawa sang pasien ke rumah sakit itu." Jimin mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa egois dan memetingkan urusan pribadinya sementara, salah satu anak asuhnya sedang berjuang untuk hidup.

"Baiklah—saya setuju. Dia tidak memiliki wali, jadi—tulis saja namaku, dokter!" putus Jimin akhirnya yang diangguk oleh sang dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Woah,_ sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasa sesantai ini?" desah Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sementara Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya di sofa single mengabaikan Jaehyun yang selalu saja meracau tak penting. "Kau tahu Kook? Ternyata ada tidaknya direktur Lee dan wakilnya benar-benar memengaruhi keadaan rumah sakit ini!"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" gumam Jungkook sekenanya. Jaehyun berdecak.

" _Ah_ ~ ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu 'kan?" Jungkook seketika membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jaehyun bingung.

"Janji apa?"

" _aish_!" desis Jaehyun kesal. "Dasar pengingkar!"

" _yak_!" seru Jungkook tak terima. Jaehyun tersenyum lima jari.

"Kau sudah janji untuk datang ke acara makan malam di rumahku!" Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Tapi, aku tidak enak pada Taeyong _hyung_!" Jaehyun berdecak.

"Asal kau tahu—Taeyong _hyung_ yang memintaku untuk mengajakmu!"

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun mengangguk, dan Jungkook tersenyum.

" _Arraseo_. Kapan?"

"Masih lama, tiga minggu ke depan!"

" _yak_! Jika masih lama, kenapa kau terus merengek seperti itu?!"

"Habis jika tidak begitu, kau tidak pernah menepati janjimu." Jungkook berdecak.

"Memangnya aku sering mengingkari janjimu?"

" _sangat_ sering!" desis Jaehyun tak kalah kesal dan Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

" _mian_ ," sahut Jungkook singkat yang masih dibalas cibiran dari Jaehyun. Jungkook mengeryit saat mendapati layar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja menyala dan tertera sebuah nama yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah menghubunginya. Jungkook meraih ponselnya, ia berdiri seraya mengerling pada Jaehyun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengangkat panggilan dari seberang terlebih dahulu yang dibalas anggukan dari Jaehyun.

" _Nde_ ada apa paman?" tanya Jungkook setelah menjawab panggilan dari seberang yang tak lain berasal dari sopir pribadi Seokjin.

 _"_ _Maaf saya mengganggu waktu anda tuan muda. Tapi, tuan muda Seokjin menolak makan sejak semalam! Bahkan, dia juga menolak saat tuan besar yang memintanya."_ Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Wonjae _ahjussi_ , sudah pulang?" tanya Jungkook.

 _"_ _Nde tuan muda!"_

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan kesana sekarang!"

 _"_ _Terima kasih tuan muda. Saya menunggu kedatangan anda!"_

" _Nde_ , kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya paman..." ijin Jungkook dan kemudian ia menutup sambungannya setelah mendengar jawaban _'ya'_ dari seberang. Jungkook berbalik badan, berjalan kearah Jaehyun seraya melepas jas putihnya.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar, bisa kau ijinkan aku di UGD?" pinta Jungkook.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak lama, tidak sampai dua jam!"

"Dua jam itu lama!"

"Kau itu tuli atau tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku?! Tidak sampai dua jam—itu berarti kurang dari dua jam!" Jaehyun terkekeh.

" _Arraseo-arraseo_ , kau tenang saja aku akan mengijinkanmu. Lagi pula, pihak rumah sakit juga tidak masalah jika kau ambil libur hari ini. Kau tahu 'kan, mereka tidak akan berani membantah adik dari pemilik rumah sakit!" goda Jaehyun dan Jungkook seketika menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Jae~" desis Jungkook, dan Jaehyun terkekeh.

" _arraseo-arraseo_ , aku bercanda pergilah dokter Jeon!"

" _Hm_ , _gomapta_ Jae! Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Jungkook membuka pintu ruangannya dan meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri. Jaehyun tersenyum menatap pintu yang baru saja Jungkook tutup.

"Aku senang, kebahagiaanmu perlahan sudah kembali Kook!" gumam Jaehyun menghela nafas lega dan kemudian ia melanjutkan acara tidurnya sebentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

Mobil ambulance itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu UGD. Para petugas segera berlari dan membuka pintu belakang bersamaan dengan dua orang perawat rumah sakit yang mendorong brankar dan seorang petugas ambulance yang membopong seorang bocah dan memindahkannya keatas brankar.

"Dia penderita _Limfoma_. Ini diagnosa terakhir dari dokter klinik!" petugas ambulance memberikan secarik kertas kepada perawat yang bertugas untuk mendorong brankar. Perawat itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih! Kami akan segera menanganinya." ujar sang perawat dan segera mendorong brankar dengan rekannya dan tak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda manis yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya, Park Jimin—yang ikut berjalan cepat membuntuti kemanapun brankar itu di dorong hingga langkahnya tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu ruang operasi di UGD.

"Maaf, anda harus menunggu diluar!" cegah seorang perawat menahan Jimin saat brankar bocah itu sudah dibawa masuk. Jimin mengigit bibirnya cemas.

"Tolong, selamatkan dia!" pinta Jimin melas.

"Kami, akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan perawat itu menuntup pintu membiarkan dirinya menunggu seorang diri.

Jimin, jatuh terduduk lemas. Ia menunduk, kedua tangannya tertaut. Tubuhnya bergetar entah karena apa. Entah karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anak asuhnya atau takut dengan tempat keberadaannya saat ini. Jujur, Jimin tidak trauma tapi—ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat ia enggan berada di tempat yang ia pijaki saat ini. Karena tempat ini, adalah dimana tempat semua orang mengetahui keadaannya. Karena tempat ini— _ia kehilangan keluarganya_. Kedua mata Jimin terpejam, ada kemungkinan jika ia bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_ cantiknya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Jimin mendongak, belah bibirnya bergetar seolah ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi takut untuk menyerukannya.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangis pilu, seorang diri. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia tiba-tiba terlihat menyedihkan. Dan, jangan tanyakan kenapa ia ingin berlari dan ingin sebuah pelampiasan. Apa saja, yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Apa saja, yang bisa membuatnya tidak kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Apa saja, yang bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa sakitnya yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar sembuh. Bukan, bukan rasa sakit dari penyakit yang dulu derita—tapi, rasa sakit dari hatinya. Hatinya yang menjerit keras karena tak bisa menahan lagi sesuatu yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sentuh dan sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk bisa kembali— _seperti dulu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena sebahagia apapun sekarang, dengan apa yang aku miliki_

 _Aku akan tetap memilih untuk menjadi diriku yang dulu_

 _Aku tetap ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu_

 _Diriku, saat bersama dengan mereka—_ _ **keluargaku**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting Tong!_

Jungkook menekan bel rumah mewah Seokjin setelah sekitar 30 menit perjalanannya dari rumah sakit menuju tempat dimana Seokjin tinggal sejak kecil. Jungkook menautkan kedua tangannya resah menunggu pintu rumah yang entah kenapa tak kunjung dibuka. Jungkook menghela nafas dan berniat untuk kembali menekan bel sebelum—

 _Cklek!_

Tangan Jungkook yang berada di udara segera turun setelah melihat pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang bibi tua yang ia ketahui adalah pengasuh Seokjin sejak kecil.

" _annyeongasseo_ Bibi!" sapa Jungkook membungkukkan badannya dihadapan bibi tua yang kini menatap Jungkook seolah bahwa Jungkook adalah sosok hantu.

" _omo_! Tuan muda Jungkook?" Jungkook tersenyum manis bahkan sampai menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang muncul malu-malu.

" _nde_ , bibi Han—apa kabar?" tanya Jungkook ramah.

" _aigoo_ —aku sangat merindukanmu anak nakal!" bibi Han memukul lengan Jungkook pelan yang langsung Jungkook hindar.

"Bibi, apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?" rengek Jungkook berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Bibi Han seketika menghentikan aksinya menghajar Jungkook dan tersenyum haru.

 _Grep!_

Awalnya Jungkook terkejut dengan bibi Han yang tiba-tiba berhambur memeluknya dan menangis tersedu.

"Kenapa lama sekali anak nakal?! _Huwaaaaa_ ~"

"Bibi, ingatlah umur!"

 _Tak!_

"Jaga bicaramu anak nakal!" Jungkook terkekeh, ia mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari bibi Han dan kemudian membalas pelukan dari pengasuh Seokjin.

"Suyeol, siapa yang datang?" tanya sebuah suara dari dalam rumah. Bibi Han pun segera melepas pelukannya dengan Jungkook dan menarik Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Tuan besar, lihat siapa yang datang?" seru bibi Han sumringah setelah membawa Jungkook masuk dan kini, Jungkook berhadapan langsung dengan ayah Seokjin yang tak lain adalah pamannya.

"Jungkookie?" gumamnya menatap Jungkook dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

" _Annyeongasseo_ , pam—"

 _Grep!_

Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook harus dibuat terkejut saat paman-nya tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis di pundaknya. Jungkook tersenyum lirih dan mengelus punggung sang paman. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu jika tubuh pamannya benar-benar sangat ringkih berada di pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" tanya Wonjae memeluk erat Jungkook.

"Aku baik paman." Wonjae melepas pelukan Jungkook dan menatap keponakannya bangga.

" _gomapta_!"

" _nde_?" ulang Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih, untuk apa yang kau lakukan kemarin nak!"

" _aniyo_ paman. Aku sudah sepantasnya melakukan demikian—karena bagaimana pun juga kalian adalah keluargaku." jawab Jungkook membuat Wonjae tak bisa lagi menahan tangis haru. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih keluar dari pelupuk mata sang paman.

" _oya_ , kapan paman pulang dari Jeju?" tanya Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wonjae tersenyum, ia mengerling pada bibi Han untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Jungkook sementara ia menggandeng Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa tamu.

"Semalam. Setelah mendengar orang rumah bahwa Seokjin mengalami hal buruk aku langsung memutuskan untuk pulang detik itu juga. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya." jawab Wonjae seraya kedua matanya melirik kearah kamar Seokjin yang berada di lantai atas. Jungkook mengulum senyum. "Sejak kemarin siang, ia masih mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak semua makanan dan tak ingin bicara pada siapapun. Termasuk kepadaku. Aku tahu, Seokjin merasa bertanggung jawab dengan segala sesuatu tentang _Severance Hospital_ , tapi—tidak seharusnya dia memaksakan dirinya!"

"Paman benar. Seokjin _hyung_ , memang sangat kekanakan!" cibir Jungkook yang membuat Wonjae terkekeh dan mengelus surai Jungkook gemas. "Paman, bolehkah—aku menemuinya?" ijin Jungkook.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja, kau boleh bertemu dengannya!" Wonjae mempersilahkan dan Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke atas dulu paman." Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk pamit dan berjalan ringan menuju kamar Seokjin. Wonjae yang masih berada di ruang tamu mengamati langkah Jungkook. Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menitikkan air matanya.

 _"_ _Terima kasih—terima kasih Kook-ah!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin ragu. Sesekali ia mengigit bibirnya seraya menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Tapi—sekiranya hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda dari pintu terbuka atau sahutan dari dalam kamar. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Apa tak apa, jika aku membukanya?" pikir Jungkook menimang alangkah baiknya ia membuka pintu kamar Seokjin atau tidak. Jungkook menarik nafas, perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu.

 _Cklek!_

Jungkook mendesah lega setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar Seokjin yang tenyata tidak terkunci. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendapati kamar Seokjin yang remang-remang dengan cahaya lampu tidur sementara si pemilik kamar masih bergelung diatas ranjang besarnya. Dengan berani, Jungkook melangkah masuk menghampiri ranjang Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui keberadaan seseorang di kamarnya. Jungkook membuka mulutnya berniat untuk menyapa namun ia harus mengurungkannya saat mendengar seruan Seokjin yang terdengar begitu dingin dan datar.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin makan apapun dan tidak ingin melihat wajah siapapun. Pergi sebelum aku memecatmu dengar!" seru Seokjin semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut tebalnya. Jungkook mencibir.

"Dasar _tuan muda_!" desis Jungkook kesal.

" _yak_ , apa kau tidak dengar! Apa kau ingin dipecat?!" seru Seokjin semakin kesal terlebih saat ia merasa bahwa seseorang yang ia kira adalah pelayannya masih bergeming berdiri di kamarnya dan mungkin saja—sedang mematainya. Seokjin berdecak, ia siap mengamuk lagi dan ia senang jika ada yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Seokjin membuka selimutnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena sedari tadi hanya menahan amarah. "Kau ini benar-benar— _Jungkook_?" kamarnya memang tidak begitu terang, tapi—ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sesungguhnya berdiri di kamarnya. Maka, saat ia melihat wajah salah satu adik kecilnya, suaranya seketika melembut dan menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Jungkook terkekeh, ia berjalan menuju saklar lampu kamar Seokjin dan mematikan lampu tidur untuk digantikan lampu yang lebih terang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seokjin mendengus saat Jungkook kini berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa begitu caramu menyapaku _hyung_?" Seokjin berdecak, baiklah ia menyerah saat ini.

" _huft_! Aku belum siap bertemu denganmu Kook-ah!"

"Dan apa kau juga belum siap bertemu dengan ayahmu?" balas Jungkook. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Aku belum siap bertemu dengan semua orang."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan siap _hyung_?" Seokjin terdiam. "Kau tidak memiliki jawabannya 'kan? Karena kau tahu—kau bukannya tidak siap, tapi kau hanya malu menghadapi mereka. Kau merasa kau yang harus bertanggung jawab tapi, apa yang terjadi? _Hyung_ kau tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kau tak bisa mengampu semua tanggung jawab ini sendiri. Kau membutuhkan semua orang. Kau membutuhkan ayahmu, semua saudaramu bahkan jauh dilubuk hatimu kau sangat membutuhkan Namjoon _hyung_ ," Seokjin menarik lututnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya, wajahnya seketika berubah sendu dan menatap Jungkook dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan terlihat seperti bayi.

" _hm_ , aku memang membutuhkannya!"

"Siapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Jungkook bermaksud untuk menggoda Seokjin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya dan Jungkook tertawa puas.

"Dasar munafik!" cibir Jungkook jengah dan Seokjin mencoba untuk menulikan pendengarannya dan tidak memperdulikan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya.

Seokjin seketika mengangkat wajahnya setelah tiba-tiba Jungkook kembali duduk di tepi ranjang dan menarik tangan kanannya lembut. Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang kini tengah menyuntikkan cairan yang Seokjin ketahui adalah cairan untuk daya tahan kekebalan tubuh. Setelah selesai, Jungkook mendongak dan membalas tatapan Seokjin yang masih menatap lembut kearahnya. Jungkook mengulum senyum, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya memberikan kapsul vitamin pada Seokjin dan ajaibnya Seokjin langsung menerima vitamin itu, meminumnya bersamaan dengan air dari gelas yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya. Jungkook mengambil gelas dari tangan Seokjin dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas.

" _jja_ , sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jungkook lembut.

"Dasar penyihir!" desis Seokjin. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Kau harus makan _hyung_. Kau lupa, jika kita harus menghadiri acara pernikahan Sunho _ahjussi_ tiga hari lagi?" Jungkook mengingatkan.

" _ah ya_ , kau benar! Kita tidak bisa melewatkannya!"

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau harus mengurung diri di kamar? Semua orang sudah menunggumu diluar sana." Seokjin terdiam dan Jungkook menarik nafas, tahu betul apa yang membuat _hyung_ cantiknya ini kembali merasa resah. " _Hyung_ , dengar! Ini bukan salahmu, kau yang akan dihancurkan. Dan, semuanya sudah selesai. Saatnya kita untuk kembali membuka lembar baru. Ayo, kita mulai semuanya dari awal _hyung_. Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus terpuruk, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" pesan Jungkook. Seokjin tersenyum dan memeluk Jungkook sayang.

"Kau benar! Kita tidak seharusnya larut dalam kesedihan dan menyalahkan diri terus-menerus," balas Seokjin menyetujui dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengelus punggung Seokjin lembut. Dan, sekali lagi entah karena apa Jungkook dan Seokjin menitikkan air mata mereka diam-diam seolah bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti seseorang, suatu kesalahan yang terpaksa mereka lakukan, suatu kesalahan yang entah kenapa masih menyisakan penyesalan diantara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya setelah ia melihat pintu ruang operasi UGD terbuka setelah satu setengah jam ia menunggu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zyo?" tanya Jimin cepat pada dokter yang keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Kami sudah memindahkannya ke ruang ICU! Apa anda keluarganya?"

"Saya gurunya, _ani_ —saya walinya!" ralat Jimin akhirnya. Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti.

" _Limfoma_ yang diderita pasien muncul di bagian _nodus limfa_ , dan sudah menyebar di bagian sumsum tulang-nya. Dan, _limfoma_ itu sudah berkembang pesat dan mungkin dalam hitungan hari bisa menyebar hingga bagian otak pasien." Jimin menatap sang dokter dengan kedua matanya berkaca.

"Apa separah itu dok?" Dokter itu mengangguk lemah. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tapi, Zyo akan sembuh 'kan dok? Anda bisa mengoperasinya, saya dengar peralatan rumah sakit ini sangat hebat untuk menangani penyakit yang Zyo derita jadi—"

"Maaf, tapi—ada satu masalah disini tuan. Pasien tidak bisa di operasi."

" _Mwo_? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

"Operasi itu tidak akan berpengaruh apalagi hanya untuk mengangkat sel kankernya. Sebalikanya, pengadaan operasi justru akan berdampak parah untuk pasien." Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap marah pada sang dokter.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seorang dokter tapi mengatakan hal semerikan itu?" Dokter itu menunduk menyesal.

"Maafkan saya tuan!"

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Zyo. Apapun, aku akan membayar mahal untuk itu. Asalkan—asalkan, kau harus menyelamatkan Zyo!" pinta Jimin menyeramkan.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin tuan. Untuk sementara, kami akan melakukan serangkaian terapi untuk pasien!"

"Awas saja jika kau sampai lalai atau dokter-dokter lain yang menanganinya sampai lengah, aku akan menuntut rumah sakit ini. Kau dengar?!" ancam Jimin yang diangguki sang dokter. Jimin melengos pergi meninggalkan sang dokter untuk menjenguk anak asuhnya yang berada di ruang ICU.

 _Klik!_

Setelah mengenakan serangkaian pakaian khusus untuk memasuki ruang ICU, Jimin menekan tombol pintu untuk masuk dan menjenguk anak asuhnya yang kini sudah sadarkan diri. Jimin menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Zyo, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Zyo yang kini sedang tersenyum lemah kearahnya. Zyo mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tak dinfus untuk berbicara pada Jimin melalui gerakan tangannya.

 _"_ _Guru jangan menangis~"_ Jimin semakin terisak saat Zyo justru yang menenangkannya. Jimin pun mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas ucapan Zyo melalui bahasa isyarat yang selalu ia gunakan ketika berkomunikasi dengan para penyandang _difabel_ , Zyo salah satunya.

 _"_ _Guru tidak menangis. Dan, guru akan disini menjagamu!"_

 _"_ _Aku menyukai guru. Guru akan selalu bersamaku kan?"_

 _"_ _Guru akan menjagamu sayang!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku siap untuk pergi!"_ tangan Jimin seketika melemas membaca kalimat terakhir yang baru saja Zyo katakan padanya. Ia menatap Zyo tak tega.

"Kau masih sangat kecil. Masa depanmu masih sangat panjang!"

 _"_ _Guru, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"_ Jimin terkekeh, ia pun membalas ucapan Zyo dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya.

 _"_ _Kau harus semangat, kau pasti bisa sembuh!"_

 _"_ _Tapi, ini sangat sakit guru!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika Zyo membagi rasa sakit Zyo pada guru?"_

 _"_ _Apa bisa?"_

 _"_ _Tentu bisa! Jika kau merasa sakit, Zyo bisa menggenggam erat tangan guru!"_

 _"_ _Itu akan menyakiti guru."_

 _"_ _Aniyo, dengan begitu—kau tidak berjuang sendirian. Guru bersamammu!"_

Zyo menatap Jimin lekat dan Jimin tersenyum sangat manis.

 _"_ _Tidurlah, guru akan menjagamu!"_

 _"_ _Jika guru lelah. Guru bisa pulang!"_

"Zyo~" Zyo terkekeh seolah mendengar saat Jimin memanggil namanya. "Tidurlah!" titah Jimin ia mengelus surai Zyo, menepuk-nepuknya hingga akhirnya kedua mata Zyo tertutup sempurna. Jimin menghela nafas, ia tersenyum—menguatkan diri.

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

Jimin tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar, segera ia keluar dari ruang ICU. Ia menggenggam ponselnya seraya membuka baju khusus yang ia kenakan.

" _nde yeobosseo_?" balas Jimin tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

 _"_ _Jimin-ie, bagaimana keadaan Zyo?"_ tanya suara cemas dari seberang yang ternyata adalah Shinyoung. Jimin merutuki dirinya yang sampai lupa menghubungi orang-orang di panti.

"Zyo sekarang berada di ICU bi. Di _Severance Hospital_."

 _"_ _Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"Kata dokter, _Limfoma_ yang ia derita sudah menyebar," lirih Jimin sendu.

 _"_ _Kami akan segera kesana!"_

" _nde_!" balas Jimin sekenanya dan setelahnya Shinyoung menutup teleponnya sepihak. Jemari Jimin menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa hatinya merasa cemas akhir-akhir ini. Seolah bahwa ada sesuatu hal besar yang akan menimpanya, membuat Jimin was-was dimanapun ia berada. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia gusar. Sejak ia bekerja di panti itu ada sesuatu yang janggal yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu. Dan saat ia semakin mengabaikan rasa gusar itu, ia tidak tahu jika kegusarannya justru semakin lama semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"Kau yakin mau datang? Lalu, bagaimana dengan muridmu?" tanya Luhan pada Jimin melalui sambungan teleponnya.

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku harus datang hyung. Besok adalah hari pernikahan bibi Kim dan kepulangan Yunho hyung. Aku sudah ijin pada Zyo, lagi pula aku sudah janji pada bibi Kim kemarin saat ia menjenguk Zyo untuk datang ke acara pernikahannya."_ Jelas Jimin sementara Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

" _arraseo_. Kau juga sudah terlalu lama menginap di rumah sakit. Pulanglah, Sehunie akan menjemputmu!"

 _"_ _Hyung, kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan?"_

" _mwo_?"

 _"_ _Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini kalian semua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Bahkan, Jongin hyung saja mengatakan padaku untuk tak perlu datang besok!"_

"Kai mengatakan seperti itu padamu?" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya tak menyangka. _'Kai bisakah kau meminta dengan halus!'_ batinnya geram.

 _"_ _Hm, kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan hyung?"_ Luhan mengigit bibirnya cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak adik kecil!"

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Sehun hyung di lobby rumah sakit. Jiwon noona juga sudah datang untuk menjaga Zyo."_

"Baiklah, Sehun akan segera datang!" Luhan menutup sambungannya dan seketika ia menatap horor pada Kai yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"KAI!" seru Luhan galak membuat Kai tersentak terlebih saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Bahkan, seruannya sukses membuat seluruh penghuni rumah menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kai tak merasa berdosa.

"Ada apa kau bilang?! Kau ini bagaimana, jika kau mengatakan pada Jimin untuk tidak datang di acara pernikahan ibumu, dia akan curiga kenapa kau melarangnya!" seru Luhan emosi.

"Kau mengatakan itu pada Jimin?!" tanya Kyungsoo ikut marah.

"Aku—" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal takut jika ia menjawab akan salah bicara.

"Jimin baru saja curiga padaku hanya karena aku memastikan padanya untuk datang atau tidak dan kau—secara terang-terangan mengatakan untuk tidak perlu datang?"

"Ayolah _hyung_ , lalu aku harus bagaimana? Acaranya sudah besok dan kita belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Jimin. Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jimin besok? Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini Jimin jarang berada di rumah. Kita tidak bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu sementara pikiran Jimin sedang gusar dengan keadaan muridnya." Kai membela diri.

"Sehuna, bisa kau jemput Jimin sekarang?" pinta Luhan mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang Kai lakukan sebelumnya. Sehun mengangguk. "Lebih baik kau bawa Jimin untuk menenangkan diri sementara, kita harus pergi kerumah bibi Kim untuk menemani Kai bertemu dengan pihak keluarga calon suaminya!"

" _Arraseo_ , salamkan aku pada bibi Kim!" Sehun mengerling pada Kai, ia menyaut jaket dan kunci mobilnya untuk segera menjemput sang adik kecil. Sepergian Sehun, kelima pemuda itu menghela nafas gusar.

"Aku harap, tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi besok!" harap Luhan.

" _ehm_ , _hyung_. Jam berapa Yunho _hyung_ datang?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Luhan tampak mengingat.

"Jam sembilan malam."

"Siapa yang menjemput Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku yang menjemputnya, kenapa Kyung?" Suho yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu—bawa Jimin untuk menemanimu, _hyung_. Aku yakin, dia lebih senang ikut menjemput Yunho _hyung_ dan bertemu dengan Yunjae." Suho mengangguk menyetujui dan setelahnya, kelimanya terdiam. Terdiam karena tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok malam. Besok, dimana kemungkinan besar ketidaksengajaan yang akan membuat Jimin bertemu dengan seluruh keluarganya. Keluarga besarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _huft_!" Jimin mendengus kesal seraya menendang kerikil yang berada di bawah kakinya. Ia sudah menunggu hampir 45 menit setelah Luhan menghubunginya namun, sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda mobil Sehun yang tampak hingga saat itu juga.

"Tahu begitu, aku menunggu di dalam." cibir Jimin kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan bersiap untuk merajuk nanti saat Sehun sudah sampai. Jimin melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat ia tampak seperti bocah berusia lima tahun yang sedang melakukan aksi mogok makan pada kedua orang tuanya karena tidak dibelikan mainan kesukaannya.

 _Brrm.._

 _Ckiit!_

Jimin tersenyum sumringah akhirnya mendapati sebuah mobil _Audi_ hitam yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

 _Blam!_

Jimin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya setelah melihat si pemilik mobil keluar dan berlari menghampirinya dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap pemuda itu dengan rajukan andalannya.

" _Hyung_ tahu aku sudah menunggu berapa lama?" tanya Jimin. Pemuda yang diminta untuk menjemput Jimin itu terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Jimin gemas.

"Jangan pasang wajah itu. Bisa-bisa aku ingin membawamu pergi dan menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri!" Jimin berdecak karena penuturan yang membosankan menurutnya.

" _huft_! Kalian semua memang sama saja. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini _hyungdeul_ sering sekali mengatakan hal itu sejak kita berada di Seoul? Aku jadi bosan mendengarnya!" cibir Jimin. Pemuda yang memang Sehun itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah sebagai tanda permintaan maaf _hyungie_ , karena telat menjemputmu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dan membeli es krim?" tawar Sehun yang seketika membuat mood Jimin berubah dalam sekejap.

" _Call_! Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Jimin, Sehun mengangguk dan segera berlari masuk ke kursi kemudi bersamaan dengan dua buah mobil yang berhenti terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Sehun berhenti saat ini.

Tangan Jimin terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi, namun entah kenapa kedua matanya tertuju pada dua mobil yang pintu bagian depan dan belakangnya masih-masing sudah mulai terbuka namun belum menampakkan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Sehun yang melihat Jimin menatap kearah lain mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Jimin, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sehun. Jimin tersentak, ia mengangguk dan melebarkan pintu mobil sebelum kedua matanya tak sengaja kembali melirik sekilas kearah dua mobil yang kini sudah menampakkan orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

 _Deg!_

Wajah Jimin berubah kaku setelah melihat siapa orang-orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Orang-orang yang sedang tertawa dan berangkulan. Orang-orang yang terlihat bahagia dan saling menyayangi membuat Jimin iri melihatnya. Hati Jimin berdesir, tak menyangka jika ia akan melihat sosok orang yang dikenalinya. Sosok-sosok yang tak lain adalah _keluarganya_ berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya. Tertawa dan saling berbincang.

Tubuh Jimin melemas. Bagaimana saat ia melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang ia ketahui adalah ibu kandungnya tengah di peluk oleh seseorang yang beberapa tahun lalu selalu ingin membunuhnya. Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya tepat saat kedua matanya melihat sosok pemuda yang masih ia cintai hingga saat ini dan selalu ia rindukan kini tertawa dan memeluk sosok pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Hati Jimin menjerit sakit mengingat bahwa kedua pemuda itu memiliki status _'bertunangan'_ tiga tahun yang lalu. Jadi, ada kemungkinan besar jika mereka—

"Jimin?" panggil Sehun lembut yang melihat wajah Jimin memucat. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah siap melesak keluar. Bergegas, ia masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Sehun yang tidak tahu Jimin kenapa pun—segera menoleh kemana tadi Jimin sempat menatap. Dan sama seperti Jimin, wajah Sehun berubah tak kalah pucat kala ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya bersama dengan enam orang pemuda yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju teras rumah sakit. Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit.

Sepergian dari rumah sakit, Jimin sama sekali belum membuka suaranya. Wajahnya murung dan tatapannya kosong membuat Sehun cemas melihatnya.

"Jimin?" panggil Sehun ingin memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin pulang _hyung_. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur!" pinta Jimin datar dan Sehun hanya diam dan menoleh kearah Jimin yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun mendengus.

 _"_ _Tidurlah adik kecil, tidurlah sampai kau siap untuk menghadapi hari esok!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi benar-benar senang kalian bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantar bibi kontrol sebentar!" ujar Hyunji menatap keenam pemuda dihadapannya satu persatu.

"Tentu saja, _ahjumma_. Kami akan selalu menyempatkan waktu kami untukmu!" balas Hoseok merangkul penuh kasih sayang pada sang bibi.

Kini ketujuhnya tengah duduk di kursi tunggu untuk menunggu giliran Hyunji diperiksa di poli jantung untuk memeriksa kesehatan jantungnya. Satu tahun yang lalu, Hyunji terpaksa di operasi untuk pemasangan ring pada jantungnya yang sempat mengalami penyempitan di pembuluh darah koroner. Dan kedatangan Hyunji kali ini adalah untuk memastikan jika ring pada jantungnya masih berfunsi. Dan biasanya, Hyunji hanya datang kontrol ditemani satu atau dua orang keponakannya, tidak seperti saat ini. Yang entah kenapa seluruh keponakan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri datang meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya.

"Kenapa dokter Lee lama sekali?" tanya Jungkook menatap pintu ruang poli yang masih tertutup membuat semua _hyung_ -nya gemas melihatnya. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melihat Jungkook melenguh seperti itu.

" _aigoo_ lihatlah siapa yang sudah kembali menjadi Kookie kecil kita!" goda Hoseok. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Memangnya aku baru darimana _hyung_?" sinis Jungkook sebal.

" _hm_ , siapa ya yang beberapa minggu yang lalu selalu bersikap dingin dan kasar?" sahut Yoongi ikut menggoda Jungkook. Jungkook berdecak dan menatap Yoongi garang.

" _hyung_ ~ seperti kau tidak saja!" balas Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Jangan menggoda Kookie!" bela Taehyung merangkul Jungkook yang memang duduk disampingnya.

" _oh_ ~ lihatlah siapa yang sedang berbahagia saat ini!" goda Seokjin yang membuat Jungkook bersemu merah.

"Seperti kau tidak saja _hyung_!" balas Jungkook mengerling kearah Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian.

Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Tepatnya sejak Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menemui Jungkook, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali akur seperti semula dan mulai sedikit demi sedikit melupakan masa lalu mereka dan hanya menjadikan sebagai kenangan terindah mereka. Keduanya sepakat untuk memulai semua dari awal. Dan, yang perlu mereka perbaiki pertama kali adalah hubungan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Kemudian menemui Hoseok untuk menceritakan semuanya pada pemilik _J-HS Coorporation_ itu. Dan, jangan tanyakan soal Yoongi karena sebenarnya hubungan baik ini terbentuk memang berawal dari Yoongi yang mempersatukan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Bibi senang, melihat kalian bisa tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain. Sungguh, bibi benar-benar sangat bahagia melihat kalian semua seperti ini!" haru Hyunji. Hoseok dan Yoongi pun segera memeluk wanita rapuh itu dan memberinya ketenangan.

"Maafkan kami _ahjumma_. Kami membuatmu cemas karena selalu mementingkan ego kami. Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir karena mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama untuk menjaga _ahjumma_." Balas Yoongi. Hyunji mengangguk dan dalam hati ia bersyukur meskipun putra semata wayangnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya tapi setidaknya ada mereka yang selalu berada disisinya dan menemaninya.

" _Jja_ , bagaimana jika setelah ini kita—"

"DOKTER JEON!" seru seseorang membuat semua orang menoleh keasal suara terutama Jungkook yang sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara yang menyerukan namanya. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat melihat Jaehyun berlari kearahnya dengan terengah membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana~" Jaehyun menetralkan nafasnya dan belum menyadari jika seluruh keluarga Jungkook kini tengah menatapnya. Jaehyun melirik sekilas ke belakang Jungkook dan tatapannya bertemu dengan salah seorang seniornya, Kim Seokjin. Segera, Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa.

" _Annyeongasseo_ dokter Kim!" sapanya yang dibalas senyuman ramah dari Seokjin yang sungguh, ini kali pertama Jaehyun melihat si pemilik rumah sakit tersenyum ramah dan terlihat cantik.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Jungkook malas.

" _yak_ , sopan sedikit!" Jungkook mengeryitkan keningnya bingung dan saat Jaehyun melirik ke belakang barulah ia sadar apa yang dimaksud sopan dari kata Jaehyun barusan.

"Untuk apa aku harus bersikap sopan padamu!"

" _yak_ Jeon Jungkook!" Jaehyun kelepasan dan ia kembali membungkuk tak enak hati dihadapan keluarga Jungkook yang entah ada apa berkumpul di depan poli jantung. "Kenapa kau belum absen?" tanya Jaehyun berbisik.

"Aku sedang mengantar bibiku kontrol! Lagi pula, aku sudah ijin pada dokter Kim." Jaehyun mengangguk paham.

" _hm_ , tapi sekarang dokter Kim sedang mencarimu!" balas Jaehyun, terlihat dari eskpresinya berubah menjadi cemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Dokter Shim meminta agar dokter Kim masuk ke tim-nya untuk menangani pasiennya yang menderita _Limfoma_. Itu artinya kau juga ikut masuk. Pasiennya masih bocah dan tunarungu. Dia sudah mulai mengalami sesak nafas dan kekurangan oksigen karena tumornya sudah menyebar dan merusak beberapa jaringan tubuhnya." jelas Jaehyun. Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Kita harus segera ikut rapat untuk melakukan tindak lanjut."

" _arraseo-arraseo_ , aku mengerti!" jawab Jungkook. Ia berbalik badan dan berjongkok di depan Hyunji meminta ijin. "Bibi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemani bibi sampai selesai!"

"Tidak apa nak. Pergilah, selamatkan pasienmu, _nde_?" balas Hyunji menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada dokter muda itu.

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_. _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu!" pamit Jungkook mengerling pada seluruh _hyung_ -nya kemudian ia berlari bersama Jaehyun meninggalkan koridor poli jantung. Diam-diam kelima pemuda itu menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan senyum bangga. Mereka tak menyangka, sosok adik yang selalu mereka kasihi itu bisa menjadi sedewasa seperti sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang dengan kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang di parkiran rumah sakit. Jika Jimin boleh jujur, ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama Jimin dengan keluarganya lebih tepatnya Jimin yang bertemu karena mau bagaimana pun juga Jimin harus mengakui jika seluruh keluarganya pasti sudah menganggapnya tiada.

Sebenarnya, tanpa orang-orang ketahui. Tanpa keenam _hyung_ -nya tahu bahkan tanpa keluarganya tahu. Jimin sudah diam-diam mengunjungi keluarganya. Diam-diam jika ia pulang setelah kerja seorang diri, dia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menatap rumah sang ibu yang ia ketahui dari Sehun beberapa hari sebelum ia berangkat bekerja di panti asuhan. Sehun memberikan sebuah alamat pada Jimin, jika sewaktu-waktu Jimin ingin mengunjungi ibunya. Tapi, selalu berakhir dengan Jimin yang hanya bisa menatap rumah sederhana itu.

Jangan tanyakan Jimin ingin menemui keluarganya atau tidak. Karena jawabannya, ia _ingin sekali_. Tapi, ia takut—takut akan masa lalu yang seolah menariknya untuk semakin menjauh dari keluarganya. Jimin mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ingin sekali ia melupakan masa lalunya dan hidup seperti sedia kala. Tapi, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sendiri yang enggan untuk melupakan semua itu. Bukan untuk mengingat semua perlakuan mereka padanya tapi untuk mengingatkannya bahwa bagaimana pun juga ia masih memiliki keluarga. Keluarga yang bagaimanapun juga adalah tempatnya bernaung. Keluarga yang selalu ia rindukan tawa dan tangis mereka.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Baiklah, ia tak perlu memikirkan saudara sepupunya dan hanya perlu memikirkan ibunya. Setidaknya ia harus bertemu dengan ibunya. Setidaknya, ibunya perlu tahu jika ia masih hidup meskipun ia tak pernah sedikitpun dekat dengan sang ibu sejak ia lahir hingga sekarang ini.

"Tapi—bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ibuku!" gumam Jimin. Jimin mendengus. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk, mencari sandaran. Sampai kapan ia harus menghindar dan menunda untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya? Sampai kapan ia harus bersembunyi seperti ini? Jika ditanya kapan ia akan siap, sampai nanti pun ia tidak akan siap jika itu menyangkut tentang keluarganya. Tapi, jika ia tidak memulai bukankah justru akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, jika keluarganya-lah yang terlebih dahulu mengetahui keberadaannya? Jimin menarik nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui ibuku setelah acara pernikahan besok!" tekad Jimin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada lagi yang harus ditunda untuk bisa bertemu dengan ibunya, ibu kandungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku harus tetap di rumah _hyung_?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti. Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menatap Jimin lembut yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya.

"Kau lupa jika Yunho _hyung_ juga pulang besok malam?" Luhan mengingatkan membuat Jimin seketika teringat akan kepulangan dari kakak kandung Sehun itu.

"Apa Yunjae juga ikut?" tanya Jimin sumringah. Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu, kau harus ikut Suho untuk menjemput Yunho _hyung_ dan keluarganya." Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Apa tidak apa? Aku sudah janji pada bibi Kim untuk membantunya berbenah sebelum acara resepsi." Luhan diam sejenak. Tanpa Jimin ketahui, wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas dan tegang.

"Tentu saja—tak apa, Jiminie~" balas Luhan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya dihadapan Jimin. Jimin mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _hyung_. Aku akan ikut Suho _hyung_ untuk menjemput Yunho _hyung_ dan bertemu dengan Yunjae!" balas Jimin semangat. "Tapi _hyung_ —besok pagi aku akan tetap datang ke acara pernikahan bibi Kim 'kan?" tanya Jimin. Luhan mengangguk kaku.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun juga bibi Kim sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu dibandingkan anaknya sendiri!" Jimin terkekeh.

" _Ah~_ _hyung_ aku tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan bibi Kim mengikat janji suci dengan kekasihnya. Oya _hyung_ , apa kekasihnya tampan? Setampan siapa?" tanya Jimin. Luhan menelan ludahnya gusar dan membayangkan wajah calon suami dari ibu Kai yang tentu saja sangat Jimin kenal.

"Dia—sedikit mirip dengan Kai!"

" _Wah_ ~ bukankah itu artinya bibi Kim berjodoh dengan calon suaminya? Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan calon suami bibi Kim?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Luhan semakin terpojok untuk berbohong lebih jauh pada adik kecilnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau 'kan selalu berada di rumah sakit. Jadi kami pikir kapan-kapan jika kau memiliki waktu luang, _toh_ kau juga akan bertemu dengannya besok pagi 'kan?" jawab Luhan berusaha untuk memberi penjelasan yang tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Jimin.

"Kau benar _hyung_. Keadaan Zyo semakin memburuk. Aku tidak bisa tenang hanya setiap memikirkannya!"

"Tenanglah, dia pasti baik-baik saja!" Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan mengelus surainya. Luhan menatap wajah Jimin lekat. Entah kenapa saat ia melihat wajah polos sang adik membuatnya ingin menangis keras. Sungguh, ia tak tega jika nantinya adiknya kembali merasakan sakit dan terlebih ia, kekasihnya, dan teman-temannya ikut membuat hati Jimin semakin terluka. Maka dari itu, ia bertekad untuk memberitahu Jimin tentang hari esok sebelum sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Sesuatu yang memperburuk hubungan mereka. Dan, sesuatu yang membuatnya mungkin akan kehilangan adik kecilnya yang sudah ia jaga selama ini.

"Jiminie~" panggil Luhan setelah keheningan beberapa menit terjadi diantara keduanya.

" _nde hyung_?"

"Mengenai besok—" Luhan menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Jimin sendu. "—besok, ada kemungkinan jika—"

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya tepat saat ponsel Jimin yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Jimin menatap Luhan tak enak hati sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menampakkan sebuah nama di layar benda persegi empat itu.

" _hyung_ , aku angkat telpon dulu- _nde_?" ijin Jimin yang diangguki oleh Luhan. Jimin berdiri dan menjauh dari Luhan yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

" _nde hyung_?" balas Jimin pada orang seberang.

 _"_ _..."_

"Kau menjenguk Zyo? _Jinjjayo_?"

 _"_ _..."_

" _Ah_ ~ _arraseo_ aku akan kesana dan menemanimu."

 _"_ _..."_

" _nde hyung_!" Jimin menutup sambungannya, ia berbalik badan dan kedua matanya bertemu tatap dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

"Rekan kerjaku _hyung_. Dia ingin menjenguk Zyo, jadi aku harus kesana!"

"Kenapa kau harus kesana? Biasanya, jika rekan kerjamu yang menjenguk muridmu, kau tidak pernah repot-repot untuk datang." heran Luhan.

"Ya, karena dia memintaku untuk menemaninya _hyung_!" Luhan menatap Jimin curiga.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

"Hanya sebentar _hyung_ ," balas Jimin seraya mengenakan jaketnya. "Aku pergi dulu _hyung_!" Jimin mengerling kearah Luhan dan segera bergegas untuk pergi meninggalkan _hyung_ cantiknya seorang diri. Luhan menatap kepergian Jimin, kemudian ia mendengus.

"Kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Jimin terlalu memperdulikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya?" gumam Luhan, ia mengedikkan bahunya dan tak memusingkan segala sesuatu yang Jimin lakukan selama Jimin masih baik-baik saja.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Hari berganti hari. Pagi berganti malam. Akhirnya waktu yang selalu membuat kecemasan dari keenam pemuda itu datang juga. Agaknya, mereka bersyukur jika pada saat pengikatan janji suci pagi tadi Jimin tidak bisa datang karena pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya untuk membicarakan mengenai kondisi muridnya. Mereka tertolong pagi itu. Tapi, ada kemungkinan jika malamnya-lah Jimin akan datang, sesuai dengan janji yang ia katakan pada ibu Kai.

Acara pernikahan antara pengusaha sukses, Lee Sunho dengan mantan model ternama Kim Jihyo berlangsung sangat meriah. Ratusan tamu yang mereka undang turut berbahagia dengan kelangsungan pernikahan mereka mulai dari pagi hari saat pengucapan janji suci hingga malam hari saat pelangsungan pesta pernikahan yang dibuat megah dan mewah di rumah sang mempelai wanita.

Jika kedua mempelai terlihat sangat bahagia maka berbeda dengan anak dari sang mempelai wanita yang sedari tadi justru hanya menampakkan wajah gusarnya. Kai mengigit jarinya cemas di taman belakang rumahnya, menghindari ibunya yang selalu memintanya untuk menyapa tamu yang salah satunya adalah keluarga besar Jimin. Dan, disinilah ia diam-diam mematai setiap tamu yang datang sekaligus mencari keberadaan kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih belum menampakkan diri di pesta yang sudah berlangsung hingga hampir tengah malam.

"Kai!" Kai tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mengejutkannya. Kai berbalik badan dan hampir mengumpati si pelaku pemanggil nama jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang gusar.

"Darimana saja kau?!" tanya Kai pada Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Apa keluarga Jimin sudah datang?"

"Aku belum melihat mereka sampai sekarang!"

"Kau belum melihat mereka atau belum bertemu dengan mereka?" Kai mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Ibumu benar-benar mengerikan!"

" _Mwo_?" Sehun berdecak dan dengan terpaksa ia menarik kasar tangan Kai dan membawa Kai ke ruang tengah dimana keluarga barunya berkumpul bersama kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga—bersama dengan seluruh keluarga Jimin. Kai menelan salivanya gugup, ia menoleh kearah Sehun, sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan wajah datarnya. Padahal Kai tahu betul bahwa saat ini, Sehun dan seluruh sahabatnya sedang berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan keluarga kandung Jimin. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti.

" _Ah_ ~ ini dia putra semata wayangku!" melihat sang putra sudah datang, ibu Kai langsung menarik Kai dan membawa anaknya ke hadapan para tamu yang diundang dari pihak pria. "Kim Jongin, tapi teman-temannya sering memanggilnya Kai. Dia sudah tiga tahun ini tinggal di Beijing bersama mereka semua. Jongina perkenalkan, mereka adalah keluarga dari mantan kekasih anaknya Sunho _oppa_."

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Kai dan— " _Aww_!" ringis Kai saat dengan sengaja Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dihadapan keluarga Jimin sopan.

"Maafkan kekasihku!" sesalnya.

" _Ah_ ~ memang calon menantu idaman!" puji ibu Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo seketika bersemu.

" _eomma_ , bukankah anaknya Sunho _ahjussi_ sudah tiada?" bisik Kai. Sang ibu mengangguk.

"Ya, dan anaknya itu sangat mencintai anak dari keluarga mereka. Jadi, karena Sunho _oppa_ sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga maka mulai sekarang mereka adalah keluarga kita juga!" balas sang ibu. Kai mengigit bibirnya tak menyangka.

Disisi keluarga Jimin yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Min Hana, adik Yoongi yang sedari datang lebih memilih untuk menikmati berbagai cemilan yang ada di pesta seketika menghampiri sang kakak saat melihat sosok pemuda yang tak asing baginya. Hana pun berlari mendekati Yoongi yang berdiri berjajar dengan Jungkook, Taehyung dan Hoseok.

" _Oppa_!" panggil Hana menarik ujung baju Yoongi. Yoongi menunduk dan mendapati sang adik yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Ada apa _hm_?" tanya Yoongi berjongkok dihadapan sang adik.

"Itu—ada _oppa_ kemarin yang menolongku!" ujar Hana menunjuk kearah sekumpulan pemuda yang Yoongi ketahui adalah teman-teman dari anak tiri Sunho _ahjussi_.

" _Oh-ya_ yang mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Yang itu _oppa_!" tangan Hana menunjuk kearah Sehun yang sedang merangkul kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, _oppa_ juga harus berterima kasih padanya!"

" _Oppa_ memang harus berterima kasih padanya. Dan—apa _oppa_ tahu _oppa_ tampan itu juga mengenal seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan Ji—"

"Dimana Jimin?!" tanya ibu Kai tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh keluarga Jimin terdiam dan jantung mereka yang berdetak keras saat mendengar sang mempelai wanita menyebut nama yang tak asing bagi mereka. Yoongi berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap punggung ibu Kai yang membelakanginya karena sedang berbicara dengan anaknya.

"Dia sudah janji untuk datang tapi dia tidak datang sejak pagi tadi!" lanjut ibu Kai merajuk, berbeda dengan ibunya berbeda pula dengan anaknya yang kini wajahnya mengeras saat ibunya menyebut nama Jimin dengan lantang, bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi keluarga Jimin yang masih berada di dekat mereka menatap kearah mereka saat ini. Kai melirik kearah Luhan, Sehun, Lay dan Kyungsoo meminta bantuan. Mimik wajah mereka pun tak berbeda jauh dari Kai yang terlihat pucat. Ibu Kai menoleh kearah sang suami dan melanjutkan mode rajukannya tanpa mengetahui bahwa wajah suaminya ikut tegang akibat pertanyaan istrinya yang menanyakan seseorang.

"Sayang, siapa Jimin?" tanya Sunho gugup. Jihyo tersenyum cantik.

"Dia pemuda manis dan—"

"Suho _hyung_?" pekik Kyungsoo tanpa sadar saat tiba-tiba melihat keberadaan Suho yang sudah berada di rumah Kai entah sejak kapan. Suho menghentikan langkahnya, tepat saat seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Suho menatap cemas kearah kekasihnya, dan keempat temannya. _Oh tidak_ , ini bukan perkara baik. Terlebih saat tak jauh darinya datanglah pria yang memang dijadwalkan tiba di Seoul malam itu juga.

"Dokter Oh?" sahut Seokjin tak menyangka saat melihat sosok pria yang ia kenal muncul di belakang Suho dan kini berdiri di samping Suho. Pemuda tampan yang Seokjin panggil dengan sebutan _'dokter Oh'_ itu tersenyum dan menunduk, bermaksud untuk menyapa.

"Lama tidak bertemu dokter Kim!" balas dokter Oh sopan dan dokter Kim hanya mengangguk kaku. Seketika, suasana rumah menjadi dingin dan canggung. Entah karena malam semakin larut, atau satu persatu tamu undur diri untuk pulang atau karena kedatangan dua orang itu. Jihyo yang merasa suasana rumah menjadi semakin mencekam pun berniat untuk kembali menanyakan sosok pemuda manis yang ia tunggu kedatangannya sejak pagi namun sampai larut malam seperti ini belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

"Jadi dimana Jim—"

 _"_ _Jja, Yunjae-ya—kau ingin makan apa? Bibi Kim sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan enak untukmu di dalam sana!"_

 _DEG!_

Seisi ruangan semakin terdiam saat mendengar satu-satunya suara yang berasal dari luar rumah yang entah kenapa bisa terdengar sampai ruangan dimana mereka berada saat ini. Dan, bagi seluruh keluarga Jimin— _suara itu, nada bicaranya—_ seolah bahwa mereka mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi, apa mungkin jika pemilik suara itu benar—

"Apa kau lapar Jae-ya?" dan setelah si pemilik suara menunjukkan diriya. Maka di saat bersamaan, berbagai reaksi dari seluruh keluarga Jimin tunjukkan. Seokjin yang membekap bibirnya dengan tangannya tak menyangka. Jungkook yang hampir terjungkal karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Hoseok, Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Namjoon yang membeku melihat sosok yang sedang menggendong balita dan menciumi balita itu tanpa henti dengan pandangan tak menyangka. Begitu pula dengan ayah Seokjin, keluarga Park yang juga datang hingga Hyunji yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dari balita yang bernama Yunjae. Ia berniat untuk menyapa si pemilik acara sebelum—

 _DEG!_

Tubuh Jimin melemas, tanpa sadar Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunjae yang membuat Yunjae merengek minta diturunkan. Dokter Oh yang merasa bahwa anaknya akan menangis dengan terpaksa mengambil sang anak dari pelukan Jimin dan menyerahkannya kepada istrinya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Jimin.

Jimin menatap wajah itu satu persatu. Wajah yang beberapa hari yang lalu diam-diam ia temui, kini wajah itu lah yang tengah menatapnya tak berkedip. Kemudian, Jimin beralih menatap keenam _hyung_ -nya yang kini menunduk tak berani menatap Jimin. Jimin melirik sekilas kearah dinding di depannya dan tertulislah besar-besar dua nama si pemilik acara. Kim Jihyo dan Lee Sunho. Jimin memegang kepalanya, pusing mulai melanda. Tanpa sadar, ia memundurkan langkahnya, terlalu _shock_. Tubuhnya terasa akan limbung tapi ia tahan, ia tidak ingin dikasihani lagi. _Tidak lagi_.

"Jiminie~" panggil Hyunji lembut menyakinkan bahwa sosok yang berada di depannya benar-benar Jiminnya. Anaknya. Jimin tersenyum kecil. Merasakan perbedaan saat ibunya menatapnya dan saat ibunya menatap sepupunya yang lain. Dan, Jimin tidak suka saat seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba dan sendu. Dan, entah kenapa Jimin membenci semua orang yang berada dihadapannya yang kini menatap dengan pandangan sedih kearahnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati adik kecilnya hingga kini ia benar-benar berada di depan Jimin. Luhan menunduk, tanda bahwa ia menyesal.

"Jiminie, kami—"

"Tega sekali kau _hyung_!" potong Jimin menatap marah pada Luhan dan kelima _hyung_ -nya yang lain. "Tega sekali kau tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku! Apa itu alasannya kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku siapa calon suami bibi Kim?!" amuk Jimin kecewa. Dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya diam mendengarkan. Mendengarkan suara marah Jimin yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan sejak dulu. Suara yang begitu mereka rindukan. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka tak bisa lagi untuk menahan bendungan air mata karena melihat sosok yang mereka ketahui sudah meninggal kini berdiri dihadapan mereka dalam keadaaan sehat.

"Maafkan kami Jimin-ie!" sesal Luhan. Jimin menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu _hyung_!"

"Kami tidak berniat untuk membuatmu kecewa Jimin-ie!" sahut Sehun ikut merasa bersalah. Jimin tertawa sarkas.

"Jadi, kalian ingin mempertemukanku dengan mereka secara diam-diam seperti ini?! Apa kalian pikir aku akan merasa tersentuh?! Tidak sama sekali _hyung_!" baiklah, ini adalah perkataan kasar yang Jimin keluarkan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya. Bahkan, Jimin sudah tidak peduli jika ucapannya sudah menyakiti hati seluruh keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang perlu ia katakan. Apa yang benar untuk dikatakan.

"Jimin, apa yang kau bicarakan!" sahut Kyungsoo tak menyangka. Jimin mendecih.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian _hyung_ , jika aku akan menemui mereka dengan caraku sendiri. Bukan seperti ini!"

"Jimin, ini sungguh ketidak-sengajaan!" Lay mencoba ikut menjelaskan.

"Ketidak-sengajaan? Tapi kalian menyuruhku untuk ikut Suho _hyung_ pergi menjemput Yunho _hyung_?! Dan, _hyung_ bilang itu ketidak-sengajaan? Bukankah _hyung_ sudah tahu dari awal, siapa calon suami bibi Kim?" seru Jimin. " _Ah_ ~ aku mengerti sekarang—kenapa Kai _hyung_ mengatakan untuk tidak perlu datang dan Lu _hyung_ yang memastikan aku perlu datang atau tidak!" lanjut Jimin mengangguk paham.

 _Tes!_

Jimin menghapus air matanya yang tanpa alasan keluar begitu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian semua sama saja!"

"Jimin, tidak! Kau salah paham!" seru Luhan mencoba untuk membuat Jimin mengerti. Jimin diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku salah paham. Katakan padaku, _hyung_ —kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika keluargaku ada disini!" tanya Jimin yang membuat hati seluruh keluarga Jimin mencelos. Jimin mengingat mereka. Tapi—ada satu hal besar yang membuat mereka merasakan ada perbedaan dari Jimin yang sekarang. Tapi, entahlah mereka belum memastikan lebih jauh dan berniat hanya untuk menyimak. Bukan karena tidak ingin bertindak apa-apa, melainkan mereka tidak ingin jika Jimin nantinya merasa terusik dan semakin menjauh dan benar-benar pergi dari mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Kami tidak ingin kau terluka adik kecil~" Jimin tersenyum miring menatap Luhan remeh.

"Tidak ingin aku terluka? Tapi, bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku sangat terluka _hyung_? Apa kau bisa mengobatinya? Bahkan luka dari tiga tahun yang lalu masih membekas hingga saat ini!" seru Jimin yang membuat seluruh keluarganya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata mereka. Rasa penyesalan yang beberapa hari lalu sempat mereka kubur kini kembali muncul saat Jimin langsung yang mengatakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan, bagi Jimin sendiri. Ia tidak begitu mengetahui bagaimana reaksi semua orang di rumah itu. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa ia sedang melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada Luhan. Dan, ia hanya menganggap bahwa hanya Luhan-lah yang berada di rumah itu.

"Kau tahu—kenapa sejak kita berada disini, aku masih belum berani untuk menemui mereka?" tanya Jimin, suaranya melembut. Persis seperti Jimin yang mereka kenal. "Karena aku pikir bukankah rasanya aneh jika aku yang mereka kira sudah meninggal muncul di hadapan mereka? Melihat mereka tertawa, tersenyum dan selalu bersama—aku takut, jika aku akan merusak semua kebahagian mereka. Aku takut _hyung_ , jika kehadiranku hanya akan menjadi kecanggungan mereka satu sama lain. Katakan _hyung_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau bisa bayangkan berada di posisiku? Bisa kau beritahu aku _hyung_?" tanya Jimin pilu membuat semua hati yang mendengar penuturan Jimin ikut menjerit keras merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan. Jimin menunduk sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan datar.

"Kau tidak salah _hyung_. Aku yang salah disini—kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluargaku. Bahkan, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Maafkan aku sudah tidak tahu diri _hyung_." sesal Jimin seraya menghapus air matanya, berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Baru saja Luhan ingin mengejar tapi dokter Oh langsung menahannya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri. Lagi pula—kita perlu bicara dengan mereka!" tahan dokter Oh yang diangguki setuju oleh Luhan. Dokter Oh mengerling pada istrinya untuk mengejar Jimin hanya untuk sekedar mengawasi bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja. Sang istri yang sedang menggendong anaknya pun mengangguk dan bergegas untuk mengejar Jimin yang entah berlari kemana. Sepergian istrinya, dokter Oh menatap keluarga Jimin satu persatu, kemudian berlanjut menatap adik dan teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian semua!" pinta dokter Oh yang dibalas tatapan banyak tanda tanya besar di wajah mereka. Dokter Oh tersenyum tipis, saatnya ia mengembalikan kebahagiaan Jimin secara utuh.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

(-) Maaf ya kalau pertemuan Jimin sama keluarganya gak sesuai sama harapan kalian. Tapi, aku harap lanjutan ini cukup memuaskan buat kalian. Thx banget masih suport ff ini. Maaf kalau typo masih bertebaran.

(-) Dan, jangan salah paham sama sikap Jimin di chapter ini ya. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin disini korban (* _dan saya tersangkanya_ ). Aku cuman pengen sedikit merubah karakter Jimin yang dulu di Simple 1 yang sekarang, bukan merubah ya tepatnya sedikit menambah. Karena, aku suka kalau Jimin udah mulai beraksi dan buat tu tu orang jadi ngerasa bersalah sama Jiminie, (* _ketawa jahat_ ).

(-) Aku lagi usahain fast update buat ff ini karena ff lain belum aku terusin (* _ide udah macet sejak lama_ ). Karena itu, next update : hari Kamis.

Jadi, sampai ketemu besok Kamis...

 _ **Kamsahamnida**_ ,


	9. Chapter 9 : Deja Vu

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Tidak ingin aku terluka? Tapi, bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku sangat terluka hyung? Apa kau bisa mengobatinya? Bahkan luka dari tiga tahun yang lalu masih membekas hingga saat ini!" seru Jimin yang membuat seluruh keluarganya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata mereka. Rasa penyesalan yang beberapa hari lalu sempat mereka kubur kini kembali muncul saat Jimin langsung yang mengatakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan, bagi Jimin sendiri. Ia tidak begitu mengetahui bagaimana reaksi semua orang di rumah itu. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa ia sedang melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada Luhan. Dan, ia hanya menganggap bahwa hanyalah Luhan-lah yang berada di rumah itu._

 _"_ _Kau tahu—kenapa sejak kita berada disini, aku masih belum berani untuk menemui mereka?" tanya Jimin, suaranya melembut. Persis seperti Jimin yang mereka kenal. "Karena aku pikir bukankah rasanya aneh jika aku yang mereka kira sudah meninggal muncul di hadapan mereka? Melihat mereka tertawa, tersenyum dan selalu bersama—aku takut, jika aku akan merusak semua kebahagian mereka. Aku takut hyung, jika kehadiranku hanya akan menjadi kecanggungan mereka satu sama lain. Katakan hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau bisa bayangkan berada di posisiku? Bisa kau beritahu aku hyung?" tanya Jimin pilu membuat semua hati yang mendengar penuturan Jimin ikut menjerit keras merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan. Jimin menunduk sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan datar._

 _"_ _Kau tidak salah hyung. Aku yang salah disini—kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluargaku. Bahkan, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Maafkan aku sudah tidak tahu diri hyung." sesal Jimin seraya menghapus air matanya, berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Baru saja Luhan ingin mengejar tapi dokter Oh langsung menahannya._

 _"_ _Biarkan dia sendiri. Lagi pula—kita perlu bicara dengan mereka!" tahan dokter Oh yang diangguki setuju oleh Luhan. Dokter Oh mengerling pada istrinya untuk mengejar Jimin hanya untuk sekedar mengawasi bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja. Sang istri yang sedang mengendong anaknya pun mengangguk dan bergegas untuk mengejar Jimin yang entah berlari kemana. Sepergian istrinya, dokter Oh menatap keluarga Jimin satu persatu, kemudian berlanjut menatap adik dan teman-temannya._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian semua!" pinta dokter Oh yang dibalas tatapan banyak tanda tanya besar di wajah mereka. Dokter Oh tersenyum tipis, saatnya ia mengembalikan kebahagiaan Jimin secara utuh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam itu, bagaikan mimpi untukku_

 _Kau datang secara nyata_

 _Berdiri di depanku_

 _Dan berteriak marah_

 _Menyerukan bahwa selama ini kau terluka_

 _Aku melihat air matamu_

 _Aku melihat kemarahanmu_

 _Aku melihat kau kembali hidup_

 _Tapi—_

 _Aku merasa separuh jiwaku menghilang_

 _Dan anehnya, aku tak bisa menemukannya_

 _Karena aku kehilanganmu_

 _Karena aku kehilangan dirimu karena kesalahanku_

 _Namun,_

 _Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu?_

 _Menjadikanmu milikku?_

 _Hanya milikku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi—apa dia benar-benar Jimin?" tanya ayah Yunjin menatap Yunho penuh harap. Yunho mengangguk tenang.

"Dia benar-benar Park Jimin. Park Jimin kalian!" jawab Yunho tegas tanpa mengetahui bahwa hati adik-adiknya teriris sakit saat Yunho menyebut bahwa Jimin milik orang-orang yang sedang menatap tak percaya kearah mereka yang selama tiga tahun lebih ini hidup bersama Jimin.

"Tapi—"

"Dokter Kim, apa kau ingat setelah kejadian kebakaran itu—aku datang ke rumahmu?" potong Yunho. Seokjin tergelak dan mengangguk ingat. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dan dia sudah berada di rumah sakit waktu itu!"

" _Jeongmallyo_?" tanya Seokjin tak menyangka bahwa—lagi, ia telah membuat kesalahan. "Maafkan aku dokter Oh aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" sesal Seokjin.

"Sejak saat itu, karena kemarahanku padamu atas tuduhan yang kau layangkan padaku, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Beijing di rumah kekasih adikku. Dan turut membawa Jimin kesana, sekaligus melanjutkan pengobatannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus bersama Jimin karena aku memiliki tanggung jawab pada keluarga baruku. Awalnya, mereka berenam tidak pernah berniat untuk merawat Jimin dan menjaga Jimin, tapi setelah melihat tekad Jimin yang ingin melihat dan ingin sembuh mereka menjadi iba dan memutuskan untuk menjaga Jimin hingga saat ini. Itulah yang membuatku tenang untuk meninggalkan Jimin bersama mereka dan pergi ke New York bersama dengan anak-istriku!" terang Yunho yang membuat seluruh keluarga Jimin menunduk menyembunyikan air mata mereka.

"Tapi, sejak kapan kalian kembali?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sudah satu bulan kami disini. Maafkan kami, kami tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan Jimin dari keluarganya hanya saja saat itu—Jimin mengalami sakit fisik dan mental. Kami tidak bisa memaksanya, maka dari itu kami tidak bisa mengatakan padanya jika kalian berada disini. Kami takut jika Jimin terus lari dan menghindar!" jawab Luhan.

" _aniyo_ —dia tidak pernah lari ataupun menghindar." sahut Sehun tiba-tiba. "Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah lari dari keluarganya. Belum genap satu minggu kami tiba, aku sempat memberikan alamat ibu kandung Jimin pada Jimin!"

"Kau melakukannya?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia sering melihat kalian di depan matanya. Dia sudah berada di dekat kalian selama satu bulan ini. Dan terakhir kali adalah ketika kalian berenam mengantar bibi Park ke _Severance Hospital_. Baru kemarin!" lanjut Sehun yang membuat mereka semua menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku melihat di balik tatapan Jimin. Dia sangat merindukan kalian. Tapi, dia tidak bisa memulai. Tidak masalah saat seseorang mengira dia hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali kapan saja. Tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang bahkan keluarganya mengira bahwa dia sudah meninggal dunia? Bukankah tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya dihadapan kalian? Itulah yang Jimin pikirkan, dia memikirkan reaksi kalian nanti. Bahkan, dia memikirkan bagaimana dirinya saat kembali—apakah hubungan kalian akan bertambah membaik atau justru sebaliknya. Dia tidak ingin merusak hubungan yang sudah ia korbankan untuk menyatukan kalian, keluarganya!"

"Apa Jimin pernah mengatakan soal keluarganya?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak pernah!" sahut Kyungsoo cepat. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang keluarganya kepada kami. Dia cederung memendamnya dan menyimpan seorang diri atau mencurahkannya kepada anjing milik Kai dan Sehun. Dia melakukannya karena tidak ingin membuat kami cemas!"

"Dan jika kalian ingin menemuinya. Lakukanlah pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu memaksanya. Karena, Jimin sendiri yang akan mendatangi kalian. Dan, selagi Jimin berada disini—setidaknya ada kesempatan untuk kalian melakukan sesuatu untuk Jimin. Sesuatu yang membuat Jimin merasa bahwa ia juga dirindukan oleh keluarganya. Dan jangan lagi membuat Jimin untuk lari semakin jauh dari kalian!" lanjut Suho.

"Terima kasih—terima kasih sudah membawanya kembali!" ujar ayah Seokjin menatap keenam pemuda dengan senyum bahagia. Berbeda dengan keenam pemuda yang kini menunduk dan menangis dalam diam, tak bisa membayangkan jika sebentar lagi adik kecil yang selama ini mereka jaga akan pergi meninggalkan mereka cepat atau lambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk tertunduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan kedua tangannya yang tertaut diatas kedua kakinya. Dalam hati, Jimin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah berkata kasar pada keenam _hyung_ -nya dan seluruh keluarganya. Jimin merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi dan justru melukai banyak orang. Jimin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga tanpa sadar jika ada sepasang kaki kecil yang berdiri di depannya.

" _Oppa_!" panggilnya yang seketika membuat Jimin mendongak dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat sosok gadis kecil yang kini tengah tersenyum cantik kearahnya.

"Hana?" balas Jimin tersenyum senang.

" _Oppa_ , masih ingat padaku?"

"Tentu saja _oppa_ masih ingat padamu, anak manis. Bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau masih sering diculik?" goda Jimin membuat Hana mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Hana menghentakkan kakinya dan beralih duduk di samping Jimin.

"Jika saja sopirku tidak datang malam itu—pasti aku sudah bertemu dengan _oppa_!" Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Benarkah?"

" _nde_ _oppa_! Waktu itu aku hampir diculik tapi ada _oppa_ tampan yang menolongku. _Oppa_ tampan yang tadi juga ada di dalam pesta!" Jimin berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk paham jika yang Hana maksud adalah Sehun.

" _Ah_ ~ jadi kau bocah kecil yang waktu itu berteriak minta tolong?" Hana mengangguk. Jimin terkekeh. "Jika Sehun _hyung_ tidak datang malam itu—pasti _oppa_ yang akan menolongmu!" Jimin membalikkan kalimat Hana membuat Hana tertawa manis.

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Apa perlu kita menyalahkan mereka berdua?" tawar Jimin. Hana mengangguk.

" _hm_ , mereka penghalang pertemuanku dengan pangeranku!" Jimin terkekeh dan mengelus surai panjang Hana.

"Kau tumbuh sangat cantik Min Hana!"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _oppa_!" sendu Hana. Jimin tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan _oppa_. Tidak datang lebih cepat!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _oppa_. Aku tidak mau dengan orang lain—aku hanya mau dengan Chimchimi _oppa_ saja~" Jimin menarik Hana dan membawa Hana ke dalam pelukannya.

" _oppa_ janji, _oppa_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Hana mendongak dan menatap wajah manis Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, Chimchimi _oppa_ harus kembali pada Subsub _oppa_!" Jimin terdiam, usapannya pada punggung Hana terhenti.

"Sepertinya _oppa_ tidak bisa kembali padanya!" Hana menarik diri dari pelukan Jimin dan menatap Jimin kecewa.

"Tapi—kenapa _oppa_?!" seru Hana tak terima. Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika kakakmu sudah menjadi milik orang lain?" balas Jimin yang langsung mengundang gelak tawa dari Hana.

" _eyy_ , _aniyo_! Subsub _oppa_ masih sangat setia pada _oppa_!"

"Setia padaku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Hana mengangguk.

"Setiap malam, Subsub _oppa_ selalu menyebut nama _oppa_ dalam tidurnya!"

" _eyy_ ~ jangan mengada-ada Min Hana! Bagaimana bisa? _Ck_! Dia benar-benar kurang ajar!" geram Jimin. "Bagaimana bisa dia menyebut namaku dan memiliki hubungan dengan Jungkook?"

"Jungkook _oppa_?" gumam Hana menatap Jimin tak mengerti. " _eyy_ , _oppa_ salah paham!"

" _mwo_?"

"Sejak _oppa_ pergi mereka berdua tidak pernah berhubungan lagi!"

"Benarkah?" akui kali ini Jimin jahat, tapi saat Hana mengatakan bahwa kakaknya tidak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan Jungkook, maka dalam hati Jimin bersorak senang merasa bahwa cintanya masih terselamatkan. "Kau sedang tidak membohongi _oppa_ 'kan?" Jimin memastikan. Hana menggeleng polos.

"Mulai sekarang aku berada di kubu Chimchimi _oppa_!"

" _Eh_?!" Jimin menatap Hana tak mengerti dan Hana menatap Jimin lekat.

"Sejak _oppa_ menyelamatkanku dulu aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan _oppa_ sebagai suamiku!"

" _Mworagoyo_?!" pekik Jimin terkejut dan Hana terkekeh.

"Jika _oppa_ tidak bisa menjadi pendamping Subsub _oppa_ , maukah _oppa_ menjadi suamiku kelak? Aku berjanji—akan menjaga _oppa_!" Jimin tergelak. Tunggu, tampaknya ada yang salah disini. Apa dia baru saja dilamar oleh bocah yang masih berusia 12 tahun? Jimin terkekeh dan memandang Hana takjub.

"Baiklah, _oppa_ bersedia untuk menjadi suamimu. Tapi—bukan Hana yang menjaga _oppa_. Tapi _oppa_ yang akan menjaga Hana!"

" _ANIYO_!" tolak Hana cepat. "Aku akan menjaga _oppa_ dan menunjukkan pada Subsub _oppa_ , aku akan membuatnya iri karena aku berhasil mendapatkan _oppa_!" Jimin tertawa terpingkal, tak menyangka jika adik dari mantan kekasihnya bisa selucu dan semenggemaskan ini. Jimin menarik Hana dan kembali memeluknya.

" _Oppa_ —berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi lagi dariku!" Hana melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin dan membalas pelukan dari pemuda manis itu. Jimin mengelus punggung Hana lembut.

" _Oppa_ janji tidak akan pergi lagi sayang!" balas Jimin tersenyum manis.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Ini adalah hari ketujuh setelah acara pernikahan ibu Kai. Hari ketujuh, Yunho — _kakak Sehun_ — berada di Seoul dan tinggal di rumah bersama adik dan sahabatnya yang lain, termasuk Jimin. Sekaligus, hari ketujuh dimana Jimin sama sekali tidak bicara dengan keenam _hyung_ -nya. Sebenarnya, bukan Jimin yang memulai untuk tidak bicara pada mereka mengingat Jimin juga jarang menginap di rumah dan lebih sering menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga muridnya. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun pasti akan dilalui dengan wajah-wajah lemas lesu dari para penghuni rumah yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengembalikan suara manja dan rengekan adik kecil mereka.

 _Sret!_

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Lay yanag sedang menyiapkan sarapan harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jaejoong, istri Yunho yang datang tiba-tiba dan menarik kursi di meja makan. Jaejoong menopang dagunya dan menatap ketiga pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

" _Ck_! Aku benar-benar bosan di rumah ini. Baru seminggu kami tinggal disini, tapi selalu disuguhkan dengan wajah-wajah itu. _Wae_? Apa kalian keberatan jika aku dan keluargaku tinggal disini?" tanya Jaejoong kesal. Ketiganya menghela nafas lelah.

"Bukan begitu _hyung_ ~" lirih Kyungsoo suaranya hampir menyerupai rengekan. "Sudah satu minggu Jimin tidak bicara dengan kami!" Jaejoong berdecak.

"Dia tidak bicara karena kalian yang lebih dulu tidak bicara padanya!" balas Jaejoong benar. Ketiganya terdiam hingga datanglah Sehun, Kai dan Suho yang kini juga menarik kursi di depan Jaejoong.

"Yunho _hyung_ belum bangun _hyung_?" tanya Sehun. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan menatap ketiganya garang.

"Ayolah _hyung_. Kenapa kau ikut marah pada kami!" sahut Kai malas. Jaejoong berdecak.

"Kalian melukai hati adik kecilku!" balas Jaejoong tak terima.

" _Hyung_ ~ kami tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai hati Jimin. Mana mungkin kami tega. _Hyung_ ~ ayolah beri kami solusi agar kami bisa akur lagi dengan Jimin!" pinta Luhan menatap Jaejoong dengan kedua mata rusanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Itu urusan kalian. Bukan urusanku!" sarkas Jaejoong kejam.

" _hyung_! Kenapa kau tega sekali pada adik iparmu sendiri?!" seru Sehun tak terima.

"Ayolah _hyung_. Bantu kami, lagi pula jika Jimin sudah kembali ke rumah keluarganya—kemungkinan besar kita semua akan jarang bertemu dengannya. _Hyung_ ~ kita sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jimin." bujuk Kyungsoo. Jaejoong merengut.

"Kau benar Soo-ya, cepat atau lambat Jimin pasti akan pergi dari kita!"

"PAGI _HYUNG_!"

" _OMO_!" seru ketujuh orang saat mendengar teriakan Jimin yang begitu menggelegar. Jimin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas. Kemudian, ia menarik kursi kosong di samping Jaejoong, mengabaikan tatapan keenam _hyung_ -nya yang menatap melas kearahnya.

"Apa Yunjae belum bangun, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau tahu—sejak disini, Yunjae seperti lupa siapa orang tuanya!" balas Jaejoong kesal. Jimin terkekeh.

" _eyy aniyo_! Yunjae hanya butuh teman bermain _hyung_. Maka dari itu, cepatlah buat adik!" goda Jimin.

"Park Jimin~" desis Jaejoong. Jimin tertawa lepas. "Apa kau mau pergi?" tanya Jaejoong melihat Jimin yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih-birunya. Jimin mengangguk seraya menegak susu pisang yang biasa disediakan Luhan untuk sarapan paginya.

"Dua minggu lagi, panti akan mengadakan piknik. Jadi, aku harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya!" jawab Jimin.

"Piknik kemana?" Jimin menepuk jidatnya.

" _Ah_ ~ aku lupa bertanya!" Jimin merutuki dirinya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu _hyung_." pamit Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengerling pada Jaejoong dan masih mengabaikan keenam _hyung_ -nya. Namun, belum sampai di ruang tamu—Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik badan dan menatap ketujuh _hyung_ -nya dengan senyum khas yang membuat kedua matanya terlihat segaris.

"—dan _hyung_ , jika aku kembali pada keluargaku—aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Karena kalian juga keluargaku! Jadi, jangan mengatakan bahwa kita akan berpisah. Aku tidak bisa! Dan satu lagi—" Jimin tersenyum manis, membuat pipi gempilnya terlihat semakin bulat. "—akan tidak marah pada kalian _hyungdeul_ , jadi berhenti mendiamiku, _arraseo_? Aku pergi dulu! _Bye_!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan segera bergegas pergi sebelum melihat bagaimana reaksi keenam _hyung_ -nya saat ini.

"Kalian dengar 'kan?"

"Sehunie, Jimin tidak marah!" seru Luhan senang.

"Aku harus masak makanan kesukaan Jimin nanti siang. Lay _hyung_ , kau harus membantuku!" pinta Kyungsoo semangat.

"Tentu saja!" balas Lay antusias. Sementara, Kai, Sehun dan Suho hanya terkekeh melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah kekasih mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong mengulas senyum.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian khawatirkan. Tapi, aku juga mengenal seperti apa Jimin itu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Kalian harus mempercayainya!"

"Kau benar _hyung_. Kita hanya terlalu cemas dan takut jika Jimin pergi dari kami!" balas Suho. Jaejoong mengangguk.

" _hm_ , dan Jimin juga tidak akan pergi dari kalian—dan kalian juga tidak akan pergi darinya." Ketiga pemuda itu tersenyum tenang. Setidaknya, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. Jika pun Jimin kembali pada keluarganya bukankah itu bagus? Karena kembalinya kebahagiaan Jimin dan Jimin yang pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

" _Kamsahamnida_!" Jimin menutup pintu mobil taksi dan membungkuk pada sang sopir. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kafe yang berada di depan pasar tradisional. Pasar tradisional? _Yap_ , keberadaan Jimin di tempat itu bukanlah untuk membeli sesuatu melainkan untuk melihat seseorang. Tempat rutin yang setiap pagi diam-diam ia kunjungi. Karena di tempat itulah, ia bisa melihat sosok wanita yang gemar sekali membeli berbagai macam bahan makanan ataupun barang-barang di pasar tradisional itu. Membuat sesekali Jimin tersenyum saat melihat sang wanita melakukan tawar-menawar dan mendapat keramahan dari para pedagang di pasar.

 _Kling!_

Jimin memasuki kafe kecil dan langsung menuju _pantry_ untuk memesan minuman yang akan menemani paginya.

"Aku pesan—" Jimin bergumam agak lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan "—jus pir. Aku pesan satu jus pir!" ulang Jimin, sang pelayan mengangguk dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman sesuai dengan apa yang Jimin pesan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pelayan itu kembali dan membawa satu cup jus pir pesanan Jimin. Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan menyerahkannya kepada sang pelayan.

" _Kamsahamnida_!" ujar Jimin yang langsung dibalas bungkukan sopan dari si pelayan. Jimin menyaut cup jusnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela dimana ia bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan pasar di balik kaca bening itu. Jimin menyeruput jusnya sebentar sementara kedua matanya meneliti untuk mencari sosok wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya— yang menjadi alasannya berada di tempat itu.

Akhirnya, sosok yang Jimin cari tertangkap oleh kedua netranya. Jimin tersenyum senang melihat keramahan sang ibu yang harus ia akui memiliki senyum dan mata sepertinya. Jujur saja, ingin sekali Jimin berlari kesana. Menemaninya, dan membantunya membawakan belanjaan yang ia beli dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ingin sekali Jimin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ibunya. Tapi— _kenapa harus ada tapi jika selalu berhubungan dengan ibunya ataupun keluarganya?_

Jimin menopang dagunya dan menatap tak berkedip kearah sang ibu yang terlihat kesusahan membawa barang belanjaan. Jimin mendengus, menahan diri untuk tidak berlari keluar dan menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan sang ibu. Tapi—sampai kapan? Ia harus menjadi pengintai seperti ini?

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sekumpulan pria berbadan kekar menyenggol bahu sang ibu membuat ibunya seketika jatuh dan barangnya yang berserakan di jalan. Sontak, membuat Jimin bangkit dari duduknya namun masih belum membuatnya untuk memutuskan menghampiri ibunya atau tidak. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan diri. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi saat melihat salah seorang pria kekar itu mendorong bahu ibunya kasar dan meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja.

Jimin pun segera berlari keluar kafe, menyebrang jalan dengan terburu dan melangkah tak sabar untuk segera mendekap sang ibu. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya melihat bagaimana saat ibunya memunguti belanjaannya seorang diri sementara di wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa sang ibu meringis kesakitan. Jimin mengigit bibirnya dan segera berlari mendekati ibunya untuk ikut membantu memunguti belanjaan sang ibu dalam diam.

"Terima kasih nak." Lirih sang ibu sebelum mengetahui siapa orang yang membantunya. Jimin mengepak-epakkan seluruh belanjaan ibunya dengan cepat dan membantu ibunya berdiri. Sang ibu mendongak untuk melihat siapa kiranya pemuda baik yang bersedia menolongnya. Hyunji — _ibu Jimin_ — sontak memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat anak kandungnya, berdiri dihadapannya. Menatapnya lembut dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan dan manis di waktu bersamaan.

"Jiminie~" Jimin tersenyum kecil, sebelum membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa sang ibu.

" _Annyeongasseo eommonim_!" meski canggung, bagaimanapun juga Jimin harus membiasakan diri untuk bersikap akrab pada ibunya. Meski canggung, bagaimanapun juga Jimin masih memiliki ibu yang akan selalu menemaninya tanpa berkeluh kesah. Meski canggung, bagaimanapun juga wanita rapuh yang berada di depannya tetaplah ibunya, sosok wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Jiminie—kau benar-benar Jimin-ku? Jimin, anakku?" tangan Hyunji terulur untuk menyentuh wajah mulus putra satu-satunya. Jimin tersenyum senang merasakan tangan hangat ibunya yang menyentuh wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Dan, Hyunji tak bisa lagi menahan air mata bahagianya saat melihat akhirnya sosok putra semata wayangnya kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Putra, yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan. Dan, putra yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuklah nak!" Hyunji mempersilahkan Jimin masuk ke rumah yang diberikan seluruh keponakannya padanya. Jimin menurut dan masuk ke dalam rumah Hyunji masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menenteng plastik besar yang berisi belanjaan sang ibu.

" _Ah_ ~ kau pasti berat. Berikan padaku, aku akan membawanya ke dalam!"

"Tidak perlu _eommonim_. Tidak apa, biar aku yang meletakkannya. Dimana aku harus meletakkan belanjaan ini?" Hyunji tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau bisa meletakkannya diatas meja makan nak!" ujar Hyunji. Jimin mengangguk dan mencari dimana letak meja makan mengingat ini adalah pertama kali ia memasuki rumah sang ibu yang tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu kecil. "Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Hyunji perhatian setelah Jimin meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan yang terletak di dapur. Jimin menggeleng jujur.

"Kau bisa berkeliling jika ingin. Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu!" lanjut Hyunji semangat. Jimin mengangguk nurut.

" _Kamsahamnida eommonim_. Maaf jika aku merepotkan!"

" _eyy aniyo_! Aku ibumu, nak! Aku selalu menunggu dimana aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Dan aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Kau boleh istirahat di kamarmu! Kamarmu di lantai dua berpintu putih. Dan, juga ini rumahmu nak. Tak perlu bersikap canggung disini!" pinta sang ibu. Jimin kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu—aku akan berkeliling— _eomma_!" Hyunji membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan kedua matanya yang berkaca karena haru.

"Begitu lebih baik." Hyunji menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Jimin mengulum bibir. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin ia minta dari sang ibu. Satu hal yang tidak pernah ia dapat sejak kecil. Jimin menatap sang ibu lekat.

" _Eomma_!" panggil Jimin mulai membiasakan diri.

" _Nde_?" sahut Hyunji. Jimin mencoba untuk menahan diri tapi ia tahu—ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali pada ibunya.

" _Aku merindukanmu_! Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Hyunji semakin menangis histeris. Ia mengangguk dan Jimin segera berhambur memeluk sang ibu.

"Maafkan ibu nak~" isak Hyunji memeluk erat putranya. Jimin menggeleng dan membalas pelukan ibunya tak kalah erat.

"Tidak ada yang harus meminta maaf _eomma_. Aku pulang~ aku sudah pulang _eomma_!" balas Jimin ikut serta menitikkan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa demamnya masih belum turun?" tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook yang kebetulan mampir ke apartement yang dulu ditinggali Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng dan menatap pada sosok _hyung_ -nya yang sudah seminggu berbaring di atas ranjang tidur dengan wajah pucat dan tubuhnya yang sesekali mengigil.

"Dia menolak makan dan minum obat. Hanya menyebut nama Jimin setiap detik. Apa tidak seharusnya kita memberitahu Jimin?" tanya Seokjin yang juga datang bersama Jungkook.

"Aku rasa tidak untuk sekarang _hyung_. Rasanya tidak pantas jika kita menemui Jimin hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa Yoongi _hyung_ sakit dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang ini!" sahut Namjoon. Jungkook mengangguk setuju dan Seokjin menghela nafas resah.

"Aku masih tidak percaya. Jika Jimin _hyung_ masih hidup dan berada di dekat kita selama ini!" ujar Jungkook sumringah namun jelas dibalik matanya bahwa ia merasakan risau hanya karena memikirkan _hyung_ manisnya yang berada diluar sana.

"Kenapa kita selalu jahat padanya?" tanya Seokjin. "Aku sangat jahat padanya!" Seokjin menunduk sedih.

" _Aniyo_ _hyung_ , kau tidak jahat!" sela Namjoon.

"Aku jahat Namjoonie!"

" _hyung_ ~"

"Sudahlah—kalian berdua memang jahat!" potong Jungkook jengah yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"Jeon Jungkook~" desis Seokjin. Jungkook tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali memajang wajah sendu.

 _Cklek!_

"AKU PULANG!" seru sebuah suara menggelegar membuat Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook berdecak kesal.

"Bisakah adikmu itu mengerti situasi?" sarkas Seokjin sebal.

"Kenapa aku harus mengerti situasi _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamar Yoongi disusul Hoseok yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat selalu bersama Taehyung, berdiri di belakang Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan merangkul pemuda itu membuat tatapan tanya di wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kalian ada hubungan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kami?" Jungkook dan Taehyung menunjuk diri mereka sendiri.

" _Ani / Nde_!" lanjut Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Jadi kalian memiliki hubungan?" kini giliran Seokjin yang bertanya.

" _Ani / Nde_!" jawab kedua pemuda itu lagi. Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok terkekeh.

"Tega sekali kau tidak mengakuiku!" rengek Taehyung berpura-pura kesal. Jungkook berdecak.

"Kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa _hyung_! Kau sendiri tidak pernah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Lagi pula, kita juga tidak pernah berkencan!" balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dengan kasar, Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar merangkulnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermainkan adikku!" balas Hoseok tak terima.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?!" lanjut Seokjin. Taehyung menatap Namjoon meminta pertolongan.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!" ujar Namjoon. Taehyung menggeram marah.

" _Yak hyung_!" serunya tanpa sadar membangunkan Yoongi.

" _hyung_ , kau membangunkan Yoongi _hyung_!" bisik Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Biar saja dia bangun, kenapa juga dia harus sakit disaat Jimin sudah kembali? Jimin masih hidup—apa kita juga harus merasa terpuruk? Saatnya kita menjaga Jimin dan menebus kesalahan kita dulu padanya!" seru Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi mendesis dan dengan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. "Lagi pula _hyung_ , hanya melihat wajahnya saja kau langsung jatuh sakit. Bagaimana kalau kau diterima cintanya oleh Jimin?"

"Astaga Tae~ mulutmu benar-benar!" desis Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok menatap Taehyung horor. Taehyung kembali terkekeh tak berdosa.

"Lagi pula ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan _hyung_! Jadi jangan tidur terus!" Taehyung menggoncangkan tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi berdecak dan menatap Taehyung kelewat tajam membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Jika kau mendengar hal ini. Aku jamin, kau pasti langsung sehat _hyung_! Kau memang harus sehat! Mau sampai berapa tahun kau sakit?!"

"Kim-Tae-Hyung!" desis Yoongi mendelik tajam kearah Taehyung.

" _hehe_ ~" cengir Taehyung. " _hyung_ , jangan tidur!" rengek Taehyung lagi saat melihat Yoongi kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Yoongi berdecak dan bergumam

"Aku mendengarmu bodoh!"

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung tersenyum sumringah.

"Ini mengenai Han Youngshik!" sontak Namjoon memutar kedua matanya jengah dan Yoongi yang langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi semua orang.

"Siapa Han Youngshik?" tanya Seokjin.

"Dia buronan kami yang belum tertangkap!" jawab Namjoon.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan soal pekerjaan disaat seperti ini _hyung_!" sahut Jungkook tak menyangka. Taehyung menarik nafas sabar.

"Bisakah kalian mendengarku dulu?" Taehyung meminta perhatian. " _hyung_ ~ jangan tidur!" Taehyung kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Yoongi dan seketika langsung Yoongi tepis tangan Taehyung dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang saja. Lagi pula, kami tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan!" Seokjin menarik tangan Jungkook namun langsung Hoseok tahan membuat Seokjin dan Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung.

"Jangan pergi dulu _hyung_!" pinta Hoseok lembut.

" _waeyo_?" tanya Seokjin tak mengerti.

" _nde hyung_. Jangan pergi dulu. Kalian juga harus tahu!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kenapa kami harus tahu?" tanya Jungkook tak paham. Taehyung berdecak.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Tae! Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan!" ujar Namjoon menengahi. Taehyung mencibir.

"Aku tidak berbelit-belit. Kalian saja yang terus memotong ucapanku!" balas Taehyung tak mau disalahkan.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu lambat Tae! Aku saja yang katakan!" potong Hoseok.

" _aniyo_! Sudah kesepakatan bahwa aku yang akan mengatakan pada mereka!" tolak Taehyung.

"Tapi kau terlalu lama!"

"Sudah _hyung_. Jangan menyela ucapanku lagi. Ini sangat _emergency_. _Very very emergency_!" Hoseok berdecak dan menatap Taehyung jengah. Taehyung tersenyum kotak dan mengisyaratkan mata pada Seokjin dan Jungkook. Dan, baru saja Taehyung ingin membuka bibirnya namun kembali dikatupkan saat ia mendengarkan dengkuran dari Yoongi. Seketika, Taehyung memasang wajah datarnya kesal. Lagi, ia mengguncang tubuh Yoongi kasar. Namun, tak juga memberi dampak apapun pada pemuda yang enak-enak berbaring di ranjang empuknya. " _hyung_ ~ jangan tidur!" seru Taehyung kesal. " _Ah molla_! Terserah kau mendengar atau tidak! Yang jelas, kau akan menyesal jika tidur sekarang!" ancam Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengkuran keras dari Yoongi. Taehyung menarik nafas.

"Sebenarnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu Hoseok _hyung_ sempat menemuiku untuk memberitahu bahwa Taekwoon _hyung_ sempat melihat Jimin di Beijing!" Taehyung mulai memberitahu membuat Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jungkook membulatkan kedua mata mereka dan menatap Hoseok dan Taehyung bergantian. Sementara, Yoongi yang sedari tadi sibuk mendengkur membuka kedua matanya dan mendengar diam-diam tepat saat nama Jimin disebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan _hyung_. Bagaimana hubungan kita waktu itu?" Hoseok balik bertanya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian berharap apakah Jimin masih hidup atau sebaliknya. Bagaimana jika itu bukan Jimin?"

"Tapi kenapa kau menghubungi Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena sebenarnya Taekwoon _hyung_ yang memintaku untuk menghubungi Taehyung. Dan, selain itu karena Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Hyunji _ahjumma_ sekaligus orang yang sangat dekat dengan Jimin sejak kecil!" jawab Hoseok masuk akal dan Taehyung tersenyum bangga.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang lebih penting!" sahut Taehyung menginterupsi agar mereka semua beralih memperhatikannya. Yoongi yang sedari tadi masih diam diposisinya pun semakin menajamkan kedua telinganya saat Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat demikian.

"Saat itu Hoseok _hyung_ memberitahuku tentang Jimin lewat dua foto, satu foto berisi Jimin seorang diri dan satu fotonya lagi diambil saat Jimin bersama dengan—" Taehyung menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "—bersama dengan Han Youngshik!"

" _MWO_?!" pekik Namjoon dan Yoongi bersamaan. Bahkan, kini Yoongi sampai bangun dan terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?!" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung menggeleng dan tatapannya berubah serius. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa. Jimin mengenal Han Youngshik?"

"Mereka sama-sama pernah di Beijing 'kan?" balas Taehyung masuk akal. Sedetik kemudian, kamar Yoongi mendadak hening.

" _maldo andwae_!" gumam Yoongi merasa bahwa ia mendapat jawaban atas apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan padanya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertemu dan saling mengenal!" sahut Yoongi sejenak melupakan demam yang masih melanda tubuhnya.

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Bukankah persamaan dari mereka adalah—mereka sama-sama menyukai anak kecil?" tebak Yoongi.

"Itu benar _hyung_! Dan, kemungkinan besar Jimin mengetahui dimana keberadaan Han Youngshik sekarang!" sahut Taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan ada kemungkinan—Jimin sedang dalam bahaya!"

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

" _Hyung_ ~ kenapa harus aku yang pergi ke Jeongseon?" rengek Taehyung tak terima setelah dua hari yang lalu ia mengatakan semuanya dan dengan ajaib demam yang Yoongi rasakan langsung raib entah kemana.

"Lagi pula kau harus memberitahu Kim Won _hyung_ dan yang lain untuk menyusun rencana menangkap Han Youngshik!" jawab Yoongi tenang seraya menyantap sarapan paginya. Taehyung kembali merajuk. Dan Yoongi masih tetap mengabaikan satu-satunya adik Namjoon itu. _Ngomong-ngomong_ soal Namjoon, pemuda itu sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta ke rumah kekasihnya entah untuk keperluan apa, yang jelas Yoongi tidak ingin mengurusi sepasang kekasih yang baru akur itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" seru Taehyung.

"Lalu, siapa? Namjoon? Aku membutuhkannya disini!" Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku akan membantumu berkemas dan kau bisa berangkat besok!"

" _hyung_ ~" rengek Taehyung lagi. Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang masih asik menghabiskan sarapannya. " _hyung_ , apa kau sudah menemui Jimin?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba yang membuat tangan Yoongi yang sedang memegang roti terhenti di depan mulutnya. Yoongi menatap Taehyung datar seraya menarik nafas.

"Aku masih belum berani untuk menemuinya!"

" _Cih_! Apa bedanya kau denganku! Kau menasehati orang saja pintar! Tapi, berjuang untuk cintamu saja kau sudah menyerah!"

"Aku tidak menyerah Tae! Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Dan juga—fokusku bukan untuk menemui Jimin saat ini."

"Lalu?"

"Fokusku hanya ingin memastikannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dari siapapun entah Han Youngshik atau siapa saja yang bisa mengancamnya!"

"Dan apa kau akan menemui Jimin untuk menanyakan soal Han Youngshik?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi diam sejenak.

" _Aniyo_! Aku tidak ingin melibatkan Jimin apalagi membuatnya tidak percaya pada kita!" jawab Yoongi berfikir sejenak sebalum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya tentang rencananya pada Taehyung. "Tapi aku rasa—ada orang lain yang mungkin lebih tahu tentang Jimin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"_ Jimin menggerakkan tangannya berbicara pada muridnya yang merupakan seorang tunarungu.

 _"_ _Aniyo. Guru aku ingin es krim!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, guru akan membelikan untukmu setelah dokter datang memeriksa. Bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Guru—aku bosan disini!"_ Jimin menatap sang murid iba. Tangannya terulur mengelus kepala bocah yang sudah terlihat sangat pucat dan rambutnya yang hampir terpangkas habis.

 _Cklek!_

Jimin menoleh dan segera, ia membungkukkan badannya menyapa dua orang yang mengenakan jas putih kebanggan mereka.

" _Annyeongsseo_!" dan saat Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya. Seketika, langsung bertemu tatap dengan kedua dokter yang sangat Jimin kenal.

" _Eoh_?" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Park Jimin?" panggil salah seorang dokter yang berdiri paling depan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin.

"Dokter Kim?" balas Jimin tak menyangka.

"Apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanyanya. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi—bagaimana? Kau—"

"Dokter Oh yang menyelamatkanku, dokter Kim!" potong Jimin pada salah satu dokter yang dulu ikut serta merawatnya.

"Dokter Oh Yunho?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_. Dia sedang berada di Seoul sekarang. Kebetulan kami tinggal serumah!"

" _Jinjjayo_? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya!" balas dokter Kim seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien diikuti asisten dokter dan satu perawatnya.

"Jika dokter ingin, saya bisa mempertemukan dokter Kim dengan dokter Oh!" tawar Jimin. Dokter Kim tertarik.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus bertemu dengannya untuk mendengar penjelasan darinya!" setelahnya Jimin tak lagi menyahut dan membiarkan dokter Kim memeriksa muridnya. Jimin menatap dokter muda yang berada di samping dokter Kim yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Dalam hati, Jimin tersenyum bangga melihat adik kecilnya terlihat tampan mengenakan jas putih itu. Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum, betapa rindunya ia pada sang adik. Betapa inginnya ia memeluk sang adik. Tapi, selalu tak berani memulai dan hanya bisa menatap meskipun keduanya kini tengah bertatapan.

" _Ekhm_!" dokter Kim berdehem membuat kedua pemuda yang sempat bertatapan untuk bertukar kabar rindu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kemanapun asal tidak bertemu pandang seperti semula satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zyo dokter Kim?" tanya Jimin kemudian, mengabaikan sang dokter muda yang menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku harus mengatakan ini, Jimin-ah. Tapi, keadaan Zyo semakin hari semakin menurun. Segala kemo yang ia lakukan tidak berdampak untuknya melainkan justru hanya menyakitinya!"

"Apa maksud dokter?" Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap dokter Kim murka. Dan, ini adalah kali pertama dokter muda yang berdiri di samping dokter Kim melihat kecemasan dibalik mata indah Jimin, membuat dokter muda itu seketika merasa iri pada pasiennya sendiri. "Kenapa semua dokter selalu mengatakan hal yang serupa setelah memeriksa Zyo?"

"Jimin-ah, kekebalan tubuh Zyo—" Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokter Kim saat tangan mungil Zyo menarik ujung bajunya meminta perhatian membuat dokter Kim ikut serta menoleh kearah Zyo begitu pula dengan dokter muda yang tak lain memang Jungkook itu menatap iba pada bocah yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

 _"_ _Aku sudah tahu, jika umurku tidak panjang lagi guru!"_ Zyo memberitahu Jimin melalui kedua tangannya yang berbicara. Jimin menunduk meneteskan air matanya. Sementara, dokter Kim dan Jungkook saling bertatapan karena tidak memahami apa yang bocah itu katakan hingga membuat Jimin menangis pilu seperti itu.

 _"_ _Guru, kau tidak boleh menangis! Kau jadi tidak tampan lagi!"_ Jimin mengambil jemari Zyo dengan lembut dan mengecupnya lembt. Dengan terisak, Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkannya untuk berbicara pada muridnya.

 _"_ _Zyo, kau tidak boleh putus asa!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak putus asa guru! Aku juga ingin hidup lebih lama bersama guru!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, kau harus sembuh. Guru yakin, kau pasti bisa sembuh!"_ Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dokter Kim sendu.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Jimin suaranya tercekat. Dokter Kim menarik nafas dan menatap Jimin tak tega. Sementara, Jungkook yang melihat bagaimana Jimin mencemaskan pasiennya dalam hati bertekad untuk berusaha sekuat tenaganya merawat pasien yang tampaknya akan menjadi pasien spesialnya mulai saat ini.

"Kami akan mencari solusi untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan, untuk sementara aku sarankan untuk Zyo melakukan _radioterapi_ untuk memperlambat perkembangan dari sel kanker-nya."

"Lakukan apa saja yang bisa menyembuhkan Zyo dokter Kim. Aku mohon~" pinta Jimin frustasi. Dokter Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Jimin-ah. Kami akan segera menjadwalkan _radioterapi_ untuk Zyo!" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, membungkukkan badannya dan mempersilahkan dokter Kim pergi diikuti perawatnya dan Jungkook yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Jungkook menatap Jimin rindu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ingin sekali Jungkook menyapa Jimin atau bahkan memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya tapi—

"Dokter Jeon?" panggil dokter Kim. Jungkook menunduk dan menyahut—

" _nde_?" meskipun kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok Jimin yang juga tengah mematainya. "Aku datang dokter Kim!" dengan terpaksa Jungkook berjalan menyusul dokter Kim seraya melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu, hyung~"_ batin Jungkook dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar inap pasien yang ia ketahui adalah seseorang yang sangat Jimin jaga.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, Jimin menatap sendu pada pintu yang baru saja Jungkook tutup. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan terisak dalam diam. Seharusnya, ia menyapa adiknya. Seharusnya ia berbincang dengan adiknya. Dan, seharusnya ia memeluk adiknya setelah sekian lama. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa lebih tepatnya ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mendekati Jungkook terlebih saat bayang-bayang Jungkook yang mengenalkan Yoongi sebagai tunangannya tiga tahun yang lalu masih teriang di otaknya dengan jelas. Tidak, Jimin tidak akan bisa menemui Jungkook jika ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Jungkook-ah! Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Kim?" panggil Jungkook membuat langkah dokter Kim terhenti.

"Ada apa dokter Jeon?" tanya dokter Kim yang melihat raut sedih di wajah Jungkook.

"Bolehkah, aku ijin hari ini?" ijin Jungkook. "Aku janji akan menggantinya saat aku mendapat libur nanti!" lanjut Jungkook. Dokter Kim mengulas senyum dan menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, sepertinya kau harus bicara banyak dengan kakakmu!"

" _Nde_?" sahut Jungkook tak mengerti. Dokter Kim terkekeh.

"Temui kakakmu. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bahkan, kita mengiranya dia sudah tiada. Pasti, selama ini dia mengalami hari-hari yang sulit. Perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Jimin, dan aku juga harus bertemu dengan teman lama!" Jungkook tersenyum senang hingga kedua matanya berkaca. Jungkook membungkukkan badannya dan menatap dokter Kim haru.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter Kim! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Apa yang aku lakukan ini bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini!" Jungkook menggeleng, kedua matanya berbinar senang.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki konsulen sepertimu dokter Kim!"

"Kala begitu, aku yang lebih beruntung karena memiiki anak didik sepertimu!" dokter Kim tersenyum bangga. " _Jja_ , pergilah!" titah dokter Kim. Jungkook mengangguk, ia membungkuk dan segera berlari untuk menemui kakak kesayangannya dengan tergesa. Dokter Kim yang melihat bagaimana semangatnya Jungkook untuk menemui sang kakak, tersenyum simpul merasa lega bahwa tidak lama lagi anak didiknya tidak akan merasa sendirian terlebih saat mengetahui sang kakak yang masih hidup dan yang pasti juga sama merindukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengelus kepala Zyo menenangkan, sesaat bocah itu sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Jimin menarik nafas. Sebenarnya, ada satu alasan kenapa ia sangat memperhatikan Zyo, muridnya. Karena saat melihat Zyo berjuang melawan penyakitnya membuatnya teringat saat dulu ia juga berjuang melawan penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya seorang diri. Terlebih Zyo adalah bocah malah yang sebatang kara dan hidup di panti sejak ia bayi. Jimin tersenyum pahit dan menatap wajah terlelap Zyo sendu.

"Kau pasti sembuh, Zyo-ya! Kau harus sembuh. Guru disini, dan kau tidak sendiri. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" lirih Jimin pilu.

Jimin menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ekor matanya. Jimin menoleh kearah jam dinding kamar inap seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku lapar~" gumam Jimin mengusap perutnya yang minta diberi asupan. "Zyo-ya, guru keluar sebentar _nde_?" ijin Jimin, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Jimin membuka pintu kamar inap Zyo dan menutupnya perlahan. Ia berbalik badan dan—

" _OMO_!" pekik Jimin terkejut ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang mengenakan jas putih berdiri di sisi pintu dan menatapnya sendu meski sebelumnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

" _hyung_ ~" lirih pemuda itu menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca.

"Dokter Jeon?" balas Jimin yang membuat pemuda yang tak lain memang Jungkook itu justru kini menggigit bibirnya hanya untuk menahan tangisnya. Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook tidak suka dipanggil _'dokter Jeon'_. Dan, itu hanya berlaku untuk Jimin _hyung_ -nya. Karena, jika Jimin menyebutnya sebagai _'dokter Jeon'_ itu berarti Jimin hanya menganggapnya sebagai dokter rumah sakit, bukan sebagai adiknya.

" _HUWAAAAA! Hyuuuuuung~_ " pecah Jungkook menangis layaknya bocah lima tahun karena takut ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya. Jimin yang melihat Jungkook semakin menangis histeris pun, dibuat panik apalagi saat beberapa pasien, perawat dan dokter kini menatap selidik kearahnya.

"Ya ampun dokter Jeon—"

" _HUWAAAAAA! EOMMAA_!" tangis Jungkook semakin menyeramkan kala membawa-bawa nama _eomma_ -nya. Jimin mengerang frustasi dan menggeram kesal, ditatapnya Jungkook garang.

" _Hiks_ ~ _hyung_ —" rengek Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya dan menatap melas pada Jimin. Jimin menarik nafas, tersenyum kecil dan menatap lamat kearah Jungkook yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sluurp~_

Jimin menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan di kafe rumah sakit. Jimin melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap sosok dokter muda yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Sudah tak menangis lagi?" tanya Jimin datar. Jungkook merengut.

"Jimin _hyung_." panggil Jungkook. Jimin hanya bergumam.

"Jimin _hyung_ ~" panggil Jungkook lagi, dan lagi Jimin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Jimin _hyung_ —"

"Ada apa Jeon Jungkook?!" balas Jimin akhirnya.

"Jimin _hyung_ ," Jungkook menarik nafas, menahan tangisnya agar tidak lagi pecah. Sementara, Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jungkook yang entah kenapa terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tersiksa.

"Jeon Jungkook—"

"Jimin _hyung_ ~" panggil Jungkook lagi. Jimin menghela nafas bersamaan dengan air mata Jungkook yang kembali pecah seraya tanpa henti terus memanggil namanya.

Seketika, Jimin menatap Jungkook lamat. Cukup sudah ia menjauhi Jungkook dan bersikap dingin padanya. Lagi pula, Jimin juga tidak bisa untuk berlama-lama bersikap dingin pada Jungkook. Karena, bagaimanapun juga diantara semua saudara sepupunya—Jungkook-lah yang paling ia sayangi. Dan, Jungkook-lah yang selalu ia khawatirkan saat ia pergi selama ini. Bahkan, jujur saja sebenarnya Jimin juga akan merelakan Yoongi jika itu hanya untuk kebahagiaan Jungkook-nya. Maka disinilah ia, beralih duduk di samping Jungkook dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunduk dan terisak seorang diri, seketika mendongak dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah memeluknya dan sesekali mengusap punggungnya lembut membuat Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang _hyung_ kesayangannya dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Jimin _hyung_ —"

"Jeon Jungkook, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku? Aku bukan hantu!" potong Jimin kesal. Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Aku takut jika yang memelukku saat ini adalah seorang malaikat!" gumam Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menganggapku sudah mati ya?" Jungkook seketika mendongak dan melepas dekapan _hyung_ -nya.

" _hyung_ , jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik selama tiga tahun ini?!" adu Jungkook manja. "Kau tidak tahu 'kan, aku sering sakit dan kurang makan?" lanjut Jungkook yang membuat Jimin gemas melihatnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu _hyung_ ~" lanjut Jungkook seraya memeluk Jimin erat. "Maafkan aku _hyung_ ~"

"Hei kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Jungkook menunduk sedih.

"Aku tidak akan meminta Yoongi _hyung_ untuk menjadi tunanganku, aku janji." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa yang—"

"Dan, aku juga akan mendengarkan semua ucapanmu. Asalkan jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi _hyung_. Dan, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku sudah lelah menderita terus, aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin tinggal denganmu. _Hyung_ ~" rengek Jungkook. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Jungkook lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Kookie-ya~" balas Jimin. Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Janji?" Jimin mengulas senyum, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Janji, kau akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Aku janji akan selalu bersama adikku yang manis ini. Aku janji—mulai sekarang, aku akan menjagamu!"

" _Aniyo_!" tolak Jungkook cepat. Jungkook meraih tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya. "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu _hyung_!" lanjut Jungkook tegas. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku akan menjaga _hyung_ , agar _hyung_ tidak sakit dan tidak lari dariku. Karena _hyung_ tahu kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter?" Jimin menggeleng. "Karena, aku ingin merawat _hyung_ kesayanganku. Aku ingin menjaganya agar ia merasa aman di dekatku. Dan, aku juga tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku seperti _halmoni_ , _haraboji_ , _eomma_ , dan _appa_. Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengirimkan orang sepertimu. Dan, aku senang Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa melihatmu dan memberi kesempatan untuk menjagamu, _hyung_!" Jimin membalas genggaman Jungkook dan menangis haru.

"Maafkan aku Kookie-ya, aku tidak datang lebih awal!"

" _Aniyo_ , _hyung_. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku tidak bisa bersama _hyung_ disaat _hyung_ merasa kesakitan!" sesal Jungkook. Jimin menggeleng tak mempermasalahkan.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting, mulai sekarang semua akan kembali menjadi baik-baik saja!" Jungkook mengangguk dan berhambur memeluk Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia hari ini _hyung_. Aku sangat bahagia!"

" _Nado_ , _nado_ Jungkook-ah. Aku juga bahagia bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" Jimin membalas pelukan Jungkook seraya mengusap punggung adiknya penuh kasih sayang.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

" _Jja_ , _eomma_ duduk saja—biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malam!" Jimin menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di kursi di meja makan sementara dirinya mulai mengenakan apron dan bersiap untuk memasak. Malam ini, adalah malam pertama ia menginap di rumah ibunya. Dan, ini adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi Hyunji saat bisa melihat sifat putra semata wayangnya secara nyata. Dan, Hyunji berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis karena sesuai apa yang pernah Jimin inginkan sebelumnya. Tidak ada air mata dan hanya ada kebahagiaan.

"Tapi—apa kau bisa memasak nak?" tanya Hyunji. Jimin seketika merengut karena ibunya meragukan kemampuannya.

" _eyy_ , _eomma_ jangan meremehkanku. Aku adalah koki terbaik di rumah, _yah meskipun aku jarang memasak_. Saat di Beijing, Luhan dan Lay _hyung_ mengajariku masakan China. Apalagi Kyungie _hyung_ , dia adalah koki terbaik dari yang terbaik!" balas Jimin sumringah dan Hyunji kembali tersenyum sendu membuat Jimin menarik senyumnya dan menghampiri Hyunji.

"Maafkan _eomma_ , nak. _Eomma_ tidak pernah menemanimu selama ini!" sesal Hyunji. Dengan segera Jimin merangkul sang ibu dan memeluknya erat.

" _Eomma_ sudah janji untuk tidak membahasnya 'kan? Aku marah jika _eomma_ terus membahasnya!" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk membuat tangan Hyunji terulur untuk mengelus sayang putranya.

"Apa kau ingin mengunjungi ayahmu?" tanya Hyunji. Kedua mata Jimin berbinar dan mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, _eomma_! Tapi, dimana _appa_ dimakamkan?"

"Di Daegu. Apa tak apa, kau pergi kesana?" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi, _eomma_ —seminggu lagi panti mengadakan piknik. Bagaimana jika kita pergi setelah itu?" tanya Jimin tak enak hati. Hyunji mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengelus surai Jimin.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kita bisa pergi setelah itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam, Jimin berdiam diri di kamar yang kata ibunya memang di khususkan untuknya. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap dekorasi yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan sejak ia pertama kali datang kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana, dinding kamar yang di dekorasi menyerupai galeri foto. Foto-foto yang hanya berisi tentang dirinya.

 _"_ _Mereka yang mendekorasi semua ini. Untuk mengenangmu,"_ Jimin tersenyum kecil mengingat penjelasan sang ibu saat ia dikejutkan dengan dekorasi di kamarnya ini.

 _"_ _Mereka?"_

 _"_ _Ya, nak! Foto masa kecilmu itu, Taehyung yang membawanya. Dia bilang, kalian berdua sering menghabiskan masa kanak bersama. Lalu, foto pertamamu di sekolah menengah pertama, Hoseok dapat dari Taekwoon yang kebetulan dulu, Taekwoon yang mengantarmu masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul. Ini foto saat kau berulang tahun yang ke -17, Yunjin yang memintanya dari Tae Il karena dia yang menyimpan foto ini. Dan, ini adalah foto saat kau berada di bangku SMA, Seokjin yang membawanya. Kemudian, ini foto saat kau sering bercekerama dengan Jungkook di taman dulu. Ini, foto saat kau berada di Jeongseon, saat kau mewarnai rambutmu serupa bunga sakura. Heo ahjumma yang memberikan foto ini pada Namjoon yang tiba-tiba pergi ke Jeongseon karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganmu. Lalu, ini adalah foto dari Hana, kata Hana dia menyuruh sopir pribadinya untuk diam-diam memotretmu terutama ketika kau sedang tersenyum. Kata Hana, itu sangat menenangkan hatinya. Dan, foto ini—adalah foto saat turunnya salju pertamamu bersama Yoongi. Yoongi yang diam-diam mengambilnya dan memotretmu dengan kamera ponselnya. Kata Yoongi, itu adalah kali pertama Yoongi merasa gundah dengan perasaannya sendiri apalagi saat melihat wajah damai anakku yang menikmati turunnya salju! Dan, ini adalah satu-satunya foto yang kupunya, tepat saat lima hari setelah kau lahir."_

 _"_ _Mereka melakukan semua itu?"_

 _"_ _Ya nak. Dan, jika mereka merindukanmu, pasti mereka bermalam disini dan tidur di kamarmu! Dan, apa kau tahu, siapa yang paling sering menginap di kamarmu?"_ Jimin tersenyum kecil mengingat jawaban dari pernyataan ibunya.

 _"_ _Yoongi nak, dia tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan, setiap malam dia terus menangis pilu dan bergumam bahwa dia merindukanmu dan mencintaimu!"_

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_!" gumam Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jimin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hanya membayangkan wajah Yoongi saja sudah membuatnya berdebar seperti ini. Apalagi, saat ia bertemu dengannya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mulai gila! Jika begini terus aku tidak akan berani bertemu dengannya!" Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak keras.

" _Aish_ ~ aku benar-benar membencimu!" cibir Jimin berusaha mengenyahkan segala hal tentang Min Yoongi yang terus menghantui otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting! Tong!_

"Ya tunggu sebentar!" sahut Lay berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya setelah mendengar suara bel tanda bahwa ia kedatangan tamu. Lay meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya. " _Oh_ kalian? Bukankah—" pekik Lay terkejut setelah ia melihat siapa orang yang bertamu di rumahnya.

"Siapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo dari dalam rumah. Lay terdiam dan menatap dua pemuda yang berdiri di depannya tak berkedip bahkan setelah kedua pemuda itu menyapanya.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari? Jimin sedang tidak ada di rumah." balas Lay, dalam hati ia enggan menerima kedua tamu itu.

" _Hyung_ siapa yang dat—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya setelah menyusul Lay dan melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

" _Annyeongasseo_!" sapa keduanya lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Lay bingung, begitu pula dengan Lay yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kami tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Kami justru ingin bertemu dengan kalian!" ujar salah seorang dari tamu itu. Kyungsoo dan Lay mengeryitkan kening mereka bingung namun kemudian mempersilahkan pada kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Silahkan duduk. Kalian ingin minum apa?" tawar Kyungsoo. Kedua tamu yang tak lain Yoongi dan Namjoon itu menggeleng sopan.

"Apa semuanya ada di rumah?" tanya Namjoon kemudian. Kyungsoo dan Lay saling bertatapan.

"Maksud dari semuanya siapa saja?" tanya Lay.

"Semua yang tinggal dengan Jimin selama tiga tahun ini!" jawab Namjoon.

"Sehun dan Lu _hyung_ ada di kamarnya, Kai sedang memandikan anjingnya dan kami berdua ada di depan kalian. Suho _hyung_ pergi ke kantor dan Yunho _hyung_ sedang berkunjung ke teman lama mereka bersama keluarganya!" sahut Kyungsoo jelas. Namjoon dan Yoongi saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk.

"Bolehkah kami berbicara dengan mereka semua?" pinta Yoongi yang membuat Kyungsoo maupun Laay memandang Yoongi curiga.

"Bolehkah kami bertanya untuk apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Kami mohon kerjasamanya, kami ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan kalian!" lanjut Namjoon. Kyungsoo menarik nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilkan mereka!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Lay yang duduk canggung dihadapan kedua orang yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalu Jimin.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian!" lanjut Lay ikut pergi meninggalkan kedua tamunya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Seperginya si pemilik rumah, Yoongi dan Namjoon mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang terlihat sederhana dari luar tapi terlihat megah di dalamnya. Dinding-dinding yang dipajang banyak bingkai foto si penghuni rumah yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan saling menyayangi. Termasuk, Jimin yang memang paling banyak mendominasi di semua foto di dalam bingkai dinding rumah itu.

"Aku benar-benar iri pada mereka!" gumam Yoongi melihat tepat ke wajah Jimin yang penuh dengan senyum manisnya di dalam bingkai foto yang paling besar. Dimana Jimin sedang dirangkul oleh keenam _hyung_ -nya. Namjoon menoleh kearah Yoongi, merasa iba. Ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang Yoongi lakukan di masa lalu sehingga ia mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Di saat ada kesempatan bagi Yoongi untuk mengejar cintanya tapi yang Yoongi lakukan justru sebaliknya. Sungguh, Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda yang duduk tak berkedip memandang satu objek yang menjadi center di setiap foto-foto yang terpajang.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan dengan kami?" Namjoon dan Yoongi segera menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati sosok Sehun berjalan kearah mereka diikuti Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Lay yang membawa minuman serta cemilan di atas nampan di kedua tangannya. Dengan sopan, Lay menyajikan dua minuman yang ia buat dan beberapa makanan ringan dihadapan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Namjoon bergumam terima kasih sementara Yoongi menatap kearah Sehun datar.

"Maaf jika sebelumnya kedatangan kami mengganggu kalian!" sesal Namjoon basa-basi. "Kedatangan kami bukanlah sebagai keluarga Jimin ataupun sebagai orang yang mengenal Jimin. Tapi, kami datang sebagai seorang polisi yang sedang bertugas," lanjut Namjoon. Kelima pemilik rumah memandang Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kai. "Kalian tidak datang untuk menuntut kami hanya karena selama ini tinggal bersama Jimin 'kan?" sambung Kai membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

" _Aniyo_. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Kami hanya ingin bertanya mengenai seseorang," jawab Yoongi.

"Mengenai Jimin?" tanya Kyungsoo menebak. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kami ingin bertanya, apakah kalian mengenal seseorang yang bernama Han Youngshik?" tanya Yoongi memulai tugasnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan merasa bahwa ia baru saja mendengar nama asing.

"Kami belum pernah mendengar nama itu kecuali hari ini. Apa hubungannya dengan kami?" sambung Kyungsoo membuat Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang berisi seorang buronannya.

"Kalian benar tidak mengenalnya atau mngkin tak sengaja pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Namjoon. Kelimanya menatap foto yang Namjoon berikan seraya tampak mengingat apakah salah satu dari mereka pernah bertemu dengan pria yang ada di dalam foto itu atau tidak.

"Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengannya!" ujar Kai memberitahu. Namjoon dan Yoongi saling berpandangan merasa bahwa ada yang janggal disini. Kemudian, Namjoon kembali mengeluarkan foto keduanya. Foto yang berisi Jimin bersama dengan seseorang yang bernama Han Youngshik.

"Kami tidak akan bertanya pada kalian jika Jimin tidak bersama dengan pria ini!" sambung Namjoon. Kelima pemuda itu memincingkan mata mereka tak mengerti.

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu jika Jimin penah bersama dengan orang ini atau bahkan mengenalnya." ujar Luhan.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Lay akhirnya. Namjoon dan Yoongi diam sejenak.

"Dia adalah buronan kami. Dia adalah seorang penculik anak-anak, untuk mengambil beberapa organ mereka dan menjual pada orang yang membutuhkan. Satu tahun yang lalu dia nyaris membunuh seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang memiliki IQ 164. Namun, berhasil kami gagalkan saat pengejaran dengan kami tapi sayang, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan saat kami membawanya ke rumah sakit, dia sudah meninggal dunia. Tapi, kami harus dikejutkan dengan kemunculannya beberapa minggu lalu di Cheongdam. Dan, setelah kami melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut untuk memastikan, serta mendengar pernyataan dari informan kami, ternyata, dia benar-benar Han Youngshik, buronan kami yang juga sempat tinggal di Beijing setelah pengejaran itu." jelas Namjoon panjang lebar, kelima pemilik rumah menatap Namjoon tak mengerti, Namjoon mengulas senyum seolah mengerti dari tatapan bingung dari para pemilik rumah.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian mengatakan ini semua pada kami?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kami tidak akan datang dan bertanya jika kami tidak melihat pria ini bersama Jimin di Beijing." jawab Yoongi.

"Tapi, maaf. Kami sungguh tidak mengenal siapa pria ini. Bahkan, saat di Beijing sekalipun Jimin tidak memiliki seseorang yang dikenalnya selain kami dan dokter yang merawatnya!" sahut Kyungsoo bingung begitu pula dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Namjoon kembali memastikan. Kelimanya mengangguk.

"Kami benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria ini!" balas Sehun tegas. Namjoon dan Yoongi terdiam.

"Apa mungkin, jika Jimin tidak mengatakannya pada kalian?" tebak Namjoon kemudian. Kelima pemuda itu saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, Jimin tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami!" balas Lay yang diangguki setuju dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, tunggu—" sahut Kai setelah ia teringat sesuatu. "—apa kalian ingat siapa yang mengajari Jimin bisa berbahasa isyarat untuk para penyandang _difabel_?" ingat Kai.

"Benar! Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan siapa yang mengajarinya!" balas Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Itu karena kita tidak pernah bertanya padanya!" sahut Sehun benar. Sehun menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian. Namjoon yang sedari tadi menghindar kontak dengan kelima pemilik rumah dan Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar dan pucatnya.

"Bolehkah kami tahu kemana Jimin pergi?" tanya Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang tengah menatap kedua pemuda itu.

"Sudah dua hari ini Jimin menginap di rumah ibunya!" jawab Luhan. Sontak, Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap Luhan terkejut.

"Ibunya?" pekik Namjoon.

"Hyunji _ahjumma_?" sambung Yoongi. Luhan mengangguk kaku.

"Ya, ibu kandungnya!" Namjoon dan Yoongi mendesah lega mendengar bahwa saat ini Jimin tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya setelah sekian lama.

"Apa kalian belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kai. Namjoon dan Yoongi terdiam. "Sejak kejadian di pesta itu, Jimin juga tidak banyak bicara dengan kami. Kami benar-benar menyesal, maafkan kami!" sesal Kai.

"Justru kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kami sudah merusak hubungan kalian dengan Jimin!" sesal Namjoon.

" _Aniyo_ , itu ketidak-sengajaan. Andai 'kan kami mengatakan pada Jimin lebih awal, ada kemungkinan dia pasti sudah bertemu dengan kalian. Tapi, kalian tahu bukan? Jimin butuh waktu, dan aku harap kalian bersedia menunggunya sampai dia siap untuk bertemu dengan kalian!" sambung Luhan bijak. Namjoon mengangguk dan Yoongi hanya diam menunduk.

"Apa kau yang bernama Min Yoongi?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba. Yoongi seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jimin?" Yoongi terdiam dan memandang Lay dengan wajah datarnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Lay.

"Dibandingkan aku menuruti ego-ku untuk menemuinya akan lebih baik jika aku memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada orang yang berniat untuk menyakitinya _lagi_. Aku bisa menahannya untuk tidak segera menemuinya, tapi—aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika ada yang menyakitinya. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya, bukan untuk membuatnya pergi atau pun untuk menembus kesalahanku. Karena, aku hanya ingin dia tetap berada disisiku, entah dia jauh atau dekat denganku. Asalkan dia aman dan selalu bahagia. Itu sudah cukup untukku sekarang ini!" balas Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon, Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Lay tertegun mendengarnya dan menatap iba pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar dan pucatnya. Dan, bagi Namjoon sendiri—ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat sosok Yoongi yang tak egois dan memaksakan kehendak orang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang Yoongi kenal sejak lama, orang yang bersama Yoongi dalam suka maupun duka.

"Kau melakukannya untuk Jimin bukan?" tanya Sehun. Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, kami juga akan membantumu untuk mencari pria ini. Kau tenang saja!" Yoongi mengangkat bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman haru.

" _Kamsahamnida_!" lirihnya menatap Sehun yang sudah begitu berjasa dalam kehidupan orang terkasihnya selama ini. "Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?" pinta Yoongi yang membuat kelima pemuda itu was-was mendengarkan. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Aku mohon, jangan libatkan Jimin mengenai hal ini. Kita hanya perlu mengawasinya dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja!"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu cemas. Kami juga tidak akan mengatakan pada Jimin tentang kedatangan kalian hari ini!" balas Sehun, Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan merasa berhutang budi pada para pemilik rumah yang selama ini telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jimin.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"Kenapa Yoongi _hyung_ belum datang?" tanya Jungkook menatap pintu kafe cemas. Taehyung yang berada di samping Jungkook pun merangkulkannya untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya, membuat Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok menatap curiga kearah kedua orang yang merangkap sebagai orang termuda diantara mereka.

"Aku perhatikan semakin hari, kalian berdua semakin dekat~" gumam Seokjin menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sementara, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Kookie-ya, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau meminta kami berkumpul disini?" tanya Hoseok mencoba untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Taehyung yang semakin menempel layaknya perangko dan amplop pada adiknya.

"Setelah semuanya datang, kalian akan tahu kenapa aku meminta kalian berkumpul disini. Iya kan, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang mengangguk dan tersenyum kotak yang justru membuat Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok menatap jijik kearah adik kandung Namjoon itu.

 _Kling!_

" _Oh_! Yoongi _hyung_ sudah datang!" pekik Jungkook girang melihat sosok yang menjaganya sejak kecil datang dan melambai kearahnya. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja yang dipesan Jungkook.

"Maaf, _hyung_ datang terlambat!" sesal Yoongi, Jungkook menggeleng tanda tak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan Yoongi. Kemudian, Jungkook menarik kursi di sampingnya yang memang ia khusus kan untuk Yoongi.

"Jadi, bukankah semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menggeleng polos.

"Belum lengkap _hyung_. Sebenarnya, masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus datang!" kelima _hyung_ Jungkook itu mengeryitkan kening mereka tak mengerti.

"Memangnya siapa yang belum datang?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengulas senyum.

"Dia waliku!" jawab Jungkook bangga.

" _Mwo_?" pekik Hoseok dan Seokjin bersamaan.

"Setahuku, aku-lah yang menjadi walimu sejak kau duduk di bangku SMA!" ujar Hoseok tak mengerti.

" _Aniyo_ , aku-lah wali Jungkook sejak dia pergi ke Jerman!" sahut Seokjin tak terima. Jungkook menarik nafas dan menatap kedua _hyung_ -nya malas.

"Dia wali abadiku _hyung_!" balas Jungkook kemudian.

"Wali abadimu?" Jungkook mengangguk bangga.

" _Nde_ , jika saja dia tidak menjadi waliku atau jika saja aku sedang tidak mencintai orang lain. Mungkin dia juga yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku yakin, kalian semua pasti iri!" lanjut Jungkook membuat kelima _hyung_ -nya semakin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau sedang mencintai orang lain?" goda Taehyung mengerling kearah Jungkook. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan satu kedipan mata yang menggoda.

"Kau tahu 'kan _hyung_?"

"Benarkah?" gumam Taehyung mengerling kearah Jungkook.

"Sungguh, aku rasa ada sesuatu diantara kalian!" sahut Seokjin curiga. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Tunggu-lah waliku datang _hyung_. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang!"

"Apa kami mengenalnya?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku seperti pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini!" gumam Hoseok yang diangguki setuju oleh Seokjin.

 _Kling!_

Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar suara dari pintu kafe yang terbuka, begitu pula dengan kelima _hyung_ -nya. Jungkook tersenyum senang dan melambai pada orang yang baru saja masuk kafe, bahkan ia juga berlari untuk menyapa sosok yang ia sebut sebagai _walinya_. Kelima pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, senyum dan canda yang awalnya terhias di wajah mereka hilang seketika melihat siapa yang dimaksud Jungkook. Siapa yang datang dan siapa yang Jungkook tunggu. Serta, siapa orang yang sedang dirangkul Jungkook dan berjalan kearah meja mereka.

" _Hy hyung_!" sapa sesosok yang baru datang sementara kelima pemuda itu menatap kearahnya tak berkedip sama sekali. Tatapan tak menyangka dan tatapan haru yang tergambar jelas dikedua mata mereka.

"Jimin-ie~" itu adalah suara Taehyung yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Jimin, sahabat sejatinya—sekaligus sepupunya. "Apa kau benar-benar Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung menatap pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan memang Jimin- _nya_.

" _Hm_ , aku Jimin, Tae! Kau tidak lupa dengan wajahku 'kan?" balas Jimin tersenyum sangat manis. Taehyung mengigit bibirnya. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca dan—

 _Grep!_

" _HUWAAAAA!_ Maafkan aku Jimin-ie... Jangan pergi lagi dariku, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Taehyung memeluk Jimin terlampau erat dan menangis pilu sekerasnya membuat Jimin terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Taehyung.

"Jangan meminta maaf Tae! Kau tidak salah!" mendengar penuturan Jimin-pun, Taehyung segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin geram.

"Kau ini manusia apa bukan? Aku sudah pernah hampir membunuhmu dan kau bilang jangan meminta maaf dan aku tidak salah?!" seru Taehyung kesal yang justru membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Sudah—lupakan saja, lagi pula aku bersyukur saat itu!"

" _Mwo_?" pekik Taehyung tak mengerti dan Jimin melirik kearah Jungkook.

"Jika kau tidak berniat untuk menusukku waktu itu—mana mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Jungkook 'kan?" Taehyung tergelak dan Jungkook menatap Jimin horor.

" _hyung_!" seru Jungkook, Jimin terkekeh.

"Jangan pergi lagi!" desis Taehyung. Jimin menggeleng.

" _Aniyo_ , aku tidak pernah pergi Tae!"

"Jim—"

 _Sret!_

"Sudah cukup waktumu!" desis Hoseok menarik Taehyung menjauh dari Jimin dan kini giliran dirinya yang berdiri dihadapan Jimin.

"Jimin-ie, ma—"

"Terima kasih _hyung_!" potong Jimin meraih kedua tangan Hoseok untuk ia genggam. Jimin menatap Hoseok lamat dan tesenyum manis, sementara Hoseok tak bisa lagi untuk menahan tangisnya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jika, selama ini kau melindungiku agar kedua orang tuamu tidak melukaiku. Terima kasih _hyung_!" Hoseok menunduk dan kemudian menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggungnya dan sesekali mengecup sayang pucuk kepala adiknya.

"Tapi, sikapku salah selama ini. Jimin-ie, aku sudah melukaimu!" Jimin menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

" _Aniyo_ _hyung_. Tidak ada yang salah disini. Jadi, jangan meminta maaf okay?" Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin haru.

"Jangan pergi lagi, janji? Jangan pergi lagi dari kami!" pinta Hoseok. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana _hyung_!" dan setelah Hoseok bergesar memberi ruang pada Namjoon yang kini ikut serta berdiri di depan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum manis dan Namjoon menatapnya sendu.

"Andaikan aku tahu dari awal jika kau adalah sepupuku. Aku—"

" _Hyung_ ~ aku sudah bosan mendengar permintaan maaf kali ini!" Namjoon mengangguk, ia menarik nafas dan memegang kedua pundak Jimin.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang Hyunji _ahjumma_ , kau dan Taehyung adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau dengar? Aku adalah _hyung_ -mu!" Jimin mengangguk dan terkekeh.

"Dan sekaligus kakak iparku!" Namjoon tertawa bahagia. "Tapi, aku akan marah padamu jika kau menyakiti Seokjin _hyung_ -ku!" bisik Jimin sehingga hanya ia dan Namjoon yang mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu? Justru, dia yang sering menyakitiku selama ini?" balas Namjoon mengerling kearah Jimin yang terkekeh. Namjoon tersenyum kearah kekasihnya dan dengan ragu Seokjin berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata dan isakan yang Seokjin tahan.

" _hiks_ —bolehkah—bolehkah, aku—memelukmu?" tanya Seokjin terbata dan menatap Jimin antara bahagia dan sedih. Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya dan—

 _Grep!_

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_ ~" bisik Jimin memeluk erat _hyung_ cantiknya. Seokjin mendekap tubuh Jimin erat dan semakin menangis keras.

"Jimin~" dan sama seperti Jungkook saat menemuinya maka disinilah Seokjin yang hanya memeluknya dan tanpa henti memanggil namanya. Dan—Jimin dengan sabar menenangkan _hyung_ cantiknya.

Jungkook menghapus bulir bening yang keluar dari ekor matanya menyaksikan bagaimana bahagianya keluarganya bertemu dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya. Tanpa sengaja, Jungkook menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Yoongi yang berdiri paling jauh dari tempat Jimin berdiri, dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Kedua matanya yang sudah memerah dan kedua mata sayunya yang memandang lurus kearah Jimin. Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin, ingin tahu apakah _hyung_ -nya mengetahui kehadiran Yoongi atau tidak. Dan, jawabannya tentu saja, _Jimin mengetahui keberadaan Yoongi_. Bahkan, saat Jimin sedang menenangkan Seokjin di pelukannya, kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari kedua mata Yoongi yang memerangkapnya dalam, seolah dari kedua mata itu-lah mereka saling bicara. Jungkook menunduk, dan berinisiatif untuk mendekati Yoongi.

" _hyung_!" panggil Jungkook. Yoongi tersentak, tapi tak menoleh kearah Jungkook. Justru, sebaliknya Yoongi menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Jungkook. " _hyung_ , kau tidak ingin menyapa Jimin _hyung_?" Yoongi terdiam dan kembali melirik kearah Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, memenjara bulir bening yang terus ingin melesak keluar.

"Aku pulang dulu Kook-ah!" dan saat Yoongi mengatakan demikian, sontak Seokjin melepas pelukannya dari Jimin. Ditatapnya Yoongi tak menyangka, begitu pula Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung bahkan Jungkook yang baru saja menerima ucapan pamit dari Yoongi.

Dengan berat hati, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya. Entah kenapa, pintu kafe terasa sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Yoongi melangkah melewati Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Bahkan, baru saja ia melewati Seokjin dan Jimin begitu saja. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat ia sudah berada di belakang punggung Jimin. Yoongi menunduk dan Jimin berdiri kaku tak menyangka jika Yoongi benar-benar hanya melewatinya. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa semua orang sadari, Yoongi meneteskan air matanya di balik punggung rapuh Jimin. Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar isakannya tak keluar. Yoongi melirik sedikit kearah punggung Jimin, menggumamkan maaf yang keluar dari belah bibirnya meskipun ia tahu, Jimin tak akan bisa mendengarnya. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, menyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik entah untuknya atau pun untuk Jimin- _nya_. Yang jelas, tidak untuk saat ini—ia menemui _Jimin-nya_. Menemui _cinta-nya_. Dan, bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena aku memiliki keyakinan_

 _Sejauh apapun dirimu_

 _Atau sedekat apapun dirimu_

 _Kau hanya akan kembali padaku_

 _Dan aku hanya akan jatuh untukmu_

 _Dan jika memang kau sulit untuk dijangkau sekalipun_

 _Aku akan tetap setia dan tak akan menyerah untuk berhenti mengejarmu_

 _Karena hidupku adalah untuk bersamamu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Kalau chapter 8 kemarin aku bilang, "Jangan salah paham sama Jimin, ya~" maka di chapter ini giliran; "Jangan salah paham sama Yoongi-ya~", Kkkk. Maapkan saya yang mempermainkan mereka berdua, itu karena saya saking cintanya sama mereka #plak  
_

 _(-) Woah, saya tahu kalau part-nya Jimin pas ketemu sama keluarganya kebanyakan gak sesuatu ekspektasi kalian, dan seketika saya merasa bersalah. Eh, itu sebenernya saya punya ide lain yang lebih kejem (*karena saya suka nistain bias, apalagi imut dan polosnya kek Jimin #digebukin reader seketika#). Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa saya munculin cewek yang suka sama Yoongi di chapter depan, itu karena emang mau buat Yoongi move on dari Jimin trus pas Jimin dateng ehh, Yoongi-nya malah udah mau nikah, dan sekali lagi saya juga ndak mau buat Yoongi nelangsa terus, karena bagaimana pun juga Suga itu yang buat saya jadi kaya gini selain itu juga ntar ni cerita dak rampung-rampungnya jadi saya pake ide yang lain alias plan B (TS). Dan itulah kenapa pas Jimin pulang enggak saya buat langsung ketemu keluarganya karena menurut saya aneh aja sama kasus Jimin yang dikira meninggal sama keluarganya, ntar dikira hantu dong, jadi saya buat senyambung mungkin. Maap yak reader-nim..._

 _(-) Next chapter udah end, tapi-saya bingung karena word-nya bludak, antara mau jadiin dua part atau jadiin dua chapter. Atau jadiin satu chapter sekaligus, tapi saya juga takut kalian nanti pada ngantuk. Hehe, okey kita lihat saja nanti..._

 _(-) Dan, maap lagi yak karena saya belum bisa nentuin kapan ntar updatenya tapi yang pasti akan saya update segera._ **NB** : _ada kemungkinan antara hari Minggu, Selasa, atau Kamis._

 ** _Kamsahanida..._**


	10. Chapter 10 : I Still Love You, Part I

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _hyung!" panggil Jungkook. Yoongi tersentak, tapi tak menoleh kearah Jungkook. Justru, sebaliknya Yoongi menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Jungkook. "hyung, kau tidak ingin menyapa Jimin hyung?" Yoongi terdiam dan kembali melirik kearah Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, memenjara bulir bening yang terus ingin melesak keluar._

 _"_ _Aku pulang dulu Kook-ah!" dan saat Yoongi mengatakan demikian, sontak Seokjin melepas pelukannya dari Jimin. Ditatapnya Yoongi tak menyangka, begitu pula Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung bahkan Jungkook yang baru saja menerima ucapan pamit dari Yoongi._

 _Dengan berat hati, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya. Entah kenapa, pintu kafe terasa sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Yoongi melangkah melewati Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Bahkan, baru saja ia melewati Seokjin dan Jimin begitu saja. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat ia sudah berada di belakang punggung Jimin. Yoongi menunduk dan Jimin berdiri kaku tak menyangka jika Yoongi benar-benar hanya melewatinya. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa semua orang sadari, Yoongi meneteskan air matanya di balik punggung rapuh Jimin. Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar isakannya tak keluar. Yoongi melirik sedikit kearah punggung Jimin, menggumamkan maaf yang keluar dari belah bibirnya meskipun ia tahu, Jimin tak akan bisa mendengarnya. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, menyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik entah untuknya atau pun untuk Jimin-nya. Yang jelas, tidak untuk saat ini—ia menemui Jimin-nya. Menemui cinta-nya. Dan, bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak akan sempurna tanpa dirimu dan kau tidak akan sempurna tanpa diriku_

 ** _-I Still Love You-_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berdiri di tempatnya tak menyangka jika Yoongi benar-benar pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya.

 _"_ _Setiap malam, Subsub oppa selalu menyebut nama oppa dalam tidurnya!"_

 _"_ _Ya nak. Dan, jika mereka merindukanmu, pasti mereka bermalam disini dan tidur di kamarmu! Dan, apa kau tahu, siapa yang paling sering menginap di kamarmu?"_

 _"_ _Yoongi nak, dia tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan, setiap malam dia terus menangis pilu dan bergumam bahwa dia merindukanmu dan mencintaimu!"_

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia rasa apa yang dikatakan Hana ataupun ibunya adalah kebohongan semata, atau justru mereka melakukannya hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Jimin yang baru saja kembali pada keluarganya. Apalagi setelah melihat sikap dingin Yoongi padanya, ia merasa seperti dipermainkan.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, maka seluruh kelima sepupu Jimin saling berpandangan dan merutuki sikap Yoongi yang bisa membuat Jimin pergi atau bahkan sampai membenci mereka kapan saja. Namjoon mengerling pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk dan seketika menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya, aku rasa aku harus mengejar Yoongi _hyung_!" Jungkook mengangguk dan menatap cemas pada Taehyung seolah meminta tolong untuk mengembalikan Min bodoh Yoongi dihadapan Jimin sekarang. Taehyung pun berbalik badan untuk berniat menyusul Yoongi sebelum sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba mencegahnya. Taehyung pun menatap tangan itu dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan Jimin.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Mungkin saja, dia ada urusan. Biarkan saja dia pergi!" sahut Jimin menahan kekesalannya. Kelima orang itu saling berpandangan. Sungguh, mereka tidak pernah melihat sosok Jimin yang seperti ini. Sosok Jimin yang menunjukan wajah kesalnya dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli. _Well_ , sebenarnya Jimin sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga tengah berperang batin untuk memberi pelajaran kepada si bodoh bermarga Min itu. Seenaknya saja, dia meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya. Apa si wajah datar itu tidak merindukannya? Baiklah, Jimin akui bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya ia yang paling mengharapkan Yoongi yang datang dan memeluknya serta mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi lagi. Tapi— _yasudahlah_ , Min Yoongi tetaplah Min Yoongi, apa yang harus ia harapkan dari pemuda tak berperasaan sepertinya?

"Tapi—"

" _Wae_?" potong Jimin garang. Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat sosok Jimin yang terlihat garang seperti saat ini. "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya!" Jimin akui, ia memang naif. Tapi, ia tidak mau terlalu berharap dan jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya di lubang yang sama. _Tidak lagi_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi duduk melamun seraya menatap gelas bir yang ada di tangannya. Setelah ia keluar dari kafe yang Jungkook pesan sekaligus setelah dengan berat hati meninggalkan Jimin saat Jimin sudah datang dan berdiri di depannya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang menjerit marah atas tindakan bodohnya pada Jimin. Yoongi meraih botol bir yang ia pesan dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang sedari tadi ia pandang. Yoongi menatap bir yang ada di dalam gelas itu seolah air es yang ada di dalam gelas tengah menertawakan kebodohannya. Yoongi memang bodoh, dan Yoongi mengakuinya. Tapi, ia akan jauh lebih bodoh dan bajingan jika ia dengan tidak tahu malunya menyapa Jimin dan kembali akrab begitu saja. Tidak, sejujurnya bukan masa lalu yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi, justru sebaliknya ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Ia takut, jika nanti ia akan benar-benar kehilangan Jimin selama-lamanya.

 _Sret!_

" _Woah_ ~ sudah lama tidak melihat detektif Min Yoongi disini!" Yoongi berdecak, setelah mendengar suara musuh bebuyutannya yang selalu datang di saat hatinya sedang berkecamuk dan membutuhkan pelampiasan.

"Aku heran padamu—kenapa kau selalu datang di waktu yang tepat?" balas Yoongi menoleh kearah pemuda brengsek yang kini tertawa remeh kearahnya.

" _Wah_ , ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Min Yoongi meladeniku!" serunya seraya mengigit lidahnya dan tersenyum miring kearah Yoongi. Yoongi mendecih.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku _ladeni_?" pemuda itu tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menunggu lama agar kau menggubrisku bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk memancingmu tapi—kau selalu diam, seperti _pengecut_!" bisiknya menekan kata terakhir. Kedua mata Yoongi berkobar marah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan—

 _BUGH!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

"Masuklah!" ujar si pemilik apartement mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Yoongi masuk tanpa banyak bicara seraya menikmati segala dekorasi klasik yang ada di dalam apartement itu. "Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyanya. Yoongi berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab—

" _Cola_!" si pemilik apartement mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk _musuh bebuyutannya_ , yang beberapa menit lalu melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah tampannya. Si pemilik apartement melempar kaleng _cola_ pada Yoongi yang langsung Yoongi tangkap dengan sigap.

"Aku dengar mantan kekasihmu masih hidup. Apakah itu sebabnya kau kembali menjadi mayat hidup? _Wae_? Kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya? Atau—dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain?" remehnya dan Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau selalu tahu tentang hidupku?" pemuda itu tertawa keras, mengejek.

" _You know? I'm your fan!_ " sahutnya yang dibalas tawa renyah dari Yoongi.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin kupukul lagi?" pemuda itu mengangguk menantang.

"Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!"

" _bodoh_!" cibir Yoongi yang kemudian hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling apartement _musuhnya_ itu. Berjajar-jajar segala jenis komputer.

"Apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan IT?" tanya Yoongi, pemuda itu mengangguk.

" _yah_ ~ aku masih bekerja disana meskipun sebenarnya, posisiku sangat merugikan mereka. _Kau tahu maksudku 'kan_?" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Dasar _psikopat_!"

"Lagi pula, siapa yang mengharapkan anak haram sepertiku? Aku sudah lelah menanti pengakuan dari keluargaku. Jadi, satu-satunya kesenangan untukku adalah menjadi _hacker_ di perusahaan besar, dan juga mengganggu dirimu!" ujarnya dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Kihyuna—" panggil Yoongi.

" _Wae_? Kau ingin _curhat_ padaku?" ejek si pemilik apartement yang bernama Yoo Kihyun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku?" pinta Yoongi dingin. Kihyun tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarmu!" Yoongi menarik nafas dan menunduk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin menemuinya tapi, aku juga tidak ingin dia dalam bahaya jika dia berada di dekatku!"

"Memangnya kenapa dia bisa dalam bahaya jika berada di dekatmu?"

"Karena dia dekat dengan buronanku!"

" _Mworagoyo_?" Yoongi menunduk.

"Aku takut jika aku mendekatinya, dan dia benar mengenal buronanku dan buronanku mengetahui jika aku mencintainya—aku takut bajingan itu akan melukainya!"

"Kalau begitu, tidak seharusnya kau menjauhinya!" Yoongi seketika menoleh kearah Kihyun dan menatap sosok yang merupakan mantan sahabatnya. "Jika kau menjauhinya bukankah kemungkinan besar untuknya terluka akan semakin besar jika dia tidak berada di dekatmu? Tapi, jika dia berada di dekatmu setidaknya kau bisa mengawasinya diam-diam dan memastikan bahwa buronanmu tidak akan melukainya!" Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena bingung.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar takut Kihyuna—setiap aku melihatnya aku selalu takut kehilangannya. Aku takut, dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku karena aku lalai menjaganya."

"Jika kau tidak ingin lalai, tetaplah disisinya. Jika sikapmu saja seperti ini, aku yakin dia pasti akan salah paham dan mengira bahwa kau tidak peduli lagi padanya!"

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Kihyun berdecak.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh!" cibir Kihyun kesal. "Ya, kau harus mengejarnya bodoh! Jika kau mencintainya kau harus membuktikan padanya bahwa kau ingin melindunginya bukan menjauhinya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika karena sikapmu ini, dia berpaling dengan orang lain?"

" _Andwae_! Dia hanya milikku!" Kihyun mendecih.

"Belum apa-apa saja kau sudah meng _klaim_ -nya!" Yoongi menarik nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Arraseo_ , besok aku akan menemuinya dan memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya!"

"Pengecut tetaplah pengecut!"

" _YAK_!" seru Yoongi tak terima. Kihyun terkekeh seraya kembali menegak _cola_ yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Jimin menarik nafas lelah. Entah kenapa hari ini _mood_ -nya benar-benar berantakan. _Yah,_ sebenarnya _mood_ Jimin sudah buruk sejak seminggu ini. Tepat saat Yoongi yang pergi begitu saja dan Jimin entah kenapa merasa bahwa ia baru saja dicampakkan. Dan, sungguh rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mencincang pemuda berwajah datar yang sayangnya masih ia akui ketampanannya. Jimin berdecak, langkahnya terseok malas di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju ke kamar inap Zyo.

 _Cklek!_

Sesampai di depan kamar Zyo, Jimin membuka pintu kamar muridnya namun ia mengeryit bingung ketika melihat dua orang perawat yang sedang membereskan kamar yang sudah berminggu-minggu ini di tempati muridnya. Jimin yakin, Jimin tidak salah kamar, tapi—dimana muridnya?

"Maaf, dimana pasien atas nama Hwang Zyo?" tanya Jimin panik. Kedua perawat itu saling berpandangan.

"Pasien Hwang Zyo dipindahkan di gedung baru di bangsal VVIP."

" _Mwo_?" pekik Jimin terkejut pasalnya ia tidak diberitahu oleh pihak rumah sakit sama sekali. "Tapi, aku tidak memindahkannya. Siapa yang memindahkannya? Seharusnya, pihak rumah sakit memberitahuku!" lanjut Jimin.

"Kami tidak tahu tuan. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas!"

"Dimana mereka memindahkannya?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Di gedung baru, di belakang gedung utama tuan. Kamar inap pasien Hwang Zyo berada di lantai dasar no. 1331,"

" _nde, kamsahamnida_!" Jimin pun segera bergegas pergi dari kamar lama Zyo untuk menuju ke gedung baru yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh perawat itu.

Jimin berlari sekencang mungkin menuju gedung baru, yang sialnya jaraknya cukup jauh dari gedung utama mengingat bagaimana besarnya rumah sakit ini. Jimin terengah, tepat di depan lobby gedung baru. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menetralkan nafasnya sebelum kembali berlari dan mencari kamar yang bernomor 1331.

 _Cklek!_

"ZYO!" seru Jimin terburu dan membuka kamar 1331 setelah berhasil menemukannya. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu saat melihat wajah-wajah tak asing yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman cantik milik dua orang pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah dokter rumah sakit ini.

" _Hi hyung_!" sapa dokter muda yang juga salah satu dokter yang bertugas untuk merawat Zyo. Jimin menatap kedua dokter itu bergantian.

"Apa yang—"

"Kami rasa Zyo harus mendapat kenyamanan sebelum tindak lanjut selama perawatan jadi pihak rumah sakit memutuskan untuk memindahkan Zyo!" sambung dokter senior seraya mengecek ulang infus Zyo.

"Pihak rumah sakit atau kalian sendiri?" sindir Jimin.

"Maaf _hyung_." sesal si dokter muda.

"Lagi pula, kau 'kan walinya—jadi, sebagai seorang wali dan pemilik rumah sakit ini, anak asuhmu berhak mendapatkan perawatan dan fasilitas yang memadai!"

"Aku apa?" Jimin menunjuk diri sendiri bingung. Sementara sang dokter senior tersenyum cantik.

"Kau juga pemilik rumah sakit ini, Jimin-ah!"

" _nde_?"

"Dan tanggung jawab Zyo—juga akan menjadi tanggung jawab kami dan seluruh pihak rumah sakit!" sahut si dokter muda yang ber _name tag_ Jeon Jungkook dan tentu saja si dokter senior itu adalah Kim Seokjin.

"Tapi—"

 _Cklek!_

Jimin menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan mendapati empat dokter yang masuk ke kamar baru Zyo. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat seorang pria yang telah berjasa dalam hidupnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Yunho _hyung_?" panggil Jimin tak menyangka. Yunho tersenyum.

"Panggil aku dokter Oh, Park Jimin. Karena mulai sekarang aku adalah manajer di tim ini." balas Yunho. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti. "Jika kau ingin merngerti, aku rasa kita harus bicara tentang kondisi Zyo saat ini!" Jimin masih terdiam dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan blank miliknya. Namun, kemudian ia mengekori Yunho yang keluar dari kamar baru Zyo. Dan disinilah keduanya, berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu kamar murid Jimin.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dokter Oh!"

"Kau benar-benar anak yang penurut!" kekeh Yunho. "Kau tahu bukan, aku harus menafkahi keluargaku dan aku rasa karirku dulu disini cukup bagus sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melamar disini apalagi setelah aku mendengar bahwa tuduhan yang mereka layangkan padaku tentang kejadian kebakaran itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganku. Mereka akhirnya kembali menerimaku. Kau tahu? _Channel_ itu sangat penting!" bisik Yunho melirik kearah Seokjin. Jimin pun mengangguk paham. "Dan, mengenai Zyo—" Jimin mendengar dengan was-was.

"Dua minggu yang lalu dokter Kim, dokter Shim, dokter Jung, dan dokter Jeon mencari solusi untuk kasus Zyo sekarang ini. Dokter Kim sempat berdiskusi denganku karena aku juga salah satu rekan bedah bersamanya sejak kami berada di bangku sekolah."

"Lalu?" tanya Jimin tak sabar.

"Setelah dokter Kim melakukan _radioterapi_ , dokter Shim, selaku _onkolog_ disini kembali menganalisis dimana akar _limfoma_ itu tumbuh dan setelah dokter Jung dan dokter Jeon mencari alternatif terbaik. Kami sepakat, untuk memutuskan bahwa Zyo bisa dioperasi dengan transplantasi sumsum tulang mengingat bahwa _limfoma_ yang ada ditubuh Zyo berakar di sumsum tulangnya."

'Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda padaku 'kan _hyung_ — _emh_ , maksudku dokter Oh?" ralat Jimin segera yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk keselamatan pasienku?" Jimin tersenyum bahagia, _mood_ buruk yang sebelumnya ia rasakan sirna seketika mendengar kabar baik dari _hyung_ -nya ini.

"Kapan operasinya dilaksanakan _hyung_?" Yunho tersenyum tampan.

"Lusa depan, kami akan melakukan operasinya!" namun, kemudian Jimin terdiam. Senyum yang awalnya menghiasi wajah manisnya, menghilang begitu saja. "Jimin-ah, ada apa?"

"Bukankah transplantasi sumsum tulang membutuhkan pendonor?" tanya Jimin. Dokter Oh mengangguk. "Lalu siapa yang mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya untuk Zyo?" Yunho diam sejenak, pandangannya mengarah pada dokter-dokter yang berada di dalam kamar murid Jimin yang sekarang ini sedang menghibur sang pasien.

"Kau tahu—kau adalah malaikat baginya,"

"Maksud _hyung_?" Yunho menatap Jimin dan tersenyum tenang.

"Seminggu yang lalu, dokter Jeon dan dokter Kim Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendonor. Namun sayang, sumsum tulang mereka tidak cocok dengan Zyo. Lalu, dokter Jung dan dokter Kim Jongdae, serta dokter Shim ikut mencoba dan hasilnya sama, mereka tidak cocok dengan Zyo, mengingat bentuk sumsum tulang Zyo yang rumit dan tak biasa. Kemudian, aku juga ikut mencoba, juga dengan Jaejoong bahkan Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, Suho, dan Lay juga memeriksakan diri mereka tapi salah satu dari kami tidak ada satupun yang cocok. Lalu, dokter Jeon berinisiatif untuk meminta seluruh keluarganya menjadi pendonor. Tentu saja mereka dengan senang hati datang ke rumah sakit mengingat bahwa kau adalah walinya. Satu persatu, mereka mencoba bahkan termasuk dokter Min dan anaknya—"

"Yoongi _hyung_?" pekik Jimin tak menyangka. Yunho tersenyum simpul. "Tapi siapa yang cocok? Apa—"

"Apa kau memiliki kakak perempuan?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut, merasa bahwa ia tahu siapa yang Yunho maksud. "Beruntunglah dari salah satu keluargamu ada yang cocok dan dia bernama—" Yunho menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya pada Jimin "—Park Yunjin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho, disinilah Jimin berada, berdiri di depan rumah lamanya. Rumah yang dulu ia habiskan sejak ia kanak. Rumah yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung dan tinggal. Rumah tempat ia dibesarkan dan dididik. Rumah dimana ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Tangis, amarah, hingga tawa ia rasakan di dalam rumah itu, bersama keluarganya. Keluarganya yang telah membesarkannya.

Jimin menatap rumah yang terlihat sepi dan sayup itu. Taman-taman bunga yang dulu bermekaran sekarang layu tak terawat. Daun-daun kering yang beterbangan di halaman dan debu-debu yang mengotori teras rumah. Pagar-pagar besi yang sudah berkarat dan berderit rusak. Sekilas jika orang asing yang melewati rumah itu pasti mengira bahwa rumah itu kosong tak berpenghuni padahal Jimin yakin, ayah dan kakak perempuannya pasti masih tinggal di rumah itu mengingat tak ada lagi tempat untuk mereka bernaung.

 _Kriet~_

Jimin mendorong pagar besi untuk masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Dan saat itu juga, memori otaknya kembali memutar pada masa remajanya, pada masa sebelum ia beranjak dewasa.

 _"_ _Tae Il-ah, bantu Jimin untuk meratakan tanah!"_

 _"_ _Hyung~ jangan kotori bajuku!"_

 _"_ _Oppa! Jimin-ie, aku bawakan minuman! Kalian minumlah dulu!"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak membawakan untuk appa?"_

 _"_ _Aniyo! Milik appa sudah ada yang membuatkan dan yang pasti lebih spesial dari kedua pria itu!"_

Jimin tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana kebiasaan keluarganya yang suka bercocok tanam jika ia dan kedua kakaknya libur sekolah.

 _"_ _Jimin-ie... SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"_

Dan tanpa sadar, Jimin meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat perayaan ulang tahun terakhirnya sebelum ia duduk di bangku SMA.

 _"_ _Jangan katakan pada hyung dan noona jika eomma membelikanmu handphone. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Tapi, kenapa eomma?"_

Jimin mendongak, menatap ke jendela kamarnya. Jujur dalam hatinya, diantara keluarga Park. Atau meskipun ibunya pernah membunuh tapi Jimin tak bisa memungkiri jika ibunya yang selalu memberikan perhatian padanya dibandingkan ayahnya yang tegas dan disiplin.

 _"_ _Dasar anak tak tahu malu! Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili seorang gadis?! Menjijikkan!"_

 _BRAK!_

 _PRANG!_

 _"_ _Pergi kau dari sini! Kau bukan lagi anakku!"_

Dan mimpi buruk yang menghancurkan keluarganya dimulai. Satu demi satu segala pertengkaran terjadi. Dimulai dari kakak tertuanya hingga dengan Jimin sendiri.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah lamanya. Jimin menarik nafas sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Jimin menunduk seraya memainkan kedua kakinya menunggu pintu yang ia ketuk terbuka.

 _Cklek!_

"Siapa?" Jimin sontak mendongak saat mendengar suara lembut dari seorang wanita yang ia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Wanita yang membuka pintu itu memundurkan langkahnya terkejut melihat siapa yang bertamu di rumahnya.

"Apa kabar _noona_?" sapa Jimin tersenyum manis. Wanita yang tak lain adalah kakak Jimin, Park Yunjin menatap Jimin tak percaya, kedua matanya sudah berlinang air mata dan tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak menangis.

" _APPA_!" seru Yunjin memanggil ayahnya, disisi lain ia menangis tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya saat melihat sang adik datang ke rumahnya. " _APPA_!" panggil Yunjin mulai kesal merasa ayahnya tak jua datang.

" _Noona_ —"

"Ada apa nak?" tanya suara dari pria tua yang muncul di balik punggung Yunjin.

" _Appa_!" panggil Yunjin menoleh pada sang ayah dan mengisyaratkan pada ayahnya untuk segera menghampirinya.

Pria paruh baya itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat mengetahui alasan dari kenapa putri satu-satunya berteriak memanggilnya. Jimin menatap wajah pria yang sudah menua itu. Tanpa sadar, air mata Jimin menetes melihat bagaimana perbedaan ayahnya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Ayahnya yang gagah, tegas, dan seorang pemimpin sudah tak ada lagi. Yang ada, hanyalah ayahnya yang tua, keriput, ringkih, dan rambutnya yang sudah memutih. Dan, Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak berlari kearah ayahnya untuk memeluk orang yang dulu selalu menjaganya dan mengajarinya banyak hal.

 _Grep!_

" _Appa_ ~" isak Jimin memeluk erat sang ayah. Begitu pula dengan ayah Jimin yang memeluk rindu putra bungsunya meskipun ia tahu, Jimin bukanlah anak kandungnya. Tapi, katakanlah—ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin sejak Jimin bayi hingga Jimin lulus dari SMA-nya sebelum segala mimpi buruk yang merenggang hubungan keluarga ini.

"Anakku—putraku~" balas sang ayah ikut menangis terisak. Yunjin yang melihat adiknya dan ayahnya saling melepas rindu pun hanya bisa menangis haru dan tersenyum lega melihat adiknya sudi untuk menemui keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Noona_ , kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini!" ujar Jimin melihat sang kakak yang memesan banyak makanan cepat saji. Yunjin menggeleng dan mengelus surai Jimin lembut.

"Tidak apa, Jimin-ie. Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama, _appa_ pasti senang bisa makan bersamamu lagi!" Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk dan membantu sang kakak untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. " _Oya_ , apa kau ingin menemui Tae Il _oppa_?" tanya Yunjin, sebenarnya cukup canggung ia berbicara seperti dulu dengan Jimin. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Jimin tetaplah adiknya, dan ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja _noona_. Kita bisa menemuinya bersama lain waktu. Tapi—bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jimin. Yunjin mengangguk. "Apa benar _noona_ mendonorkan sumsum tulang untuk Zyo?" Yunjin tersenyum cantik dan mengangguk. "Apa tidak apa _noona_ melakukannya?"

"Justru aku senang bisa melakukannya. Kau walinya, itu artinya aku juga walinya karena kau adalah adikku. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Yunjin. Jimin tersenyum haru.

"Terima kasih _noona_. Terima kasih! Terima kasih kau mau menyelematkan hidup Zyo!"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Jimin-ie—kau masih mau datang ke rumah ini!"

" _Noona_ , bagaimanapun juga rumah ini adalah kenangan untukku. Aku hidup dan besar disini. Dan, rumah ini adalah tempat dimana keluargaku tinggal!" Yunjin mengangguk haru.

"Maafkan aku Jimin-ie, selama ini aku—"

" _Noona_ ~" potong Jimin tahu betul kemana arah Yunjin bicara. "Jangan membahas yang dulu, jujur aku tidak suka. Sekarang, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Dan, bukankah besok kau harus datang ke rumah sakit?" Yunjin mengangguk. " _Oya_ , _noona_ —ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar _eomma_? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Jimin yang seketika membuat Yunjin menunduk sedih.

" _Eomma_ ~" suara Yunjin tercekat. "—setelah mendengar kebakaran di rumah sakit yang menewaskanmu. _Eomma_ —" Yunjin menatap Jimin ragu. "— _eomma_ memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di sel tahanannya!" Yunjin menunduk dan Jimin terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku bahkan dadanya terasa sesak dan ia merasa sulit untuk bernafas.

" _Noona_ , kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Aku yang menjebloskan _eomma_ di penjara dan—"

" _Aniyo_ , Jimin-ah. Masalah itu, _eomma_ sudah meminta maaf kepada keluarga Yoongi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Justru, sebaliknya _eomma_ lah yang paling terpukul saat mendengar kabar kematianmu. _Eomma_ tidak kuat dan menyerah pada hidupnya. Dia mengatakan ingin menemanimu karena semasa hidupmu, kau hanya mendapat kebencian dari semua orang!"

" _Eomma_ ~" Jimin menunduk sedih. " _Eomma_ maafkan aku!"

" _Eomma_ bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Meskipun kau bukan anak kandungnya, tapi _eomma_ sangat menyayangimu. Kami semua menyayangimu Jimin-ah!" Jimin mendongak dan menatap kedua mata Yunjin nanar. "Dia tidak ingin kau sendirian di atas sana. Tapi, ternyata Tuhan menakdirkan hal lain. Tanpa kami semua ketahui, kau tetaplah menjadi Jimin yang kuat dan berjuang untuk semua orang bahkan tak urung kau memaafkan kami semua dengan lapang dada,"

" _Noona_ ~" Yunjin tersenyum cantik, namun Jimin tahu dibalik senyum itu ada luka yang tak akan bisa disembuhkan oleh siapapun.

"Aku beryukur bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Dan, jika operasi lusa nanti, aku tidak terselamatkan aku bisa tenang karena adikku sudah kembali!"

" _Noona_ —apa yang kau bicarakan?! Dokter Oh akan menyelamatkanmu dan Zyo!"

"Jujur, aku takut Jimin-ah! Aku takut tidak akan membuka kedua mataku lagi. Kau tahu, aku sangat lemah!" lirih Yunjin jujur dan Jimin tak tega melihat tangis takut dari sang kakak. Jimin pun beralih duduk di samping Yunjin dan meraih kedua tangan Yunjin untuk ia genggam.

" _Noona_ , kau tak perlu takut. Kau pasti akan kembali. Zyo pasti juga akan kembali. Banyak yang menjagamu di ruang operasi nanti. Bahkan, ada Jungkook yang bersamamu. Kau percaya padanya 'kan? Dan, juga ada dua dokter yang selama ini berjasa dalam hidupku. Kau tak perlu cemas. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau pasti membuka matamu dan kembali padaku, _appa_ , Tae Il _hyung_ , dan semua keluarga kita. Kita akan menjadi satu lagi _noona_ , selayakanya keluarga pada umumnya!" Yunjin mengangguk tenang dan percaya pada apa yang Jimin katakan padanya.

"Aku pasti kembali!" yakin Yunjin dan Jimin menarik sang kakak ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

" _Kamsahamnida_!" Jimin membungkuk pada sopir taksi yang mengantarnya kembali ke rumah sakit setelah Jimin menghabiskan makan malam bersama ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Jimin berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju gedung baru dimana saat ini kamar Zyo berada. Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Jimin-ah!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Jimin seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Jika, tidak salah dengar, dan jika tidak salah mengira. Jimin tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Jimin menarik nafas, ia berbalik badan dan berharap bahwa orang yang memanggilnya bukanlah orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal selama seminggu ini. Dan tebakan Jimin— _selalu meleset_.

"Apa _hyung_ ada perlu denganku?" tanya Jimin dingin. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil merasa bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang mendapat sikap dingin dari Jimin yang tak pernah Jimin tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Jimin tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya waktu?" ulang pemuda tampan itu sekali lagi. Jimin melengos dan enggan menatap pemuda yang ingin ia umpati di depan umum.

"Tidak!" jawab Jimin lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak!" pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah Min Yoongi itu tersenyum tampan. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum dan entah kenapa ia tidak kesal dengan sikap dingin Jimin padanya. Dan, itu hanya berlaku untuk Park Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak ingin bertemu denganku!" balas Jimin menatap kearah Yoongi. Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin dan memerangkap kedua mata indah Jimin ke dalam mata sipitnya.

" _Mianhae_ ~"

"Aku sudah bosan!" desis Jimin dan beranjak dari hadapan Yoongi sebelum Yoongi kembali berseru dan membuatnya terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di taman, saat pertama kali kau menolong Hana. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Entah kau datang atau tidak. Aku tetap akan menunggumu." Seru Yoongi dan Jimin tetap tak bergeming untuk berbalik badan menatap si wajah yang berseru padanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu!" lanjut Yoongi. Jimin menarik nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan meladeni pemuda yang masih menempati ruang besar di hatinya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Katakan saja sekarang. Aku tidak punya waktu, dan kau pasti tahu—jika aku tidak akan datang menemuimu!" balas Jimin tajam. Yoongi memandang wajah mulus Jimin yang tak memiliki gores luka sedikitpun.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu!" kekeuh Yoongi. Jimin berdecak.

"Terserah!" sarkas Jimin dan benar-benar meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiam diri menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Yoongi menarik nafas, melihat Jimin yang sekarang entah kenapa tekadnya untuk melindungi Jimin- _nya_ menjadi bertambah besar. Dan, Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Jimin- _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia pikir aku pria _gampangan_! Tunggu saja sampai Hana menikah sekalipun aku tidak akan datang!" gumam Jimin kesal. Namun, sedetik kemudian Jimin menghentikan langkahnya memikirkan kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi memutuskan untuk menemuinya. "Kira-kira apa ya, yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku~" pikir Jimin. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng keras. " _Ah molla_! Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi! Terserah dia mau melakukan apa. Mulai sekarang aku akan melupakannya dan mencari pasangan hidup yang lebih baik. Dia pikir, apa aku hanya bisa hidup tanpanya! _Tidak_!" desis Jimin gila. Kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar baru Zyo.

 _Cklek!_

Baru Jimin membuka pintu, dan baru Jimin memasukkan satu kakinya masuk tapi ia sudah di kejutkan dengan keadaan kamar Zyo yang bukannya terlihat seperti rumah sakit melainkan terlihat seperti ruang keluarga. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, saat melihat seluruh keluarganya bersama kedelapan _hyung_ -nya berada di dalam kamar Zyo, menghibur dan menemani bocah malang itu.

" _Oppa_!" seru Hana berlari kearah Jimin diikuti Yunjae di belakangnya membuat seluruh seisi kamar menoleh dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hana disini?" tanya Jimin berjongkok. Hana mengangguk antusias.

" _Hyung_ , gendong~" pinta Yunjae manja. Jimin tersenyum dan mengambil Yunjae ke dalam gendongannya serta menggandeng tangan Hana.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin setelah ia berada di depan ranjang Zyo.

"Memangnya kami tidak boleh disini?" sahut Kyungsoo. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati _eomma_ -nya yang juga berada di kamar Zyo dan duduk di samping ranjang bocah itu.

" _Eomma_ sudah lama disini?" tanya Jimin

" _Aniyo_ , Taehyungie dan Namjoonie yang mengajak _eomma_ kesini!" Jimin mengangguk dan kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Yunjae digendongannya agar Yunjae merasa nyaman.

"Kau dari mana saja, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook menghampiri Jimin saat Jimin mengecupi wajah Yunjae tanpa henti.

"Mengunjungi _appa_ dan Yunjin _noona_!" jawab Jimin yang membuat seisi kamar diam seketika dan menatap Jimin sedih, bahkan Jungkook menyesal karena sudah bertanya. " _Wae_? Kenapa kalian semua memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Jimin. Jaejoong mendekatinya dan mengambil Yunjae dari gendongan Jimin. Jimin pun menyerahkan Yunjae pada ibunya dan menatap seluruh keluarga dan _hyung_ -nya satu persatu. Jimin menunduk, merasa tahu kenapa semua orang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku tidak menyangka _eomma_ sudah meninggalkanku!" lirih Jimin, namun kemudian Jimin menoleh ke sang ibu. " _Eomma_ tidak boleh meninggalkanku. _Eomma_ , janji?" Hyunji mengangguk dan menjawab—

"Tentu nak, _eomma_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Jimin tesenyum lega.

"Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu, Jimin-ie. Dan, kau juga tidak akan meninggalkan kami!" sahut Luhan yang membuat Jimin tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia masih mengharapkan seseorang untuk ikut datang dan berkumpul di tempat ini bersamanya dan seluruh keluarganya. Seperti sekarang.

Jimin tersenyum senang melihat keluarganya yang sudah mulai akrab dengan para _hyung_ -nya. Sehun, Kai, dan Suho yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon bahkan sesekali membicarakan pekerjaan mereka. Seokjin yang terlihat antuasias entah membicarakan apa bersama Kyungsoo dan Lay. Jungkook, Taehyung, Luhan, Jaejoong, Yunjae, hingga ibunya tengah menghibur Zyo yang tak henti tersenyum, terlebih saat Taehyung dan Yunjae yang tak hentinya bersikap konyol bersama Hana.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Jimin. Jimin tersentak dan mengangguk antusias.

"Aku selalu memimpikan hal ini _hyung_!"

"Dan sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan!"

" _Nde_!" lirih Jimin. "Terima kasih _hyung_. Jika aku adalah malaikat bagi Zyo. Maka, kau adalah malaikatku!" Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk Jimin sekilas.

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Jimin-ah!"

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang aku perbuat di masa lalu sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan sosok malaikat sepertimu _hyung_!"

"Sudah hentikan! Aku bisa-bisa melayang jika kau terus memujiku!" Jimin terkekeh. Dan, tanpa Jimin sadari seluruh penghuni kamar melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tawa Jimin yang terlihat lepas, membuat Namjoon mengerling kearah Taehyung, dan Taehyung mengerling kearah Hana.

"Hana, kau siap?" bisik Taehyung. Hana mengangguk antusias. Taehyung berdehem, bersiap untuk berakting. "Hana-ya, dimana kakakmu? Bukankah tadi dia mengantarmu kemari?" tanya Taehyung dengan sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya. Jimin yang mendengar Taehyung menanyakan keberadaan Yoongi pun diam-diam mencuri dengar dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan rasa bersalahnya mengingat malam semakin larut belum lagi hujan deras diluar sana. Hujan? Kenapa Jimin baru menyadari jika diluar turun hujan?

"Entahlah _oppa_! Aku juga tidak tahu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Subsub _oppa_ , terlebih diluar sedang hujan deras!" jika seluruh keluarga Jimin sedang menahan tawa karena kemahiran akting Taehyung dan Hana untuk memancing reaksi Jimin. Maka, disinilah Jimin menatap keluar jendela kamar Zyo dengan pandangan cemas-nya. Namun, Jimin masih menahan diri untuk tidak berubah pikiran dan termakan omongan Hana.

Melihat Jimin tak bereaksi, membuat Hana tiba-tiba menunjukkan wajah sedihnya meskipun Jimin sama sekali tak melihat kearahnya. Mendalami peran, _huh_?

"Tae _oppa_ , bukankah Subsub _oppa_ pergi terlalu lama? Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak." Ujar Hana murung dan akibat dari ucapannya itu mampu membuat Jimin semakin kepikiran. Melihat Hana melanjutkan aktingnya, Taehyung pun ikut memasang wajah cemas yang menurut Jungkook dan Namjoon terlihat sangat berlebihan.

"Kau benar! Padahal Yoongi _hyung_ benci hujan. Bahkan, selama ini ia tidak pernah keluar tengah malam seperti ini!"

"Iya _oppa_ , bagaimana jika nanti Subsub _oppa_ sakit—"

 _Sret!_

Semua orang menoleh kearah Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyaut jaket miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana nak?" tanya Hyunji. Jimin tergagap.

" _Eomma_ aku keluar sebentar!" ijin Jimin terburu.

"Kau mau kemana tengah malam seperti ini Jimin-ah?" tanya Luhan membuat Jimin mengutuk dalam hati karena seluruh keluarganya seperti sedang mencegahnya.

"Hanya sebentar—" pinta Jimin melas dan menggenggam erat jaket yang ia pegang.

"Tapi, ini terlalu malam Jimin-ie, apalagi diluar sedang hujan deras!" sahut Seokjin. Jimin menarik nafas.

"Hanya sebentar _hyung_!" ulang Jimin tegas dan segera berlari menuju pintu kamar.

" _hyung_!" Jimin menahan amarah saat tangannya sudah meraih kenop pintu namun ia kembali urungkan setelah mendengar seruan dari Jungkook. Terpaksa, Jimin berbalik badan dan dikejutkan dengan Jungkook yang sudah berdiri di depannya menyodorkan sebuah payung padanya. "Kau pasti membutuhkan payung. Diluar hujan deras!" tanpa banyak bicara Jimin mengambil payung di tangan Jungkook dan bergumam _'terima kasih'_. Setelah itu, ia segera berlari kencang tanpa peduli jika Jungkook mematainya dari ambang pintu.

"Sudah pergi?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jimin _hyung_ lari sangat kencang!" sahut Jungkook senang.

"Kalian memang anak-anak nakal!" sahut Hyunji menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. Jungkook dan Taehyung terkekeh.

"Aku rasa yang paling nakal adalah gadis cilik ini!" ujar Taehyung mencubit pipi Hana gemas. "Kau pandai sekali berakting gadis manis!"

"Habis jika tidak begitu, lama-lama aku yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup Chimchimi _oppa_! Tae _oppa_ tahu sendirikan? Subsub _oppa_ itu sangat lamban!" cibir Hana membuat semua orang tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini adik siapa, _hm_?" goda Taehyung mencubit pipi gempil Hana lagi.

"Aku?" Hana menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku adik Min Yoongi yang paling- _berwajah datar_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menyatukan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya sudah mengigil hebat mengingat ia sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam dibawah guyuran hujan di tengah malam. Akui Yoongi bodoh, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak pergi sebelum Jimin datang. Ia tidak akan pergi. Yah, meskipun Yoongi sempat ragu apakah Jimin bersedia datang atau tidak. Yoongi menunduk, menahan rasa dingin dari guyuran hujan.

"Min Yoongi-ssi?" Yoongi seketika mendongak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan membagi payungnya bersamanya.

"Kau?" pekik Yoongi tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis yang dulu pernah ia beri tompangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah tengah malam dan hujan deras! Kau bisa sakit!" serunya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Pergilah!" seru Yoongi dingin. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang!"

"Aku bilang pergilah!" seru Yoongi tak sabar dan menatap gadis itu tajam. Gadis itu menciut takut dan menjaga jarak dari Yoongi.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu karena kau pernah menginjinkanku untuk menginap di apartementmu!" lanjutnya masih kekeuh untuk membujuk Yoongi pergi.

"Sudahlah, kita hanya orang asing yang tak sengaja bertemu. Aku mohon—pergilah!" pinta Yoongi dengan suara yang terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon! Jika kau merasa berhutang padaku, tinggalkan aku sendiri! Sebelum aku berbicara kasar padamu!" Yoongi melengos dan mengacuhkan gadis yang memegang payung untuknya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" Yoongi menarik nafas lega setelah melihat gadis itu menjauh pergi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya. Ia bisa benar-benar sakit jika ia berdiri di depan taman dibawah guyuran air hujan lebih lama lagi. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya masih enggan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi, Yoongi sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Dan, malam juga sudah semakin larut. Dan, Yoongi yakin, Jimin pasti sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Yoongi menunduk, apa mungkin meskipun Jimin sudah kembali tapi—bukan kembali untuknya? Apa mungkin, jika sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan cintanya setelah sekian lama? Apa mungkin, ini adalah akhir dari kisah ini? Ia—tidak akan bersatu dengan Jimin. Cintanya. Hidupnya. Jiwanya. Yoongi terasa mati, jiwa dan raganya. Tidak, Yoongi memang sudah lama mati, mati bersama perginya Jimin dari hidupnya. Dan, apakah Yoongi harus menyerukan iri pada keluarga Jimin yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapat senyum manis dari pemuda itu sedangkan ia? Hanya mendapat kebencian? Yoongi akui, ia pantas menerimanya. Inilah balasan dari setiap apa yang ia lakukan. Inilah balasan dari dosa masa lalu yang sudah ia perbuat. Bahkan, ia tidak perlu heran jika Jimin memang tidak mau menerimanya lagi. Ini lumrah baginya.

Yoongi jatuh terduduk diatas trotoar. Menikmati setiap guyuran hujan yang mengalir bersamaan dengan rasa penyesalan akibat kebodohannya selama ini. Dan terima kasih pada hujan yang telah menyamarkan tangisnya serta menyamarkan diri Yoongi yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Yoongi membuka matanya dalam kepala tertunduk saat ia tak lagi merasakan guyuran air hujan yang padahal ia tahu betul hujan masih turun deras di depan matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk segera pergi kenapa kau masih disini?" seru Yoongi tanpa melihat siapa pelaku yang memayunginya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi?"

 _Deg!_

Yoongi sontak mendongak saat mendengar suara familiar masuk ke gendang telinganya. Yoongi pun segera bangkit meskipun ia merasakan kebas di kedua kakinya. Yoongi memandang sosok yang berdiri di depannya tak bekedip. Tak menyangka jika sosok yang ia tunggu benar-benar datang dan berdiri dihadapannya bahkan juga memayunginya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi mematai pemuda yang memayunginya, Park Jimin—dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut pujaan hatinya. "Kau benar-benar datang? Kau—"

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh!" potong Jimin kesal bukan main. Hatinya menjerit sakit melihat Yoongi yang basah kuyup dan mengigil sementara Yoongi hanya menatap sayang kearah Jimin- _nya_ yang mungkin akan segera mengumpatinya. "Kenapa kau masih disini?! Apa kau tidak tahu sedang hujan?!" amuk Jimin cemas dan menatap Yoongi dengan kedua matanya berkaca. Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Jimin menangis? Menangisinya? Apa Jimin mengkhawatirkannya?

"Jimin aku tidak apa—"

"Tidak apa kau bilang?! Pegang ini!" titah Jimin garang dan menyerahkan payungnya untuk Yoongi pegang. Jimin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Yoongi dan kemudian ia menyaut kasar payung di tangan Yoongi. Yoongi tertegun, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa mimpinya indah sekali? "Ayo pulang! Kau boleh tetap disini jika ingin sakit!" sarkas Jimin yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi terkekeh. Bahkan, saat sedang kesal saja kenapa Jimin telihat sangat menggemaskan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam apartement Yoongi. Menilai dalam hati segala minimalis yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, kemudian kerutan di dahi Jimin terbentuk setelah menyadari bahwa di apartement Yoongi tidak _ada_ _apa-apa_. Tak banyak perabot, bahkan tak ada televisi yang notabene pasti dibutuhkan oleh semua orang. Yang ada hanya rak dan sepaket sofa membuat apartement yang memang sangat luas itu terasa sepi dan hampa, dan Jimin tebak di apartement Yoongi pasti hanya ada satu kamar. Jimin berbalik badan menatap Yoongi yang baru saja kembali setelah menutup pintu, masih menggunakan jaket Jimin.

"Kau mandilah, _hyung_! Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu!" titah Jimin masih bersuara datar. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, entah kenapa seolah ia mendapat karma dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana tidak enaknya berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Tapi, aku sudah mak—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" potong Jimin terdengar kejam. Jimin menarik nafas. "Cepat mandi. Aku tidak mau Hana melihatmu sakit!" itu hanyalah alasan membawa-bawa nama Hana. Karena jauh dilubuk hati Jimin, Jimin sendiri yang tidak ingin Yoongi- _nya_ sakit. Jimin menatap Yoongi garang. "Cepat mandi _hyung_!" titahnya galak. Yoongi menarik nafas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menuruti Jimin untuk segera mandi.

Sepergian Yoongi, Jimin menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar secara tak wajar hanya karena saat ini ia sedang berdua dengan Min Yoongi. Oh, sial! Kenapa ia harus terjebak seperti ini? Jimin menarik nafas, menenangkan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kurang ajar. Selanjutnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yoongi. Entah, Yoongi memiliki persediaan bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak atau tidak, yang jelas ia harus menghindari kemungkinan Yoongi- _nya_ untuk terserang demam.

Jika, Jimin yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yoongi di dapur. Maka disinilah, sosok pemuda yang tengah dikhawatirkan, berdiri di bawah _shower_ dan menikmati guyuran air hangat di tubuhnya. Yoongi mengusap cermin yang tertempel di dinding kamar mandinya. Menatap wajah tampannya yang memang terlihat pucat. Jujur, ia senang jika setelah sekian lama, pujaan hatinya berada di apartement pribadinya, terlebih sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya meskipun jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Namun, jauh dilubuk hati Yoongi, dari pada kebahagian yang ia rasakan hanya karena Jimin yang akhirnya bersedia menemuinya, maka sebenarnya Yoongi merasakan ketakutan yang lebih besar. Ketakutan jika ia lengah dan berakhir dengan _benar-benar_ kehilangan Jimin- _nya_. Kehilangan separuh jiwanya, sebelum ia mengungkapkan pada sang pujaan hati, jika Yoongi membutuhkannya. Jika Yoongi mencintainya. Jika Yoongi tak bisa hidup tanpa Jimin- _nya_.

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bayangan foto Jimin yang bersama dengan orang berbahaya terus menghantuinya. Sungguh, Yoongi tak pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Yoongi tak pernah merasa lemah seperti sekarang ini. Namun, jauh dari semua itu—ia cukup bersyukur mengetahui bagaimana banyaknya orang yang ikut serta menjaga Jimin- _nya_. Hal itu membuatnya lega, karena disaat Jimin masih aman bersama seluruh keluarganya. Maka, Yoongi yakin kemungkinan kecil Jimin dalam bahaya, atau justru bisa sebaliknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menggerutu kesal setelah melihat persediaan makan Yoongi di kulkas. Sama sekali tidak ada sayuran atau buah. Hanya ada daging sapi, sosis, dan berbagai macam bir. Setelah mengamati kulkas yang tidak ada apa-apanya, Jimin beralih pada lemari di bawah _counter_ dapur. Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya melihat sebuah toples besar berwarna hijau tosca berada di dalam lemari itu. Jimin pun menarik toples itu dan membukanya.

" _Kimchi?_ " gumam Jimin setelah mengetahui apa isi dari toples besar. Jimin tesenyum kecil setelah mengetahui bahwa isi dari toples yang tak lain adalah _kimchi_ itu masih utuh dan nampaknya masih belum tersentuh sedikitpun. "Siapa yang mengiriminya _kimchi_ sebanyak ini?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya, ia mengangkat toples itu diatas meja. Setelah itu, Jimin pun mengambil daging dan sosis yang ada di kulkas dan mulai memasak dengan bahan yang ada. Jimin pun menyiapkan penggorengan diatas kompor dan sedikit memberikan minyak wijen untuk memasak daging. Seraya memasak daging, Jimin juga tak lupa untuk menanak nasi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah selesai memasak seadanya serta menyiapkan cokelat panas untuk Yoongi dan menyajikan semua yang sudah ia masak diatas meja makan, mulai dari nasi, daging yang ia goreng, sosis yang ia masak dengan saus tiram, serta _kimchi_ yang sudah ia potong. Jimin tesenyum puas menatap hasil karyanya yang ia buatkan untuk Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya, hingga tanpa sadar entah sejak kapan Yoongi sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap semua makanan sederhana diatas meja dengan pandangan takjub. Yoongi berdehem, agak canggung sebenarnya memulai percakapan dengan Jimin.

"Kau sudah disini _hyung_?" sapa Jimin ceria. Kemudian, Jimin menarik satu kursi di depannya dan memaksa Yoongi untuk duduk sementara dirinya duduk di depan Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sudah duduk di depannya tak berkedip, sementara Jimin yang ditatap pun berusaha untuk bersikap normal dan menahan diri untuk tidak besemu.

"Aku hanya memasak yang ada dikulkasmu. Dan—bagaimana bisa kau mengonsumsi banyak bir dan daging? Kau bisa mengalami kolesterol, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!" Yoongi tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara Jimin yang memarahinya sekaligus menasehatinya. Jimin yang enggan berkontak mata dengan Yoongi dan sesekali menggembungkan kedua pipi tembamnya karena salah tingkah. Tangan Jimin mendorong cangkir cokelat panas agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. "Minum dulu cokelat panasnya, sedikit untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu!" ujar Jimin masih menolak untuk kontak mata dengan Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh dan menurut untuk menyeruput sedikit cokelat panas yang Jimin buatkan untuknya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya yang sontak membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah tampan pujaan hatinya.

"Aku tidak selera melihat bahan makanan yang kau punya!" sarkas Jimin. Sejujurnya, Jimin bukan orang pemilih soal makanan tapi sungguh, ia hanya ingin melihat Yoongi menikmati makan malamnya dengan hikmat dan bukan dengannya. Ia hanya sekedar ingin menemani. Dan, Jimin pun akan menolak dengan keras jika Yoongi memaksanya untuk tetap makan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat makan!" Jimin dibuat tangjub dengan Yoongi yang bahkan tidak menyuruhnya makan bersamanya. Jimin tahu, Yoongi memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara tapi Jimin baru tahu jika Yoongi bukan orang pemaksa. Atau—memang Yoongi sedang tidak ingin menyulut emosinya?

"Selamat makan!" balas Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang begitu lahap memakan masakannya.

 _"_ _Apa dia sudah lama tidak makan?"_

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan-makanan rumah!"

" _Huh_?" pekik Jimin terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi tiba-tiba, pasalnya ia baru saja membatin mengomentari bagaimana lahapnya Min Yoongi memakan masakannya, dan Yoongi seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, menjawabnya dan kini menatapnya lembut membuat Jimin kembali jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda Min itu.

"Biasanya aku _delivery_ , atau makan di restoran dekat kantor. Aku bahkan jarang pulang ke apartement ini!" entah untuk apa Yoongi menceritakan kebiasaannya pada Jimin, tapi Jimin akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya. "Dan, masakanmu ini mengingatkanku pada ibuku!" Jimin seketika menatap ke dalam mata Yoongi yang terlihat sendu karena merindukan ibunya. "Caranya beliau memasak daging, sama seperti yang kau sajikan di depanku. Aku tidak lapar. Karena aku memang tidak pernah makan banyak. Tapi, mencium aroma ini. Aku merasa, ibuku sedang berada disini." Yoongi menunduk, tangan kanannya erat memegang sumpit, dan Jimin yakin, bahwa saat ini Yoongi pasti tengah menahan air matanya.

" _Eomma_ selalu memasak daging pada saat ulang tahun-ku dan hari natal. Dan, aku sangat merindukan rasa daging yang ia masak. Itulah kenapa aku hanya membeli daging tapi tak pernah memasaknya. Karena, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia memasakkan dagingnya untukku. Dan, akhirnya kau memasak dengan bahan yang ada di kulkasku," Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin lamat. Jimin membalas tatapan Yoongi.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk menangis _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum manis membuat bibir Yoongi bergetar dan kedua matanya berkaca. "Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk merindukan ibumu. Kau harus melepasnya, karena aku yakin ibumu pasti sedang berdiri disampingmu dan menepuk pundakmu seraya berkata bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisimu. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu, _hyung_!" dan setelah mendengar kalimat penenang dari Jimin, Yoongi terisak dan ini adalah kali pertama Jimin melihat bagaimana lemahnya Min Yoongi. Bagaimana menyedihkannya seorang Min Yoongi hingga tanpa sadar, Jimin ikut serta mengeluarkan air matanya. Sesak ia rasakan melihat bagaimana orang yang dicintainya terlihat tersiksa.

30 menit sudah, Yoongi menangis menyedihkan di hadapan Jimin. Yoongi malu tentu saja, tapi ia merasa lega bisa menangis dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Jimin- _nya_. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa saat melihat wajah Jimin membuatnya teringat pada mendiang ibunya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengusap sudut ekor matanya dan mengangguk samar. Jimin tersenyum senang. "Aku senang kau menunjukkan sisi lemahmu padaku, _hyung_!" lanjut Jimin yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan rindu dari Yoongi. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur sebelum kembali berucap, " _Yah_ , meskipun aku bukan orang pertama yang berada di apartement ini. Setidaknya, aku senang karena kau hanya terlihat menyedihkan di depanku!" kekeh Jimin yang membuat Yoongi malu bukan main. Tapi, tunggu—apa yang baru saja Jimin katakan? _Bukan orang pertama_?

"Jimin-ah—"

" _Wae_?" potong Jimin menggoda Yoongi yang wajahnya seperti habis ketahuan selingkuh. "Apa kau baru saja membawa seorang gadis menginap kemari?" tebak Jimin. Yoongi menelan salivanya gugup. _Darimana Jimin bisa tahu_? Bahkan, teman-teman terdekatnya saja tidak tahu. Jimin tersenyum manis dan menatap Yoongi selidik. "Kau tahu _hyung_ , sebenarnya aku sudah datang sejak gadis itu menghampirimu!" ungkap Jimin membuat kedua mata Yoongi sukses membulat. Sementara, Jimin menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi santai.

"Awalnya aku tidak beniat untuk menghampirimu karena aku pikir aku sudah terlambat, apalagi melihat gadis itu yang telihat khawatir padamu. Jadi, aku pikir mungkin kau akan pergi bersamanya, tapi—aku tidak menyangka kau justru menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Padahal aku tahu kau pasti sudah menunggu lama dan kau pasti kedinginan. Maafkan aku _, hyung_!" sesal Jimin. Yoongi tertegun, kenapa Jimin yang meminta maaf kepadanya?

"Jimin-ah, aku tidak masalah untuk menunggu sampai berapa lama hingga kau mau datang menemuiku,"

"Benarkah?" ulang Jimin ragu. Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Sebelumnya, bukankah kau mengira bahwa aku sudah tiada?" Yoongi mengulas senyum sendu.

"Aku sudah lama mati bersamamu!" Jimin menatap Yoongi tak menyangka bahkan Jimin juga merasa ada tatapan kosong di balik mata Yoongi, seperti tak ada kehidupan di balik matanya yang sipit itu.

" _hyung_ —"

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyianyiakanmu dulu,"

" _hyung_ ~"

"Dan sejujurnya aku malu berhadapan denganmu sekarang,"

" _hyung_ —"

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika kau—"

" _hyung_ ," potong Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin lamat.

"Dengarkan aku kali ini saja!" pinta Yoongi tegas. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan masa lalu _hyung_!"

"Tapi, banyak yang harus aku bicarakan padamu Jimin-ie~" pinta Yoongi kekeuh. Yoongi akui, dia memang egois, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya meskipun Jimin memaafkannya ataupun tak mempermasalahkan tentang masa lalu itu. Tapi, tidak bagi Yoongi, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua kebaikan Jimin padanya. Yoongi adalah orang jahat sejak awal masuk ke dalam keluarga Park, jadi bisakah Jimin juga menjadi jahat padanya? Setidaknya, hanya satu kali. Dan, bagi Jimin sendiri jika ia biasanya yang menang melawan keluaganya jikalau mereka membahas mengenai masa lalu itu dan spontanitas keluarganya pasti tak akan membahasnya. Tapi, berbeda dengan Yoongi, saat Jimin melihat tatapannya seolah jika selama ini Yoongi mengampu beban begitu berat yang tak pernah dia bagi bersama siapapun. Jimin tahu, dibalik tatapan itu mengandung berbagai banyak hal yang entah kenapa Jimin ikut serta merasakan apa yang Yoongi rasakan meskipun Yoongi belum mengatakan apapun. Yoongi menunduk, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dan kembali menatap Jimin lembut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuka luka lama. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi terbebani seorang diri!" sontak Jimin menatap Yoongi terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Yoongi akan mengatakan demikian. Jika Yoongi, diam-diam mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Jika, Yoongi ternyata tahu kenapa ia selalu menolak jika keluarganya membahas tentang masa lalu mereka. "Bukankah sudah banyak orang yang jahat padamu?" tanya Yoongi. "Dan aku adalah orang yang paling jahat padamu."

" _hyung_ ~" sela Jimin memohon agar Yoongi tidak melanjutkan segala racauannya. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Kenapa, Jimin-ah? Kenapa kau sangat baik?"

" _hyung_ —"

"Bahkan aku tidak pantas untuk berhadapan denganmu!" kini Jimin menunduk, membiarkan Yoongi mengungkap segala yang ingin ia katakan padanya. "Bahkan, seribu kali aku mengucapkan maaf saja aku rasa masih tidak cukup." Yoongi diam sejenak. "Tapi, kemudian aku sadar. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Itulah kenapa, Tuhan menjauhkanmu dariku! Tuhan telah memberikan hukuman atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini,"

" _hyung_ —hentikan!" pinta Jimin akhirnya. Yoongi menatap Jimin lamat. "Jika kau masih ingin mengatakan omong kosong itu. Lebih baik aku pergi!" Yoongi memandang Jimin penuh luka, terlebih saat Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan Yoongi masih saja belum membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana—" ucapan Yoongi terbata membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya namun tak membuatnya untuk berbalik badan dan menatap pemuda itu. "—apakah kau akan membenciku, jika aku mengatakan— _aku mencintaimu_?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Jimin tersenyum kecil, bukan karena ia senang tapi hanya karena pernyataan cinta yang Yoongi ucapkan padanya seolah ucapan yang tak berarti apapun. Jimin berbalik badan dan menatap Yoongi nanar.

" _aniyo_!" balas Jimin kedua matanya berkaca. "Aku tidak akan membencimu—lebih tepatnya, aku memang tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Tapi—" suara Jimin tercekat terlebih Yoongi juga menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca. "—tapi, apa yang kau katakan terakhir kalinya itu seolah tidak ada artinya untukmu. Apa—apa semudah itu kau mengatakan _cinta_ pada seseorang setelah kau pernah menerima seorang gadis menginap di apartementmu? Apa kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap orang yang masuk ke apartementmu, lalu setelah kau mendapat orang baru, kau akan membuanganya?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia mencerna apa yang Jimin katakan padanya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan berakhir menimbulkan salah paham.

"Jimin—"

" _hyung_ , tidakkah kau tahu kenapa aku memutuskan untuk kembali?" tanya Jimin. "Tidakkah kau tahu kenapa aku merasa tidak marah setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Dan, tidakkah kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau kalian membahas tentang masa lalu itu?" sambung Jimin kemudian. Yoongi menatap Jimin intens.

"Karena, jika aku masih membahas tentang masa laluku, atau jika aku memutuskan untuk membenci kalian semua, atau memutuskan untuk membalas kalian dengan perbuatan jahatku, bisa saja! Hanya saja—bukankah itu berarti aku sama saja dengan kalian? Selain itu, jika aku masih memikirkan masa laluku, tidakkah kau tahu jika aku pasti _tidak mungkin_ akan berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang? Dan berdiri dihadapan keluargaku? Aku tahu, selama tiga tahun lebih ini rasa penyesalan telah menggerogoti kalian semua. Dan, kau tahu kenapa kalian harus merasakan rasa sesak itu?" tanya Jimin dan Yoongi menatap Jimin menuntut dari jawaban atas apa yang selama ini memang Yoongi pertanyakan dalam hatinya. Jimin tersenyum manis dan menatap Yoongi lembut, membuat Yoongi kembali jatuh pada pesona Jimin- _nya_.

"Karena kalian membiarkan masa lalu itu memenjara kalian. Kalian membiarkan masa lalu itu yang menguasai kalian. Yang padahal, karena masa lalu itulah jarak itu tercipta. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya masa lalu itu bisa memperkuat hubungan kalian? Seharusnya, itu yang kalian lakukan. Seperti apa yang aku lihat terakhir kali, sebelum kalian mengetahui jika aku masih hidup. Jika kalian melakukannya lebih dulu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tidakkah kalian merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaannya? Dan, kalian hanya tinggal mengenang masa lalu. Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yoongi tertegun, ditatapnya Jimin ke dalam mata sipitnya hingga Jimin yang memutus kontak itu terlebih dahulu.

"Dan, jika kau ingin tahu. Kenapa sejujurnya aku kembali—bukan karena keluargaku!" lanjut Jimin yang membuat Yoongi berharap. Jimin tersenyum lirih. "Apa kau menganggap aku kembali karena dirimu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi masih diam membeku seolah terhipnotis pada kedua mata indah Jimin.

"Kau beruntung kalau begitu!" Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti. Jimin tesenyum kecil. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa! Sekarang ini aku tidak bisa—untuk kembali padamu!" Jimin memberi jawaban, dan saat itu juga Yoongi merasakan sebuah batu besar yang menghantam tepat pada ulu hatinya. "Tapi, biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti pada umumnya. Biarkah untuk sekarang ini, menjadi aku dan kau. Dan, biarkan saat ini—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan sebentar lagi. Tak percaya pada apa yang akan ia putuskan untuk hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Jimin menarik nafas, ia tidak ingin mempersulit hubungannya dengan Yoongi, tapi—ia harus melakukannya. Jimin bedehem dan kembali menatap Yoongi nanar.

"—biarkan saat ini, aku tidak mengenalmu sebagai Min Yoongi yang dulu. Jadi, bisakah kau menganggap ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita? Tak ada Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi dengan status _'mantan kekasih'_. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menyakinkan diriku sendiri jika kau tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, _benar-benar mencintaiku_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kenapa semua sesulit ini?_

 _Saat aku mencoba untuk menggapaimu, saat itu pula kau semakin menjauh dariku_

 _Apakah memang tidak ada lagi tempat untukku dihatimu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Operasi akan dilakukan dalam dua tahap, selama 12 jam. 5 jam untuk pasien Park Yunjin, dan sisanya untuk Zyo!" terang Yunho pada Jimin dan keluarga Jimin serta keenam _hyung_ -nya yang hari itu menemani Jimin di depan ruang tunggu operasi. Jimin menarik nafas, dibandingkan kedua orang yang akan dioperasi atau dokter yang akan mengoperasi, Jimin yang paling terlihat tegang diantara mereka semua membuat Yunho bergerak untuk lebih dekat pada adik kecilnya.

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar, Jimin-ie~" Jimin hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Aku titip mereka berdua, _hyung_." pinta Jimin. Yunho mengulas senyum.

"Aku akan menjaga mereka Jimin-ie!" balas Yunho menyakinkan dan Jimin mengangguk.

"Dokter Oh?" panggil seorang perawat keluar dari pintu ruang operasi. Yunho menoleh. "Semuanya sudah siap!" ujarnya memberitahu. Yunho mengangguk.

" _hyung_ masuk dulu. Kau tak perlu cemas, _nde_?" Yunho menepuk pundak Jimin pelan seraya mengerling pada keenam adiknya dan istrinya sebelum mengikuti sang perawat untuk masuk ke ruang operasi.

Jimin menatap pintu operasi yang baru saja tertutup. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Ingatannya, beralih pada tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia menjalani operasi besar seorang diri. Pada saat itu, ia belum dekat dengan keenam _hyung_ -nya dan hanya ada Yunho yang menemaninya. Jimin menunduk, jantungnya berdebar keras karena terlalu merasa risau. Entah apa yang ia khawatirkan hanya saja, ia yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya dan muridnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin?" Jimin menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Youngshik _hyung_?" balas Jimin terkejut dan tersenyum antusias.

"Bagaimana operasi Zyo?" tanyanya cemas. Jimin mengulas senyum.

"Semuanya lancar, _hyung_. Yunjin _noona_ dan Zyo baik-baik saja meskipun mereka berdua belum sadarkan diri!" jawab Jimin. 12 jam yang mencekam bagi Jimin sudah berlalu. Setelah semua dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan keringat di wajah mereka serta mengatakan bahwa operasi berjalan dengan lancar, Jimin tak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum bahagia. Youngshik mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Youngshik yang melihat Jimin berada di halaman rumah sakit. Jimin menenteng satu belanjaan yang ia bawa dihadapan Youngshik.

"Aku sedang membeli camilan dengan _hyung-_ ku, tapi—dia sedang menerima telpon disana!" Jimin menunjuk sebelah kanannya yang jauh dari keramaian orang dan berdirilah seorang pemuda yang membelakangi keduanya.

"Lalu, siapa yang menjaga Zyo?" Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Keluargaku turut menjaga Zyo, _hyung_. Kau tak perlu cemas! Oya, kau kesini untuk menjenguk Zyo 'kan? _Kajja_ , aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku!" ajak Jimin. Youngshik menatap Jimin tak enak hati.

"Aku memang sebenarnya ingin menjenguk Zyo, sekaligus ingin mengatakan padamu—bahwa anak-anak meminta untuk pikniknya dipercepat!" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Tapi, Zyo baru saja selesai operasi _hyung_!"

"Kita bisa mengajak Zyo lain kali. Kau tidak ingin 'kan anak-anak kecewa?"

"Tapi, _hyung_ —"

"Aku yakin, Zyo pasti mengerti!" Jimin menunduk sedih.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat _hyung_?"

"Besok!"

" _nde_?" Jimin menatap Youngshik tak percaya.

"Kau bisa 'kan? Anak-anak rewel menanyakanmu karena kau jarang ke panti!" Jimin menarik nafas.

"Baiklah _hyung_ —"

" _arraseo_! Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu besok!"

"Kau tahu rumahku?" Youngshik mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 9 pagi, kau harus bersiap-siap— _nde_?"

" _arra hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu—"

"Jimin-ah!" panggil seseorang yang membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang memanggil namanya sementara Youngshik menatap kepada orang yang mungkin Jimin sebut sebagai _hyung_ -nya.

 _Deg!_

Orang yang memanggil Jimin sontak menghentikan langkahnya setelah mengetahui dengan siapa Jimin sekarang ini.

"Hobi _hyung_!" panggil Jimin menyadarkan lamunan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jung Hoseok. Dengan langkah ragu, Hoseok berjalan mendekati Jimin dan pemuda itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" sesal Hoseok.

" _gwenchana hyung_! Oya, _hyung_ perkenalkan dia adalah Youngshik _hyung_ , dia guru bahasa isyaratku di Beijing dulu!" Jimin memperkenalkan.

 _Bingo!_

Tanpa Hoseok harus bertanya kenapa ia melihat Jimin bersama _buronan_ itu, maka tanpa Jimin sadari ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok bahkan sepupunya yang lain.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku harus bicara dengannya!" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian. "Jimin-ah, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Hoseok lembut. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya!" lanjut Hoseok yang akhirnya dituruti oleh Jimin.

"Aku masuk dulu, _hyung_! Kau tahu, Zyo pasti sudah menunggumu. Masuklah, aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku!" Jimin berpesan pada Youngshik sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hoseok berdua dengan Youngshik.

Setelah memastikan Jimin benar-benar pergi, Hoseok pun menatap Youngshik tak kalah tajam yang membuat Youngshik tak mengerti dengan tatapan yang Hoseok layangkan padanya.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, untuk menjauhi Jimin!" pinta Hoseok tegas. Youngshik mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Dan, kenapa aku harus menjauhi Jimin?"

"Karena aku tahu, kau adalah seorang buron!" jawab Hoseok yang membuat Youngshik gugup seketika. Youngshik menatap Hoseok tak menyangka. "Maka dari itu, jauhi Jimin sebelum kau kembali ke tempat asalmu!" ancam Hoseok yang justru membuat Youngshik menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Jika aku tidak menjauhi Jimin, apa kau akan mengatakan padanya jika aku adalah seorang _buronan_?" tanya Youngshik remeh. Hoseok menggeram, menahan amarah. "Katakan saja, karena kau tahu—aku sangat terobsesi pada Park Jimin. Jadi, jika kau berniat untuk mengatakan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya padanya. Maka bisa dipastikan, waktumu bersamanya tidak lama lagi." Youngshik menyeringai sedangkan Hoseok menggertak giginya emosinya. "Kau keluarganya 'kan?" lanjut Youngshik menatap Hoseok meremeh.

"Jimin sempat cerita bagaimana hubungan dirinya dan keluarganya yang mengira bahwa dia sudah meninggal. Kau tahu, apa yang dia ceritakan kepadaku?" tanya Youngshik menyeringai. "Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, yang pasti—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu—untuk bersiap kehilangan Jimin dari hidup kalian, _selamanya_!" bisiknya menepuk pundak Hoseok dan pergi begitu saja. Hoseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap kepergian penjahat itu. _Sial_! Kenapa, dia membiarkan orang itu pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil mengancamnya?

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Part II on next page..._**

 ** _Happy reading guys_**


	11. Chapter 10 : I Still Love You, Part II

_Ting!_

Taehyung membuka ponselnya saat ia mendengar notifikasi tanda pesan masuk. Dari Hoseok.

 _Suruh Jimin pulang, tapi jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Buronan itu, baru saja menemui Jimin di depan mataku dan mengancamku!_

Kedua mata Taehyung sukses membulat. Saat ini, ia, Yoongi, Sehun, Luhan, Lay, Suho, Kai, Kyungsoo, Hana dan ibu Jimin sedang berada di kamar inap Zyo. Sementara, Seokjin, Namjoon, ayah Yunjin, dan ayah Seokjin berada di kamar inap Yunjin. Dan, Jungkook yang masih rehat di ruangannya setelah mengerahkan tenaganya membantu para seniornya di ruang operasi. Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, ia melirik kearah Yoongi yang sedang berbincang dengan ibu Jimin. Jimin yang sedang mengeluarkan aneka cemilan yang baru ia beli bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay. Taehyung berdehem membuat Sehun, Luhan, Suho dan Kai yang duduk tak jauh darinya menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho. Taehyung menggeleng jujur.

" _ehm hyung_ —" Taehyung menatap keempat orang yang selama ini tinggal bersama Jimin dengan cemas. "Hoseok _hyung_ , baru saja mengirim pesan padaku untuk menyuruh Jimin pulang." keempatnya memandang Taehyung bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada keempat orang itu.

"Hoseok _hyung_ , mengatakan bahwa baru saja Han Youngshik menemuinya di depan matanya dan sempat mengancam Hoseok _hyung_." bisik Taehyung, dan tentu saja direspon wajah terkejut dari keempat orang itu membuat Taehyung segera menginterupsi untuk mengatakan "Jangan berteriak!" selanya. Keempatnya menenangkan diri. "Kalian ingat 'kan, pesan Yoongi _hyung_ untuk tidak melibatkan Jimin?" keempatnya mengangguk. "Maka dari itu, jika kita ingin mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Han Youngshik pada Hoseok _hyung_ , kita harus membuat Jimin pergi tanpa membuatnya curiga!" keempatnya terdiam, hingga Luhan yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" ujarnya dan berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Jiminie~" panggil Luhan, Jimin sontak menoleh.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

"Kemarin aku dan Sehun membeli pakaian baru untuk Zyo, tapi kami lupa membawanya. Apa kau mau mengantarku mengambilnya?" pinta Luhan. Jimin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Tapi, _hyung_ yang lain tetap disini untuk menjaga Zyo 'kan?"

"Tentu saja Jiminie. Apa kalian berdua mau ikut?" ajak Luhan pada Kyungsoo dan Lay. Keduanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

" _arra hyung_. Aku pamit dengan _eomma_ dulu- _nde_?" ijin Jimin yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang masih asik berbincang dengan Yoongi dan Hana. Luhan menoleh kearah Taehyung dan mengangguk kecil. Taehyung tersenyum dan berbisik mengucapkan terima kasih dari tempat duduknya.

" _Kajja hyung_!" ajak Jimin setelah berpamitan dengan sang ibu dan menarik Luhan pergi diikuti Kyungsoo dan Lay yang hanya mengekor.

Sepergian Jimin bersama ketiga _hyung_ cantiknya, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar inap Zyo terbuka dan menampilkan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang masuk dan membungkuk pada Hyunji untuk menyapa. Namjoon mengerling pada Yoongi, Yoongi yang tak tahu apa-apa pun hanya mengangguk dan mendekati Namjoon.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan!" bisik Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk paham dan kembali berjalan untuk mendekati ibu Jimin dan adiknya.

" _ahjumma_ , apa tak apa jika kita meninggalkan kalian sebentar?' ijin Yoongi. Hyunji tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _ahjumma_. Kami akan segera kembali!" Yoongi mengacak surai Hana pelan dan kembali berdiri dihadapan Namjoon, diikuti Taehyung, Sehun, Kai dan Suho yang juga ikut keluar dari kamar inap murid Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mworagoyo_?" pekik Taehyung tak percaya setelah Hoseok menceritakan pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang bernama Han Youngshik. Kini, ketujuhnya tengah duduk melingkar di kafe rumah sakit yang kebetulan waktu itu terlihat lenggang dan sepi pengunjung.

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Hoseok menggeleng lemah.

" _Aniyo_ , aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, aku mendengar sebelum Jimin pergi ia berniat untuk mengenalkan penjahat itu pada kita!" balas Hoseok.

" _Andwae_ , itu akan lebih berbahaya untuk Jimin!" Taehyung mengigit bibirnya takut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah bagus, jika Jimin membawa buronan itu dihadapan kita?" tanya Kai. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung menggeleng bersamaan.

"Justru sebaliknya, selain Jimin dalam bahaya—kita akan semakin sulit untuk menangkap Han Youngshik. Karena, tampakanya Jimin yang sekarang tidak akan mudah mempercayai siapapun meskipun keluarganya sendiri!" jawab Namjoon. Sehun, Kai dan Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia terobsesi dengan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi entah kenapa hatinya kembali mendapat tusukan pisau tajam yang sukses melukainya meskipun tak berdarah. Keenam pemuda itu menatap Yoongi iba, dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas kegusaran dibalik mata sipit itu. "Sial! Aku lupa jika dia memiliki dendam padaku! Apa dia tahu jika Jimin pernah berhubungan denganku?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa Jimin pernah menceritakan padanya tentang hubungan Jimin dengan keluarganya!" jawab Hoseok menatap Yoongi takut-takut. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian, keheningan menyelimuti ketujuhnya. Taehyung menarik nafas dan menatap Yoongi yang terlihat tak bisa tenang.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" panggil Taehyung yang langsung dibalas lirikan tajam dari Yoongi. Yoongi hanya berdehem. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung takut-takut. Yoongi melengos, mengabaikan keenam orang itu yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Menurutmu?" balas Yoongi sekenanya. "Aku bukan keluarganya. Dan aku bukan orang yang pernah berjasa dalam hidupnya. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang hubungan kami?" Yoongi balik bertanya meskipun dari apa yang ia katakan barusan mengandung sebuah sindiran halus.

"Tapi, dia mencintaimu!" balas Sehun yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh dan tersenyum miring menatap Sehun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Entah dia memang mencintaiku atau hanya aku yang mencintainya." Yoongi menunduk, mengabaikan setiap rasa sesak ketika ia mengingat ucapan Jimin terakhir kali padanya di apartementnya malam itu. "Sudahlah, tak perlu membahasnya. Aku dan Jimin baik-baik saja!" lanjut Yoongi mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian meskipun gagal. Yoongi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Namjoon dan Taehyung datar. "Aku akan menghubungi Kim Won _hyung_ dan seluruh anggota divisi orang hilang untuk datang ke Seoul. Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Yoongi, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya dan berbalik badan meninggalkan keenam pemuda yang masih menatap punggung yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun bersuara dan menatap ketiga pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah sepupu Jimin. Ketiganya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk bertanya. "Kenapa, Yoongi bertanya tentang buronan itu mengetahui hubungan Jimin dengannya atau tidak?" Namjoon dan Taehyung saling berpandangan dan kembali menatap Sehun, Kai dan Suho yang sudah memasang wajah penasaran mereka.

"Karena jika Han Youngshik mengetahui jika Jimin adalah orang yang berarti bagi Yoongi, maka dipastikan—dia akan membuat Jimin _benar-benar_ pergi dari kita, dari keluarganya, bahkan dari Seoul sekalipun! Percayalah, Han Youngshik itu orang yang menyeramkan. Dan Jimin—salah telah mengenalnya!" balas Namjoon yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu terdiam. Tidak, bukan Jimin yang salah. Tapi, mereka bertiga-lah yang salah karena tidak mengetahui bahwa Jimin telah mengenal orang yang berbahaya.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 _Cklek!_

Lay menoleh kearah pintu rumahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka, pagi itu hanya dirinya yang berada di rumah. Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berkunjung di rumah baru ibu Kai yang dibelikan oleh suaminya. Sedangkan, Suho dan Sehun sedang bekerja di kantor yang mereka bangun bersama. Sementara, Luhan membeli persediaan bahan makanan yang sudah lama habis. Jangan tanyakan dimana Jimin—karena, Jimin pasti sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dan, mengenai keluarga Yunho, mereka sudah lama pindah di sebuah rumah di perumahan elit sejak Yunho kembali bekerja di _Severance Hospital_.

"Jimin?" pekik Lay terkejut melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba pulang. Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum.

" _oh, hyung_! Kau dirumah sendiri?" tanya Jimin seraya melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Lay mengangguk.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Zyo?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Zyo sudah siuman _hyung_. Dan, hari ini Jiwon _noona_ yang menjaganya."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi?" tanya Lay yang membuat Jimin menepuk jidatnya lupa.

" _Ah hyung_ , aku lupa memberitahu kalian jika panti mengadakan piknik dan mereka baru memberitahuku kemarin jika mereka memajukan hari pikniknya hari ini!" Lay membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Karena, apapun yang terjadi segala pergerakan Jimin diam-diam tengah diawasi oleh seluruh keluarganya dan keenam _hyung_ -nya. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Jimin.

"Hari ini?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _hyung_ , aku buru-buru. Bisakah kau yang beritahu pada _hyungdeul_ dan keluargaku yang lain jika kau pergi? Kau tenang saja, besok aku sudah pulang!"

"Tapi, Jimin—" Lay mencoba untuk menahan meskipun diabaikan oleh Jimin yang melesat menuju kamarnya. Lay mengigit jarinya cemas. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jimin kembali dan menenteng tas ranselnya seraya memainkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya.

" _hyung_ , aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah dijemput!"

"Siapa yang menjemputmu?" tanya Lay. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu rumah dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau terlihat cemas _hyung_?"

" _Aniyo_ , setidaknya kau tunggu Lu _hyung_ pulang dulu!"

" _hyung_ , ijin padamu atau ijin pada Luhan _hyung_ itu sama saja!" balas Jimin. Lay mengigit bibirnya.

"Tapi—" ucapannya terhenti saat Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang familiar bagi Lay.

 _"_ _Dia—omo! Bagaimana ini~"_ batin Lay cemas mengingat benar siapa pemuda yang menjemput Jimin saat ini.

" _hyung_ , aku pergi dulu!" pamit Jimin. Lay gelagapan.

"JIMIN!" panggilnya tiba-tiba, Jimin dan pemuda itu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan Zyo begitu saja?" tanya Lay berfikir keras agar Jimin tidak pergi bersama pemuda jahat itu. Jimin tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati Lay.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan Zyo, _hyung_. Aku sudah ijin pada Zyo, dan Jiwon _noona_ juga sudah dirumah sakit untuk menjaganya!" jawab Jimin menyakinkan. Lay menatap Jimin cemas.

"Apa kau sudah berpamitan pada ibumu?" setidaknya Lay mencoba untuk mengulurkan waktu hingga Luhan datang. Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku sudah ijin pada _eomma_. Lagi pula, pikniknya masih di daerah Seoul kok _hyung_. Iya 'kan _hyung_?" Jimin menoleh kearah pemuda yang mematai Lay tak berkedip dan kemudian mengangguk. "Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Zyo, aku akan langsung datang, aku janji!"

 _"_ _bukan Zyo, tapi kau Jimin-ie!"_

"Tapi, Jimin—"

"Jimin, kita sudah terlambat!" seru pemuda itu menyela ucapan Lay yang seperti ingin mencegahnya. Jimin menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu _hyung_. Jangan lupa katakan pada _hyungdeul,_ _arra_?" Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari memasuki mobil menyusul pemuda yang menjemputnya dan sudah duduk di kursi kemudi. Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Bagaimana ini—Luhan _hyung_! Aku harus beritahu Luhan _hyung_!" gumam Lay kemudian merogoh ponsel yang ia masukkan di dalam saku celananya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Lay langsung mendial nomor yang sudah terdaftar di panggilan cepat.

" _hyung_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya kasar dan segera berlari tergesa menuju kantor kepolisian Gangnam setelah ia mendapat panggilan dari Lay.

 _"_ _Hyung, buronan itu datang dan membawa Jimin dengan alasan piknik. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya hyung!"_

"Permisi!" nafas Luhan memburu setelah ia sampai di lobby kantor polisi dan bertemu dengan seorang petugas yang berjaga.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanyanya ramah. Luhan menarik nafas, dan menetralkan nafasnya sebelum mengatakan keperluannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Min Yoongi!" pinta Luhan cepat. Petugas itu menatap Luhan sejenak. "Aku mohon, aku harus bertemu dengan Min Yoongi."

"Detektif Min?" Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Tapi, maaf—beliau sedang rapat dengan para anggota divisi orang hilang! Anda bisa menunggunya nanti!"

" _aniyo_! Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku mohon!" pinta Luhan memaksa.

"Tapi, maaf anda harus menunggu sampai rapat selesai."

"Tidak bisakah anda hanya memanggilkan Min Yoongi?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi mereka—"

"Aku mohon, adikku dalam bahaya—kau tahu itu?!"

"Luhan _hyung_?" Luhan segera menoleh setelah mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya sebelum si petugas yang bertugas untuk menerima tamu dan mencatat daftar tamu itu kembali membalas keinginannya.

"Kim Taehyung?" balas Luhan dan segera berjalan mendekati pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah sepupu sekaligus pemuda yang sudah tumbuh bersama Jimin sejak kecil.

"Ada perlu apa _hyung_ kemari?" tanya Taehyung melihat wajah cemas di wajah Luhan.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Min Yoongi!" pinta Luhan.

"Memangnya ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu. Luhan menarik nafas,

"Jimin—"

"Jimin?" potong Taehyung, jantungnya berdebar cepat kala mendengar nama Jimin terucap di awal kalimat.

"Buronan itu membawa Jimin pergi!"

" _mwo_?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau harus menyelamatkan Jimin!" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku _hyung_!" ajak Taehyung, ia berjalan tergesa mendahului Luhan dan Luhan dengan senang hati mengekor di belakangnya.

 _Cklek!_

Taehyung membuka pintu dan Luhan yang masih berdiri gugup di belakangnya.

" _hyung_!" panggil Taehyung, wajahnya mengeras membuat seisi ruangan menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap Taehyung yang entah pada siapa panggilan _'hyung'_ ia lontarkan. Namun, sejenak kemudian mereka mengerti jika tatapan Taehyung tertuju pada Yoongi yang kini juga menatapnya dengan perasaan buruk tepat saat Taehyung masuk dan memanggilnya apalagi ekor matanya juga mendapati sosok pemuda yang selama ini menghabiskan tiga tahun lebih hidup bersama Jimin.

" _hyung,_ Jimin—" suara Taehyung tercekat, dan Yoongi yang mendengar samar-samar Taehyung menyebut nama sang pujaan hati entah kenapa perasaan buruk itu semakin kuat berkali-kali lipat.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin, Tae?" tanya Namjoon takut. Taehyung menarik nafas.

"Han Youngshik membawa Jimin pergi!"

 _Deg!_

Lima kata itu, cukup sudah memberikan hantaman keras bagi Yoongi. Berbagai bayangan buruk mulai berkecamuk di memori otaknya. Jimin- _nya_. Hidupnya.

" _Sial_!" desis Yoongi geram.

"Kemana dia membawanya?" tanya Yoongi, suaranya terdengar menyeramkan membuat Taehyung menggeser dan nampaklah sosok Luhan yang kini berhadapan dengan semua polisi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kata Lay, Jimin hanya menjawab jika piknik yang meraka adakan masih di daerah Seoul!"

"Piknik?" gumam Namjoon. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya Jimin mengatakan bahwa panti akan mengadakan piknik. Tapi, karena operasi Zyo, piknik mereka terpaksa harus diundur. Namun, aku tidak tahu jika tiba-tiba Jimin harus pergi hari ini!" terang Luhan.

" _ah hyung_! ada kemungkinan jika kedatangan Han Youngshik kemarin untuk menemui Jimin adalah memberitahu kepergiannya hari ini!" tebak Namjoon. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya.

"Sial, dia selangkah di depan kita!" geram Yoongi, ia berfikir sejenak. "Tae, kau ikut aku untuk mengejar Jimin!"

"Aku ikut!" sela Baekhyun ikut bersuara. "Aku dan Jinyoung ikut bersama kalian!" lanjut Baekhyun. "Aku lebih baik jika dua mobil yang mengejarnya." Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

" _hyung_ , bisa kau amankan panti tempat Jimin bekerja? Aku yakin, selama ini Han Youngshik bersembunyi disana!" pinta Yoongi pada Kim Won. Kim Won mengangguk.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu kau langsung beritahu kami. Kami akan segera datang!" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Tae, jangan lupa bawa laptop!" Yoongi berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Apa Sehun tahu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya!"

"Bisa kau hubungkan aku dengan Lay _hyung_?" pinta Yoongi. Luhan mengangguk dan meraih ponselnya untuk segera menghubungi Lay.

 _"_ _Bagaimana hyung?"_ seru suara seberang terdengar cemas sebelum Luhan terlebih dahulu menyapa.

"Lay _hyung_ , ini Min Yoongi!"

 _"_ _Ah, Yoongi-ya, kau sudah menemukan Jimin?"_ tanya Lay. Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin- _nya_.

"Kami akan segera mencarinya. Apa _hyung_ ingat, plat nomor dari mobil yang membawa Jimin?" Yoongi menunggu tak sabar dari jawaban seberang.

 _"_ _Maaf Yoongi-ya, aku terlalu panik untuk mencegah Jimin pergi. Aku tidak ingat!"_ Yoongi menarik nafas, menahan emosi.

"Kalau merk mobilnya?" Lay tampak terdiam.

 _"_ _Aku ingat, Honda Civic warna hitam metalic!"_

" _Got it_! Aku tahu mobil itu, terima kasih _hyung_!" Yoongi memutus sambungannya dengan Lay dan menyerahkan ponsel Luhan kepada pemiliknya. "Kau tenang saja _hyung_. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jimin terluka atau kembali pergi dari kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

"Kita sudah sampai! Anak-anak sudah menunggumu!" ujar Youngshik seraya melepas selt belt-nya. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat asing yang ia tebak pasti berada di daerah terpencil yang masih berada di kawasan Seoul. Kanan-kirinya yang begitu banyak pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan rindang.

"Apa benar, ini tempat pikniknya _hyung_?" tanya Jimin ragu. Youngshik mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Apa tidak berbahaya untuk anak-anak?" Youngshik menggeleng.

"Sebaliknya, anak-anak sangat menikmatinya. Udara disini, baik untuk anak-anak!" balas Youngshik yang membuat Jimin mau tidak mau percaya pada apa yang pemuda itu katakan padanya. "Ayo kita turun, Jimin-ah!" ajak Youngshik membuka pintu mobil terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Jimin yang entah kenapa firasatnya berubah menjadi tak enak. Jimin menarik nafas, menyakinkan dirinya jika kehadirannya disini untuk menyenangkan seluruh murid-muridnya. Maka dari itu, pasti tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya atau pada siapapun.

Jimin melepas selt beltnya dan membuka pintu mobil Youngshik. Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan menyusul Youngshik yang sedang duduk bersandar di kap mobilnya.

"Bukankah udara disini sangat segar?" tanyanya. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekenanya. " _Kajja_ , kita temui anak-anak!" ajak Youngshik dan tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Jimin membuat Jimin tersentak dan menatap Youngshik yang baru ia sadari jika akhir-akhir ini sikap Youngshik sedikit berlebihan padanya.

Kedua pemuda berbeda umur itu berjalan menuju sebuah rumah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mobil Youngshik berhenti. Masih dengan tangan tertaut, Youngshik membuka pintu rumah itu dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa sepi _hyung_?" tanya Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke rumah pohon yang terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Youngshik menutup pintu dan menguncinya perlahan, diam-diam ia menyeringai di belakang punggung Jimin yang masih mematai segala isi dari rumah pohon bertingkat itu.

"Mereka ada di lantai dua. Kau ingin kesana?" tawar Youngshik. Jimin menoleh dan mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi, dimana bibi Kim?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Bibi Kim, mungkin sedang keluar!" jawab Youngshik sekenanya.

"Apa anak-anak sedang tidur?" Jimin menatap Youngshik dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Mungkin—" Youngshik tersenyum. " _kajja_ , kita naik keatas dan menemui anak-anak!" ajak Youngshik dan lagi, ia menarik tangan Jimin dan menggemggam tangan mungil itu. Jimin kembali tersentak, rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh yang mengalir dalam dirinya saat Youngshik tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa menimbulkan kewaspadaan bagi Jimin sendiri.

Youngshik berjalan menaiki tangga dan Jimin berjalan di belakangnya, membiarkan tangannya berada di genggaman tangan besar Youngshik. Sesampai di ujung tangga, tiba-tiba Youngshik menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menatap Jimin lembut.

"Kau masuklah, dan temui mereka dulu!" titah Youngshik melepas tautan tangannya dengan Jimin. Jimin menatap Youngshik tak yakin, ia merasa hawa aneh di dalam rumah pohon itu. Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara pun Jimin menuruti Youngshik dan berjalan mendahuluinya menuju lantai dua.

 _Deg!_

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia sampai di lantai dua dan mendapati pemandangan memilukan yang tertera di depan kedua matanya.

" _GURU!_ " panggil seluruh bocah yang membuat Jimin berdiri membeku. Bagaimana bisa? Ia melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri ada sekitar 14 muridnya berada di dalam sebuah kurungan besi yang sangat besar. Tersadar, pada saat seluruh muridnya yang berada di dalam kurungan itu berteriak dan menangis, Jimin segera berlari dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu kurungan itu meskipun gagal mengingat bahwa kurungan itu telah di gembok.

" _hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!" seru Jimin berbalik badan dan mendapati Youngshik menyeringai dengan wajah kejinya.

"Aku?" Youngshik menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kita sedang piknik Jiminie~"

"Kenapa kau mengurung mereka seperti ini?!" Youngshik tertawa.

"Ayolah, Jimin sayang—tidakkah kau tahu mereka itu merepotkan?"

" _mwo_?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Youngshik semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tak menyangka, keluargamu benar-benar tak memberitahumu!"

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Jimin. Youngshik mendecih dan berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Tentang siapa aku yang sebenarnya," Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dan Youngshik menatap Jimin lembut. "Maafkan aku Jiminie, aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua untuk mendapatkanmu!"

" _mwo_? Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Aku menyukaimu, _tidak_! Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku!"

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan anak-anak? _Hyung_ , lepaskan mereka aku mohon!" pinta Jimin memelas. Youngshik tertawa lepas.

"Tidak!"

" _HYUNG_!" seru Jimin kesal yang justru mengundang tawa keji dari Youngshik.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah peduli dengan anak kecil Jiminie! Mereka merepotkan! Dan menyusahkan orang dewasa! Jadi, pantas saja jika mereka dibuang apalagi mengingat mereka yang terlahir tidak sempurna, siapa yang mau—"

 _PLAK!_

Youngshik menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Jimin yang menggeram marah kearahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, _hyung_!" geram Jimin. Youngshik menatap Jimin tak kalah kejam.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah Park Jimin!" seru Youngshik kesal dan tanpa sadar memukul wajah Jimin dan membuat Jimin tersungkur hingga kepalanya membentur sel kurungan besi yang berada di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata diikuti mobil Jinyoung yang juga mengekor di belakang mobilnya.

"Masih tidak diangkat?" tanya Yoongi gusar. Taehyung mengangguk. " _Sial_!" geram Yoongi memukul stir kemudi mobilnya.

"Diluar jangkauan _hyung_. Bajingan itu pasti membawa Jimin di tempat terpencil!" tebak Taehyung. Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

"Kau membawa laptop 'kan?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

" _nde hyung_!" balas Taehyung.

"Hidupkan laptopmu!" titah Yoongi, Taehyung menurut. Sementara, Yoongi mencoba untuk fokus antara menyetir dan melihat layar ponselnya untuk mendial seseorang yang ia yakin pasti bisa membantunya menemukan keberadaan Jimin.

"Kihyuna!" panggil Yoongi cepat setelah nada sambung tergantikan dengan nada jawab.

 _"_ _Oh, Min Yoongi! Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku! Apa kau merindukanku?"_ kekeh suara seberang yang membuat Taehyung seketika menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sama sekali tak tertawa dari lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang Yoongi hubungi.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" pinta Yoongi serius.

 _"_ _Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"_ tanya orang seberang yang tahu betul nada serius yang keluar dari belah bibir Yoongi.

"Bisa kau membantuku untuk melacak keberadaan seseorang?"

 _"_ _Eoh? Apa kau sudah mengeceknya lewat GPS?"_

" _hm_ , sepertinya ponselnya mati. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya!" orang diseberang terdiam sejenak.

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, bisa kau berikan nomor ponselnya padaku?"_ pintanya. Yoongi pun mengerling pada Taehyung untuk mengeja nomor ponsel Jimin. _"Tunggu sebentar,"_ lanjutnya dan hanya ada keheningan antara Yoongi dan orang yang berada di seberang sana. _"Dapat, dia berada di timur Seoul, tepatnya di distrik Gangdong. Jalur lengkap yang dilalui sinyal ponselnya akan aku kirim lewat email-mu!"_

" _Arraseo_ , aku tunggu! Terima kasih Kihyuna!" Yoongi menutup sambungannya dan menoleh sekilas kearah Taehyung.

"Kau sudah membuka laptomu?" tanya Yoongi, Taehyung mengangguk. "Kau tahu alamat email-ku?" Taehyung terdiam. "Buka alamat email-ku dan unduh dari file yang dikirim temanku!" Taehyung mengangguk paham. Dan mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Dapat _hyung_!" ujar Taehyung kemudian dan menatap intens pada layar laptop yang menunjukkan sebuah jalur peta dan menatap tanda merah yang terus berkedip.

"Baguslah, hubungi Baekhyun _hyung_ dan berikan jalur itu padanya!" Taehyung mengangguk dan segera mendial nomor Baekhyun dari ponselnya. Yoongi menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya, tak sabar untuk segera sampai dan memastikan bahwa Jimin- _nya_ baik-baik saja. Harus baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memegang sebelah kepalanya yang berdarah dan menatap Youngshik tak menyangka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekeji ini _hyung_!" desis Jimin seraya berusaha untuk berdiri meskipun rasa sakit yang berdenyut di kepalanya yang terbentur dan wajah Jimin yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan Youngshik beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jimin, maafkan aku—aku janji tidak akan melukaimu asalkan, kau mau menurutiku. Kau mengerti, sayang?" balas Youngshik mendekati Jimin dan mengelus wajah Jimin yang langsung Jimin tolak dengan kasar, dijauhkannya tangan Youngshik dari wajahnya dan ia juga mundur hingga punggungnya tertabrak kurungan besi dimana seluruh muridnya berada dan masih menangis dalam diam setelah melihat perlakuan kasar Youngshik pada Jimin di depan kedua mata mereka.

"Jangan mendekatiku!" pinta Jimin keras. Youngshik menyeringai dan memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari Jimin berdiri.

"Aku akan memberimu pilihan. Aku akan membebaskan anak-anak dan tidak akan melukai mereka dan juga dirimu, asalkan—kau mau menjadi milikku dan kita tinggalkan kota ini." Jimin terdiam, diliriknya seluruh muridnya yang menatapnya takut. "Jimin, apa kau tahu—sebenarnya keluargamu tidak-lah peduli padamu!" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Youngshik datar. "Kemarin kau ingat saat aku berbicara dengan _hyung_ -mu? Keluargamu tahu siapa aku, tapi—mereka membiarkanmu untuk berada di dekatku. Jimin, percayalah aku tidak akan membuatmu dalam bahaya!" Youngshik mencoba untuk menghasut Jimin yang masih menunjukkan tampang bingung diwajahnya.

"Jimin—"

"DIAM _HYUNG_!" bentak Jimin memotong ucapan Youngshik. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang Youngshik katakan padanya. Tapi, kenapa Jimin juga merasa apa yang dikatakan Youngshik ada benarnya juga? Jika mereka menyayangi Jimin, bukankah mereka memberitahu Jimin untuk tidak mendekati orang jahat seperti Han Youngshik? Seseorang yang ia anggap sebaik malaikat, tapi nyatanya.

"Jimin, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu! Mana mungkin aku menyakiti orang yang aku cintai?"

" _hyung_ , bisakah kau hentikan omong kosongmu?"

"Kau katakan semua ini omong kosong?!" geram Youngshik marah. Tubuh Jimin mengigil menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memancing emosi dari pemuda jahat itu. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau bilang ini semua omong kosong!"

" _hyung_ , aku mohon hentikan kegilaan ini!"

"Kau anggap aku gila?!"

" _HYUNG_!" seru Jimin saat ia baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang anak yang sengaja Youngshik sembunyikan di balik tirai jendela di belakang Youngshik berdiri tepat saat Youngshik menarik bocah itu. Kedua tangannya yang terikat dan kedua matanya yang sudah memerah karena banyak menangis. Tubuh Jimin bergetar hebat saat melihat Youngshik mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan dia letakkan di leher bocah yang menatap Jimin meminta tolong.

" _hyung_ , aku mohon jangan sakiti Yoowa!" pinta Jimin lembut. Youngshik menyeringai.

"Aku bersyukur tidak ada yang percaya pada bocah ini saat ia selalu berteriak ada penjahat di panti!" Jimin menatap bocah yang ia panggil Yoowa terkejut, ditatapannya ia menyesal karena mengira bahwa apa yang Yoowa teriakan di ruang kelas hanyalah sebatas igauan semata. "Pergi bersamaku Jiminie, aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka!"

" _hyung_ ~" kedua mata Jimin berkaca dan menatap Youngshik nanar. "Aku mohon jangan sakiti Yoowa—"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya Jimin."

" _HYUNG_!"

 _Sret!_

 _Bruk!_

Dengan sigap Jimin segera mendekap Yoowa yang jatuh dibawah kaki Youngshik dengan darahnya yang mengalir deras di lengan kanannya. Mengakibatkan, baju yang Jimin kenakan bersimbah darah yang tak mau kunjung berhenti meskipun tangan Jimin menutup luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Jiminie! Yoowa mengidap _hemofilia_ , jadi cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mati karena kehabisan darah!"

" _bajingan_!" desis Jimin menatap Youngshik berani.

 _Bugh!_

Jimin tersungkur saat untuk yang kedua kalinya Youngshik memukul wajahnya. Youngshik mendesis dan dengan kasar ia menjambak rambut Jimin membuat kedua mata Jimin bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata iblis itu.

"Jangan melawanku jika kau tidak ingin melihat mereka mati satu persatu di depan matamu!" ancamnya.

 _Cih!_

Dengan berani, Jimin meludahi wajah iblis itu dan seketika—

 _Plak!_

Jimin kembali mendapat tamparan dari tangan kekar di wajahnya membuat wajah manis Jimin semakin terlihat mengerikan akibat lebam dan darah yang keluar dari kepala dan sudut bibirnya. Jimin terbaring lemas, dengan Yoowa yang masih berada di dekapannya dan tangannya yang masih menekan luka Yoowa yang tak juga berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Youngshik berdiri tegap, ia pun menatap Jimin geram seraya melepas sabuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk bersiap memberikan pelajaran kepada Jimin atau pun kepada bocah yang sedang Jimin lindungi.

 _Ctar!_

" _GURU_!" seru seluruh bocah di dalam kurungan terdengar pilu di telinga Jimin. Berkali-kali Jimin bergumam di telinga Yoowa bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Youngshik mendesis dan kembali berniat untuk memukul kedua orang itu dengan sabuk kulitnya sebelum—

 _BRAK!_

"JIMIN!" Youngshik menoleh bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang menatapnya geram dan—

 _BUGH!_

" _brengsek_!" umpatnya memukul Youngshik membabi buta. Jimin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak menoleh dan mendesah lega melihat pujaan hatinya datang diikuti sahabat kecilnya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tae~" panggilnya serak.

"Astaga Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung cemas, melihat wajah memar Jimin.

"Selamatkan Yoowa, Tae! Pendarahannya tidak kunjung berhenti!" pinta Jimin nafasnya terengah.

"Tapi, kau—"

"Aku tidak apa! Aku sudah aman! Pergilah! Aku mohon!" pinta Jimin terbata. Taehyung mengangguk dan segera menggendong Yoowa dan berlari melesat untuk memberi pertolongan pertama. Jimin menoleh dan mendesah lega melihat dua orang pemuda yang juga datang bersama Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang membuka paksa pintu kurungan besi untuk membebaskan murid-muridnya.

Namun kemudian, Jimin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang masih terus memukul Youngshik tanpa ampun. Jimin menatap wajah tampan Yoongi yang terengah dan terus memukul wajah Youngshik meskipun Youngshik sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dapat Jimin lihat, di balik tatapan Yoongi yang tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan berakhir dengan melampiaskannya pada Youngshik. Jimin pun bangkit dari posisinya untuk menghampiri Yoongi. Dengan lembut ia pegang pundak Yoongi yang bergetar. Sontak Yoongi menoleh, hatinya teriris sakit melihat wajah Jimin yang memar dan berdarah membuat Yoongi segera meninggalkan tubuh Youngshik dan menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Jiminie, maafkan aku~" isak Yoongi pecah dan menciumi pucuk kepala Jimin berulang. Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi yang entah kenapa merasa bahwa dirinya kini terlindungi.

"Aku takut, _hyung_ ~" balas Jimin jujur. Yoongi pun mengangkat wajah Jimin dan menatap kedua mata indah pujaan hatinya.

"Aku disini, sayang! Aku disini!" balas Yoongi menenangkan dan Jimin mengangguk serta kembali memeluk Yoongi- _nya_.

"Yoongi, sebaiknya kau bawa Jimin ke rumah sakit terdekat! Biar kami yang mengurus _bajingan_ ini!" ujar Baekhyun. Yoongi pun segera mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk segera pergi dari rumah pohon itu.

Dan, tanpa mereka sadari. Sebelum Baekhyun mendekati tubuh Youngshik dan masih membantu Jinyoung mengamankan murid-murid Jimin. Sebelum Yoongi membawa Jimin pergi. Youngshik tersadar. Tangan lemasnya merambat kearah kantung celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang selalu ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga.

 _"_ _Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka siapapun juga tidak akan bisa memilikimu, Park Jimin!"_ batin Youngshik mengarahkan pistolnya pada punggung Jimin yang masih berada tak jauh darinya. Youngshik menyeringai dan bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya sebelum—

"PARK JIMIN! AWAS!" seru Baekhyun membuat Jimin dan Yoongi seketika menoleh dan—

 _Dor!_

Jimin membeku dan menatap Youngshik tak percaya. Kedua matanya kosong, terlebih ia merasakan beban berat di tubuhnya serta darah yang mengalir di telapak tangannya. Tubuh Jimin bergetar hebat dan—

 _Bruk!_

"Yoongi _hyung_ ~" isak Jimin keras saat Yoongi jatuh di pelukannya dan kini berada di pangkuannya. " _hyung_ , jangan tutup matamu _hyung_ ~" samar-samar, kedua mata Yoongi membuka dan menutup menatap wajah Jimin yang selain penuh darah dan memar juga penuh dengan air mata.

"Kau—tidak—apa?" tanya Yoongi terbata. Jimin menangis hebat.

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Aku akan marah jika kau menutup matamu, _hyung_!" Jimin memeluk erat kepala Yoongi dan tangannya yang menahan pendarahan di balik punggung Yoongi yang ternyata terkena peluru Youngshik untuk melindunginya.

"Kau tahu bukan aku sangat mencintaimu?" tanya Yoongi berusaha untuk tersadar. Jimin mengangguk cepat.

" _hyung_ — _hyung_ aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_ , jadi jangan tinggalkan aku—aku mohon~" isak Jimin memeluk erat Yoongi yang kini tersenyum dan tangan lemasnya memaksa untuk mengelus wajah Jimin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi ragu. Jimin semakin terisak hebat.

" _hyung_ aku akan marah jika kau menutup matamu. Kau dengar?!" pinta Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku 'kan?"

" _hyung~_ "

"Aku—"

"Jangan menutup matamu, _hyung_!"

"—mencintaimu Jiminie~"

" _hyung_! Kau tak boleh menutup matamu! _Hyung_! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Siapapun, tolong panggilkan ambulance! _HYUUUUUUUNG_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa itu mimpi?_

 _Kenapa mengerikan sekali?_

 _Kenapa banyak darah di pakaianku?_

 _Dan kenapa kau terluka?_

 _Kau terluka dan menutup matamu di pelukanku_

 _Aku takut,_

 _Aku takut hari itu_

 _Aku takut melihat kau menutup mata dan tak mendengar saat aku memanggil namamu_

 _Tak bisa kah kau hentikan mimpi buruk ini?_

 _Aku membutuhkanmu, hyung_

 _Aku membutuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk menunduk, terisak hebat dan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. Wajahnya memar dan penuh darah yang masih belum terobati dan noda darah yang menempel hampir di seluruh kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya pun hanya bisa memandang Jimin iba setelah dokter di rumah sakit kawasan Gandong-gu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yoongi dan mengoperasi Yoongi serta akhirnya memberitahu pada ia dan Jimin tentang kondisi Yoongi yang kritis. Taehyung menunduk, ia sudah memberitahu seluruh keluarganya dan seluruh orang yang selama ini hidup dengan Jimin.

Dan, setelah itu pula Jimin masih menangis terisak di depan ruang tunggu operasi di UGD dan menolak saat beberapa dokter, perawat hingga Taehyung sendiri meminta untuk mengobati memarnya terlebih dahulu. Taehyung menarik nafas dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Jimin—" panggil Taehyung setelah ia duduk di samping Jimin. Jimin tetap terisak dan tak mengindahkan panggilan Taehyung. "Jiminie, kau tidak boleh seperti ini~"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana Tae? Yoongi _hyung_ kritis di dalam sana. Dia terluka parah karena aku!" seru Jimin pilu. Taehyung pun menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Jimin sabar.

"Tapi kau kesakitan Jiminie~"

"Hatiku yang sakit Tae," racau Jimin. "Hatiku sakit melihat Yoongi _hyung_ menutup matanya. Dan terluka di depanku." lanjut Jimin. "Bagaimana jika dia tidak membuka matanya Tae? Aku takut~"

"Yoongi _hyung_ pasti akan membuka matanya. Kau tahu bukan, Yoongi _hyung_ adalah orang yang kuat?" balas Taehyung menenangkan Jimin meskipun suaranya terdengar serak. "Dia pasti membuka matanya. Dia harus membuka matanya untukmu, kau percaya padanya 'kan?" Jimin mengangguk dalam pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung pun mengangkat wajah Jimin dan menatap wajah sahabat kecilnya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mengobati lukamu. Kau tahu, wajah manismu terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan memar seperti ini. Kau mau membuat keluargamu khawatir? Dan apa kau tahu, Yoongi _hyung_ pasti tidak suka melihatmu dengan wajah seperti ini!" Jimin terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tapi—"

"Apa ada yang membutuhkan dokter?" sela seseorang membuat Jimin dan Taehyung seketika menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang tersenyum meskipun kedua matanya mengatakan hal lain. Dibelakang Jungkook pun terdapat Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok.

"Jiminie, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Seokjin mendekati Jimin dan memeluk adik kecilnya.

" _hyung_ ~ Yoongi _hyung_ ," isak Jimin lagi dan memeluk Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti dan mengelus punggung Jimin yang bergetar. Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang menatap kearah Jimin sendu. Taehyung pun berdiri dari duduknya untuk digantikan Jungkook yang hendak mengobati wajah memar _hyung_ -nya. Jungkook memangku kotak obat yang sengaja ia bawa sesuai permintaan Taehyung sebelumnya, ia menatap Seokjin untuk meminta ijin mengobati wajah Jimin dan Seokjin pun mengangguk dan melepas dekapan adiknya.

" _jja_ , biarkan kami mengobati wajahmu- _nde_?" ujar Seokjin lembut, dan Jimin pun akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jungkook untuk mengobati lukanya. Jimin hanya terdiam meskipun ia merasakan perih saat kapas yang diberi sedikit alkohol oleh Jungkook menyentuh luka di wajahnya. Awalnya, memang Jimin hanya terdiam tapi kemudian kedua matanya tak bisa kembali berbohong untuk menahan air matanya lagi, membuat Jungkook seketika cemas dan merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan menyakiti _hyung_ -nya.

" _hyung_ , apakah aku menyakitimu?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menemani Yoongi _hyung_ ~" pinta Jimin menunduk dan kembali terisak. Jungkook menatap keempat _hyung_ -nya yang menatap Jimin khawatir. Kemudian, Seokjin pun mengangkat wajah Jimin dan membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau akan segera menemui Yoongi tapi—biarkan kami membersihkan lukamu dulu." pinta Seokjin lembut. Kedua mata sipit Jimin memandang Seokjin dengan sesenggukkan dan kemudian ia membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengobati luka Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja datang bersama dengan kekasih dan keempat temannya. Taehyung, Hoseok dan Namjoon pun seketika menoleh setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang kebetulan ketiganya masih berada di luar kamar inap Yoongi, sementara Jungkook dan Seokjin berada di dalam kamar untuk menemani Jimin yang terus menggenggam erat jemari belahan jiwanya.

"Masih kritis!" jawab Namjoon sekenanya.

"Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan cemas. Ketiganya terdiam.

"Dibandingkan Yoongi _hyung_ yang kritis, Jimin justru terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Aku berharap Yoongi _hyung_ cepat siuman. Aku tidak tega melihat Jimin terus menangis seperti itu!" balas Hoseok, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangaanya ke dalam kamar Yoongi melalui jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Mematai bagaimana Jimin yang memandang wajah Yoongi yang terpejam dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat jemari Yoongi yang tidak di infus.

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi yang tertidur dengan damai. Bayangan pada saat ia menghabiskan waktu di Jeongseon dulu hingga ia berkencan dengan Yoongi di Namsan Tower. Bahkan, saat beberapa waktu lalu saat ia menemui Yoongi yang mengigil menunggunya di bawah guyuran hujan dan berakhir di apartement Yoongi. Jimin mencium punggung tangan Yoongi lembut dan air matanya kembali keluar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika ditinggalkan rasanya seperti ini," lirih Jimin memandang wajah Yoongi nanar. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_ —aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, _hyung_ ~" isak Jimin semakin menjadi membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin yang duduk di sofa di belakangnya hanya bisa memandang punggung Jimin yang bergetar. Dalam hati, mereka berdoa agar Yoongi cepat membuka kedua matanya dan mengembalikan senyum Jimin seperti biasanya.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Ini adalah hari kelima, Yoongi masih belum membuka kedua matanya. Dan, hari kelima pula Jimin masih setia berada di samping Yoongi dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih tertaut. Tak berniat beranjak, bahkan ia juga tidur terduduk dengan tangan keduanya yang tak pernah lepas. Membiarkan wajah manisnya berubah pucat dan kedua matanya yang terdapat lingkar hitam serta kelopaknya yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis dan kurang tidur.

 _Cklek!_

Bahkan, Jimin tak pernah mengindahkan jika pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka. Tak pernah menoleh dan tak pernah menggubris siapapun yang datang.

" _hyung_ —" panggil seseorang yang Jimin ketahui siapa pemilik suara itu, pasti Jeon Jungkook yang datang bersama Taehyung. Jimin hanya melirik sekilas dan berdehem serta membiarkan Jungkook yang menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Makanlah dulu, _hyung_ ~" tawar Jungkook. Jimin diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab—

"Aku tidak lapar Kook-ah," dan setiap ia mengeluarkan suara selalu berakhir pada kedua matanya yang meneteskan air mata yang selalu tertuju pada wajah Yoongi yang hingga saat ini masih belum menunjukkan perkembangan sedikitpun. Jungkook melirik kearah Taehyung yang tengah menata makanan yang ia bawa diatas meja. Jungkook menarik nafas, bagaimana pun juga ia harus membujuk _hyung_ manisnya untuk mengisi perutnya karena dibandingkan Yoongi yang masih kritis, Jimin-lah yang terlihat kesakitan.

" _hyung_ , apa kau mau saat Yoongi _hyung_ sadar dan dia cemas melihat kau pucat dan belum makan dengan baik selama lima hari ini? Kau bahkan hanya tidur kurang dari tiga jam!" tanya Jungkook mulai membujuk. Jimin masih terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari Yoongi. " _hyung_ , sedikit saja—aku mohon~" pinta Jungkook lembut, "Demi Yoongi _hyung_ , _hyung_!" dan saat Jungkook mengatakan demikian pun Jimin menoleh kearah Jungkook, ditatapnya wajah sang adik yang mencemaskan keadaannya. Jimin pun akhirnya mengalah dan mengangguk samar membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung mendesah lega.

"Aku akan menyuapimu!"

"Tidak!" tolak Jimin ketika Jungkook menarik kursi kosong lain dan duduk di sampingnya. Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Aku makan sendiri saja, lagi pula aku harus memberi pelajaran pada Min Yoongi jika dia sudah sadar!" geram Jimin, Jungkook terkekeh dan mengangguk, ia pun memberikan sekotak box nasi pada Jimin dan Jimin memakannya tanpa minat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yoongi menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya saat bias cahaya menyilaukan memaksa masuk ke indera penglihatannya. Segera, ia pun bangun dari tempatnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempatnya tergeletak begitu saja. Yoongi memutar dan baru menyadari jika ia tengah berada di ruang kosong yang dipenuhi dinding-dinding berwarna putih, termasuk piyama yang ia kenakan juga berwarna serupa._

 _Yoongi berjalan tanpa arah untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun, tiba-tiba ia harus membungkuk ketika dibelakangnya datang kawanan burung merpati dan kupu-kupu bersayap putih beterbangan di depannya. Yoongi memandang takjub pemandangan itu, tanpa sadar ia menarik seulas senyum di bibirnya hingga sebuah keajaiban terjadi di depan matanya. Bagaimana saat kawanan burung merpati itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang sekalipun tak pernah hadir di mimpi Yoongi._

 _Wanita cantik itu mengenakan gaun putih yang menjuntai hingga kelantai. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang hingga menutupi punggung rampingnya. Wanita itu berjalan anggun mendekati Yoongi ditemani kupu-kupu bersayap putih yang masih berterbangan di sekelilingnya._

 _"_ _Eomma?" panggil Yoongi tak percaya. Wanita itu mengulas senyum dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat jarak antara mereka berdiri hanya tinggal lima langkah._

 _"_ _Yoongi-ya..." panggilnya, suaranya terdengar menggema di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi menatap wanita itu penuh rindu._

 _"_ _Eomma, aku merindukanmu—" lirih Yoongi menahan tangis. Sang wanita mengulas senyum cantik._

 _"_ _Kau tahu bukan, jika eomma selalu berada di sampingmu?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Eomma, tidak pernah pergi darimu nak!"_

 _"_ _Tapi eomma—aku ingin ikut denganmu, aku ingin bersamamu," sang wanita menggeleng dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi mengelus surai Yoongi lembut. "Kau harus kembali Yoongi-ya. Banyak yang menunggumu. Dan, banyak tanggung jawab yang belum kau selesaikan." Yoongi menatap intens ke dalam kedua mata wanita cantik itu._

 _"_ _Eomma, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" sang wanita tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus surai Yoongi lembut._

 _"_ _Bertanyalah, nak—"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke dalam mimpiku?" tanya Yoongi. Sang wanita menghentikan usapannya dan memandang Yoongi penuh kasih sayang._

 _"_ _Karena mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur nak. Mimpi hanya akan memberikan harapan palsu padamu dan membuka luka lama dalam hidupmu. Eomma takut, kau tidak bisa mengatasinya."_

 _"_ _Eomma, kau akan selalu berada di sampingku 'kan?" sang wanita mengangguk. "Aku menyayangimu eomma!"_

 _"_ _Eomma juga sangat menyayangimu, Yoongi-ya. Sekarang kembalilah—"_

 _"_ _Tapi, aku harus kembali kemana eomma? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini," sang wanita tersenyum cantik menatap Yoongi seraya memundurkan langkahnya diikuti kupu-kupu yang ikut serta menjauh dari Yoongi. Yoongi ingin mengejar sang ibu namun, sebuah suara familiar menyadarkannya dan membuatnya lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu._

 _"_ _hyung!"_

 _"_ _Yoongi hyung!"_

 _Yoongi berbalik dan seketika kedua matanya menangkap sebuah siluet seorang pemuda manis yang berjalan kearahnya menggunakan setelan berwarna putih. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mencoba untuk menajamkan indera penglihatannya untuk memastikan siapa sosok yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan terus memanggilnya._

 _"_ _Yoongi hyung?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi _hyung_?" samar-samar Yoongi menangkap kembali suara yang masuk memanggil di kedua gendang telinganya. Jemari-jemari Yoongi perlahan bergerak, namun tidak dengan kedua matanya yang entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk terbuka.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" dan setelah mendengar suara yang berbeda dengan suara yang muncul dalam mimpinya, Yoongi memaksa untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Membiasakan diri dengan tempat asing yang tertangkap pertama kali oleh kedua mata sipit nan tajam itu.

"Kau sudah sadar _hyung_?" sapa seseorang membuat Yoongi menoleh. Dan, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat banyak kepala yang melingkar dihadapannya membuat kesadaran Yoongi diambil paksa dan menyadari siapa saja pemilik kepala-kepala itu.

"Kalian—disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara seraknya pada empat orang yang ia ketahui tiga diantara mereka adalah rekan kerjanya, Taehyung, Daniel, dan Mino serta satunya lagi adalah teman lamanya, Yoo Kihyun.

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan siapa yang ada disini, _hyung_?" goda Taehyung. Yoongi berdecak.

 _Cklek!_

"Minggir tuan-tuan, biarkan aku memeriksa pasien Min yang baru sadar dari koma-nya terlebih dahulu!" seru seorang dokter muda yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar inap Yoongi dan menyuruh keempat pemuda untuk pergi dari hadapan Yoongi.

"Jungkook?" gumam Yoongi heran. Dokter muda yang ber _name tag_ Jeon Jungkook itu tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan _stetoskop_ -nya dan menempelkannya tepat di depan dada Yoongi.

"Panggil aku dokter Jeon, tuan Min." sarkas Jungkook dingin. Yoongi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kim Won yang juga berada di kamar inap Yoongi. Jungkook mengulas senyum.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah membaik!" jawab Jungkook tersenyum manis dan kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih memasang wajah blank-nya. "Min Yoongi-ssi, apa kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi tampak mengingat.

" _aish_ , jangan tanya seperti itu dokter Jeon. Tanya saja seperti ini, yak! Min Yoongi, apa kau ingat jika kemarin kau tertembak?" tanya Taehyung frontal dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari kedua mata sipit Yoongi.

"Dia tidak _amnesia_ 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga berada di kamar Yoongi. Jungkook terkekeh.

" _aniyo_ , ada kemungkinan Yoongi _hyung_ sedang shock atau dia sedang mengingat—"

"Jimin?" sontak semua orang menoleh kearah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menyebutkan sebuah nama yang membuat semua orang mengulas senyum senang. Yoongi pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Tae, Jimin baik-baik saja 'kan? Kemarin dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Yoongi cemas. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kemarin? Kau tahu, _hyung_ —kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama berapa hari?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menggeleng polos. Taehyung menarik nafas. "Sudah sepuluh hari jika kau ingin tahu, _hyung_!"

" _mwo_?" pekik Yoongi tak percaya.

"Bahkan, kau sudah _singgah_ di dua rumah sakit jika kau mau tahu, Min Yoongi-ssi!" sambung Jungkook yang seketika Yoongi langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jimin—dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Apa di otakmu, itu hanya ada Park Jimin, _hyung_?" sahut Taehyung sebal. Yoongi berdecak. "Kau bahkan, hampir membuat sahabat sejatiku mati karena ulahmu!"

" _mwo_?!" Yoongi menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Kau membuat Jimin _hyung_ -ku menderita lagi _hyung_!" sambung Jungkook ikut menyerang Yoongi.

"Aku apa? _aish_ , dimana Jimin?" tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

"Dia sudah menikah!" jawab Taehyung asal

" _ANDWAE_!" seru Yoongi bahkan ia sampai hampir terbangun dari tidurnya jika Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak segera menahannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau benar-benar ingin membuat Jimin _hyung_ -ku benar-benar mati ya? Kau masih terluka jika kau ingat!" sinis Jungkook. Yoongi pun meringis akibat luka di balik punggungnya dan menatap Jungkook melas.

"Jangan bercanda Kook-ah, dimana Jimin?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook harus menahan tawa mereka.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang _hyung_ , Jimin sedang menikah sekarang!"

" _YAK_!" bukan, bukan Yoongi yang memekik tetapi seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri diambang pintu serta seorang dokter yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jimin~" rengek Yoongi meskipun di bibirnya tak bisa menahan senyum bahagia melihat sang pujaan hati yang sudah datang dan kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan _hyung_?" tanya Jimin penuh perhatian. Yoongi pun hanya diam dan menatap wajah Jimin yang masih terdapat sedikit bekas luka yang membuatnya seketika teringat kenapa ia bisa berbaring di ranjang ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Aku baik, _hyung_!" jawab Jimin tersenyum manis.

" _annyeongasseo_ dokter Lee!" sapa Jungkook pada salah satu rekan konsulennya yang menjadi dokter yang bertugas untuk merawat Yoongi selama Yoongi masih berada di _Severance Hospital_. Memang, awalnya Yoongi dirawat di rumah sakit di Gandong-gu, tapi setelah hampir seminggu berada di rumah sakit itu, ayah Yoongi memutuskan untuk memindahkan Yoongi di _Severance Hospital_.

"Dokter Jeon, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah, hari ini kau libur?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku disini menemani _hyung_ -ku yang tidak mau pulang karena kekasihnya belum juga siuman!" balas Jungkook yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkekeh berbeda dengan Jimin yang langsung menghadiahi Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah, Yoongi-ssi—aku akan memeriksamu terlebih dahulu!" Jungkook bergeser minggir dan mempersilahkan dokter Lee memeriksa Yoongi yang kini mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Tapi, dokter Jeon sudah memeriksaku tadi,"

"Dokter Jeon?" dokter Lee menggantungkan stetoskopnya dan menatap dokter Jeon yang kini mengulas senyum polos. "Dia bukan doktermu,"

" _nde_?" dokter Lee terkekeh. Dan setelahnya, ia menempelkan stetoskopnya ke dada Yoongi.

"Bisa kau menghadap kanan sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa bekas operasinya!" Yoongi menurut dan menghadap kearah Jimin yang berdiri di sisi kananya. Jimin dan Yoongi bertatapan cukup lama bahkan sampai membuat Yoongi tak mendengar jika dokter Lee sudah selesai memeriksa bekas luka di balik punggungnya.

" _EKHM_!" dehem Taehyung keras membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tersadar. "Kookie-ya, apa kau lapar?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk imut. " _kajja_ , kita cari makanan diluar! Dari pada disini, aku merasa seperti menumpang! Dan, kita juga bisa berduaan!" bisik Taehyung menggoda Jungkook yang kini bersemu merah.

" _hyung_ ~" desis Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan merangkul dokter muda itu. "Saya permisi dulu, dokter Lee! _Hyung_ , aku keluar dulu- _nde_?" Jungkook mengerling kearah Jimin yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Jimin, kalau begitu—kami juga keluar- _nde_? Cepat sembuh, Yoongi-ya!" pamit Kim Won, Jimin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan seluruh rekan kerja Yoongi ikut keluar dari kamar Yoongi hingga hanya menyisakan ia, Yoongi dan dokter Lee.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi _hyung_?" tanya Jimin cemas. Dokter Lee tersenyum ramah.

"Tenang saja, Jimin-ssi. Yoongi-ssi baik-baik saja, peluru yang mengenai organ vitalnya sudah memulih dan bekas luka jahitnya mulai mengering. Mungkin, sekitar dua atau tiga hari ke depan Yoongi-ssi boleh pulang!" Jimin tersenyum lega dan mengangguk, ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih dokter Lee!"

" _Nde_ , kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Cepat sembuh, Yoongi-ssi!" pamit dokter Lee meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi benar-benar berdua.

Jimin pun menarik kursi kosong di dekat sofa dan duduk di samping ranjang Yoongi.

"Kau ingin sesuatu _hyung_?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang masih saja menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Apa ini benar-benar dirimu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengulas senyum. "Benar-benar Jimin- _ku_?" dan Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku benar-benar Jimin- _mu_ _hyung_ —"

"Kau sedang tidak menikah 'kan?" Jimin kembali terkekeh.

"Jangan termakan omongan Taetae, _hyung_! Kau tahu bukan, mulutnya tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan menyuapimu, kau sudah sepuluh hari tidak siuman jadi—kau harus mengisi tenagamu supaya kau cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini!" Jimin mengambil sebuah kotak bubur yang tanpa sengaja dibawa Baekhyun saat ia menjenguk Yoongi beberapa menit yang lalu. Jimin membuka penutup wadahnya, dan meletakkannya diatas nakas untuk merubah posisi ranjang Yoongi untuk sedikit naik keatas.

"Sudah nyaman?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan setelah Jimin meraih kotak wadah yang berisi bubur dan menyuapkannya pada Yoongi yang langsung Yoongi terima dengan senang hati. Jimin menyuapi Yoongi dengan tenang, tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Setelah menghabiskan seluruh buburnya, Jimin dengan sigap meraih segelas air putih yang masih utuh dan meminumkannya perlahan pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun meneguk setengah air di dalam gelas itu. "Sudah tidak haus?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum senang melihat perhatian Jimin padanya. Jimin mengembalikan gelas diatas nakas dan kini bertemu tatap dengan pemuda Min itu.

"Jimin~" panggil Yoongi.

" _nde_?" balas Jimin cepat. Yoongi menatap Jimin lamat.

"Aku ingat sebelum terakhir kali aku pingsan,"

"Ingat apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin kedua matanya mengerjap polos, tangan Yoongi pun terulur untuk mengelus wajah Jimin yang masih terdapat beberapa gores luka yang sudah mengering.

"Pernyataaan cintamu, sayang~"

" _nde_?" seketika jantung Jimin berdetak secara kurang ajar kala Yoongi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya merasa hidupnya direnggut paksa seketika.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, Jimin-ie~" Jimin tersipu malu.

" _hyung_ waktu itu—" Jimin menunduk enggan untuk bertemu tatap dengan Yoongi yang memandangnya intens.

"Jimin, lihat aku." pinta Yoongi. Jimin masih menunduk. "Jimin sayang, aku baru saja siuman, apa kau tidak mau melihatku?" lanjut Yoongi, Jimin menarik nafas dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat wajahnya dan—

 _Cup~_

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tepat saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bibir Yoongi yang langsung menyerbu bibir tebalnya. Jantung Jimin berderu kencang, begitu pula jantung Yoongi saat bibir keduanya hanya sebatas menempel. Satu tangan Yoongi yang terinfus merambat di belakang tengkuk Jimin seraya sedikit demi sedikit ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan berharap Jimin ikut serta membalas ciumannya. Sontak, kedua tangan Jimin terkepal di depan dada Yoongi dan merasa terbuai dengan ciuman Yoongi yang memabukkan. Akhirnya, Jimin pun memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman Yoongi membuat Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum haru bahwa Jimin akhirnya kembali menerimanya. Yoongi pun memperdalam ciumannya dengan Jimin, ia menjilat bibir bawah Jimin dan sedikit mengigit bibir bawah pujaan hatinya pelan agar bibir Jimin terbuka, namun sebelum Jimin sempat membuka bibirnya keduanya dikejutkan dengan seruan—

" _OPPA_!"

"Astaga~"

"Min Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hana, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuat kedua pasang yang baru saja berciuman itu menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing dan menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang semerah tomat, lebih tepanya hanya Jimin yang bersemu karena Yoongi seolah tidak ingat bahwa ia baru saja siuman menyambut adik dan sepasang kekasih itu dengan senyum bahagianya.

" _Oppa_!" dan bukan Hana namanya jika lebih memilih untuk menghampiri _"Chimchimi oppa"_ -nya dibandingkan kakak kandungnya yang baru sadarkan diri.

"Min Hana, apa kau lupa siapa kakakmu?" desis Yoongi kesal. Hana memeletkan lidahnya tak peduli, mengejek sang kakak.

" _Oppa_ sudah baik-baik saja. Justru, Chimchimi _oppa_ yang tidak baik—lihat, bibir _oppa_ jadi bengkak pasti sakit~" gumam Hana meneliti wajah Jimin yang memerah. "Wajah _oppa_ juga merah, apa _oppa_ sakit?" Jimin segera menggeleng cepat.

" _Oppa_ tidak apa-apa, Hana sayang~" balas Jimin seraya mengelus surai Hana lembut dan membuat Yoongi berdecak cemburu.

"Pada Hana saja kau selalu memanggilnya _sayang_. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggil _sayang_ padaku?" sembur Yoongi kesal dan—

 _TAK!_

Yoongi memekik dan menatap Seokjin tajam yang dengan seenaknya memukul kepalanya.

"Kau ini, baru sadar sudah berbuat mesum!" cibir Seokjin sebal. "Kau hampir memakan adikku!"

" _toh_ , adikmu juga keenakan _hyung_!" celetuk Yoongi yang langsung ditatap garang oleh Jimin.

"Yoon-Gi- _hyung_!" desis Jimin yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Yoongi dan senyuman bahagia yang terpatri di wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin bahkan Hana sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _All is over_

 _And now, there's story only about us and happiness_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tiga bulan kemudian ..._**

" _Jja_ , kalian harus ingat baik-baik tidak boleh banyak memakan permen jika tidak ingin gigi kalian ompong dan berwarna hitam. Mengerti?" pesan Jimin kepada seluruh murid-muridnya. Mereka semua mengangguk patuh. "Dan, jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah yang guru berikan pada kalian— _arraseo_?" lanjut Jimin yang langsung dibalas sorakan serempak dari seluruh muridnya. "Kalau begitu, guru pulang dulu- _nde_?" pamit Jimin undur diri dari hadapan seluruh muridnya, ia melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas keluar dari gedung panti tempatnya bekerja.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di depan gerbang panti dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di depan kap mobilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa _hyung_ sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jimin pada pemuda yang kini merengkuh pinggangnya seraya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir tebal Jimin.

" _aniyo_ , aku juga baru sampai. _kajja_ , kita pergi sekarang—aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" ajaknya. Jimin mengangguk antusias dan merangkul lengan pemuda yang tak lain adalah Min Yoongi. Dan tak lain juga adalah kekasihnya. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi semakin membaik. Lambat laun, keduanya saling mengakui bahwa satu sama lain saling membutuhkan. Dan, Yoongi akhirnya meresmikan hubungan mereka satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kita mau kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin setelah Yoongi melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan panti tempatnya bekerja. Yoongi tersenyum tampan, tangan kanannya pun meraih tangan kiri Jimin untuk ia genggam seraya sesekali mengecupi punggung tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau akan tahu sayang~" balas Yoongi tersenyum misterius membuat Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh 35 menit perjalanan, mobil Yoongi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang berada di kawasan perumahan elit di Gangnam. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya menyesuaikan diri dengan pemandangan asing yang tertangkap kedua netranya.

"Kita di rumah siapa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali mengecup punggung tangan Jimin yang masih ia genggam.

"Turunlah, semuanya sudah menunggu!" titah Yoongi yang langsung Jimin turuti saat Yoongi dengan terpaksa melepas tautan tangan mereka.

" _Wah_ , rumah ini sangat besar!" gumam Jimin kagum setelah ia keluar dari mobil Yoongi dan mematai rumah berlantai dua yang sangat mewah. Yoongi terkekeh dan kembali membawa tangan mungil Jimin ke dalam genggamannya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Yoongi, Jimin mengangguk dan menurut saat Yoongi membawanya masuk ke dalam teras rumah itu setelah melewati pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu rumah, ia tatap Jimin lamat membuat Jimin kembali merasa jatuh cinta melihat tatapan Yoongi padanya.

" _hyung_ , jangan membuatku berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, ini rumah siapa? Apa dokter Min sudah pindah rumah?" tanya Jimin polos. Yoongi terkekeh, ia menggeleng dan tangannya yang lain meraih kenop pintu untuk membuka pintu rumah itu.

 _Cklek!_

"SELAMAT DATANG!" seru lima suara menyambut kedatangan Jimin dan Yoongi tepat saat Yoongi membuka pintu rumah itu. Jimin tersenyum senang mendapati kelima sepupunya berdiri di depannya, mengingat selama dua minggu ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Jimin _hyung_!" serbu Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin rindu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!" bisiknya, Jimin pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Tapi, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Jimin lagi dan melepas pelukan Jungkook. Jungkook dan Seokjin tersenyum cantik.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini!" jawab Namjoon membuat kedua mata Jimin berbinar lucu.

" _Jinjjayo_? Tapi, aku belum mengatakannya pada _hyungdeul_ ~" balas Jimin, mengingat ia masih tinggal bersama keenam _hyung_ -nya. Taehyung pun berjalan mendekati Jimin dan merangkul sahabat sejatinya.

"Tenang saja, _mochi_ kesayangan. Kekasih pucatmu itu sudah mengurus semuanya!" balas Taehyung,

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk antusias dan Jimin menatap Yoongi menuntut jawaban pasti.

"Itu benar, sayang. Aku sudah bilang pada keenam _hyung_ -mu, mereka sudah mengijinkanmu tinggal disini, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau kau menjadi obat nyamuk mereka terlalu lama!" balas Yoongi, Jimin terkekeh.

" _Wah_ , kalian memang terbaik!" puji Jimin senang.

"Tapi—" Seokjin menggantung ucapannya membuat kini Jimin beralih pada _hyung_ tertuanya.

"Tapi kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin melihat raut cemas di wajah Seokjin. Seokjin menunduk sedih begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

"Rumah ini milik mereka berempat!" Seokjin menunjuk Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung. "Jadi, aku, kau, dan Jungkook bisa sewaktu-waktu diusir dari rumah ini jika mereka memutuskan kita!"

"Itu benar _hyung_!" sahut Jungkook dan menarik Jimin dari rengkuhan Taehyung. Kini ketiga pemuda cantik itu berhadapan dengan keempat pemuda tampan yang menatap Jungkook dan Seokjin jengah.

" _hyung_ , jangan memprovokasi kekasihku!" sela Yoongi sebal. Seokjin merengut dan menarik Jimin hingga kini pemuda mungil kekasih Min Yoongi itu berada di antara Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Kau tahu bukan bagaimana tabiat Min Yoongi dulu, dia itu _playboy_ —"

" _hyung_ ~" desis Yoongi kesal bukan main. Seokjin dan Jungkook menahan tawa sedangkan Jimin mendengar dengan saksama.

"Iya, _hyung_. Apalagi kalau kita disini hanya menumpang, nanti saat mereka mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari kita bertiga, mereka pasti akan mengusir kita!" lanjut Jungkook dan kini, keempat pemuda itu menatap Seokjin dan Jungkook garang.

"Kalian benar!" sahut Jimin menyetujui.

" _astaga_ Jimin!" desis keempatnya tak percaya Jimin akan dengan mudah termakan omongan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang kini tertawa puas.

"Kalau begitu, apa itu artinya aku adalah orang pertama yang akan keluar dari rumah ini?" tanya Jimin menatap Yoongi selidik.

" _aniyo_ , yak! Kau percaya pada mereka?" tunjuk Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk polos.

" _nde_ aku percaya pada mereka. Kau mau apa?!" tantang Jimin.

"Astaga Park Jimin. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, aku bersedia untuk menikahimu sekarang!" seru Yoongi yang langsung mendapat sorakan heboh dari Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nikahi aku sekarang!" tantang Jimin lagi, Seokjin dan Jungkook pun bersorak girang tak menyangka Jimin akan membalas seruan Yoongi. Yoongi menyeringai.

" _yak, yak, yak_! Kalian tidak kasihan padaku!" seru Hoseok yang membuat keenam pemuda itu terkekeh mengingat hanya Hoseok-lah saat ini yang belum mendapatkan tambatan hatinya.

"Maka dari itu, _hyung_ —kau harus segera mencari pujaan hatimu. Atau—perlu kami bantu?" tawar Jungkook. Hoseok berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu carikan aku yang semanis dan sebaik Jimin. Sepintar Seokjin _hyung_. Dan, semuda Jeon Jungkook, _okay_?"

"Wah, itu boleh juga _hyung_ —dan, kau juga bisa berbagi dengan kami!" sahut Namjoon yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Seokjin. Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_!"

"Dasar!" desis Seokjin kesal, bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang berjalan menuju Jimin dan menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam? Melihat kamarmu? Aku sudah mendekorasi kamarmu!" bisik Yoongi mengabaikan tatapan kelima pemuda yang mematainya dan Jimin. Jimin mengangguk antuasias.

"Apa kamar kita bersebelahan?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau kita satu kamar? Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal nanti!" ajak Yoongi yang seketika menghasilkan geraman dari kelima sepupu Jimin. Yoongi merangkul Jimin dan membawa kekasihnya masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka.

" _YAK_! Min Yoongi, awas saja jika kau sampai menyentuh Jimin- _ku_!" seru Hoseok yang tentu saja Yoongi abaikan karena ia terus menggoda sang kekasih yang sudah bersemu merah.

" _Hyung_ , awas jika kau berbuat mesum pada adikku!" sahut Namjoon kesal.

" _astaga_! Ide satu rumah ini benar-benar ide buruk! Kita harus mengawasi Jimin dengan ketat!" balas Seokjin yang diangguki setuju oleh kekasihnya dan ketiga adiknya. Diam-diam, Taehyung berjalan mendekat Jungkook dan merangkul pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua bulan ini.

"Apa kau juga ingin satu kamar denganku, _bunny_? Kita juga bisa melakukan banyak hal seharian, apa lagi jika kau lelah. Aku akan selalu _standby_ untuk menghangatkanmu!" bisik Taehyung yang langsung membuat Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok seketika menoleh.

"Kim-Tae-Hyung!" desis Seokjin menyeramkan. Taehyung terkekeh dan merangkul Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka menyusul Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Apa kita bisa _Making Love_ di kamarmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook frontal.

"Jeon-Jung-Kook!" desis Hoseok kemudian yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Sepergian, Taehyung dan Jungkook, Hoseok pun menoleh kearah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang kini saling merangkul di depan matanya.

"Tenang saja, Hobi-ya. Kami akan menjaga perasaanmu!" ujar Seokjin. Hoseok tersenyum lega merasa setidaknya ada _hyung_ -nya yang mengerti dirinya.

" _hm_ , kami akan selalu mengerti dirimu. Maka dari itu—sebaiknya kau cepat mencari jodohmu yang masih berkeliaran diluar sana. Tidak baik, hidup tanpa pasangan!" sambung Namjoon. Hoseok menggeram marah.

" _YAK_!" seru Hoseok yang membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum mendapat amukan Hoseok yang paling mengerikan bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada kalanya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan harus membutuhkan perjuangan_

 _Membutuhkan pengorbanan, bahkan membutuhkan luka sekalipun_

 _Tak ada kebahagiaan yang datang jika tak ada yang berjuang, atau tak ada yang berkorban_

 _Maka dari itu, saat menginginkan hanya sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana untuk orang yang kita cintai, meskipun hanya seukir senyuman, bukankah—harus ada timbal balik yang harus kita lakukan?_

 ** _–_** ** _Park Jimin –_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Taraaaa..._

 _(-) Maap yak, kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan, kurang greget, kecepetan, atau bahkan bikin ngantuk selama baca bahkan typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana meskipun udah aku edit sebelumnya. Aku rasa semua masalah udah clear, yak (*kayanya gak ada yang keluapaan)_

 _(-) Aku juga mau ngucapin **banyak-banyak Terima** **Kasih** , buat yang selalu repiuw, fav, follow, dan semua yang udah sempetin baca. Makasih udah kasih suport, semangat, saran, kritik, semuanya-makasih banyak yang udah perhatian, hehe.._

 _(-) Kata terakhir, aku juga lagi-lagi pengen ngucapin maaf karena mungkin moment YoonMin-nya yang kurang memuaskan, atau pairing lain (VKook dan NamJin), atau Hoseok selalu merana dimana2 (*Sini Hoseok sama aku aja #Plak)._ ** _  
_**

 _Thankyou very much and see you again..._

 ** _NB_** : _Need sequel?_ **  
**

 ** _Kamsahamnida_**


	12. SEQUEL

Desiran ombak yang disertai hembusan angin laut adalah rasa penenang dan damai yang tengah Jimin rasakan kali ini. Langit senja sebagai penghias langit membuat pemuda manis itu masih betah duduk diam di bibir pantai setelah menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya serta mengeratkan sweater kebesaran milik sang kekasih yang kini membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

 _Grep!_

Jimin terkejut ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang seraya sebuah bibir yang mengecup penuh cinta pada leher putihnya. Jimin menoleh sekilas dan bertemulah pada surai blonde milik kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hm_?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Jimin. Jimin tersenyum geli ketika sang kekasih tak juga menghentikan kecupannya yang semakin bertubi pada leher hingga telinganya.

" _hyung_ , kecupanmu akan memperjelas tanda yang kau buat semalam." himbau Jimin yang sepertinya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda tampan itu. Masih kedua tangannya yang melingkar di area perut Jimin membuat pemuda tampan itu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke atas pangkuannya.

"Jika bisa aku akan membuat _kissmark_ ini menjadi permanen, agar orang-orang tahu jika kau adalah milikku. Terutama Min Hana!" Jimin tertawa keras dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang kekasih.

"Apa kakak-beradik ini benar-benar menjadi _rival_?" tanya Jimin menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya lamat yang juga dibalas oleh sang kekasih dengan pandangan memuja.

" _hm_ , dia sudah menjadi musuhku jika dia terus mengganggumu." Jimin kembali terkekeh.

" _hyung_ , dia adikmu. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." pemuda tampan itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin dan sesekali mengecup bibir Jimin lembut.

"Dan, kau! Bisa-bisanya, kau menerima lamaran dari bocah nakal itu? Dia jadi terus mengejarmu!" ujarnya. Jimin mengulum senyum.

"Bukankah kakak dan adik ini sama saja?"

" _mwo_?" Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas, kekasih hatinya yang kini tengah menatapnya lapar.

"Aku mulai curiga padamu, Taehyung dan Namjoon _hyung_." Yoongi mengeryit tak mengerti dan Jimin hanya tersenyum manis. "Apa kalian akhir-akhir ini menonton _blue film_?" tuding Jimin. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

" _a-aniyo_ , aku tidak—siapa yang—aku tidak begitu, _sayang_ —sungguh, aku—" Jimin tertawa keras, senang rasanya melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang seperti ketahuan selingkuh. _eits_ , jangan sampai Yoongi selingkuh darinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran mesum jika denganku?" tanya Jimin, Yoongi menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jimin hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Karena hanya melihat senyummu saja, sudah membuatku tegang, _sayang_ ~" bisik Yoongi membuat kedua pipi Jimin bersemu merah.

" _hyung_ , kau ini benar-benar mesum!" balas Jimin memukul pelan dada bidang Yoongi dan Yoongi untuk kesekian kalinya kembali mengecup bibir Jimin yang selalu membuatnya candu setiap mereka hanya berdua seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Yoongi dan tangan Yoongi yang menuntun tangan Jimin untuk menyentuh _'kebanggaannya'_. Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi horor.

" _hyung_ , bagaimana bisa?" Yoongi tersenyum tampan.

"Sudah ku bilang, _sayang_. Hanya melihat senyummu saja aku sudah tegang!"

 _Bug!_

Jimin memukul dada Yoongi, lagi.

"Kau benar-benar mesum!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu seksi dan menawan setiap hari. _ah_ , aku jadi tidak sabar untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku secara resmi!" Jimin tersenyum menggoda.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan. Lakukan sebelum ada orang yang mendahuluimu!" tantang Jimin. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mendahuluiku, _sayang_. Kau hanyalah milikku!" klaim Yoongi yang kemudian membawa Jimin ke dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Jimin meremat rambut Yoongi dan membalas ciuman Yoongi yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi semakin bergairah untuk melumat bibir Jimin agak kasar. Yoongi menjilat-jilat bibir Jimin berulang kali disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil hingga bibir Jimin akhirnya membuka, mempersilahkan lidah Yoongi untuk merasakan hangatnya goa hangat mulut Jimin dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih pria manisnya. Jimin melenguh di tengah-tengah ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan kekasihnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya lemas.

Tangan Yoongi pun tak tinggal diam dan menelusup masuk di balik sweater yang Jimin kenakan. Diam-diam, Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika merasa di balik sweater itu, Jimin hanya mengenakan kaos dalam yang berbahan tipis. Tangan Yoongi menari-nari di area punggung Jimin membuat sensasi gairah di tubuh Jimin semakin meningkat. Sungguh, jika tidak mengingat tempat dimana mereka saat ini, Yoongi benar-benar akan menerkam pujaan hatinya detik itu juga.

" _HYUNG_!"

Baru saja Jimin hendak memukul dada Yoongi meminta pasokan udara sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka membuat dengan terpaksa Jimin yang lebih dulu melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Yoongi. Jimin pun segera bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi sementara Yoongi hanya berdecak dan menatap marah pada pemuda manis bergigi kelinci yang baru saja meneriaki mereka berdua.

" _woah_ ~ aku tidak menyangka Yoongi _hyung_ lebih mesum dari Namjoon _hyung_!" sahut Taehyung yang juga datang bersama pemuda manis bergigi kelinci yang memang adalah Jeon Jungkook, kekasihnya.

" _hyung_ , tidakkah kau bisa menahan dirimu sebentar saja?" tanya Jungkook menatap marah pada Yoongi yang kini masih menatap tak suka pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Apa yang harus aku tahan? Jimin kekasihku, lumrah jika aku melakukannya!" balas Yoongi. Jungkook berdecak.

"Tapi, lihatlah tempat dan situasi, _hyung_. Ini masih tempat umum dan tempat terbuka!" seru Jungkook, Yoongi memutar kedua matanya malas dan berdecak. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik Jimin dan merangkul pemuda manis itu dihadapan sepasang kekasih yang juga merangkap sebagai sepupu Jimin.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" _–dan mengganggu waktuku dengan Jimin_.

" _yak_ , _hyung_ apa kau lupa kenapa kita semua berada disini?!" tanya Jungkook sarkas dan kembali memancing emosi Yoongi. Jimin melihat Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian yang entah kenapa selalu tidak bisa akur sejak mereka tinggal bersama terhitung ini adalah bulan keenam.

" _yak_ , bisakah kau sopan sedikit padaku? Aku lebih tua darimu bocah!" sinis Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya menggerutu menirukan cara bicara Yoongi.

" _hey_ , sudahlah kenapa kalian berdua selalu bertengkar?" ujar Taehyung berusaha menengahi. "Jimin-ie, Seokjin _hyung_ mencarimu. Kau dan Jungkook harus mencoba jas yang sudah dipesan untuk acara pernikahan besok!" lanjut Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Kookie-ya, apa kau sudah mencoba bajunya?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Cepat pergi _hyung_ , sebelum ada singa jantan yang menerkammu!" sindir Jungkook. Jimin dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh sementara Yoongi langsung menghadiahi tatapan tajam andalannya kearah Jungkook.

"Jeon-Jung-Kook!" desisnya kesal membuat Jungkook tersenyum puas karena sudah berhasil memancing emosi Yoongi.

" _aish_ , sudahlah. Aku jadi heran kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar sejak kita tinggal satu rumah?" tanya Jimin menatap Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian.

" _ah_ , Jimin-ie kau ingat, bukankah mereka hampir bertunangan beberapa tahun yang lalu? Itu bisa jadi, mereka sedang berpura-pura bertengkar di depan kita semua agar kita tidak mencurigai mereka jika ada apa-apa diantara mereka!" sahut Taehyung yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan horor dari Yoongi dan Jungkook.

" _hyung_!"

"Kim Taehyung~"

Jungkook memekik tak percaya dan Yoongi yang mendesis menyeramkan.

" _hm_ , kau benar jadi apa menurutmu saat ini mereka masih ada hubungan?" dan sungguh Taehyung merutuki mulut jahilnya ketika melihat Jimin yang menatap kearahnya tajam, lebih tepatnya tidak hanya kearahnya tapi juga kearah Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian. "Awas saja, jika kau berani berselingkuh di belakangku... aku pastikan, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan ' _kebanggaanmu'_ lagi _hyung_!" ancam Jimin pada Yoongi dan kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Yoongi mengedipkan kedua matanya dan kembali menatap Taehyung kesal.

"Bersyukurlah, kau adalah sepupu Jimin, Kim Taehyung!" tutur Yoongi pada Taehyung yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jiminie, kau kemana saja?" tanya Luhan menyambut kedatangan Jimin yang baru saja memasuki lobby hotel yang berada di pinggir pantai tempat mereka semua menginap.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku mencari udara segar diluar." Luhan merangkul Jimin dan membawa adik manisnya menuju kamar seseorang.

"Hyunji _ahjumma_ mencarimu kemana-mana, Seokjin juga. Kau belum mencoba jas-mu 'kan?" Jimin menggeleng. "Kau ini bagaimana, kalau tidak muat kita semua harus mencari dimana?" Jimin tersenyum manis dan menatap Luhan lamat.

"Jika tidak muat, aku bisa menggunakan jas yang Yoongi _hyung_ belikan padaku."

" _eyy_ , _aniyo_. Ini acara keluargamu, dan hanya ada sekali seumur hidup. Kau tidak kasihan pada calon mempelai yang sudah menyiapkan ini semua tapi adik kesayangannya ini, satu-satunya yang tidak menggunakan pakaian yang sudah Seokjin siapkan untukmu? Kau mau membuat hari bahagianya menjadi sedih?" Jimin menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Seokjin _hyung_ sedih!" ujar Jimin bersamaan dengan Luhan yang menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Jimin tepat di depan sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dasar.

 _Cklek!_

"Jimin!" pekik Seokjin girang ketika melihat adik kesayangannya muncul di balik pintu kamar yang ia khususkan untuk _fitting room_ , datang bersama Luhan. Seokjin pun segera berlari dan memeluk adik kesayangannya.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku meminta Yoongi untuk mencarimu, dimana dia?" tanya Seokjin yang hanya direspon keryitan dahi bingung dari Jimin.

"Kau menyuruh Yoongi _hyung_ untuk mencariku?" Jimin balik bertanya. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Justru itu _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku jika Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak menyusul dan menyuruhku untuk menemuimu." Seokjin berdecak kesal.

" _aish_ , kekasihmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jimin terkekeh dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan baju-baju mewah dan berkelas. "Kau sudah mencoba bajumu?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Jimin menggeleng jujur dan tanpa berbasa-basi Seokjin menarik tangan Jimin masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah menghilang entah kemana, dan kini hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu _hyung_?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu saat ia melihat senyum yang terus terpatri di wajah cantik _hyung_ -nya. Seokjin mengigit bibirnya gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, aku juga tidak yakin bisa tidur nanti malam. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat hanya karena membayangkan hari esok dan itu membuatku sangat merindukan Namjoon!" Jimin tersenyum manis. Kemudian, ia menarik kakaknya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat mereka. Seokjin yang awalnya terkejut pun hanya menurut terlebih saat Jimin yang tiba-tiba memijat pundaknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

" _hyung_ , dengarkan aku—besok adalah hari bahagiamu. Kau tidak mau 'kan terlihat buruk di acara pernikahanmu sendiri? Kau harus terlihat paling menawan diantara semua orang di dunia ini. Dan, Namjoon _hyung_ beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu." tutur Jimin yang entah kenapa membuat raut sedih muncul di wajah Seokjin.

" _aniyo_ , Jiminie. Aku rasa, aku yang beruntung mendapatkannya." ujar Seokjin lirih. "Selama ini, dia yang selalu bersabar, dia yang selalu mengalah, dia yang selalu menjagaku, dia selalu menerima setiap apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Dia selalu mencintaiku dengan tulus meskipun dulu aku tidak pernah membalasnya. Dia—"

" _hyung_ ~" potong Jimin cepat dan Seokjin mendongak hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling berpandangan cukup lama. "Hanya satu alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padamu dan itu—hanya padamu." Jimin berpindah tempat dan berjongkok dihadapan Seokjin. "Dan jawabannya adalah— _karena dia mencintaimu_. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, bagaimanapun buruknya dirimu, di saat itulah Namjoon _hyung_ membuktikan padamu bahwa entah disaat senang atau pun sedih dia akan selalu ada untukmu. Begitu pula dengan dirimu, _hyung_." Seokjin terdiam dan Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin.

"Kebahagiaanmu sudah datang, _hyung_. Dan itu tidak lama lagi, semuanya sudah selesai. Dan, kini kau tinggal menikmatinya." Seokjin membalas genggaman Jimin untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar, semuanya sudah selesai. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia ini dan tidak sabar untuk hari esok." Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk Seokjin.

"Aku juga tidak sabar dengan datangnya hari esok, _hyung_. Dan menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian berdua." bisik Jimin, diam-diam ia menangis haru bercampur bahagia yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mungkin, aku bukan yang pertama datang dalam hidupmu_

 _Tapi, ..._

 _Ijinkan aku, untuk menjadi yang terakhir dalam cintamu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Grep!_

" _hyung_ , kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Jimin ketika Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang masuk ke kamarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Yoongi menumpukkan dagunya di bahu Jimin seraya sesekali menyesap leher sang kekasih lembut.

"Saatnya makan malam, _sayang_." bisik Yoongi. Jimin hanya diam dengan pandangannya yang masih mengarah pada langit hitam yang bertabur penuh bintang yang mengeliling bulan, menambah kesan betapa indahnya langit malam itu.

"Sebentar saja, _hyung_. Aku masih ingin disini." pinta Jimin dan tentu saja Yoongi yang tak keberatan untuk menunggu lebih lama asalkan itu bersama kekasihnya.

"Jimin~" panggil Yoongi setelah beberapa menit keheningan di antara mereka.

" _nde hyung_?" sahut Jimin tanggap. Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

"Apa ada keinginanmu yang belum tercapai?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terdiam dan mengingat sebentar.

"Apa kau akan mewujudkannya, _hyung_?" Jimin balik bertanya dan Yoongi segera memutar tubuh sang kekasih mungilnya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Apapun—aku akan melakukannya untukmu, _sayang_." Jimin tersenyum, dipandanginya wajah tampan Yoongi yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa berpaling pada pria ataupun wanita manapun.

"Benarkah? Apapun?" Jimin bertanya ragu, dan Yoongi menunduk untuk mengecup bibir tebal Jimin.

"Apapun, _sayang_." Jimin mengulum senyum, digenggamnya kedua tangan Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi lamat.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah _hyung_ —jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" pinta Jimin kedua matanya terlihat sendu yang membuat Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Seharusnya, aku yang mengatakan itu _sayang_. Sungguh aku sangat takut jika jauh darimu. Aku sangat takut kau meninggalkanku. Bahkan, aku sangat takut kau tidak berada disisiku lagi." lirih Yoongi pada Jimin yang kini tengah mengeratkan pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, _hyung_. Begitu pula denganmu." Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup kening Jimin agak lama.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _sayang_." Jimin tersenyum dan memberanikan diri untuk mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi.

" _nado_. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_." balas Jimin yang kemudian Yoongi kembali memeluk Jimin erat yang tentu saja di balas Jimin dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir dengan kalian berdua!" cibir Hoseok kesal setelah melihat pasangan Yoongi dan yang Jimin akhirnya memasuki aula makan dimana seluruh keluarga Jimin berada. Oh tak hanya keluarga Jimin sebenarnya, ada keenam _hyung_ -nya juga serta keluarga kecil Yunho dan tak lupa juga keluarga kecil Yoongi.

"Memangnya kami kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin polos, ia dan Yoongi menarik kursi kosong yang berada di samping Namjoon.

" _ya ampun_ , kau benar-benar sudah menodai otak polos adikku, Yoongi-ssi!" desis Hoseok yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada di aula terkekeh mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari belah bibir Hoseok. Dan, perlu dicatat, selain dengan Jungkook, Yoongi juga tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Hoseok meskipun karena masalah sepele.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan pada adikmu?" tanya Yoongi mendecih tak suka.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku masih belum memberikan restuku padamu!" tutur Hoseok, Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku juga!" sahut Jungkook yang baru Yoongi sadari kehadirannya yang tengah duduk tepat di samping Hoseok. Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sejak ia dan Jimin menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan sejak ia tinggal bersama dengan kelima sepupu Jimin, disaat itulah banyak orang yang mengibarkan bendera perang padanya, termasuk adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian berdua begitu sensitif padaku?!" tanya Yoongi tak habis pikir. Hoseok menyeringai.

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah menjodohkan Jimin dengan orang lain!" tutur Hoseok lebih gencar untuk menggoda Yoongi.

" _YAK_!" pekik Yoongi emosinya tersulut namun tak membuat semua orang yang ada di aula ketakutan, melainkan tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana posesifnya Min Yoongi jika itu menyangkut Park Jimin. "Hyunji _ahjumma_ saja sudah merestuiku!"

" _jinjjayo_?" pekik Hoseok dan Jungkook bersamaan. Yoongi mengangguk antusias yang membuat Jungkook menoleh kearah Hyunji yang duduk di samping ayah Seokjin tepatnya di daerah seberangnya.

"Benarkah, _ahjumma_ sudah merestui Yoongi _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Hyunji tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"Tentu saja, nak. _Ahjumma_ sudah merestui Yoongi untuk menjaga Jimin-ku." balas Hyunji yang kemudian direspon helaan nafas dari Jungkook, Hoseok, bahkan Hana yang duduk di samping Seokjin.

" _yah_ , _eommonim_ kenapa merestui mereka berdua. Bagaimana dengan nasibku?" sahut Hana murung yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearah gadis manis itu.

" _yak_ , bocah nakal seharusnya kau senang sebentar lagi Chimchimi _oppa_ -mu ini akan menjadi kakak iparmu!" seru Yoongi menatap tajam sang adik.

"Memangnya kapan kau melamarku?" tanya Jimin yang sontak membuat Yoongi berbalik menatap kearah Jimin yang tengah tersenyum jahil. "Kita 'kan hanya sepasang kekasih, belum tentu kelak aku yang menjadi istrimu!"

" _yak_ , Park Jim—"

"Itu benar, Jimin-ah. Apa kau lupa, Yoongi itu— _mantan playboy_!" bisik Hoseok. Jimin terkekeh.

" _nde_ , bahkan disini saja sudah ada beberapa _mantan_ -nya Yoongi _hyung_!" canda Jimin yang membuat Jungkook dan Yunjin yang juga berada di sana menjadi duduk salah tingkah sementara sisanya hanya menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang menatap melas kearah Jimin. Jimin tersenyum manis kearah Yoongi.

"Tapi aku yakin, hanya ada satu nama yang ada dihatinya." sambung Jimin tersipu malu diiringi sorakan dari seluruh orang yang berada di aula makan. Dan Yoongi pun dengan berani mengecup kening Jimin lembut.

" _woah_ , kenapa aku merasa ini seperti acara kalian berdua?" tanya Namjoon kemudian. Jimin terkekeh dan tersenyum tak enak hati.

" _mian hyung_." sesal Jimin.

" _ah_ , aku iri!" sahut Seokjin dan Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya pun menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan menatap lamat calon istrinya.

"Besok, kau akan mendapat yang lebih dari itu, _sayang_." bisik Namjoon yang juga mendapat sorakan dari semua orang.

"Bersiaplah untuk tidak bisa berjalan, _hyung_!" goda Taehyung yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan horor dari Seokjin, Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Kim-Tae-Hyung!" desis mereka bersamaan yang hanya dibalas cengiran khas dari adik Namjoon itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _From this moment, life has begun_

 _From this moment, you are the one_

 _Right beside you is where I belong_

 _From this moment on_

 _From this moment I have been blessed_

 _I live only, for your happiness_

 _And for your love_

 _I'd give my last breath_

 _From this moment on_

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_

 _I can't wait to start_

 _You and I will never be apart_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _..._

Jantung Seokjin berpacu dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia sudah berada di ujung red carpet menuju altar yang sudah di desain sedemikian rupa di sebuah taman belakang villa di pinggir pantai yang Namjoon beli sebagai hadiah pernikahannya untuk Seokjin dan mendengar alunan piano yang dimainkan Yoongi serta lagu romantis-haru yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh Jungkook. Seokjin menarik nafas dan menatap sang ayah yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya untuk mengantarnya menuju tempat dimana Namjoon berdiri saat ini. Seokjin mengeratkan genggaman sang ayah ketika pria paruh baya itu menautkan jemari putra satu-satunya, sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati red carpet menuju tempat dimana Namjoon berada dan menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau siap, nak?" tanya Wonjae, ayah Seokjin memastikan. Seokjin menatap wajah tampan ayahnya haru.

" _appa_ , aku benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang ini." lirih Seokjin, sang ayah terkekeh.

"Tenanglah, nak. Ada _appa_ memegangmu." Seokjin menarik nafas dan memandang lurus kearah depan dimana Namjoon yang juga tengah menatapnya saat ini.

" _appa_ , maafkan aku jika selama ini aku menjadi anak yang mengecewakan untukmu." lirih Seokjin yang membuat sang ayah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam Seokjin.

"Tidak, nak. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, dan mulai sekarang berbahagialah bersama Namjoon." Seokjin mengangguk, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada sang ayah yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantarkan Seokjin kepada Namjoon.

Disisi lain, tepatnya di barisan paling depan, Jimin duduk di samping kiri sang ibu sementara di samping kanan ibunya ada Kim Taehyung serta seluruh keluarga Jimin. Sementara itu, di seberang kiri Jimin, keenam _hyung_ -nya beserta keluarga kecil Yunho turut duduk menyaksikan acara pernikahan antara Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Jimin menoleh kearah sang kekasih yang kini tengah memainkan piano di samping kanan altar, Jimin tersenyum manis begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari penampilan mempesona Jimin pagi itu. Jimin menunduk dan bersemu malu ketika dengan sengaja Yoongi memandangi intens, namun kemudian tak berapa lama Jimin menoleh ke arah belakangnya dimana akhirnya Seokjin datang bersama Wonjae _ahjussi_ mendekati altar dimana Namjoon berdiri dan menunggu mempelainya.

"Aku titip anakku, jangan buat dia bersedih entah fisik ataupun batinnya. Jaga dia dengan nyawamu, mengerti?" pinta Wonjae tak ingin terbantah. Namjoon mengangguk tegas dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Seokjin ketika tangan Wonjae memberikan tangan Seokjin yang berada di lengannya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang terlihat begitu mempesona, tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan apalagi penampilannya yang mengenakan jas putih yang serupa dengannya, membuat Seokjin terlihat lebih dari kata sempurna. Namjoon menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin.

"Kau gugup, _hm_?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau gugup, tatap mataku dan anggap saja ada hanya kita berdua disini, hanya aku dan kau yang berdiri dihadapan pendeta yang akan mengikat janji antara kita." Seokjin menurut, ditatapnya kedua mata Namjoon tanpa berkedip.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang pendeta memastikan. Namjoon dan Seokjin mengangguk bersamaan dengan kedua mata mereka yang saling terkunci.

Seluruh keluarga, kerabat, serta tamu undangan yang hadir yang menjadi saksi antara kedua mempelai yang kini tengah mengikat janji sakral, menatap haru kearah mereka berdua termasuk Jimin yang tak bisa melepas senyum manis yang sedari tadi mengembang di bibir tebalnya. Dan terlebih lagi, ketika kedua telinga Jimin mendengar suara tegas dan lantang dari kedua kakaknya yang menyerukan jawaban **_"Aku bersedia"_** membuat Jimin tidak bisa untuk menahan tangis haru dan bahagia.

Suara tepukan tangan dan rasa bahagia ikut terpatri di wajah seluruh orang yang hadir saar menyaksikan pasangan baru suami-istri yang kini tengah saling memagut mesra dihadapan mereka semua.

" _ah_ , aku benar-benar ingin menghajar Namjoon _hyung_ , sekarang." tutur Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang penuh air mata.

" _yak_ , berani sekali kau akan menghajar kakak iparku?" seru Jimin tak terima. Taehyung mengeryit heran menatap kearah Jimin.

"Jiminie, aku heran padamu—" ujarnya.

"Heran kenapa?"

"Kau 'kan sepupunya Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ , jadi katakan padaku siapa diantara mereka yang akan menjadi iparmu? Seokjin _hyung_ atau Namjoon _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu dan Jungkook?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja Jungkook yang harus menjadi iparmu!" Jimin menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus Jungkook yang menjadi iparku?"

"Karena aku yang lebih lama mengenalmu daripada Jungkook."

" _hm_ , kalau begitu sudah dipastikan kalau Namjoon _hyung_ adalah iparku!"

" _mwo_?" Jimin mengulum senyum.

"Kalau Jungkook yang menjadi iparku itu berarti Namjoon _hyung_ juga iparku. Kenapa kalian kakak-adik memiliki nasib yang sama?" tanya Jimin, Taehyung mengeryit tak mengerti. "Pekerjaan kalian sama, satu kantor, satu tim, dan sekarang satu rumah bahkan jodoh kalian juga berasal dari turunan keluarga yang sama. _woah_ , kalian seperti kembar dempet yang tak bisa dipisahkan!"

" _YAK_ , PARK JIMIN!" pekik Taehyung tanpa sadar membuat seluruh orang yang sedang memberikan selamat kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin sontak menoleh kearahnya termasuk Jungkook dan Yoongi yang baru selesai menghibur para tamu undangan. Jimin menyeringai.

"Kau dalam masalah, Kim Taehyung!" gumam Jimin tersenyum licik ketika melihat sang kekasih dan adik sepupunya berjalan kearahnya dan Taehyung.

" _yak_ , kau benar-benar licik seperti rubah Park Jimin!" seru Taehyung yang membuat Jimin menatap marah kearahnya.

" _mwo_?! Kau bilang aku apa?"

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah berubah!"

" _yak,_ Taehyung-ssi! Kau itu yang tidak pernah dewasa!"

"Aku tidak pernah dewasa? Kau itu yang kurang pergaulan! Aku dekat dengan siapa saja kau langsung marah!"

" _woah_ ~ kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Siapa yang marah kau dekat dengan siapa?" Taehyung berdecak.

" _yak_ , apa kau lupa. Kau langsung marah ketika aku memilih pergi dengan Park Bogum waktu itu!" Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit masa lalu? Aku tidak marah, bahkan kau yang memperpanjang masalah waktu itu!" Taehyung menggeram kesal.

" _yak_ , Park Jimin aku tidak akan marah jika kau tidak menjauhiku!"

"Siapa yang menjauhimu? Kau sendiri yang mengusirku dan mengatakan tidak mau bicara denganku! Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, Kim Taehyung-ssi!"

"Sejak aku dekat dengan Bogum, kau menjaga jarak denganku!"

" _cih_ , jika waktu itu Jackson tidak menyuruhku untuk memaafkanmu, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu?"

"Park Jimin—"

"Apa kalian dulu sepasang kekasih?" tanya Jungkook curiga. Jimin dan Taehyung seketika menoleh kearah Jungkook yang kini sudah ada di depan mereka bersama dengan Yoongi, menatap kekasih mereka masing-masing dengan tatapan kelewat tajam.

" _aniyo_ , mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada manusia abnormal sepertinya!"

" _yak_ , Park Jimin! Siapa yang kau katakan abnormal?" tanya Taehyung tak terima, Jimin menatap Taehyung menantang.

"Kau tentu saja! Lagi pula kau juga bukan tipeku! Kau tidak ingin 'kan, bagaimana masa lalumu saat di sekolah aku ceritakan semuanya pada Jungkook?" Jimin mengancam dan Taehyung menggeram kesal.

"Taehyungie _hyung_ , punya rahasia _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dan Jimin menyeringai kearah Taehyung.

"Jiminie, jangan coba-coba kau—"

"Kau tahu,—"

"Jimin—" sergah Taehyung dengan segala cara.

"Jika Taehyung—"

" _Hey_ , sudahlah lanjutkan nanti. Ayo, kita berfoto untuk dipajang di rumah kita!" ajak Hoseok yang entah kenapa menjadi penyelamat Taehyung. Jimin berdecak dan menatap Hoseok kesal dan Taehyung tersenyum lega.

"Lihat saja, _hyung_. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan tahu rahasia masa lalumu sebentar lagi!" seru Jungkook melengos pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya bersama dengan ketiga _hyung_ -nya.

"Kookie-ya~" rengek Taehyung menyusul Jungkook yang kini tengah memeluk Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian.

"Sudah, ayo kita berfoto!" ajak Hoseok lagi menyusul sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah bercengkerama dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat Jimin was-was melihatnya.

 _Grep!_

Jimin hampir terlonjak ketika Yoongi yang menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, _sayang_. Jika kita tidak sedang di acara pernikahan kakak sepupumu, aku sudah mengurungmu di kamar dari tadi dan tak membiarkanmu keluar!" Jimin mengeryit takut.

" _hyung_ , sungguh—jangan termakan omongan Jungkook. Aku dan Taehyung hanya bersahabat sejak kecil." elak Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum tampan, dikecupnya pucuk kepala Jimin dengan lembut.

"Bukan itu, _sayang_." bisik Yoongi yang diam-diam sedang tersenyum mesum tanpa Jimin ketahui.

"Lalu?" tanya Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, membuat beberapa orang selalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka padamu. Dan, kau tahu—aku tidak suka milikku menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang." kedua pipi Jimin bersemu merah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Yoongi.

" _yak_ , apa kalian berdua tidak merasa jika sedang ditunggu?!" seru Seokjin kesal pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih berdiam diri. Jimin menunduk dan Yoongi tersenyum tampan.

" _kajja_ , kita berfoto keluarga!" ajak Yoongi menggandeng tangan Jimin menuju ke tempat dimana kelima sepupu Jimin yang sudah berpose berada.

Jimin dan Yoongi berdiri di samping Seokjin sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Namjoon serta Hoseok yang berdiri dengan menekukkan sedikit kakinya dihadapan sang pengantin baru.

"Bersiap—" aba-aba Daniel yang saat itu bertugas sebagai fotografer di acara pernikahan Namjoon. "1... 2... 3—"

 _Ckrek!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah, dengarkan aku~" Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang berjalan menghindar darinya. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menghempaskan tangan Taehyung dengan kasar. Jungkook berdecak, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu jika kau mengatakan padaku apa maksud Jimin _hyung_!" pinta Jungkook, Taehyung merengut melas. " _hyung_ , aku kekasihmu. Tidakkah, seharusnya aku mengetahui masa lalumu? Tidak lucu jika kita menikah nanti dan aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang suamiku!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar, amat lebar hingga membuat Jungkook merutuki mulutnya yang sudah berucap kelewat batas. " _aniyo_ , _hyung_ —jangan salah paham—maksudku—"

"Jadi, apa kau ingin kita menikah?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang membuat Taehyung gemas melihatnya.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Bilang saja kau ingin putus dariku!" seru Jungkook.

"Ya ampun, _sayang_. Aku hanya menggodamu. Tentu saja, aku ingin menikahimu. Kau hanya milikku, ingat?"

" _cih_! Aku masih kesal padamu, _hyung_! Aku akan tanya pada Jimin _hyung_ jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya!" Jungkook hendak melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung di koridor hotel di lantai tujuh dimana kamar mereka berada. Bisa gawat jika Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin dan Jimin dengan senang hati membongkar semua aibnya di sekolah dulu, apalagi bagaimana jika Jimin menceritakannya dengan sedikit berlebihan? Tidak-tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin.

 _Set!_

Namun, sepertinya Taehyung lebih cepat dari Jungkook. Dengan satu gerakan, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menyudutkannya di dinding koridor. Menatap intens ke dalam kedua mata indah milik kekasih manisnya yang kini tengah berdiri gugup karena jarak antara dirinya dan Taehyung yang begitu intim.

" _hy-hyung_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook menahan dada Taehyung di depannya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan memandangi Jungkook yang menunduk malu dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya.

" _sayang_ , dengarkan aku—" pinta Taehyung. Jungkook tetap diam yang membuat Taehyung terpaksa mendongakkan wajah Jungkook agar bertatapan langsung dengannya. "—apapun yang mengenai masa laluku, apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku tidak akan mempengaruhi hubunganku denganmu di masa depan. Karena kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menunggumu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana masa laluku ataupun masa lalumu yang mungkin bisa mempengaruhi kita nanti. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dulu kau _hampir_ bertunangan dengan Yoongi _hyung_." Jungkook menunduk dan Taehyung tetap memandangi wajah manis kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya terpukau akan pesona yang terpancar di wajah manis Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya~" panggil Taehyung lembut yang sontak membuat Jungkook mendongak dan kembali bertemu dengan kedua mata tajam Taehyung.

"Ada alasan kenapa Jimin mengatakan demikian." Jungkook mengeryit. "Karena seperti yang kau tahu, kami tumbuh bersama dan dia tahu, aku orang yang seperti apa. Tanpa sengaja, dia melakukannya untuk memperingatiku agar aku tidak melukaimu."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku bahkan tega melukai Jimin tepat di depan kedua matamu, dulu?"

" _hyung_ bukan kau yang—" Taehyung menggeleng meminta agar Jungkook tak menghentikan ucapannya.

"Seperti apa yang pernah Jimin katakan, kita tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia jika masih bergantung pada masa lalu. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook terdiam. " _sayang_ , aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri juga pada walimu."

"Waliku?" Taehyung tersenyum tampan.

"Jimin. Bukankah Jimin adalah wali abadimu?" Jungkook mengulum senyum senang dan mengangguk cepat. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menyakitimu, dan kau tahu—saat aku bicara pada Jimin, dia terlihat menyeramkan jika itu menyangkut tentang dirimu. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pria tua."

"Benarkah _hyung_? Kapan kalian bicara? Dan apa yang sudah kau bicarakan padanya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Itu rahasia, _sayang_." Taehyung berbisik agak seduktif di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh geli dan mencoba untuk menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung yang mulai mengendusi leher putihnya.

" _hyunggshhh~_ jangan disini—bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Jungkook menahan desahannya serta menghentikan aksi Taehyung yang sudah menjilat dan mengigiti leher pujaan hatinya dan membuat satu tanda berwarna keunguan yang pasti tidak akan hilang dengan cepat. Dengan terpaksa, Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya memuja tubuh sang kekasih dan menatap Jungkook lapar.

"Jadi, apa secara tidak langsung, jika aku melakukannya di kamarmu itu tidak apa?" Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya.

" _hyung_ , jangan macam-macam kau lupa nanti malam masih ada pesta pernikahan Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_?" kedua tangan Jungkook menahan dada Taehyung dan kedua matanya yang mematai Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ingin sekali menelanjanginya di tempat mereka berdiri. Taehyung menyeringai.

 _Set!_

" _HYUNG_!" pekik Jungkook terkejut ketika Taehyung dengan gerakan cepat menggendong bridal tubuh Jungkook seraya sesekali mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook yang sekamar dengan Jimin.

"Jangan teriak, _sayang_. Kau mau kakakmu tahu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook seketika bungkam yang membuat Taehyung tertawa puas dalam hati. "Aku katakan satu hal padamu tentang masa laluku, dan kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik." lanjut Taehyung tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Jungkook pun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Taehyung.

"Aku dengarkan." Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan lagi, ia gigit gemas bibir sang kekasih yang menurutnya terasa sangat manis ketika ia mencicipi bibir seksi itu.

"Kau tahu—" Taehyung menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "—sebenarnya aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi _hyung_!" Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Taehyung tak menyangka. Dicebikkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal kearah Taehyung yang kini tertawa keras merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Jungkook yang diperlihatkannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Satu minggu kemudian ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, _hyung_ ceritakan pada kami~" pinta Jungkook yang sedari pagi tadi terus merengek dan membuntuti Seokjin di rumah besar mereka. Saat ini, hanya ada Seokjin, Jimin dan Jungkook yang berada di rumah mereka, sedangkah Namjoon, Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah tiga hari ini tidak pulang karena harus menggarap kasus baru di Busan. Dan Hoseok, pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnisnya di China dan sekaligus berkunjung ke tempat kakaknya, Jung Taekwoon.

Hari ini, adalah hari ketujuh setelah pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Meskipun sudah menikah, tapi mereka berdua tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal satu rumah bersama adik-adik kesayangan mereka, bedanya mereka sudah resmi dan diperbolehkan untuk tinggal satu kamar yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Hoseok mencibir iri karena Namjoon sudah lebih dulu melangkahi mereka semua.

Seokjin berdecak dan menatap Jungkook garang, sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat bagaimana lucunya Jungkook yang terus mengekori Seokjin kemanapun Seokjin bergerak, kecuali toilet tentu saja.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan pada kalian?" tanya Seokjin berpura-pura tak mengerti. Jujur saja, Seokjin sudah cukup menghindar dari Jungkook ketika dokter muda itu terus bertanya hal yang sama sejak ketiga polisi itu tidak ada di rumah.

" _hyung_ ~ kau tahu maksudku!" Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dan Seokjin masih memasang wajah polosnya.

"Jimin-ie apa kau mengerti, apa maksud pertanyaan Jungkook?" dan ketika Seokjin bertanya pada Jimin bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menatap Jimin meminta dukungan maka disinilah Jimin duduk dan menatap kedua sepupunya bergantian. Jimin diam sejenak dan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Sudah tiga hari ini ia terus berpihak pada Seokjin, baiklah kalau begitu akan lebih baik jika kali ini ia berpihak pada—

"Malam pertamamu, tentu saja!" jawab Jimin dengan gamblang setelah memutuskan untuk berpihak pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum menang dan Seokjin menatap Jimin horor.

"Jika mereka bertiga pulang, ingatkan aku untuk memenggal kepala Min Yoongi!" geram Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa kekasihku, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin terkejut.

"Dia sudah menodai otak adik kecilku!" balas Seokjin yang dibalas tawa keras dari Jimin.

"Penggal saja _hyung_ kepalanya, aku juga tidak keberatan!" gumam Jimin kemudian, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku. Bukankah dia keterlaluan?" tanya Jimin yang seketika membuat Seokjin dan Jungkook saling berpandangan. "Apa Namjoon _hyung_ dan Taehyung sudah menghubungi kalian?"

" _aniyo / nde_ " jawab Seokjin dan Jungkook cepat membuat Jimin menatap mereka berdua curiga. Seokjin mengigit bibirnya seraya melirik tajam kearah Jungkook yang tak juga mengerti isyarat dari tatapan tajamnya. Jungkook mengeryit bingung kemudian ia tersadar jika ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Taehyung menghubungimu?" tanya Jimin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan Jungkook. Kedua mata Jungkook mengerjap.

" _nde hyung_. Semalam, dia menghubungiku katanya kali ini kasusnya terlalu rumit jadi Yoongi _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ tidak sempat menghubungi kalian berdua." jawab Jungkook yang diam-diam membuat Seokjin menghela nafas lega entah karena apa.

"Tapi, mereka baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Jimin raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Mereka baik-baik saja!" Jimin menghela nafas lega yang setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jiminie, aku rasa—kami harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit. Apa tidak apa, jika kita meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah?" tanya Seokjin memecah keheningan. Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak apa, _hyung_. Pergilah, sepertinya kalian sudah terlambat!" lanjut Jimin. Seokjin dan Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam, sesekali ia juga menguap dan mengusak rambutnya. Jimin mengucek kedua matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi yang menyala di ruang tengah rumahnya. _ah,_ ia pasti ketiduran. Jimin terduduk diam, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia kemudian teringat jika ia tertidur di sofa setelah makan malam bersama Seokjin karena Jungkook masih harus berjaga di UGD sementara Seokjin harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk mengerjakan tesisnya yang lama terbengkalai.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dengan lulai, Jimin meraih remot tv dan mematikannya. Ia juga menyaut ponselnya yang ada di atas meja dan berjalan malas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

 _Cklek!_

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya agak kasar, karena efek mengantuk membuatnya berjalan cepat menuju ranjang tidurnya yang berukuran king size.

 _Bruk!_

Jimin pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dan terlelap hingga pagi menjelang.

Jimin berbalik badan memeluk gulingnya sebagai pengganti kekasihnya. _hm_ , biasanya ada Yoongi yang setia memeluknya yang membuat tidurnya menjadi nyenyak berkali-kali lipat. _yah_ , meskipun saat ini ia hanya tengah bermimpi jika Yoongi yang sedang memeluknya bukan dirinya yang sedang memeluk guling itu.

 _Drrt~_

 _Drrt~_

Jimin mengeryitkan dahinya meskipun ia masih di alam mimpi ketika merasakan kasur tempat tidurnya bergetar yang ia tahu diakibatkan dari ponselnya yang sepertinya ia lempar begitu saja. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Jimin menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba-raba di sekitar kasur yang kosong untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan benda persegi empat itu, tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi Jimin tengah malam seperti ini, Jimin menggeser slide ikon hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari entah siapa.

 _"_ _Jiminie!"_ panggil suara seberang terdengar panik. Jimin hanya bergumam asal bahkan jika tidak mendengar suara cemas di seberang sana, mungkin Jimin benar-benar akan melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi ia rasa ia harus bangun untuk mendengar ucapan dari orang yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya di jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1.30 dini hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Jimin membanting pintu taksi yang dipesannya, dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan memasuki pekarangan sebuah bangunan tua yang digunakan sebagai panti asuhan milik keluarganya sekaligus tempat dimana tempat ibunya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan.

" _halmoni_!" panggil Jimin setelah ia melihat seorang wanita tua yang tengah berdiri di depan teras rumah.

"Jiminie, kau datang?" tanyanya wanita yang tak lain adalah Heo _halmoni_ , mematai Jimin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut pemuda manis itu. Kedua mata wanita yang merangkap sebagai sahabat nenek Jimin itu menatap takjub pada Jimin yang masih mengenakan piyama bermotif anjing berwarna kuning yang dibalut Jimin dengan jaket hitam kebesaran milik Yoongi, belum lagi alas kaki Jimin yang masih menggunakan sandal rumahnya yang berwarna biru dengan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar sandal itu.

" _halmoni_ , bagaimana ceritanya? Bagaimana bisa anak-anak bisa tidak ada di kamarnya tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Jimin nafasnya memburu. Heo _halmoni_ menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jimin cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jiminie. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku ingin ke dapur, pintu kamar mereka semua terbuka. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."

" _gwenchana halmoni_ , tenanglah aku janji akan menemukan mereka. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Apa Jee _noona_ ada di dalam?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah, nak. Aku juga tidak menemukannya. Terakhir, sebelum aku tidur dia mengatakan akan membersihkan rumah terlebih dahulu. Tapi, saat ini aku juga belum menemukannya!" Jimin diam sejenak.

" _halmoni_ tunggu saja di rumah. Aku akan mencari di sekitar rumah, sungai dan bukit." Heo _halmoni_ mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Jiminie." Jimin membalas dengan anggukan dan segera melesat pergi untuk mencari anak-anak panti yang hilang tiba-tiba.

Pertama, Jimin mengitari halaman belakang hingga taman panti dengan hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari layar ponselnya. Setelah memastikan tak melihat siapapun di sekitar rumah, Jimin segera melesat pergi menelusuri sungai dengan langkah hati-hati dan kedua matanya yang mematai teliti meskipun hanya ada kegelapan yang tertangkap di indera penglihatannya.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya cemas, sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju bukit dan menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu dengan tangannya yang masih memegang ponselnya sebagai penerang. Jimin meremat rambutnya frustasi, rasa cemas dan takut terus berkecamuk di dalam hatinya secara bersamaan.

Sesampai di atas bukit, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bukit yang terlihat luas dan tentu saja gelap. Jimin memutarkan badannya memastikan jika mungkin saja ada orang lain selain dirinya meskipun ia terlihat aneh dengan bukit ini.

"Apa bukit ini baru saja diadakan acara besar?" gumam Jimin ketika ia melihat sebuah _wall screen_ super besar terpampang di tengah bukit. Tak hanya itu, Jimin juga melihat di kanan-kirinya yang penuh dengan pagar-pagar tanaman yang tampak lebat meskipun Jimin hanya melihat dengan bentuknya mengingat bagaimana gelapnya malam itu.

 _Klik!_

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya saat sebuah bias cahaya muncul di layar _wall screen_ di depannya. Perlahan, Jimin membuka kedua matanya dengan perlindungan tangan kanannya untuk menghindar silaunya cahaya _proyektor_ yang masuk di kedua matanya. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya takjub ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar _wall screen_ itu.

 _Tempat ini, adalah tempat dimana pertama kali kita menjadi dekat satu sama lain_

Tanpa bertanya, Jimin tentu tahu siapa yang menulis kata itu untuknya. Diam-diam, Jimin tersenyum malu menatap ke arah layar besar itu. Dan, bahkan Jimin langsung merona saat membaca tulisan selanjutnya.

 _Dan setelah tempat ini, kita benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah kecilmu di dekat makam nenekmu_

 _Dan, setelahnya ..._

 _Adalah kencan pertama kita di Namsan Tower_

Jimin terdiam setelah membaca tulisan itu bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah gambar di halaman Namsan Tower ketika penuh dengan salju di sekitarnya.

 _Dan, itu ..._

 _Adalah kali pertamanya aku menyakiti hatimu_

Tubuh Jimin melemas ketika sebuah ingatan masa lalu terpaksa muncul begitu saja. Ingatan dimana ia dihina oleh Yunjin di depan umum.

 _Menyakiti dirimu_

 _Menghancurkanmu_

 _Mempermalukanmu_

 _Hingga merendahkanmu_

Kedua mata Jimin berkaca, namun ia masih mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang ingin melesak jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya.

 _Dan, ketika aku selesai melampiaskan semua itu padamu bukan rasa senang atau lega yang kurasakan_

 _Melainkan, ..._

 _Rasa sesak yang terus menghantuiku_

 _Rasa sesak yang tidak kuketahui darimana asalnya dan darimana mulanya_

 _Rasa sesak yang membuatku hancur, karena setelah itu ..._

 _Aku kehilanganmu_

 _Aku mati saat kau pergi_

 _Aku kehilangan arah dan tujuan_

 _Dan baru saat itulah aku sadar,_

 _Aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpa dirimu_

 _Tes!_

Jimin mengusap pipinya setelah membaca rangkaian kalimat yang tertera di depannya. Tetesan air mata yang entah kenapa semakin deras dan tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

 _Aku bodoh, menjadi penyebab rasa sakitmu_

 _Aku bodoh, karena pernah menyakitimu_

 _Aku bodoh, karena menyianyiakanmu_

 _Aku bodoh, karena membiarkanmu pergi_

 _Dan aku bodoh, ..._

 _Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu_

Jimin mulai terisak meskipun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu suara sedikitpun.

 _Park Jimin ..._

Jimin membaca was-was saat ia melihat layar itu hanya memunculkan namanya.

 _Mau kah kau, menjadi pendamping hidupku?_

 _Menjadi sebagian hidupku?_

 _Menjadi jiwaku?_

 _Menjadi penompangku?_

 _Menjadi satu-satunya penghuni di hatiku?_

 _Mau kah, kau menghabiskan masa tuamu bersamaku?_

 _Menghabiskan setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya,_

 _bersamaku?_

 _Shoot!_

 _DUARR!_

Jimin mendongak ketika ia mendengar luncuran kembang api di langit tengah malam dan kembali muncullah kalimat di langit yang semakin membuat Jimin mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya.

 _Park Jimin,_

 _Bersediakah kau menikah denganku?_

Dan, bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba saja bukit itu menjadi terang dan indah karena lampu-lampu yang di dalam lentera yang di pasang di setiap tiang-tiang mengeliling bukit itu. Pagar-pagar yang terhias di samping kanan-kiri Jimin yang memang terbuat dari akar dan ranting pohon oak yang dililit tanaman merambat serta dihiasi bunga-bunga dan banyak foto-foto yang berisikan tentang Jimin, hanya Jimin seorang.

Bahkan, Jimin tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya ketika di depan sana. Tepat di depan layar, berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah selama tiga hari ini tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan seluruh orang-orang yang Jimin sayangi, berkumpul mengelilingnya tepat di depan matanya.

Mulai di sisi kanan-kiri Yoongi, ada ayah Yoongi dan Hyunji yang kini tengah menggandeng Hana, bahkan ada juga Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, Taekwoon, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay, Suho, keluarga Yunho, keluarga Park yang selama ini sudah membesarkannya, ayah Seokjin, orang kepercayaan neneknya—Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol, dan juga seluruh anggota detektif yang memang Jimin kenal. Bahkan, tidak hanya itu, ada juga seluruh anak-anak panti di tempatnya bekerja serta anak-anak panti yang ada di Jeongseon, termasuk Heo _halmoni_ , yang tadi menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang.

Jimin menangis haru bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang berjalan kearahnya dan segera menghapus air mata kekasih manisnya.

"Jangan menangis, _sayang_ ~" bisik Yoongi. Jimin semakin terisak dan Yoongi meraih kedua tangan Jimin untuk ia genggam.

"Kau tahu, aku iri pada Namjoon dan Seokjin." lanjut Yoongi yang membuat si pemilik nama yang baru saja ia sebut mencibir di belakangnya. "Kau tahu kenapa?" Jimin menggeleng polos. "Karena mereka sudah bisa tidur satu kamar secara resmi."

" _hyung_!" Yoongi terkekeh dan menatap lamat ke dalam kedua mata indah kekasihnya.

"Park Jimin~" panggilnya. "Maafkan aku karena aku sudah membohongimu dan tidak menghubungimu dan membuatmu cemas selama tiga hari ini."

"Aku berniat akan selingkuh jika hari ini kau tidak menghubungiku!" racau Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas.

" _sayang_ ~" Jimin tersenyum manis dan membalas tatapan kekasihnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Yoongi melepas satu tangannya dari genggaman Jimin.

"Park Jimin!" panggil Yoongi lagi dengan tangan kanannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Kali ini, Jimin hanya berdehem. " _Bersediakah—kau menikah denganku_?" pinta Yoongi tulus. Jimin tersenyum, dengan berani ia mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas dan dengan yakin untuk mengatakan—

"Aku bersedia _hyung_. Aku bersedia untuk menghabiskan masa tuaku bersamamu!" jawab Jimin lantang yang langsung mendapat respon tepukan dan suara riuh dari seluruh orang di bukit yang menjadi saksi lamaran Yoongi kepada Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang ia sembunyikan dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah Jimin.

Kedua mata Jimin mengerjap takjub saat dibalik tangan Yoongi keluarlah sebuah kalung dengan bentuk payung sebagai lambang di tengahnya.

"Payung?" tanya Jimin terkejut. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening calon istrinya.

"Kau tahu, apa arti dari lambang _payung_ ini?" Jimin menggeleng dan Yoongi menatap simbol payung itu dengan tatapan penuh kenangan. "Karena payung adalah benda dimana kembalinya kau padaku." jawab Yoongi, Jimin menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Dengan lembut Yoongi mendongakkan wajah kekasihnya hingga keduanya kembali bertatapan. Dan setelahnya, Yoongi memakaikan kalung itu di leher indah kekasihnya.

"Ingat, jangan pernah hilangkan kalung ini. Aku memesannya khusus dari luar negeri!" ingat Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh.

"Lagi pula, kau melamar kenapa memakai kalung _hyung_? Dimana-mana orang melamar itu 'kan memakai cincin!" cibir Jimin, Yoongi yang hendak membalas ucapan Jimin namun sepertinya seseorang di belakang sana lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Luar negeri apanya, dia hanya memesan dari situs online!" sahut suara di belakang yang membuat Jimin menoleh dan Yoongi yang menggeram marah.

"Kim-Tae-Hyung!" desis Yoongi kesal.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_. Calon suamimu itu sangat miskin membeli cincin saja tidak bisa!" sahut suara lain.

"Jeon-Jung-Kook!" geram Yoongi lagi yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari orang-orang dibelakangnya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka!" Yoongi menutup telinga Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Jimin hanya menurut terlebih saat Yoongi menutunnya untuk turun dari bukti mengabaikan pekikan protes dari orang-orang karena Yoongi telah membawa Jimin begitu saja.

Jimin tersenyum dan membalas rangkulan Yoongi. Ia mendongak dan seketika wajahnya kembali dihujani kecupan-kecupan kecil dari bibir Yoongi tanpa henti.

 _'_ _Ada kalanya aku merasa marah dengan segala hal yang pernah aku alami. Ketika aku harus berjuang seorang diri dan menyaksikan bagaimana lika-liku hidupku. Ketika aku merasa marah karena mengetahui segala kepalsuan dari keluargaku dan orang-orang disekitarku. Tapi, dibalik kesulitan itu aku merasa bersyukur dengan adanya mereka yang kusayangi masih berada disisiku hingga saat ini.'_

Diam-diam Jimin meneteskan air matanya ketika bayangan masa lalu kembali datang secara bergilir di memori otaknya. Ketika, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung di kafe. Bertemu dengan Jungkook di taman. Mengkonsultasikan kesehatannya bersama Seokjin. Kencannya bersama Yoongi hingga seluruh kejadian pahit yang juga pernah ia alami di masa lalu bersama dengan seluruh keluarganya.

"Kau kenapa, _sayang_?" tanya Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat mereka berdua sampai di pinggir sungai. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini _hyung_. Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan ini kepadaku!" balas Jimin membuat Yoongi terdiam dan menatap Jimin sendu.

"Maafkan aku~" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Maafkan aku, tidak memberikan kebahagian ini lebih cepat padamu. Maafkan aku, karena aku—" Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam dan Jimin yang mulai perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya meminta agar Yoongi turut membalas ciumannya.

Tangan kanan Yoongi merambat di belakang tengkuk Jimin, menahannya dan memperdalam ciuman kekasihnya. Dan dengan sekejab, Yoongi yang menguasai permainan bibir keduanya. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang Yoongi berikan pada bibirnya. Jimin melenguh tertahan saat Yoongi berulang kali menjilat bibirnya meminta ijin agar Jimin membuka bibirnya. Dan tentu saja, Jimin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Yoongi untuk bergelut bersama lidahnya.

Jimin memukul dada Yoongi pelan pertanda bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan berat hati Yoongi melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin. Diusapnya benang saliva entah milik siapa yang ada di sudut bibir kekasihnya. Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, mempertemukan kedua mata indah sang kekasih dengan kedua mata tajamnya.

" _Saranghae_ ~" bisik Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum bahagia, ia mengedip kedua matanya sekali kemudian dengan tulus mengatakan—

" _nado—nado saranghae, Yoongi hyung_!" balas Jimin yang langsung membuat Yoongi menarik Jimin dan memeluk kekasihnya erat bersamaan dengan munculnya bias-bias cahaya matahari yang perlahan mulai terbit dan bersamaan dengan kelima sepupu Jimin yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jimin _hyung_ ~" panggil Jungkook yang membuat Jimin melepas pelukannya dan beralih memeluk adik bungsunya kemudian saudaranya yang lain secara bergantian.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyakiti Jimin-ku!" ancam Hoseok pada Yoongi. Yoongi mengulas senyum tampan dan menatap tak kedip kearah kekasihnya yang kini tengah bercengkerama dengan Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"Tidak akan kau tenang saja!"

" _hm_ , kau harus memastikan hanya ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya setelah ini, _hyung_!" sambung Taehyung, Yoongi mengangguk yakin.

"Aku janji tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang membasahi wajahnya!"

"Dan, satu lagi _hyung_!" lanjut Namjoon membuat Yoongi seketika menoleh kearah suami Seokjin. "Jaga dia dengan nyawamu!" Yoongi kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" _gomapta_ , kalian sudah membantuku dan mendukungku selama ini!" balas Yoongi ketiga pemuda itu tersenyum tampan.

"Kita ini keluarga, kau tahu bukan?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan dengan ketiga pria cantik mereka yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Jimin yang berhambur memeluk Yoongi, Taehyung yang menarik Jungkook posesif dan Namjoon yang dengan senang hati memeluk istrinya. Hoseok yang melihat ketiga pasangan itu kembali berdecak.

"Aku iri—tapi aku juga bahagia. Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok terlihat nelangsa yang membuat keenam pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Kemarilah _hyung_ , kami tidak akan setega itu mengabaikanmu!" ajak Jungkook dan Hoseok berjalan merangkul adik bungsunya hingga kini mereka berdiri dengan urutan paling ujung Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin dan Yoongi. Ketujuhnya berdiri menghadap arah matahari yang kini perlahan muncul di balik bukit Jeongseon. Senyum mengambang di bibir mereka, menikmati indahnya cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajah mereka masing-masing dan dalam hati mereka berdoa agar mereka terus bersama seperti sekarang ini sampai kapanpun hingga akhirnya mereka memiliki keturunan mereka masing-masing suatu saat ini.

 _'_ _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau telah memberiku kesempatan hidup untuk kedua kalinya dan berkumpul dengan keluargaku, dan pujaan hatiku. Aku harap kami semua akan selalu seperti ini hingga kita menua nanti.' – Jimin_

 _'_ _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau telah menyatukan kami semua, menjadi keluarga yang utuh dan lengkap.' – Seokjin_

 _'_ _Aku berharap, kami semua selalu bersama seperti ini selamanya. Tolong jaga kami, Tuhan.' – Jungkook_

 _'_ _Terima kasih, Kau telah menyatukanku dengan kekasih hatiku dan keluargaku.' – Taehyung_

 _'_ _Terima kasih, dengan semua yang telah Engkau berikan kepada keluarga kami dan terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan kepada kami untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagian dengan orang-orang yang kami sayangi.' – Hoseok_

 _'_ _Thanks God, kau telah menyatukan keluarga besar kami. Dan memberikanku istri yang benar-benar sempurna.' – Namjoon_

 _'_ _Terima kasih, karena telah membawa Jimin kembali pada kami semua. Thanks God, dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sendiri.' – Yoongi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **E**

 **Q**

 **U**

 **E**

 **L**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(-) Maaf ya, karena sequelnya baru update setelah 34 hari (telat banget). Aku harap, ini sequel enggak mengecewakan dan bisa menghibur kalian semua, kkkk. Dan, maaf jika masih banyak kurangnya dan typo-nya masih bertebaran dimana-mana.  
_

 _(-) Dan maaf ya, aku cuman nunjukin prosesi pernikahannya NamJin aja, dan nyelipin dikit moment Vkook-nya bahkan YoonMin-nya aja enggak sampe nikah, cuman sampe ngelamar, hehe maap yak ..._

 _(-) Sebenernya pas ngetik bagian YoonMin atau Vkook di sequel ini selalu greget/kelepasan buat NC tapi ya berakhir sampe *raba-raba* aja deh, mengingat awal rated ff ini, kkkk._

 _(-)_ _ **Thanks**_ _, buat kalian semua yang udah suport ff ini, kritik, saran dan segala macem masukan, mulai dari 'Simple' yang pertama. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di ff lainnya..._

 **See ya and thank you,  
**

 _ **Kamsahamnida...**_


End file.
